Harry Potter : Potter Verse REDUX
by Kyrin Fireheart
Summary: This originally was written by Matteos a few years ago. I recently contacted him and we decided that I would take over writing the story while he would continue to collaborate with me on the plot and certain events. Please see A/N in Ch. 1 for more detail. Gamer/HP crossover with a lot of changes to canon. Contains Lemons. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. A Wish Gone Awry

**Kyrin's A/N : This story was originally written by Mateos a few years ago. I contacted him recently and we came to a decision that I would take over writing this story and he would collaborate with me regarding the plot and certain events. As such I've gone back and edited all ten of his original chapters. With the exception of Chapter 6, which has some minor changes, and Chapter 10, which changes drastically from the original, most of the changes are cosmetic. Regardless I hope you enjoy the story and continue until my completely original chapter starting at Chapter 11. I will be leaving the original Author Notes as well but will put them in parentheses to show the difference.**

 **(AN**

 **This story is inspired by the fics Harry Potter : Gaming Wizard Extraordinair by Dreetje, The Adventures Of Harry Potter, the Video Game Exploited by michelsuave, Harry Potter: The Roleplaying Game by Renrag, Harry Potter & The Game by Concept101. This is not a copy of those fics I repeat this is not a copy, but merely an inspired one.**

 **Now the disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Harry Potter, The Gamer manga, Any and all Game references I may or may not have used.**

 **I always liked those fics which say upfront about the romance or what not straight up, so for readers like me this is a Harry/Harem (And by Harem I mean a really big one). Harry's Harem also includes monster girls (I haven't got a way around those that are not exactly humanoid yet so they will appear later on). So if you don't like these factors sorry for wasting your time so far, everyone else please continue. Now in order for this to work, I have changed some things from canon - like Hogwarts starts at age 12 instead of 11. The rest I will tell you in later AN.**

 **All suggestions, reviews, criticism, remarks are welcome. Let's get this thing going.)**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was a very lonely child. At the mere age of five, he had to cook and serve for his family, if one could call the Dursley's that while being called a freak or boy. At age six he was made to do all the chores around the house. He tried to please his uncle and aunt by doing a good job, but recognition or compassion never came. He was starved and beaten if he did anything wrong or did his freakish things, though they never said what the thing was. Until going to school at age seven he thought his name was freak. Boy, that was one of the most humiliating days in his life and a painful one too. When his relatives heard of what happened he got beaten by his uncle with a belt for the first time and was starved for a week, which after going through so much he realized he will never be part of their family and he was unwanted and unloved. Suffice to say he learned his lesson and his self-preservation kicked in. At least he would be safe at school right? Guess again, his fat blob of a cousin Dudley and his gang bullied him, had quite the laugh at his expense and because of him Harry never made a friend. Anyone who talks to him was bullied by Dudley and his gang and everyone learned quickly - stay away from Harry Potter.

Seeing the kids being picked up by parents after school had him wishing for someone, an old relative, a distant cousin anyone to rescue him from the Dursley's. He wished for it every day for an entire year and finally resigned himself of his foolish dreams. Why would he be with the Dursley's if he had anyone else? He never believed his relatives about what they said about his parents. That was the only thing going for him, to live his life through this hell to finally learn what happened to them.

He was eight years old when he stumbled upon Dudley and his friend Polkis playing a video game. An RPG from the snippets he was able to hear from his hiding spot. He watched as the hero in the game was awarded points, items, treasures as he saved the princess and slayed monsters by traveling through all sorts of places. Harry quickly became enamored with it, as he continued watching he learned how to play it. He didn't become a genius or something at it just enough to know how to play it decently. Of course, it didn't matter as he will never be able to play. That night he went to bed dreaming of his life being a video game and he, its central character. He would travel through all sorts of places, dungeons, forests, castles and then save many beautiful princesses, slay monsters and so on. He slept with a smile on his face and a wonderful dream he hadn't had in a long time.

The next morning he half expected to wake up with a game window in front of him. But as usual dreams are dreams, reality is harsh and Harry by now has learned to expect the worse. He went on with his life. The only good thing that happened was on Dudley's eight birthday they left him in the house alone as Mrs. Figg was not available. This gave him an opportunity to play his cousin's video game without any repercussion after doing his chores for the day of course.

Another year has passed, Harry has become a true survivor. He was able to sneak some food into his cupboard when they tried to starve him, he was still skinny and underfed, but he managed. Wearing his cousin's old cast-offs which were one too many sizes bigger didn't help matters either. Today was the day Harry was looking forward to. He was visiting the London Museum as a part of a school excursion. His first time visiting any place other than school or his hometown.

Harry walked with wide eyes and a huge grin on his face as he marveled at the different art pieces, fossils, artifacts of old and much more. He soaked in everything. Luckily his cousin and gang were nowhere to be seen and as such, it was becoming the best day of nine years of life. Walking around the museum along with his designated group something caught his eyes. It was a stone tablet with an ancient script written on it in some unknown language. What caught his attention was that unlike the rest of the exhibitions it was not encased in glass nor was it particularly guarded either. Curious Harry went near it to examine it. As soon as he touched the stone he felt something, some ancient power sleeping, waiting. Harry became more excited because of this and started examining it more closely, running his hands through the carved script. While doing it he started thinking about his life so far, all the bad and little to no good that happened in his life, he subconsciously thought whether this power he was feeling from the stone could grant him his wish of his life being a video game and he its central character and hero. Suddenly he was hit on his back by something, he quickly turned around to see his cousin and gang coming towards him.

Harry panicked, now, because of the good time he was having so far he completely forgot about his bad lot in his life and so the always composed Harry was startled and his accidental magic kicked in. But instead of something weird happening to those around him as usual, this time his accidental magic triggered the ancient stone. The combination of his accidental magic, the magic in the stone and the power of the five ley lines beneath the London Museum triggered a world-changing super magic -The wish made by Harry was granted through these magical sources.

There was a blinding light all around Harry. He opened his eyes and stared at the blue screen in front of him incredulously.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Harry Hunting: Escape bullying**

 **Escape Dudley and his gang before they beat you up**

 **Rewards,**

 **20xp**

 **Failure,**

 **Gets beaten up and humiliated by Dudley and Gang**

 **YES - NO**

'What the hell?' Harry screamed in his mind. But instead of freaking out, with the help of his Gamer's Mind unknowingly, he quickly pushed yes and started running towards his group that has long since moved on while he was examining the stone. Harry expertly weaved through the masses and reached his group. His years of practice in escaping his cousin helped him. He moved further into the group of students to avoid any altercation.

Suddenly a new screen appeared, Harry read through it as no one was noticing him.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Harry Hunting**

 **Rewards,**

 **20xp**

Harry tried to touch the screen but his hand went through it and the screen closed. Trying not to seem too shocked and surprised Harry kept quiet and moved along with his group. While his face was a picture of calm his mind was in a whirlwind of emotions. Surprise, shock, confusion, anger and finally determination. Harry always know something was different about him, what happened just before the blinding light that only he noticed was just another example of it. He started mentally going through what happened. 'I was examining the stone and was thinking about my life so far. No that's not it. What happened just before the light? I was hit by Dudley, no before that...' An epiphany hit him 'shit I was wishing my life was a video game. Is that what happened? My wish has been granted?' Harry thought incredulously 'Well only one way to find out'. Harry quietly whispered "status" so as to not attract any attention. He didn't need to as everyone was occupied by what was around them. And sure enough, a screen appeared in front of him.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 1**

 **Exp : 20/100**

 **HP : 50/50**

 **MP : 20/20**

 **STR : 2**

 **VIT : 2**

 **DEX : 3**

 **INT : 5**

 **WIS : 2**

 **LUC : 3**

 **Status Points : 0**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 0 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

'So it's true, my life is now a video game' Harry thought 'I am currently level 1. There is an Exp bar so I can level up by gaining Exp, probably through quests like the one I had now. Wait if my life is now a video game does that mean everyone else is an NPC ?' He quickly looked around

 **Steve Wilson - Teacher - Lvl 18**

 **Rick Thompson - Guide - Lvl 17**

 **Mary Thomas - Elementary Student - Lvl 1**

 **Matt Murdock - Elementary Student - Lvl 4**

 **Sue Storm - Elementary Student - Lvl 3**

 **Sam Winkle - Elementary Student - Lvl 1**

'Ha, it sure does look like it. Now let's see if the game mechanics are the same as the one I played in Dudley's game station'

Harry tapped the STR stat and a new window popped up.

 **STR : Strength affects how much damage you can inflict physically and using weapons. It also determines the damage reduced from parrying attacks.**

'Sweet' Harry thought 'So the higher the status the stronger I get, just like in the game'. He then looked at each, one by one.

 **VIT : Vitality impacts your total HP and endurance. The more vitality the more damage you can take and the longer you can fight.**

 **DEX : Dexterity allows you to dodge attacks and also increases the accuracy of your attacks. It also determines the HP recovery rate.**

 **INT : Intelligence impacts your total MP. This also impacts on your ability to learn and memorize** **and** **the amount of magical damage you cause.**

 **WIS : Wisdom affects how smart you are and how well you can use what you know. It also determines the MP recovery rate.**

 **LUC : Luck affects the ability to be lucky in life. It also determines the amount and quality of loot you obtain.**

 **Status : Throughout your life, you can acquire and unveil any number of status effect both temporary (ex: poisoned, sleepy, etc.) and permanent ones. Some permanent effects can only be gained through genetics or magical gifts while others are obtained through specific actions.**

 **Title : You can obtain any number of titles but can actively use up to two titles at a time. Some titles gives you beneficial boons or status effects.**

Harry sighed at all the information. While he hadn't really played Dudley's game all that long, he had a firm grasp of the basics of it and that was enough to figure it out most of the mechanics. Some need further observation and testing, he would cross that bridge when he gets there.

As he walked along with his group he closed the status menu for now and started checking for other menus. He uttered the word 'skills' and sure enough, another blue screen popped up.

 **Skills : The easiest way to obtain skills is through performing an action, you can also acquire it through skill books or by learning from a teacher or a master of that skill. You can learn an infinite number of skills. Skills vary in its complexity, but each one has to be leveled up separately, whether they be simple or hard, by using them often or through skill disk. Some skill will evolve into new/different skills as they are mastered.**

 **Gamer's Mind - Passive - Max - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

 **Gamer's Body - Passive - Max - Grants the user the body of a game character. After** **sleeping in a bed the** **user gets all HP, MP and all status effects restored.**

 **Cooking - Active - Lvl 5 - Gives the ability to cook food. The higher the level the more nourishing the cooked food and lower the wastage of raw ingredients will be.**

 **Gardening - Active - Lvl 3 - Gives the ability to grow and maintain beautiful gardens. Higher the level, higher the ability to grow garden, use fertilizers effectively etc.**

'Awesome, so Gamer's Mind is what's keeping me from being freaked out by all this' Harry realized and suddenly a new window popped up.

 **For arriving at a logical conclusion through facts observed you have gained +1 WIS.**

'Really I can increase stats like that?' Harry looked at the screen and there it was. He closed it. 'Let's check it out' and said 'Status' in his mind as he felt silly saying it aloud and thought that it didn't matter if you say it aloud or in the mind. Sure enough, the Status window appeared, but another window appeared before it.

 **For arriving at a logical conclusion through facts observed you have gained +1 WIS.**

'Double awesome' Harry quickly closed it and looked at his status to see whether his WIS has increased by 2 or not.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 1**

 **Exp : 20/100**

 **HP : 50/50**

 **MP : 20/20**

 **STR : 2**

 **VIT : 2**

 **DEX : 3**

 **INT : 5**

 **WIS : 4**

 **LUC : 3**

 **Status Points : 0**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 0 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Harry grinned looking at his status, his WIS has indeed increased by 2. His status was low but he didn't care one bit as he wanted to gain power by himself. Closing the status window again he thought 'So I have cooking and gardening as active skills. No surprise there. Now let's see if it has one more good thing and it may be the best thing considering the entire game scenario' with that Harry thought 'Inventory'. And to his delight, another screen opened.

 **Inventory : The pocket space with infinite capacity, but a limit of 100 per different item. You can store all and any of your equipment in here - books, weapons, food, clothes, items etc. To put items into the inventory simply open it and drag the item into the inventory box. To pull things out of inventory just open inventory box and pull the item out. The inventory is a stasis pocket space, meaning anything put inside will be preserved as long as it stays there.**

'Yes, this is super cool' Harry's grin grew wider as he thought 'Now I have a safe storage that no one but me can access'

And so he began to put his measly items that he considered priceless to him into the inventory and watched as it was stored away. Feeling more safe and secure Harry decided to thoroughly go through his gamer ability. Before doing it Harry watched his fellow classmates and teacher to see if they have found himself staring into space or something. As he continued to watch he saw Sue Storm about to trip. He quickly grabbed her and prevented her falling. After she got steady he let go, Sue turned to him and was pensive for a moment "Thank you, for helping me" Harry smiled and replied, "No problem" with a nod she turned around to listen to the guide while Harry was staring at the new window that appeared.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Socializing Lvl 1 (5%)**

 **This is your ability to become Emo or Hero**

 **2% chance of people interacting with you**

 **˃ -2% due to poor clothing**

Harry closed the window and realized that there are negative effects like in game as well. He gazed back at Sue storm and realized why she was pensive and didn't even smile at him. He really needed to change that, actually, he has a lot to do. Just then another window appeared.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Observe Lvl 1 (10%)**

 **By observing a target one gets information about said target**

 **Max HP, MP and low info**

Harry put his new skill to use quickly. Looking at Sue he said 'Observe'

 **Sue Storm - Elementary Student - Lvl 3**

 **HP : 135/135**

 **MP : N/A**

 **Mrs. Storm is in your class. She likes to study a lot.**

'So even if I don't know anything about her this skill gave me some info on her. That means if I level this skill up I can gather more information about a person' with that thought in mind Harry started observing on all and every person as well as the exhibition items around him. By the time the tour came to an end he had leveled up the skill by 3.

 **[** **O** **bserve]'s Level has risen**

 **Observe Lvl 4 (14%)**

 **By observing a target one gets information about said target**

 **Max HP, MP and basic info**

Harry decided to see what his observe skill can do now by using 'Observe' on Sue again

 **Sue Storm - Elementary Student - Lvl 3**

 **HP : 135/135**

 **MP : N/A**

 **Mrs. Storm is in your class. She likes to study a lot. She loves science and mathematics and wants to become a scientist.**

'Ok let's put all that I learned together. I am now the main character of a game which is my life. The game mechanics are similar to the games I watched Dudley play and the one I played, but not all are the same. There are positive and negative effects to everything around you and what you do.'

 **For arriving at a logical conclusion through facts observed you have gained +1 WIS.**

Harry closed the window and started making a mental list of what to do as he heads back to his relatives along with the other students. This has been the best day of his life and because of today, every other day from now on will be as well. Looking at the sunset through the window of the bus he smiled to himself 'A day ends as a new life begins' he quickly embraced the sweet calmness of sleep as the excitement and exhaustion of the day finally caught up to him.

 **Kyrin's A/N : So feel free to leave your reviews of the story, but remember that I said I only edited this part. If you don't like what we've done with this story feel free to not read it.**


	2. Getting Into the Groove

**Kyrin's A/N : As I said before this is originally a story by Matteos. This chapter has just been edited and no major changes have been done.**

 **(** **AN**

 **DarkseidAlex asked me about the limit of Harry's harem. There is no limit, period. Harry can pair with whoever, how many it may be, as he wants and he will do just that. This is a game world with Harry as hero/MC, so no morality codes about polygamy or something else. If Harry want to do it he will get as many girls as his skill allows. Any one wants a particular girl to be in his Harrem PM me or say it in review, I will be sure to add it. It won't be sudden since it is a gradual process.**

 **There will be a poll on who Harry's first Hogwarts female Harem member will be soon.**

 **I will post a new chapter during Saturdays and Sundays. I will try to put at least 1 to 2 chapters a week.**

 **All suggestions, remarks, criticism and reviews are welcome.)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

In the dreary dark cupboard, Harry grinned widely seeing the blue screen. 'Yes, all that happened yesterday is true and not just a dream.' Closing the screen he opened his status menu.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 1**

 **Exp : 20/100**

 **HP : 50/50**

 **MP : 20/20**

 **STR : 2**

 **VIT : 2**

 **DEX : 3**

 **INT : 5**

 **WIS : 5**

 **LUC : 3**

 **Status Points : 0**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 0 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

 **By reaching 5 points in WIS you have gained a new skill!**

 **Skill Created!**

 **MP regeneration Lvl** **10**

 **Passive Skill. The ability to regenerate MP.**

 **5% of total MP/min**

His WIS has increased by 3 and his Observe skill has leveled up to 4 now. All around Harry was happy and ready for a new day. He read his status menu thoroughly and was confused by the ? in his race and description. When he tapped on race it just said 'unknown'. 'Hm, I need to find out who I am. This could be why my uncle and aunt calls me a freak' A blue screen popped up.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find your roots: Who are you?**

 **Find who you are, your past and your abilities**

 **Rewards,**

 **450xp**

 **A new title**

 **Failure,**

 **Become a nobody for the rest of your life**

 **YES - NO**

He pressed yes intent on finding out exactly that. There was a loud knock on the door and his aunt yelling at him to wake up and start making breakfast.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Feeding your relatives: make breakfast**

 **Make breakfast for your abusive relatives**

 **Rewards,**

 **150xp**

 **Failure,**

 **Beating from your uncle and starvation**

 **YES - NO**

He sighed and pressed yes making his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Becoming a hero will have to wait until he was away from his relatives. He started going through the motion of cooking when suddenly an idea occurred. While he made breakfast he started storing some of them in his inventory. He procured a bottle from kitchen filled it with orange juice and put it away as well.

Sometime later, he put the food on the table just as his relatives came. They started gorging themselves on the food without a second glance towards Harry. Harry used this time to eat what was left for him, while casually casting Observe on his relatives.

 **Vernon Dursley - Director at Grunnings - Lvl 16**

 **HP : 800/800**

 **MP : N/A**

 **Vernon loves his family especially his son little Dudders and loathes his nephew. He wants to be rich and normal.**

 **Petunia Dursley - Housewife - Lvl 13**

 **HP : 680/680**

 **MP : 20/20**

 **Petunia Dursley nee Evans is Harry Potter's only leaving blood relative. She hates her sister with a passion as she thinks Lily was abnormal. This hatred is extended to her nephew as well.**

 **Dudley Dursley - Elementary Student - Lvl 3**

 **HP : 150/150**

 **MP : N/A**

 **Dudley is a spoil** **ed** **bully. He wants everything to be given to him and expects everyone to do just that. He thinks Harry as his personal punching bag.**

While he contemplated what he read through observation a new screen appeared

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Feeding your relatives**

 **Rewards,**

 **150xp**

 **You have leveled up by one!**

Harry closed all windows and opened his status menu.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 2**

 **Exp : 70/200**

 **HP : 100/100**

 **MP : 40/40**

 **STR : 2**

 **VIT : 2**

 **DEX : 3**

 **INT : 5**

 **WIS : 5**

 **LUC : 3**

 **Status Points : 5**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 0 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

'So every level gives me an additional 50 HP and 20 MP and 5 status point. I have to get my hands on that game guide Dudley used, it will tell me how to play better' Harry thought. 'Oh what now?' he said tersely as another window came up

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Play the Game: use a game guide**

 **Find Dudley's game guide and learn more about how to play**

 **Rewards,**

 **150xp**

 **Failure,**

 **You will never reach your potential**

 **YES - NO**

Harry pressed yes and moved on to getting ready for school. Harry started grinding his Observe skill at school. With the help of Gamer's Mind, he was able to listen in class without losing focus. This helped him a lot. Harry was no slouch, after getting a beating for doing better than Dudley in exams he underperformed in tests while learning as much as he could. Adding his gamer ability increased his learning capability a bit more, small though the increase was. That's how by the end of a day's worth of class he got two new notifications.

 **By listening to the Teacher teaching in class you have gained +1 INT!**

 **[** **O** **bserve]'s Level has risen!**

 **Observe Lvl 5 (72%)**

 **By observing a target one gets information about said target**

 **Max HP, MP, status and basic info**

That's not all Harry discovered. His usual sanctuary of the Library turned out to be a treasure trove. Every book he read increased his new skills as well as helped him gain some INT points.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Languages :**

 **The higher the language skill is in any particular language, the easier it is to communicate in that language. Your language score also affects other skills like Socializing when you attempt to work with that language. You can improve this skill by speaking in that language or by reading works written in it.**

 **English Lvl 75 (5%)**

 **You have good English reading skills, can talk it and walk it**

 **75% chance of learning more through reading.**

 **French Lvl 42 (37%)**

 **You have good French reading skills, can talk it and walk it**

 **42% chance of learning more through reading.**

 **By reading a book about another language you have gained +1 INT!**

He learned French by reading a book for beginners. After that, he read a French to English Dictionary. It was also the first game exploit he did ever since he got his powers. The thing about learning a language is the one you talk to doesn't necessarily need to know it or even be human. As such Harry increased French by 32 levels just by saying "Bonjour" to an alley cat. He continued reading and grinding as much as he can.

 **Using logical thinking to find an exploit in the game you have gained +1 INT!**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Science :**

 **The higher the science skill is in any particular science, the easier it is to understand that science. Your science score also affects how well you can apply science to your daily life. You can improve this skill by learning from a teacher or by reading works written about it.**

 **Physics Lvl 16 (61%)**

 **You have good grasp of physics and its basic applications of it in life**

 **16% chance of using what you know in daily life.**

 **Chemistry Lvl 14 (32%)**

 **You have good grasp of chemistry and its basic applications of it in life**

 **14% chance of using what you know in daily life.**

 **Biology Lvl 20 (93%)**

 **You have good grasp of biology and its basic applications of it in life**

 **20% chance of using what you know in daily life.**

 **By reading a book about another science you have gained +1 INT!**

 **By reading a book about another science you have gained +1 INT!**

 **By reading a book about another science you have gained +1 INT!**

 **By reaching 10 points in INT you have gained +20 MP!**

 **You will get +20 MP for every 10 points gained in INT**

'Now that is cool. So if it's applicable for INT then it must also apply for VIT as well' Harry reasoned.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Mathematics :**

 **The higher the math skill is the easier it is to understand the working of society and economy. Your math score also affects how well you can apply math to your daily life. You can improve this skill by learning from a teacher or by reading works written about it.**

 **Basic Calculus Lvl 34 (72%)**

 **You have good grasp of basic calculus and its basic applications of it in life**

 **34% chance of using what you know in daily life.**

 **Basic Geometry Lvl 37 (22%)**

 **You have good grasp of basic geometry and its** **basic** **applications of it in life**

 **37% chance of using what you know in daily life.**

 **By reading a book about another math you have gained +1 INT!**

 **By reading a book about another math you have gained +1 INT!**

Raiding the library was not just a treasure trove of knowledge but a treasure trove in the literal sense. While browsing the aisles in the library he used observe to quickly get the things he wanted. On one such round, he found a hidden cache in the lowest part of one aisle. Harry hastily opened it and put the whole thing into his inventory without looking in order to get it over with. He saw some pound notes among the items and was waiting when he was alone and safe to check out his loot.

Harry also learned that the higher your stat points are the harder it is to grind, but learning new things increases the status.

Walking back to the Dursley's gave him another surprise in the form of three new messages.

 **By walking continuously you have gained +1 STR!**

 **By walking continuously you have gained +1 VIT!**

 **By walking continuously you have gained +1 DEX!**

As night came Harry started mentally noting down what he learned about the world around him and his powers.

\+ You can increase INT/WIS through acts of intellectual means

\+ You can increase STR/VIT/DEX through acts of physical means

\+ It will be harder to grind status points as it grows

Harry looked at his status menu to check his progress

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 2**

 **Exp : 70/200**

 **HP : 100/100**

 **MP : 60/60**

 **STR : 3**

 **VIT : 3**

 **DEX : 4**

 **INT : 13**

 **WIS : 5**

 **LUC : 3**

 **Status Points : 5**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 143 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Smiling he closed it and decided to call it a day.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry woke up next morning to the yelling of his aunt to make breakfast as usual. He then realized no new quest came up. 'If quest are hard to come by then leveling up would be harder than I thought'. After going through the morning routine of feeding the Dursley's, getting ready he reached school with the hopes of gaining more stat points and skills.

Harry listened to class and came to the realization that he could perfectly understand what was being taught and in some cases how ahead he is in knowledge. Like the day before Harry started grinding in the library and eventually gained 3 more INT and 1 WIS along with increasing English to lvl 82 and French to lvl 53.

Today had the dreaded P.E. class and Harry wasn't looking forward to it. It wasn't because he disliked physical exertion, the reason was that he always got picked last for any game his fellow classmates choose to play. Lucky for Harry today they were made to run laps around the ground. After the exhausting P.E. class, he was aware of his poor physical capacity. His newfound power helped him in healing the years of malnutrition. The fact that STR, VIT, DEX all increased by 1 also was good news to him.

 **By reaching 5 points in DEX you have gained a new skill!**

 **Skill Created!**

 **HP regeneration Lvl** **10**

 **Passive Skill. The ability to regenerate HP.**

 **5% of total HP/min**

Harry has started storing fruits - mainly apples, oranges and bananas-, sandwiches, bottles of milk and juice into his inventory whenever he was in the cafeteria. Because of his inventory skill, no one suspected a thing. He used these to increase his physical capacity, slowly but surely, through eating a healthy and regular diet. By the end of the day, he was able to gain 1 more INT and WIS.

In the evening Harry reached Number 4 Privet Drive quicker than usual, several hours ahead of his fat cousin. Harry wanted to get that game guide from Dudley today. Dumping his bag inside his cupboard, Harry slowly and steadily reached Dudley's room. Entering it he searched in the dumpster that's called Dudley's room. After half an hour he found it, he was just about to give up too, under the TV stand in the room. He also found 25 pounds, some candies and another book about gaming. Putting it all in his inventory he quickly got back to his cupboard just as quietly as he came.

When inside the cupboard Harry was greeted by a message.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Sneaking Lvl 1 (18%)**

 **The ability to sneak up on somebody or move around unnoticed**

 **5% chance of not getting caught**

 **5% chance of landing a critical strike**

Grinning Harry closed it and picked out the game guide to learn more about gaming. After an hour, a new message appeared followed by another.

 **Through strategic reading, you have gained +1 WIS!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Play the Game**

 **Rewards,**

 **150xp**

 **You have leveled up by 1**

With a smile that threatened to split his face, Harry opened his status menu.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 3**

 **Exp : 20/400**

 **HP : 150/150**

 **MP : 80/80**

 **STR : 4**

 **VIT : 4**

 **DEX : 5**

 **INT : 17**

 **WIS : 8**

 **LUC : 3**

 **Status Points : 10**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 168 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Harry thought back to what he just learned from the game guide. 'It is easier to grind levels at earlier levels and gets harder later on. So save status points until necessary or in case of an emergency like facing a Boss Battle or entering a Dungeon. Also, LUC can't be grinded, the only way to level it up is through status points. Alright then since there is no emergency I am going to save it for later'

 **By reaching a wise decision through logical thinking you have gained +2 WIS!**

As soon as that message appeared Harry had a shit eating grin on his face. "Yes, finally now I can use all those skill books I found in the school library" He exclaimed aloud.

 **By reaching 10 points in WIS you have gained an additional +5% to MP regeneration!**

 **You will get +5% to MP regeneration for every 10 points gained in WIS**

Brimming with excitement of what awaits tomorrow he started reading the second book he took from Dudley. It was the storyline of an RPG.

The hero of the game grows up in a village unknowing of his past and heritage. One day the village is attacked by the evil king's army and only the hero survives. Vowing to defeat the evil king the Hero starts his journey to power. On the way he meets and allies with different powerful ladies - a priestess, a witch, a swordswoman and a noblewoman. Travelling with them the hero conquers many monsters, saves villages and people, receives rewards for his good deeds and learns about himself. Near the end of the game, the hero comes to the knowledge that he was the son of the previous king, who was killed by the evil king, and the rightful heir to the throne. At the finish, the hero defeats the evil king and becomes king himself and rules the land with the ladies that accompanied him.

Finishing the story, Harry came to a conclusion. 'Every game has a hero and a villain. If that is so and I am the hero of this story then who is the villain? Does the villain have minions like in the story? Will I meet fair maidens like the hero in his story?' Harry went to sleep that day filled with thoughts of maidens, monsters and a red-eyed villain.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry went through his daily routine in a never before seen vigor, eager to get to school and use the various skill books he found during his grinding times, he barely registered the leveling up of his cooking skill.

Only with the help of Gamer's Mind was Harry able to remain calm and collected in class until he got to go to the library. His knowledge level was more than what was taught now, so no new status points were awarded to him.

As soon as he was capable, he reached the library and started collecting all the skill books there. Finally with all skill books in tow he reached a quiet corner and opened the first one.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Sword Fighting Lvl 1 (18%)**

 **The ability to handle and use a sword**

 **5% additional damage when using a sword**

 **2% chance of landing a critical strike**

With a broad grin, Harry started going through all the skill books.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Martial Arts Lvl 3 (47%)**

 **The ability to use martial arts to defend and attack**

 **15% additional damage using unarmed combat**

 **5% chance of landing a critical strike**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Meditation Lvl 2 (96%)**

 **The ability to meditate and find inner peace. Meditation helps in effective control of Mana, Mind and Spirit.**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Flirting Lvl 1 (25%)**

 **The ability to make girls swoon**

 **(Luc)% chance of the girl being enamored by you**

 **[Sword Fighting]'s level has risen!**

 **Sword Fighting Lvl 3 (63%)**

 **The ability to handle and use a sword**

 **15% additional damage when using a sword**

 **6% chance of landing a critical strike when using a sword**

 **[Cooking]'s level has risen!**

 **Cooking Lvl 9 (23%)**

 **Gives the ability to cook food. The higher the level the more nourishing the cooked food and lower the wastage of raw ingredients will be.**

 **[Gardening]'s level has risen!**

 **Gardening Lvl 7 (57%)**

 **Gives the ability to grow and maintain beautiful gardens. Higher the level, higher the ability to grow a garden** **and** **use fertilizers effectively etc.**

 **[Socializing]'s level has risen!**

 **Socializing Lvl 4 (6%)**

 **This is your ability to become Emo or Hero**

 **8% chance of people interacting with you**

 **˃ -2% due to poor clothing**

 **You have gained +50 XP for using skill book for the first time!**

After finishing all the skill books Harry returned to his normal grinding gaining +1 INT. It seems luck does run out as a window opened up during recess.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Harry Hunting : Escape Bullying**

 **Escape Dudley and his gang before they beat you up**

 **Rewards,**

 **60xp**

 **A new skill**

 **Failure,**

 **Gets beaten up and humiliated by Dudley and Gang**

 **YES - NO**

Pressing yes Harry took off as fast as he could away from Dudley and gang. All too soon he ended up in the alley near the school without a way to escape. Harry could hear the shouting of his pursuers. Looking around he only saw the school roof as the only way to escape, but it was too high for his reach. As the shouting got nearer Harry's heart started pounding hard even though his mind was calm. Closing his eyes he wished he was up there on the school roof. CRACK. A loud cracking sound echoed and Harry's head started spinning. After a moment he cleared up and looked around to find himself on the school rooftop. His attention was drawn to the several windows that appeared one after the other.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Harry Hunting**

 **Rewards,**

 **60xp**

 **New Skill : Appar** **i** **tion**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Apparition** **Lvl 1 (15%)**

 **The ability to apparate from one location to another**

 **(Luc)% chance of not being** **splinched/losing your body parts**

 **Cost : 50 MP + 10 MP for every 4 miles**

 **You have discovered your first magical talent, you gained +1 INT and +1 WIS!**

Harry sat down on the roof to steady his heart rate. Even though his adrenaline was high Harry's mind was working through the new information. 'Apparition is sort of like teleportation only this one is more dangerous if the losing your body part comment is anything to go by. Better to wait a bit more before going anywhere near this skill.' Then he looked at the last message. 'First magical talent? That's a new one. This probably means all the skills that uses a set amount of mana. Damn, I need to increase my MP a lot more if I want to be able to do more magical skills. Let's get out of here before others find out. Don't want my relatives to know more about my freakishness after all.' Harry didn't gain any more points or quest that day.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

The school year came to an end yesterday and today was the beginning of another summer. For Harry, this will be the first summer that he actually enjoys and the one he has been waiting for. The entire school year was used by Harry to grind as many skill points as he could. During that time he only got one more Harry Hunting quest with a 20 XP reward again. He also found another 68 pounds hidden throughout the school. He was proud of all that he achieved. He gained +5 WIS, +4 INT, +12 STR, +14 VIT, +11 DEX and leveled up English to 92, French to 79, Socializing to 7, Cooking to 15 and gardening to 11. Harry reminisced all the new abilities he obtained during the course year.

 **By reaching 10 points in VIT you have gained +50 HP!**

 **You will get +50 HP for every 10 points gained in VIT**

 **By reaching 10 points in DEX you have gained an additional +5% to HP regeneration!**

 **You will get +5% to HP regeneration for every 10 points gained in DEX**

 **By reaching another 10 points in INT you have gained +20 MP!**

 **You will get +20 MP for every 10 points gained in INT**

 **English Lvl 92 (2%)**

 **You have good English reading skills, can talk it and walk it**

 **92% chance of learning more through reading.**

 **French Lvl 79 (11%)**

 **You have good French reading skills, can talk it and walk it**

 **79% chance of learning more through reading.**

 **[Cooking]'s level has risen!**

 **Cooking Lvl 15 (18%)**

 **Gives the ability to cook food. The higher the level the more nourishing the cooked food and lower the wastage of raw ingredients will be.**

 **[Gardening]'s level has risen!**

 **Gardening Lvl 11 (87%)**

 **Gives the ability to grow and maintain beautiful gardens. Higher the level, higher the ability to grow a garden** **,** **use fertilizers effectively, etc.**

 **[** **O** **bserve]'s Level has risen!**

 **Observe Lvl 8 (83%)**

 **By observing a target one gets information about said target**

 **Max HP, MP, status and info**

 **[Sneaking]'s level has risen!**

 **Sneaking Lvl 6(99%)**

 **The ability to sneak up on somebody or move around unnoticed**

 **25% chance of not getting caught**

 **10% chance of landing a critical strike**

 **[Meditation]'s level has risen!**

 **Meditation Lvl 4 (76%)**

 **The ability to meditate and find inner peace. Meditation helps in effective control of Mana, Mind and Spirit.**

 **[Flirting]'s level has risen!**

 **Flirting Lvl 2 (65%)**

 **The ability to make girls swoon**

 **(Luc)% chance of the girl being enamored by you**

 **[Martial Arts]'s level has risen!**

 **Martial Arts Lvl 4 (85%)**

 **The ability to use martial arts to defend and attack**

 **20% additional damage using unarmed combat**

 **5% chance of landing a critical strike**

 **[Socializing]'s level has risen!**

 **Socializing Lvl 7 (10%)**

 **This is your ability to become Emo or Hero**

 **14% chance of people interacting with you**

 **˃ -2% due to poor clothing**

Harry opened his status menu to inspect his status achievements.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 3**

 **Exp : 150/400**

 **HP : 200/200**

 **MP : 100/100**

 **STR : 16**

 **VIT : 18**

 **DEX : 16**

 **INT : 24**

 **WIS : 15**

 **LUC : 3**

 **Status Points : 10**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 236 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

'Now that summer's here I can finally start learning new magical skills and start leveling up all that I do find. Also like last summer, I will have chores all around the neighborhood provided by my dear uncle, hopefully, some of them will turn out to be a quest and give me some exp to level up.'

"Boy come here now" Vernon's voice rang through the house. Harry sighed thinking 'let's see what the whale wants.' "Coming uncle" he called out. Reaching the kitchen he saw his uncle already sitting at the table waiting for him. Not to cause a scene he quickly approached his uncle.

"Listen up boy, summer has started and I don't want to see you lazing around. You have to earn your keep here. I have talked to the neighbors and you will be doing chores for them like last year." Vernon rumbled " And you better do a good job because if I hear one complaint it will be your cupboard and no food for the rest of the summer. Am I clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied quickly. In his mind, Harry was calculating how to time manage all the chores and his special training and also wondering if he will get any quests. Whatever the case one thing was sure for Harry "It is going to be a long eventful summer this time"

 **(AN**

 **Next chapter Harry's Summer Shenanigans :) )**


	3. Harry's Summer Shennanigans

**Kyrin's A/N : Again, just cosmetic changes.**

 **(AN**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. About Harry's Harem all the Harry Potter ladies will be on it first, I will add the other world girls later on as I don't have a good enough plot point to add them this early in the story. But rest assured all will be added.**

 **About level cap of skills - Skills like language, science etc.. have a level cap of 100 ( I have no clue what the need of 110 level English is) but for other skills there is no level cap.**

 **Once again all suggestions, remarks, criticism and reviews are welcome.)**

 **Chapter 3**

"BOY" His uncle's voice brought Harry out of his musings of what to do in the summer.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry replied.

"Listen here boy, I'll give you the list of chores for each day before I go to work and you better do them all" Vernon spat "Today you will be working at the Witsher's house; they need help with moving some junk to their shed"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" He replied again before leaving the house. The Witsher's lived some blocks further down the road. He never went there before but he did know their daughter, Jenny, who is few years older than him. She was okay, if being indifferent towards him can be said as okay.

Ringing the doorbell, a petite lady with brown hair and chocolate eyes opened the door and greeted him politely.

"You must be young Harry" Mrs. Witsher smiled "Come on in we have a few boxes to move"

"Thank you, Mrs. " Harry answered.

Mrs. Witsher smiled and led him to the several boxes in the living room "You need to move these boxes to the shed in the back, don't rush, take your time"

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Summer Chore : Move those Boxes**

 **Help with moving boxes to the shed**

 **Rewards,**

 **200xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Lose all Summer Quests**

 **Get locked up in cupboard and be starved**

 **YES - NO**

Harry pressed yes and started moving the boxes to the shed he was shown to. After showing the shed, Mrs. Witsher left Harry alone. This allowed him to use Observe on each box. He was able to find several items of worth in those boxes. He got some clothes that fit him but instead of just taking it he decided to ask Mrs. Witsher whether he could take it or not. Other items like a 5 pound note, a treasure map, a skill disk, catnip and an old baseball bat he put it in his inventory without letting anyone know.

Just as he finished moving all boxes, Mrs. Witsher came with a pitcher of Lemonade and offered it to him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Witsher," Harry said thankfully.

"No need, you did good" Mrs. Witsher replied kindly.

"Mrs. Witsher in one of the boxes I couldn't help but notice some old clothes, some of them fits me perfectly. If you don't want them I could take it off your hands. You could save some space that way"

"Are you sure? They are Jenny's older brother Mark's old ones. Won't it be too old for you?"

"No worries ma'am, I am okay with it and besides it's wrong to waste things that can be used"

"Alright, take what you like"

 **[Socializing]'s level has risen!**

 **Socializing Lvl 8 (23%)**

 **This is your ability to become Emo or Hero**

 **16% chance of people interacting with you**

 **˃ -2% due to poor clothing**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Persuasion Lvl 1 (15%)**

 **The ability to persuade others to your thinking**

 **(5+luc)% chance of persuading others**

After taking three pairs of T-shirts and jeans that fit him much more perfectly than Dudley's old castoffs Harry said goodbye to Mrs. Witsher with the promise of helping her out with other chores as well later in the summer.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Summer Chore : Move those Boxes**

 **Rewards,**

 **200xp**

 **5 £**

 **Treasure Map**

 **Skill Disk Lvl 2**

Harry inspected what a skill disk was by clicking on it.

 **Skill Disk :**

 **Skill disks are used to level any skill that you know by the amount of designated level of the disk.**

With the day's chores over Harry went to the training spot he had planned, Little Whinging Public Park. After finding a secluded spot under a tree, Harry decided to meditate on what to try out first. He thought of all the different heroes he had seen Dudley and his friends played as - Warriors, Mages, Rouges and many more. For Harry throwing around fireballs and summoning, monsters looked cooler. So with that he decided to try creating fireballs.

For creating fireball, first he decided to get in touch with his mana so that he can easily understand and feel the flow of mana. With that Harry turned his meditation deeper. After an hour Harry was able to feel his mana. Something didn't feel right as he felt a block in his mana. Deciding to worry about it later he opened his eyes to start creating fireball.

Still sitting in his meditative state Harry opened his palm facing up and started channeling mana into it. The knowledge he acquired in science helped him in picturing the air compressing and generating heat, the oxygen in the air ready to burn and crackle - a bright orange red ball of fire was dancing in his open palm. Harry quickly threw it at a nearby stone and it fizzled out leaving a scorch mark on it.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Fireball** **Lvl 1 (88%)**

 **The ability to throw** **fireballs** **at a target**

 **(50+INT) damage**

 **Cost : 50 MP**

Harry smiled at the blue screen even though he was feeling drained. Closing it he decided to meditate while his MP recharge and when its back to full create another fireball and then repeat the process again.

Two hours of training later Harry decide to call it a day and head back home. He was able to level Fireball to 3 and meditation to 7. When he reached his relative's house he saw his aunt was once again in front of the TV. Seeing Harry she ordered him to start making dinner. It was fine for Harry as he was able to make more than necessary and store them all in his inventory. After finishing dinner he got to bed with a sense of accomplishment.

Every day for the rest of the week Harry received a list of chores to do, but unlike his first quest he didn't get any exp for doing them. Instead he got small monetary reward and a level up in Socializing skill making it to level 9. He was able to gather an amount of 75 pounds throughout the week.

Today was Sunday, with no chores to do today Harry hastily made it to his training spot to start grinding his fireball skill. He worked at it all day quickly leveling it up to level 5.

 **[** **Fireball** **]'s level has risen!**

 **Fireball** **Lvl 5 (47%)**

 **The ability to throw** **fireballs** **at a target**

 **(55+INT) damage**

 **Cost : 45 MP**

'It seems for every 5 levels I get an increase of 5 additional damage as well as a reduction of 5 MP cost' Harry was walking back towards his relatives house when he saw the Sunday market closing up, this pulled a thought in his mind. 'I haven't checked what I have in my inventory. I might be able to sell all the unwanted junk in the Sunday market and also buy some things as well'. Harry was immersed in his thoughts that he didn't see a distraught Mrs. Figg, or the cat lady as he dubbed her, in his path until he was about to collide with her. Luckily he didn't and seeing how distracted she was he decided to enquire about.

"Good evening Mrs. Figg. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, hello Harry " Mrs. Figg replied sadly "I am afraid not, Snoocky had a litter few days back, and this morning all the liters vanished into the blue. If you happen to come across them, would you please bring them back? I'd really appreciate it. They are quite vocal, so listen to find them. See you around Harry and you better get back home, it's getting quite late" With that Mrs. Figg turned back to her house.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Cat tamer : Catch those Kittens**

 **Help Mrs. Figg to get her kittens back (10)**

 **Rewards,**

 **50 xp for each kitten captured**

 **Failure,**

 **A heartbroken Mrs. Figg**

 **YES - NO**

Seeing Mrs. Figg sad Harry felt sad as well. Even though he never liked all the cats that made their home at her house, she did agree to take him in whenever his relatives wanted to be rid of him for a few days. Besides she was always kind to him and taught him how to cook cookies and gave him some story books she had. Harry pressed yes, happy that he can repay her kindness in some way.

Some more days went by and Harry hasn't found any kittens nor did he get any quest with exp reward. Today he was walking towards the Miltons house, something about planting a garden.

He rung the bell and the door was opened by a kind faced man.

"Welcome, you must be the young man who have been helping around the neighborhood eh?" Mr. Milton asked with a smile as he motioned him to come inside.

"Thank you sir, I just do what I can and besides some give me pocket money as well" Harry replied while entering the house. The house was very much more homely than the Dursley's.

"No need to thank me lad and an honest one too" Mr. Milton laughed "I need the help of someone with a lot of energy that these old bones don't have any more," Mr. Milton said flexing his arms.

Harry had started wearing the clothes he got from Mrs. Witsher so his Socializing skill no longer had negative points.

Suddenly a screen popped up making Harry smile.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Summer Chore : Green Thumbs**

 **Help in planting a garden**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Get locked up in cupboard and be starved**

 **YES - NO**

Harry quickly pressed yes as he finally got a quest with exp reward. After giving Harry some instructions Mr. Milton left Harry to his own devices.

For the next few hours, Harry worked in the garden planting trees, shrubs, flowers and pruning them. The day was hot and it had Harry sweating bullets like crazy. The Miltons' were a nice bunch, they gave Harry water and let him take rest and provided sandwiches as lunch. Some of which he discreetly put in inventory.

It took Harry all day to finish the work in garden and complete the Quest. By doing this he gained +1 STR, VIT and DEX and his gardening leveled to 15.

"Good work Harry, thanks for helping out," Mr. Milton told him as Harry was leaving "I might have some more work for you, if you are interested that is?"

"Definitely Mr. Milton" Harry nodded "I'll be happy to help out"

"Excellent, here is something for your trouble," Mr. Milton said handing him 10 pounds "You earned it"

"Thank you sir" Harry replied happily "See you around"

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Summer Chore : Green Thum** **b** **s**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **10 £**

 **You have leveled up by 1**

Harry quickly pulled his status menu

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 4**

 **Exp : 450/800**

 **HP : 200/200**

 **HP regen : 10%(200) = 20 HP/min**

 **MP : 100/100**

 **MP regen : 10%(100) = 10 MP/min**

 **STR : 17**

 **VIT : 19**

 **DEX : 17**

 **INT : 24**

 **WIS : 15**

 **LUC : 3**

 **Status Points : 15**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 326 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Seeing 15 status point he decided to put 7 in LUC, as it can't be grinded, making it 10.

Closing the status menu Harry walked back to his relative's house. On the way he heard some noise. Harry stopped and listened, 'There it is a mewling sound. It must be one of Mrs. Figg's.' Harry quickly moved towards the alley from which he heard the sound. And sure enough on one of the dumpsters was a mewling mess. Just as he was about to give chase Harry got an idea. Looking through his Inventory 'Yes, there it is' he took out the catnip and reached towards the kitten. The kitten jumped to Harry without much hesitation. As soon as Harry's hand wrapped around the kitten it vanished in a small white light. 'What the ... ?'

 **Quest Item Obtained!**

 **1/10 Kittens**

"Of course, just as in a game it automatically put quest items in your inventory. SWEET! To get a quest item all I need is to touch the item in the least case or grab it in the worst case and bam it's in my inventory, this will be very useful" Harry said delightedly as he put the catnip back in his inventory. 'Wait, if I can store a cat in my inventory does that mean I can store any living thing in there? Even Humans?' Harry stood there in amazement and realized the power he held was way more powerful than he first thought. Grabbing hold of his runaway mind Harry resumed his walk back. 'This needs to be checked out, but not today or tomorrow, might as well leave it now until I have more power and maneuverability before biting off more than I can chew' and on that note he went to sleep.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Once again it was Sunday. Last few days went without getting any exp reward quest other than the one he got from Mr. Milton. Today Harry planned to go to the Sunday Market to buy some clothes for himself and sell all his Dudley castoffs. He also wanted to see what all is there. After finishing his morning routine Harry went straight there.

In a few minutes time he reached the Sunday market.

 **Location Discovered : Surrey Sunday Shop**

 **Shops :**

 **Shops are location where you can buy or sell goods. You can either do so in the traditional way of taking things off the shelf or by using the command 'Shop' inside the store. The 'Shop' command will bring a menu showing all the goods in the shop, which can be sorted criteria** **-w** **ise. You can buy or sell in the 'Shop' menu as well.**

'That's to be expected since it is a game world after all.' Harry though as he walked into a second hand shop. 'Let's do it the traditional way and see if I can haggle the price as in the real world' With that in mind he started browsing the store.

Most of the items were furniture, toys, and other knick knacks. But soon he found dumbbells, weights and weight bands. They were priced at 35 pounds together. Harry wanted to buy it as he could use them to exercise daily and increase his status. So he engaged the shopkeeper about them.

"They are top notch," said the seller

"I'll give you 20 pounds for them," Harry said "They are a bit rusty and unclean"

"20? No deal" Seller replied angrily " 30 pounds"

"Look they are a bit rough around edges and you see it is quite old, 22" Harry countered.

"25 is my last offer" the man replied

"Deal" Harry bought it quickly before the man changed his mind. He was happy to save 10 pounds. And his Persuasion skill has leveled up by two.

"That sure is a useful skill to have," Harry said putting what he bought into his inventory "I need to remember to level it up"

With the help of his skill Harry was able to buy a pair of sneakers, some clothes and a skill book on sword fighting and another on martial arts for a total of 185 pounds. He also sold all his possessions of Dudley castoffs at 32 pounds. Overall it was a nice haul and his Persuasion skill was now Level 5.

After finishing shopping, he used the skill books he bought to level those particular skills by 1 each and went to the park to train his Fireball skill. Leveling it up to 7 Harry called it a day and went back to his relative's house.

The next few weeks of summer went pretty much the same for Harry. He received his daily quest from his uncle and completed them quickly so as to work on his own things. He managed to acquire another 120 pounds through his daily quests throughout the rest of the summer. After buying the training equipment, Harry had started to wear the weight bands all the time. He also incorporated working with the dumbbells and weights along with his Fireball training. This training regimen resulted in Harry gaining +6 in STR, +3 in VIT and +4 in DEX. Also his Fireball skill has become level 14 now.

 **By reaching 10 points in VIT you have gained +50 HP!**

 **You will get +50 HP for every 10 points gained in VIT**

 **By reaching 10 points in DEX you have gained an additional +5% to HP regeneration!**

 **You will get +5% to HP regeneration for every 10 points gained in DEX**

Harry was able to go to the Surrey Public library on one of his off days. He grinded his English and French skills to 100, Physics to 35, Chemistry to 30, Biology to 38, Basic Calculus to 63 and Basic Geometry to 58. Also found some more skill books on sword fighting and martial arts increasing them by two levels each. All this gave him +2 INT and +2 WIS.

 **By reaching 25 points in INT you have gained a perk!**

 **Well Read : Gives you 25% boost in learning**

 **Perks :**

 **Perks gives you permanently enhanced abilities** **and** **access to abilities you would not normally have. You will get a perk at every 5 levels as well as for every 25 points in a status. You will also gain perks by completing certain objectives or actions. You can access it through 'Perks' menu.**

Now Harry was able to read books and understand them faster than normal. It certainly gave him a little boost in grinding INT.

There were three things that happened in summer that can be considered as milestones or even turning points in Harry's life. The first one was the day of his birthday were he woke up to an amazing birthday present, which truthfully was his first true birthday present in all the 10 years of his life.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

 **Congratulation! It's your Birthday!**

 **You have gained 1 level up!**

 **You reached level 5! You get to choose a Perk!**

 **Warriors Call : Gives you 20% additional STR**

 **Mages Spirit : Gives you 20% additional INT**

 **Rogues Will : Gives you 20% additional DEX**

After some thought he decided to take Mages Spirit since it will increase his INT and thereby his MP.

 **By reaching 10 points in INT you have gained +20 MP!**

 **You will get +20 MP for every 10 points gained in INT**

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 5**

 **Exp : 450/1600**

 **HP : 300/300**

 **HP regen : 15% (300) = 45 HP/min**

 **MP : 140/140**

 **MP regen : 10%(140) = 14 MP/min**

 **STR : 23**

 **VIT : 22**

 **DEX : 21**

 **INT : 26 + (20%) = 30.2**

 **WIS : 17**

 **LUC : 10**

 **Status Points : 13**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 268 £/ 0ᶃ 0ᶊ** **0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

The second one was when he completed his quest from Mrs. Figg and went to her to give her the kittens. Yes, he gained 500xp for the quest but that's not it. While she thanked him profusely Harry used Observe, which was level 12, on Mrs. Figg and one of the cats, which turned out to be something else, there.

 **Arabella Figg - Squib - Lvl 16**

 **HP : 350/350**

 **MP : 35/35**

 **STR : 8**

 **VIT : 12**

 **DEX : 5**

 **INT : 15**

 **WIS : 32**

 **LUC : 5**

 **Arabella Figg is an old squib who loves her** **Kneazles** **. She is here to watch over Harry Potter on the order of Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Snoocky - Half** **Kneazle** **\- Lvl 2**

 **HP : 65/65**

 **MP : 4/4**

 **STR : 4**

 **VIT : 3**

 **DEX : 18**

 **INT : 1**

 **WIS : 1**

 **LUC : 9**

 **Snokey is a Half-** **Kneazle** **. She loves Mrs. Figg, fish and cat nip.**

'Squib, Kneazle what is all this? If she is here to watch over me, then why hasn't she done anything? No that's not right she has helped me as much as she can. Who is this Albus Dumbledore? Is he the reason why I am stuck with my relatives?' Suffice to say Harry was left with a lot of questions and not a lot of answers. He realized that there are many secrets around him and so vowed to be more observant of his surroundings and people. Harry put it in the back of his mind for further investigation.

The third and last experience was one which he will never forget in his life. Even thinking about caused steam and a nosebleed to form in his mind.

Harry had finished his daily chores earlier than usual, as such he was taking a leisurely stroll to the park. That was when he stumbled upon weird noises coming from the Polkiss house. He was curious as to what it was since it was the house of one of his tormentors, Piers Polkiss. Then a weird quest with a lot of xp points appeared.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Summer Bonus : Peeping Tom**

 **Sneak to the Polkiss house and find out what the weird noise is**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **500xp for not being caught**

 **1000xp and new skills for watching the whole thing**

 **Failure,**

 **Get locked up in prison**

 **Become a prude**

 **YES - NO**

Like any game addicted boy Harry quickly pressed yes and made his way to the back of the house where the kitchen was. His level 7 Sneaking helped him a lot in reaching his destination without being caught, which resulted in leveling his Sneaking skill to level 9. The moment he peeped inside to find out what was going on was the first time his Gamer's Mind ability worked over time. Inside Mrs. Polkis, a curvaceous blonde and blue eyed lady, was being rammed into by the milkman. This was the first act of fucking that Harry witnessed. Harry was stuck watching the whole thing partially because of the huge xp reward if he did so and partially because of the shock and other boat load of emotions that that particular act of passion invoked in him. Needless to say Harry didn't need to have 'The Talk' anymore.

 **You have leveled up by 1**

Ignoring this and many other messages that appeared after completing the quest Harry stoically made his way to his tree in the park and tried to meditate. Tried being the key word. Because of his gamer ability all of what he watched was ingrained in him automatically. That day no training was done by a dazed Harry.

When he came back home Harry had come to terms with it and found it to be quite informative. He checked all the new skills he got due to it.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Sex Lvl 6 (28%)**

 **The ability to do various sexual actions and make your partner a mewling mess**

 **Your libido - Half an hour for every 4 VIT**

 **5% towards orgasm of partner**

 **6% chance of partner wanting another go with you**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Fucking Lvl 5 (56%)**

 **The ability to fuck someone**

 **10% chance of orgasm**

 **8% chance of finding the G-Spot**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Anal Lvl 2 (88%)**

 **The ability to sodomize someone**

 **12% chance of orgasm**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Oral sex Lvl 8 (61%)**

 **The ability to please a women using your mouth**

 **20% chance of orgasm**

 **10% chance of finding the G-Spot**

Harry closed them all and went to sleep with only one thought "How the hell could she bend like that?" and a very detailed images of the encounter in his mind that night.

Thinking on all that he achieved this summer Harry checked his status menu.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 6**

 **Exp : 1350/3000**

 **HP : 350/350**

 **HP regen : 15% (350) = 52.5 HP/min**

 **MP : 160/160**

 **MP regen : 10%(160) = 16 MP/min**

 **STR : 23**

 **VIT : 22**

 **DEX : 21**

 **INT : 26 + (20%) = 30.2**

 **WIS : 17**

 **LUC : 10**

 **Status Points : 18**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 268 £/** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

'All things considered it was quite the eventful summer' Harry sighed 'And from tomorrow onwards back to school, that means back to basic grinding. Oh well one step at a time I guess' With hopes and thoughts filled about the future Harry went to sleep.

 **(AN**

 **Next chapter Back to School will be posted by Saturday the latest.** **Oh I put the LUC of Snoocky as 9 to represent the nine lives of a cat :P)**


	4. Back To School

**Kyrin's A/N : Again just cosmetic changes.**

 **(AN**

 **This is my first time writing a fic, so Grammar mistakes, forced sentences etc. will be more common. Also I don't have a beta. So please forgive the inconvenience. Of course I will strive to be better but it will be a slow process.**

 **I am just writing a story on an idea I got reading all the fics that I mentioned. There are even some parts that are influenced by those fics as well. Hope you guys won't mind it too much. Thanks.**

 **( I am actually wondering if even my AN has such mistakes :D )**

 **The sewer - rats idea was given to me by Calebros, thanks again mate.**

 **All suggestions, remarks, criticism and reviews are welcome.)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Bored. The first two to three months of Harry's school days can be accurately described in that one word. Grinding for INT and WIS has come to an all-time low as he only got +1 INT and +2 WIS. The classes taught are so far behind that only his Gamer's Mind ability kept him awake and acting normal in them. Thankfully not all the grinding was same. He was able to grind +4 STR, +3 VIT, and +4 DEX. The P.E. section helped in that regard.

After facing months of boredom Harry realized the cause - Dungeons. 'That's what I missed, this is a game and what better way is there to spend time other than defeating dungeons and gaining rewards? But where do I find one? It's not like there is a place with a sign saying Dungeon Here.' Having got a goal, Harry started researching possible Dungeon locations.

In games, dungeons are usually in Forests, Castles, Mountains and Ruins. The only thing that's close to having a dungeon that he could check out immediately was the Surrey Forest, which was a quarter a day's trip from his relative's house.

'Well, at least I do have one possible dungeon location. Will have to find a way to go and check it out without raising the suspicion of my relatives.' Harry mused 'Hm isn't Dudley's birthday in summer. They always leave me alone to go do something for Dudley. Yes, that would be the perfect opportunity.'

With a course of action set Harry decided to check the History books and maps of London, specifically those around his immediate surroundings, that could double as a dungeon. The history books he mainly used to find out whether there were any ruins worthy of being a dungeon. Harry spent the entirety of his free time raiding the school library for this.

Harry picked five ruins that stood out as best to him:

1\. The ruined 12th-century church at Reculver that lies on the Kent coast in southeast England.

2\. The ruins of Ardvreck Castle in the far northwest of the Scottish Highland.

3\. The 15th-century St Mary's Church which is in the middle of a small wood, in a forgotten part of Norfolk, in East England.

4\. The 13th-century Kilchurn Castle which is surrounded by mountains in the West of Scotland, near Glasgow.

5\. Raglan Castle, a large medieval castle located in southeast Wales, 15th-century ruin.

Of course, this didn't mean he could just grab a cab and go there to search for dungeons like a possessed kid. No, he noted these down and put it in his inventory so as to explore these when the chance arrived, which will probably take some years. That didn't mean Harry was out of options for dungeons for the foreseeable future. He took out the map of Surrey and went through it to find those ruins or dungeon possible places which are easily reached, within an hour or two from town, using a cab or otherwise in a trekking distance.

By checking through the maps Harry found eight ruins that are close to Surrey:

1\. Waverly Abbey, a 12th-century ruin 2 miles southeast of the town center.

Castle also a 12th-century ruin, this was the farthest one.

3\. NewarkPriory, 2 miles east of town.

4\. Guildford Castle in Guildford, Surrey.

5\. Arbinger Castle which is in between Guildford and Dorking.

6\. Betchworth Castle in Mole, Surrey. It was 1.2 miles from Dorking railway station.

7\. Bletchingley Castle which was south of the village of Bletchingley in Surrey.

8\. Reigate Castle in the town of Reigate, Surrey.

Harry promptly made a list of them as well and put it in his inventory for later perusal. 'I could do one or two dungeon checks during summer. Under the right conditions it won't be too much of a hassle' Harry mentally noted 'So much to do, can't wait for school to end and summer to start. I need to level up more and create two or three magical attacks other than Fireball if I am going to brave the dungeons. Also, I totally forgot about defense. Better develop a good defensive skill as well'

The rest of the school days was spent by exploring the entire school compound trying to find a place where he could train without interruption. During these exploration, Harry received two more Harry Hunting quest giving him 40 XP. During the quest, he tripped and had a nasty fall. Luckily the Gamer's Body skill avoided any scars or bruises. He got a new skill Physical endurance for that little stunt. Also, he learned that eating foods and drinking water, juice or milk restores 50 HP and MP for each item eaten.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Physical Endurance Lvl 1 (15%)**

 **The ability to take less damage and increase your body durability**

 **3% less damage from physical attack**

Harry quickly realized that he can increase the level of physical endurance by taking some body damage. He grinded it to level 10 by being the target for dodgeball for P.E. and falling on the mat in the gym. Harry was really grateful that he had at least one defensive skill.

By getting each STR, VIT, and DEX to 25, Harry got three new perks.

 **By reaching 25 points in STR you have gained a perk!**

 **Force Punch : Gives you 50% additional STR for physical attacks.**

 **By reaching 25 points in VIT you have gained a perk!**

 **Iron Skin : Gives 20% additional HP and 5% to Physical Endurance.**

 **By reaching 25 points in DEX you have gained a perk!**

 **Shadows Embrace : Gives you the ability to blend into the shadows thereby removing your presence and hid** **ing** **among them. Only enemies with 30 levels higher than you can detect you.**

During one of his explorations, Harry stumbled upon the boiler room where he promptly got a new quest. Harry was checking the room when he came upon the janitor, who triggered the quest.

"What are you doing here kid?" the janitor asked.

"Just checking the room out Mr. Why is there a problem?" Harry replied carefully.

"Problem? Of course, there is. Those stinking no good rats are the problem. No matter what I do they just come back again and again. It's like there is no end to them. You better stay away, kid, or they might swarm you" and with that, the janitor went out. But Harry wasn't looking at the door instead he was studying the new quest that appeared.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Raterminator : Exterminate those rats**

 **Exterminate all the rats in the boil** **er** **room**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **+5xp for each rat killed**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Get rat poisoned and possible death**

 **YES - NO**

Normally Harry would have easily jumped in, but he decided to be smart about it before accepting the quest and check whether he was ready to face a swarm of rats since it will be the first time he attacked something as part of a quest.

"My level is 6, I have 420 HP and 160 MP with 16 MP/min and 63 HP/min regen. My physical attack is 40.5 due to my new perk. Fireball is level 14 making its damage 92.4 with a cost of 40 MP. Alright let's do this thing" Harry said pressing yes.

As soon as he pressed yes, an archway appeared before him leading to a sewer tunnel. Equipping the old baseball bat with 25 damage bonus Harry entered the tunnel.

The tunnel was like entering another world entirely than the one he just came from. Dark tiles lined the entirety of the tunnel. It was dim and grimy. There were splotches of water here and there. In the silence, Harry could hear the occasional splash of water drops. It seemed that the tunnel had four sections or outlets, each some meters apart. There was a low light, which Harry couldn't figure out where it came from, that covered the tunnel making it at least traversable.

Harry moved with grace provided by his DEX stat. Suddenly there was a muffled squeaking sound. He quickly moved to the edge of the turn he was coming upon and used his sneaking skill and Shadows Embrace to get rid of his presence from whatever was around the corner. He found a single rat and used Observe.

 **Rat - Pest - Lvl 2**

 **HP : 10/10**

 **MP : N/A**

 **STR : 2**

 **VIT : 2**

 **DEX : 4**

 **INT : 1**

 **WIS : 1**

 **Just a stupid rat, what more do you want?**

Harry ignored the snarky tune of his Observe and quickly dispatched the rat, it was easy since one hit from him caused 65.5 damage. As he started moving further in, he encountered groups of 4-5 rats instead of the occasional single one. He started to get rid of the groups quickly as he didn't want to be swarmed by them, even if they were low-level monsters. He was making a lot of progress this way, though there didn't seem to be an end to them.

Harry cleared three sewer outlets before entering the last one. He lost count of how many rats he killed up till now. The rats also got more and more aggressive and evasive as he worked towards the last room. In the room before he wasn't able to sneak up on any group of rats. They tried to outnumber him by joining with other groups of rats nearby. He used his speed to kill them before they had a chance. Even though it appeared that the commotion attracted the other groups of rat, Harry had the distinct feeling that they were signaling each other.

The last room was a bit bigger and darker than the rest, making it difficult see all the way to the end, Harry moved cautiously towards the far end. Suddenly he heard a large amount of squeaking from the front. He promptly threw a FireBall towards the sound. "Oh hell," Harry exclaimed. It was a large mischief of rats, possibly hundreds of them. Harry quickly started smashing his bat, _THWACK_ , _THWACK_ , _THWACK_ , _THWACK_. Getting frustrated by the onslaught, which was more of a nuisance than anything, "Ah to hell with it. Fireball" Harry said putting all his mana into the attack.

Putting such an amount of mana into the attack caused it to create a new skill. Harry ignored the new message that appeared as he torched the rats with a torrent of flame. The smell of burned flesh permeated the room as the onslaught ended after a few minutes. Harry leaned against the wall totally spent. Even though he didn't lose much HP it was truly exhausting as he lost almost all his MP.

 **Critical Damage!**

 **-100 HP**

"What the ..?" Harry quickly looked at the weight that suddenly attached to his leg. On his leg was a 4 foot long ugly dark brown rat with black beady eyes and whiskers.

"Stupid _THWACK_ mutant _THWACK_ rat. _THWACK_ Let _THWACK_ the fuck _THWACK_ go!" Harry screamed as he hit the thing with his baseball bat. Hitting it lose and kicking it to the other side he quickly used Observe on the monstrosity.

 **Rat - Boss of Sewer - Lvl 6**

 **HP : 72.5/400**

 **MP : N/A**

 **STR : 15**

 **VIT : 5**

 **DEX : 8**

 **INT : 2**

 **WIS : 1**

 **The Boss rat** **,** **also known as boss of the sewer. Boss rat was born from a normal stinky rat but due to is contact with biowaste and chemical X he grew in size and strength. After becoming the boss rat of all rats, he ruled the sewers with an iron fist from his Waste Throne. "No rat can play the Game of Sewers" is his motto.**

 **Reward : 1500xp**

"Seriously?"Harry said. Just then the Boss rat jumped towards Harry. He moved out of the way. Thus Harry and the Boss Rat started to fight, with Harry mainly avoiding its attacks and the boss rat jumping, scratching, and squeaking along the fight.

Harry was spent, he was low on MP and it will take some minutes for it to get to a level where he can use a magical attack. Suddenly he heard the angry squeak of the boss rat and looked up to see it jumping towards his head. Exhausted and frustrated instead of moving out of the way again, with the help of his DEX stat, Harry pulled a solid hit on its face with all his strength screaming loudly and breaking the baseball bat in the process.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Critical Strike Lvl 1 (23%)**

 **The ability to do critical damage to an enemy**

 **25% additional damage to attacks**

 **27 + (50%) + 25 = 65.5**

 **65.5 + (25%) = 81.875 Damage inflicted**

With that attack, the boss rat disappeared. "Well that was anticlimactic," Harry said while he relaxed seeing the messages that appeared.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Raterminator : Exterminate those rats**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **5 x 500 = 2500 XP**

 **1500xp**

 **Skill Disk Lvl 3**

 **Skill Book**

 **50 £**

 **You have leveled up by 1!**

With the quest now over Harry started collecting the loot. There was a wooden chest at the end of the boss room at the foot of what appeared to be the boss rat's waste throne. "Seriously though, what the hell was up with that?" Harry half asked half stated to the empty room as he promptly opened the chest. "At least the rewards are awesome" Harry stated as a number of items obtained flashed in front of him.

 **Items Obtained!**

 **Japanese Katana - Kurobochi**

 **Treasure Map**

 **Lesser Healing Potion x 2**

 **50 galleons**

He also got 25 rat skulls, 87 rat tails and 123 pounds using 'Collect All Loot' option that appeared when he tried to pick one such loot up. That was a time saver and another one of the game world's quirks. After finishing up scoping out the entire area for other chests or items Harry checked his status menu. It seems he gained another +2 STR, +1 VIT, and +1 DEX during his fight with the boss rat.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 7**

 **Exp : 2890/6000**

 **HP : 400/400 + 20% =480/480**

 **HP regen : 15% (480) = 72 HP/min**

 **MP : 180/180**

 **MP regen : 10% (180) = 18 MP/min**

 **STR : 29 + (50%) = 43.5**

 **VIT : 26**

 **DEX : 26**

 **INT : 27 + (20%) = 32.4**

 **WIS : 19**

 **LUC : 10**

 **Status Points : 23**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 441 £/ 5** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Also, it seems his other skills have leveled up as well. Physical Endurance and Sneaking had gone up by 3, Observe by 1 and Fireball by 2. Harry decided to get out of the sewer and check the rest later as he was seriously spent and wanted to be out the sewers as quickly as possible. The remainder of the day was spent for relaxing by Harry. He also meditated to remove any lingering tension that he may have gotten from his previous quest. If Harry was being honest, he would admit that while it was an easy quest it really tested his patience and endurance. He truly needed more experience if he was to do dungeons this coming summer. He got +1 WIS for that particular thought.

The next day Harry checked out the new skill he obtained during yesterday's quest.

 **Fire Cone Lvl 2 (11%)**

 **The ability to create a cone of fire that envelops the enemy**

 **(100 + INT ) damage**

 **Range : 5 meter**

 **5% chance of causing burn**

 **Cost : 60 MP**

"Now that's a cool skill. This one will be useful in facing a large number of foes like in the sewer." Harry noted."Let's see the items that I received. First, let's check out the skill book."He eagerly opened his new skill book.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Lightning Bolt Lvl 1 (19%)**

 **The ability to throw a bolt of lightning towards a target**

 **(60 + INT ) damage**

 **5% chance of stunning the enemy**

 **Cost : 50 MP**

"Sweet, now I have another elemental attack. Wait this means I can do water, air, and earth magical attacks or even defense. Need to research more about them. Another job to add to the summer's to-do list." Harry said as he browsed his inventory "I am pretty sure I got a sword yesterday, ah there it is"

 **Japanese Katana - Kurobochi**

 **40% additional physical damage**

 **10% chance to cause bleeding damage**

 **Requirement : 25 STR, 25 DEX**

"Cool, now I have a proper weapon. And just at the right time too as I broke the baseball bat. It has nice stats as well" Harry said as he took it out. The katana was 3 feet long, slender and sleek with a wave-like design on the black and blue hilt. It gleamed in the sunlight. It had a black sheath in the same pattern as the hilt. Putting it back Harry continued his inspection of the inventory.

"Damn there are a lot of stuff in here. I should have taken a look at it earlier." There was 28 apples,16 oranges, 37 bananas, 12 sandwiches, 58 waffles, a bottle of syrup, 8 bottles of milk, 14 bottles of juice, 25 rat skulls, 87 rat tails, all the clothes he bought, his training equipment, a completed treasure map, 2 lesser healing potions, two skill books - 'Kama Sutra' and 'The book of love', a pocket knife, a collection of Porn magazines, catnip, a baseball hat and a pack of gum.

Harry took out the two skill books causing his skills Sex, Fucking, Anal, Oral Sex, Flirting and Socializing to go up by 2. Next, Harry's attention was drawn to the treasure map in the inventory.

 **Treasure Maps :**

 **Treasure maps are another way to get unique items, XP, money, and weapons. Each area may have one or more treasure map. In some cases, you need to collect parts of a treasure map to complete the set.**

 **Surrey Treasure Map (2/2)**

 **Look under the stone on the twilight.**

'It seems the map was a set of two parts. This points to the large stone near the entrance of the forest in Surrey. And I have to look there in the twilight to find the treasure. That's reasonable enough. This excursion can also be used to check whether or not there is a dungeon in the forest too.' Harry mused.

The rest of the school year passed by quickly for Harry as he used his time to grind, research on dungeons and elemental skills and hunt down the occasional rat in the boiler room to improve the skills he already had.

Harry's gamer abilities were not the only development he had. Because of his increased Socializing skill and by wearing something that fits him, he was able to mingle more with his classmates. Sue Storm has become a constant debater for him as well as for her. She was a typical bookworm and had little to no friends. The fact that Harry was way ahead of the curriculum also helped that fact as well as he could hold an intelligent conversation with Sue. Also, Harry had started to grow taller moving out of the midget zone. He was about a little above average in height and had a much healthier body than a year ago thanks to the constant source of healthy food and his own exercise regimen.

Soon summer arrived and with it, Harry upped his own training. He still had daily chores like the last summer but didn't get any XP reward quests. They still provided him with a small but steady income. Harry spent 60 pounds on buying new clothes as he outgrew his old ones, selling the old ones at 24 pounds. He also bought a wet stone for his blade, some more food items for storage and two skill books that increased his sword fighting skill, all for 169 pounds.

The increased training paid off quite nicely as Harry got +5 STR, +4 VIT, +4 DEX, +3 INT, +2 WIS and he improved most of his skills. Socializing was level 14, Persuasion 8, Fireball 20, Fire Cone 5, Lightning Bolt 10, Sneaking 15, Observe 10 which now showed the emotion of the target as well, Physical Endurance 15, Sword Fighting 10, Meditation 18, Cooking 20 and Gardening 18.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Today was Dudley's birthday and his relatives were preparing to go to an amusement park.

"Boy, come here" Harry was shaken out of his planning for today's excursion by his uncle's loud voice.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" replied Harry dutifully as he didn't want to cause any hitch in his plans.

"Alright boy, listen here. Today is Dudley's special day. We will be out all day enjoying the amusement park. Stay inside the house and don't make any noise." His uncle said to him harshly.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry replied as his relatives filed out of the house.

"And no funny business either BOY" Vernon yelled at him as they drove out of the porch.

Shutting the door Harry shouted in joy "Yes, finally I thought they would never leave" Harry quickly put everything he needed for his trip to the forest in his inventory. He put a shovel in the inventory for digging up the treasure, some water bottles and a towel for cleaning up. With the preparations complete, Harry set out towards the forest.

It took him less than 6 hours to reach the forest. His improved stamina helped him a lot. Only then did Harry realize that his gaming powers have eased his everyday life very much and that he previously hadn't considered it. Walking a mile or two without even taking a break was no longer a problem for Harry.

It was still just past noon when Harry found the right stone pointed at in the map. But it was not twilight yet. So marking the stone Harry decided to venture into the forest and search for the dungeon that might be there.

Two hours and some wild dogs later Harry found the dungeon. It was an opening in the middle of two giant trees that curved onto each other so that it looked like an archway. As soon as Harry was near it, Harry was alerted to the presence of dungeon by a blue screen.

 **Dungeon Discovered!**

 **Forest Of Surrey - Lvl 10**

 **Mode : Above Normal**

 **Player level recommended - Lvl 10**

 **Enter dungeon?**

 **YES - NO**

Harry checked out the info on Dungeons.

 **Dungeons :**

 **Dungeons are an integral part of** **the** **game where hordes of monsters reside guarding treasures and keeping prisoners. Braving a dungeon and clearing it will give you huge rewards, which include legendary items/weapons/armors, unique ingredients, large** **quantities** **of gold/jewels and other treasures. In dungeons where prisoners are kept freeing them will add them to your party. Beware as dungeons are not for the weak or the faint-hearted.**

Harry decided that he was not ready for this. First, he was level 7, the dungeon recommended level ten. His power and skills may not be enough. Second, he had to return to his relative's house before they come back. And he had no idea how long will it take to clear this dungeon as it could take hours or even days. Third, he had no idea what he will face in the dungeon. While it's impossible to predict what monsters the dungeon will have, some idea can be formed due to the dungeon's location. Harry seriously doubted that a dragon will be in a forest where it could easily cause a forest fire.

So Harry went back to the stone where the treasure was hidden. Very soon twilight was upon Harry, as the sun went below the horizon the soft glowing light fell on the stone. The stone glowed brightly causing Harry to close his eyes. When he opened them he saw the stone moved aside revealing a small hole with a silver chest in it.

'Looks like the shovel was unnecessary' Harry thought as he picked the chest out of the hole. Harry opened it to find several new items as well as 500xp.

 **Items Obtained!**

 **Mage's Gauntlets - Rubicon**

 **Healing Potion x 5**

 **100 Galleons**

 **Skill Book**

 **Skill Disk Lvl 5**

Closing the screen Harry quickly started going through the new items.

The first one he checked was Mage's Gauntlets, it was a pair of silver clad gauntlets with a red Ruby, at least 5 cm in diameter on the top front face, encrusted on them. The rubies gleamed in the light giving the gauntlet a regal look. Harry fell in love with it the instant he laid his eyes upon them.

 **Mage's Gauntlets - Rubicon (Indestructible)**

 **+20% to all magical attacks and defense**

 **+20% less MP cost for all magical attacks and defense**

 **+20% MP regeneration**

"Its indestructible SWEET, with this I can tackle the dungeon earlier than I thought," Harry said gleefully.

"Now let's check the skill book, whatever it may be it would not be a waste" Harry mused opening the skill book.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Fulmen Curre Lvl** **10**

 **The ability to move around at the speed of light**

 **Range : 500 meter**

 **Cost : 20 MP**

Harry was over the moon as he heads back to his relatives' house that day. With a wide grin on his face, Harry planned his move on the dungeon.

"I will get a level up on my birthday. Then I can use the 20 status points from the 28 I will have on luck, that way I would be able to avoid getting into trouble. It will also reduce any blunders that I usually make. With that much luck, I might even be able to face a monster two times my level and escape without being seriously damaged. And with my new skill getting away won't be a problem as well and I should be able to recover if anything goes awry. So, grind my skills until I get a chance to explore the dungeon without my relatives looking over my shoulder. Ha, easier said than done. Then with the gauntlets increasing my attack power while reducing cost at the same time and giving a boost in MP regeneration, I might just clear the dungeon with minimum problems."

Luck did strike Harry without him putting status points as he learned that the Dursley's won a trip to the Bahamas for a week starting from August 1. "Thanks for the small mercies" Harry exclaimed delightedly.

On his birthday Harry woke up in excitement, which grew larger as he saw the messages waiting for him.

 **Congratulation! It's your Birthday!**

 **You have gained 1 level up!**

 **You reached level 8!**

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 8**

 **Exp : 3390/9000**

 **HP : 500/500 + 20% =600/600**

 **HP regen : 20% (600) = 120 HP/min**

 **MP : 220/220**

 **MP regen : 15% (220) = 33 MP/min**

 **STR : 34 + (50%) = 51**

 **VIT : 30**

 **DEX : 30**

 **INT : 30 + (20%) = 36**

 **WIS : 22**

 **LUC : 10**

 **Status Points : 28**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 236 £/ 15** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Harry wasted no time in putting 20 of his stat points in LUC making it 30.

 **By reaching 25 points in LUC you have gained a perk!**

 **Luck's Kiss : 25% more rewards from quests & dungeons, 20% more chance of finding party members from dungeons and 10% chance of ****avoiding** **trouble.**

Harry had no clue about the party member bit but the 25% more rewards and 10% chance of avoiding trouble made putting all those stat points in LUC worth it.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

"HP check"

"MP check"

"Gauntlets on check"

"Food and drinks check"

"Katana check"

Harry checked each of his equipment and status as he prepared to enter the dungeon. It was close to noon on August first. Harry was decked in a black T-shirt and black jeans with his katana in his sheath on his back and the silver gauntlets with gleaming rubies on his arms. Harry had trekked his way to the forest and then to the dungeon entrance the same way he last came.

Harry was left on his own much like the day on Dudley's birthday by his relatives as they went on their trip.

"Boy, we are going to enjoy some family time without your disgusting presence and away from your abnormalities." His Uncle spat " When we come back there better be no problems with the house. And when I say no problems I mean no broken bulbs or lamps, blasted doors or any other freakishness, got it?" His Uncle screamed to his face at the end of an hour-long speech about being grateful for what they have done or some such things.

Naturally, Harry listened to the whole thing like a dutiful servant without any complaints. They still thought Harry was meek, 'The stupidity of them' Harry thought during the speech.

With the usual "Yes, Uncle Vernon" wherever required along with nodding of his head Harry breezed through the spiel and left for the dungeon as soon as they were huddled into their car and out of the parkway and out of his view.

"Good riddance" Harry removed his thoughts on his relatives.

A small breeze caressed his face ruffling his hair as Harry stood stoically in front of the dungeon entrance, shuddering a bit as he looked at the blue screen in front of him.

 **Dungeon Discovered!**

 **Forest Of Surrey - Lvl 10**

 **Mode : Above Normal**

 **Player level recommended - Lvl 10**

 **Enter dungeon?**

 **YES - NO**

"Well here goes nothing," Harry said as he pressed yes, mustering his courage. Harry was blinded by a bright light that surrounded the entire area.

Slowly he opened his eyes "Holy Shit!"

 **(AN**

 **Next chapter - Dungeon Ahoy! will be posted on Saturday or Sunday.)**


	5. Dungeon Ahoy

**Kyrin's A/N : Cosmetic changes again.**

 **(AN**

 **For those who recognized the monsters; yep I shamelessly took them from Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning :)**

 **All suggestions, remarks, criticism and reviews are welcome.)**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry was running. Shrubs, broken branches, stones and any other obstacle in his path didn't even phase him as he ran through the forest. He could hear the howls of the Barghests that chased him. Harry didn't stop to turn around and look for the signs of his pursuers. He had only one goal in his mind and that was a small cave on the side of a small cliff with a ledge leading out of the cave. He has been using it for three days now.

The howling was getting nearer now. Just as a Barghest lunged at Harry he flashed away in a yellow light.

Harry's heart was pounding as he huddled to the end of his cave. Harry was more frustrated than exhausted as his plan has gone awry so quickly.

Sighing Harry decided to rest for now and try again a couple of hours later, if that was possible today. As he closed his eyes in meditation he thought back to all that he had done, from entering the dungeon up until now.

Three days ago.

 **Forest Dungeon, Day One.**

"Holy Shit!" Harry gasped. Whatever he was expecting this was not it. Harry thought that dungeon would be like the ones he saw on Dudley's game station, a small maze of trees or high hedges made of strange plants that needed to be traversed until the boss room is reached, maybe a bit larger but certainly not an entire forest spreading around in all direction.

Harry took stock of everything around as much as his eyes could see. The dungeon was a large forest with trees that even reached the skies. The forest seemed to be packed more closely than the one outside of the dungeon. Harry looked back to see a stone arch way in the place he supposedly came from.

Harry tried to leave the dungeon, a blue screen appeared before him.

 **Warning!**

 **You are trying to leave Forest Of Surrey.**

 **Do you want to continue?**

 **YES - NO**

'It seems I can leave the dungeon whenever I want though what the price for that will be is unknown. It may be possible that the dungeon may disappear if I leave now' Harry sighed and decided to be very careful about this whole dungeon thing. Checking all his equipment once more Harry started to brave the dungeon after pressing no.

Harry was cautious, using his Sneaking skill all the time and using Shadow's Embrace whenever he could. The first few minutes into the dungeon, Harry was jumping at shadows and at any sound, he heard with him waving his blade around towards the obstruction. But Harry soon calmed down to a state of not being jumpy but still with utmost caution towards his surroundings.

It took about an hour and a half on his slow-paced advance for Harry to come across the first Dungeon monster. They were brownish pink in color and had a large head for their short bodies being barely about three feet in height. They had batty ears and sharp pointy teeth.

 **Brownie - Lvl 3**

 **HP : 100/100**

 **MP : 30/30**

 **STR : 8**

 **VIT : 7**

 **DEX : 4**

 **INT : 3**

 **WIS : 1**

 **Small big-headed wild goblins that inhabit the forest. They are a distant cousin to the goblins who are much more civilized and intelligent than their evolution stunted cousins. Their teeth are razor sharp and can spread diseases. Brownies are not aggressive unless threatened.**

 **Reward : 50xp**

Harry decided to engage the five Brownies as they were low in level and he needed experience in fighting as well as for leveling up.

Harry used his DEX to rush them together with his katana. It seemed the Brownies weren't expecting the attack as they were easily dispatched before they could even counterattack.

He gained 250 XP as he moved to check the loot from the Brownies. He selected the 'Collect All' option and started checking each item.

 **Items Obtained!**

 **Lesser healing potion x5**

 **250 galleons**

'It looks like Brownies are a source for those gold coins called Galleons' Harry mused.

Successful in his first scrimmage Harry spread through the forest with more confidence. The group of Brownies he faced were all dispatched easily. He faced 6 more groups of Brownies before coming across a new type of monster.

Harry approached a huge tree with a width larger than triple the size of his relatives' house, which seems to be the center of this part of the forest. It was there he met the green leaf-covered monsters.

They only had a wooden mask for a face with wooden limbs and hair made of the same leaves. They were between three and three and a half feet in height. They seemed to be dancing around the huge tree. They had a hollow body like how a hollow tree trunk would be, but with a small green ball of light inside of them. Their masks had different markings of red and white, with some sprouting horns as well. The mask almost looked like the ones used by early shamans in one of the books Harry read.

 **Boggart - Lvl 5**

 **HP : 150/150**

 **MP : 45/45**

 **STR : 7**

 **VIT : 9**

 **DEX : 12**

 **INT : 4**

 **WIS : 2**

 **Enchanted wooden forest creatures. They are weak, but nimble and usually travel in groups.**

 **Reward : 50xp**

They were weak alright as using fire type attacks did double the damage and Harry had enough mana to burn them all using his Fireballs. But the comment about they being nimble was very much understated as they danced around his Fireballs. It took Harry two or more tries to get a hit on them. But the fact that they exploded as they are about to die helped Harry in defeating them as there was 10 of them in the group and one exploding caused nearby Boggarts to get caught in the crossfire.

Gaining 500xp Harry continued the same way when he defeated the Brownies, collecting loot that is.

 **Items Obtained!**

 **Lesser Healing Potion x2**

 **50 galleons**

Their loot was low compared to the Brownies. Harry continued his traversing until it was close to evening. On his exploration, he found a cave on the side of a small cliff with a ledge leading out of the cave. It was a perfect spot to be used as a safe house, for his time in the dungeon.

Harry only came across two more Brownie groups and four groups of Boggarts. The Brownies were a good source of galleons and lesser healing points while both Boggarts and Brownies were good for gaining XP. Harry had never gained so much XP in just one day.

'I will level up tomorrow if I continue like I did today, that is if nothing goes wrong.' Harry thought as he called it a day. He had reached a small stream that seems to cut the forest dungeon into two parts when he decided to end his clearing of the dungeon for the day. If the dungeon has any similarities to ones he knew Harry was sure there will be tougher monsters on the other side.

 **Forest Dungeon, Day two.**

 **You have slept in a bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry was well provisioned for his time in the dungeon thanks to his inventory. So food, drinks and a change of clothes were not a problem for him.

Harry got up earlier than usual to cover more area with the extra time. Harry went straight to the stream he had founded yesterday.

The forest on the other side of the stream looked eerily calm. Harry made his way slowly into the forest using Shadow's Embrace as much as he could. No later than a few minutes in, Harry heard growling and small howls. Harry gulped, he knew that that meant wolves or something similar. Harry edged closer to the clearing he was approaching. What he saw there put a small shiver through him.

In the clearing was a group of five look-alikes with protruding teeth like the ancient saber tooth.

 **Barghest - Lvl 10**

 **HP : 900/900**

 **MP : 40/40**

 **STR : 20**

 **VIT : 15**

 **DEX : 24**

 **INT : 11**

 **WIS : 4**

 **Large half hound - half wolf monster with a vicious bite. They are fast and their lunge ha** **s** **enough force behind them to unbalance a heavily armored warrior. They often travel in packs, surrounding their prey and tearing it to pieces.**

 **Reward : 2000xp**

On a second more detailed look of the Barghest Harry could see the hound parts as well. Their skin was covered in a dark blue colored hair, with a sort of reddish-brown mane on them. They had large claws that seemed sharp as knives and strong as steel, if the way they glinted in the sunlight was any indication. Harry didn't question the information about they having a vicious bite after taking one look at their teeth. The Barghest were big, more so than the normal hounds or wolfs he had seen and read in books. They were at least four feet in height, six to seven feet in length including the tail.

Harry decided not to engage them since as a group they are more organized and powerful than the Brownies and Boggarts. Harry didn't want to pick a fight where he knows he will lose badly if he went half-assed.

"I need to pick them apart one by one in order to defeat them. It won't be easy but it isn't impossible as well." Harry thought as he moved away from them. He truly did need a plan.

On further exploring, Harry came across one more such pack. "It seems there are less of them than Brownies and Boggarts. But I don't think they are this dungeon's boss. I wonder where the boss room is?"Harry internally asked.

Suddenly he was met with a pungent smell that almost made him gag. It reminded him of unwashed clothes or even an unclean toilet. Looking around he didn't see anything. Then he saw movement, it was like two small trees were uprooting themselves and planting again. Looking closely he understood that it was a monster, a 12 foot monster with skin that looked like the bark of a tree.

 **Forest Troll - Lvl 15**

 **HP : 1500/1500**

 **MP : 50/50**

 **STR : 70**

 **VIT : 23**

 **DEX : 4**

 **INT : 7**

 **WIS : 1**

 **A forest troll, found in the deeper part of the forest. They are more docile than there mountain** **counterparts** **. They are all brawn** **no** **brains. They are weak to fire but immune to all other magical attacks.**

 **Reward : 4000xp**

Harry looked at the info he got through Observe and decided to try his luck in defeating it, as Fire was his forte. Along with his high DEX, it won't be too much of a hassle.

Harry started looking for a perfect opportunity to open his attack as he wanted to take full advantage of his stealth. Harry saw that the weapon used by the troll is a wooden club which was as long as his own height.

"I can set fire to the club using Fireball and then use my katana to cut his tendons while he is distracted to make him fall" With a plan ready Harry came out of the shadow throwing two Fireballs at the club simultaneously.

It resulted just as Harry planned, the club caught on fire quickly and the troll started to wave it around and beat it on the ground to put the fire out.

Harry quickly used his Fulmen Curre to get behind the troll and cut its tendons, making it fall on its knees. Without missing a beat, Harry used a Fire Cone straight to its face and quickly moved back out of the range of the troll's long hands.

 **[Critical Strike]'s level has risen!**

 **Critical Strike Lvl 5 (23%)**

 **The ability to do critical damage to an enemy and find critical spots on the enemy.**

 **50% additional damage to attacks**

 **100% additional damage when landing a critical hit**

His critical skill just rose by 4! Harry was surprised, but he soon understood as a new message popped up.

 **51 + (40%) = 71.4**

 **71.4 + (50%) = 107.1**

 **107.1 + (50%) = 160.65**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **160.65 + 160.65 = 321.3 damage inflicted**

 **\+ bleeding damage , -20 HP/min**

The level up was because he landed a critical hit on the troll. Harry quickly used another Fulmen Curre to get behind the downed troll to slash him at the back of its neck, giving him another critical hit.

Harry put two more Fire Ball into the torso of the troll by moving around. His Fire Cone and Fireball were boosted by his Mage' Gauntlets giving him quite the damage count.

 **105 + 36 = 141**

 **141 + (20%) = 169.2**

 **70 + 36 = 106**

 **106 + (20%) = 127.2**

The troll was helpless against the onslaught of Harry as Harry was much faster than the troll and fire being its weakness. Two more Fireball and a Fire Cone later the troll was defeated. Harry was glad he defeated the troll without taking any damage. It was strong but it was at a disadvantage against him. Harry doubted all of his plans will go just as smoothly as this one.

 **You have leveled up by 1!**

Harry smiled as he finally leveled up. He quickly took the loot he obtained.

 **Items Obtained!**

 **Skill Book**

 **Healing Potion x5**

 **50 galleons**

Harry decided to inspect the items later as he took a look at his status.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 9**

 **Exp : 3140/10,000**

 **HP : 550/550 + 20% =660/660**

 **HP regen : 20% (660) = 132 HP/min**

 **MP : 240/240**

 **MP regen : 15% (240) = 36 MP/min**

 **STR : 34 + (50%) = 51**

 **VIT : 30**

 **DEX : 32**

 **INT : 30 + (20%) = 36**

 **WIS : 22**

 **LUC : 30**

 **Status Points : 13**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 236 £/ 270** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

"So I got +2 DEX from that fight as well," Harry stated as he closed the screen and moved off again to explore.

Harry was sure that he was close to the other end of the forest dungeon as it had been an hour since his fight with the troll. The Forest seemed to get darker and more menacing as he moved further in. Harry was sure he was now close to the boss of the dungeon as a sense of doom enveloped him.

But still, Harry moved forward intent on finding his last nemesis of this dungeon so that he could form a plan to defeat whatever it is.

It was a clearing that Harry got to after his hours of walking. There was a cave of sorts, a very large one at that, there. The opening was full of big rocks littered all over the area. Harry used his Sneaking to good use as he edged near to the cave.

The sight that greeted him chilled him to the bones. There in front of the cave was a giant at least 20 feet in height with one eye which made Harry think it was a Cyclops mentioned in the Greek legends. The Cyclops was armored and was watching the group of Barghests like they were his personal hounds. Harry used Observe on the monster.

 **Bolgan - Lvl 25**

 **HP : 5000/5000**

 **MP : 100/100**

 **STR : 88**

 **VIT : 23**

 **DEX : 20**

 **INT : 18**

 **WIS : 9**

 **Massive one-eyed battle hardened humanoids. They use swords and shields and wear heavy pieces of armor. They are** **beastmasters** **and can control Barghests. Though they are one-eyed, they are not related to Cyclops.**

 **Reward : 10,000xp**

The only thing that stopped Harry from shaking like a leaf and screaming like a girl was because of his Gamer's Mind.

"How the hell am I to defeat this thing. It can even control those damn Barghests and those alone are tough enough for me. I seriously am in trouble now" just as Harry thought this, a blue screen appeared.

 **A quest has been created!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Hero or Zero : Be the hero or be a zero**

 **Kill the Bolgan and rescue Nimuae from his captive**

 **Rewards,**

 **10,000xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Death to you and Nimuae**

 **YES - NO**

"Not now, and who the hell is Nimuae." Harry raged as he read the new quest. "Stupid hero complex" Harry grumbled as he pressed yes.

With it being close to sundown Harry decided to get back to his cave and start planning for his quest and the ultimate confrontation with the Bolgan. Harry moved back into the line of trees before using his Fulmen Curre so as to not draw any attention.

Inside the relative safety of his cave, Harry started planning as he ate some pancakes with syrup. Harry knew that the monsters once killed won't come back as he checked it out by taking a look around the forest where he killed Brownies and Boggarts yesterday. Also, a quick sweep of the first part of the forest informed him that he was the only one there on this part.

"So if I killed off the Barghests, I can face the Bolgan one on one. All I need is a plan to get rid of them." Harry continued to muse "There are two wild packs of Barghest in the forest other than the Bolgan's. I can use them as test subjects. Since there is only me on this side, I can put up a trap and lead them here to my traps. Yes, that's what I should do. Now for traps..." Harry's planning continued for the most part of the night before he finally went to sleep.

 **Forest Dungeon, Day three.**

 **You have slept in a bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry looked up wiping the sweat from his brow to see the noon sun glaring down at him. Harry cleaned up using the water from the stream and looked at his handiwork. In a word, Harry felt satisfied. There were several pits covered up with twigs, leaves, and mud. Inside the pit were several sharpened pointy wooden spikes. The pit was also half filled with dry leaves and twigs as well.

Harry woke up early in the morning just like yesterday to make all the pits that covered most of the bank of the stream. It wasn't too close to the stream but not too far away as well. The shovel Harry had taken for his treasure hunt was still in his inventory. It made things that much easier for him.

The only thing Harry wished he had was some oil or a bow and arrows. It would have really helped him in what he was about to do. After eating and drinking some milk to restore his spent energy, Harry was ready to trap some Barghests.

He made his way cautiously towards the first group of Barghests he saw yesterday. Harry quickly jumped on to a tree and climbed up to be as high as he could to carry out his plans.

The Barghests were lazing around when they were hit with small rocks, looking up they saw Harry waving and making weird gestures at them. Getting angry they chased after Harry as he weaved through the broken branches, fallen trees, and shrubs to reach the bank of the stream.

Suddenly Harry stopped and stood still, the Barghest came crashing through the thick vegetation and stopped seeing Harry standing still. They circled around him carefully. Seeing nothing dangerous they all pounced on Harry.

They flew forward quickly as their lunge was indeed quite fast as the Observe noted yesterday. Just as the first Barghest claws reached Harry, it passed through him. But they didn't have time to contemplate what happened as they all fell into the pit as their weight gave away to break the twigs.

As soon as they fell and got impaled, Harry came out of the trees and started showering them with Fire Balls which also caused the leaves and twigs in the pit to catch fire, which was Harry's final touch to the trap. The combined effect was enough to defeat the Barghests who went down howling in pain as they were burned.

Harry waited near the pit and stabbed any Barghest that was able to make a foothold on the edge of the pit sending it back to the pit.

It was over in about fifteen minutes. Harry was exhausted, yeah, sure he didn't seem to have done much but that's not true. Firstly, Harry had to produce the illusion that provided bait for the Barghest. Yes, Illusion. In the morning, Harry remembered the skill book he got from defeating the troll. He actually had forgotten about it after seeing the Bolgan.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Illusion Lvl 1 (8%)**

 **The ability to cast any and all illusions. The illusions are limited only by your imagination.**

 **30 sec duration for each illusion cast**

 **15% chance of making it look real**

 **Cost : 20 MP**

After receiving the new skill, Harry used it nonstop while digging pits to increase its level. This had indeed paid off as he was able to make it to level four thus increasing the duration to 2 minutes and the chance of making it look real to 30%.

It was his illusion that served as bait and using it while jumping through treetops drained Harry, then followed up by throwing Fireballs, he was quite drained. Then keeping guard over burning Barghests and keeping vigil to stab back any crawlers was demanding of his mind as well.

But Harry quickly regained his lost strength by eating some food. The howling was loud enough to alert the other group and possibly the Bolgan as well. He needed to be more careful about his next attack.

Just then Harry received a message in blue screen that made him smile like a fool.

 **You have leveled up by 1!**

 **You reached level 10! You get to choose a Perk!**

 **Warriors Call : Gives you 20% additional STR**

 **Rogues Will : Gives you 20% additional DEX**

 **Magic Sense : The ability to sense magic around you, making it easier to track your surroundings and get valuable artifacts ( Adds [Magical Sense] skill to your repository)**

 **Arcane Magics : Gives you 50% additional damage with elemental attacks and reduces the cost of all elemental attacks to 10 MP permanently.**

 **Unbroken : Gives you 50% additional HP if it falls below 20%**

Harry quickly chose Arcane Magics as it reduced his MP cost of the elemental spells he had now and those which he might get later. This was as an easy decision for Harry as he looked at the perks he could see that the ones he got to choose from before, but didn't, in the list as well. Right now the most needed thing for Harry was the ability to use his magical attacks at a reduced cost. The ability also provided an increase in their damage as well. He could get the others when he leveled up by another five and pick the ones most suited as needed then.

Harry closed the window and checked the items he obtained from the Barghests. There were 20 healing potions, 150 galleons, 2 Barghest claws and 5 Barghest hide. No skill book or cool weapon/item this time. Harry was actually hoping for some seeing as they were of high enough level and danger.

"I should be careful now, the other Barghests would be alert by the ruckus caused by the ones I killed" shaking the disappointment away and with determination firmly in mind, Harry made his way to the second group. On his way, he checked his new status.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 10**

 **Exp : 3140/11,000**

 **HP : 600/600 + 20% =720/720**

 **HP regen : 20% (720) = 144 HP/min**

 **MP : 260/260**

 **MP regen : 15% (260) = 39 MP/min**

 **STR : 34 + (50%) = 51**

 **VIT : 30**

 **DEX : 32**

 **INT : 30 + (20%) = 36**

 **WIS : 22**

 **LUC : 30**

 **Status Points : 18**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 236 £/ 270** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Harry used the same tactics on the second group and it worked the same way until the time where they ambushed illusion, Harry. Instead of all of them trying to take the illusion out only three lunged this time.

Harry was in a conundrum, he had three Barghests in the pit howling in pain while two stood around growling. Deciding to take the advantage in any form that came, Harry initiated his Fireball attack igniting the pit.

As soon as he lit up the pit, Harry concentrated on the two remaining ones. They were cautious making it easier for Harry to launch the first attack. Two Fireballs hit them each in their face as Harry moved towards them with his Katana drawn. He was able to land two hits directly on their faces that were charred from his Fireballs, making them critical hits.

The Barghests were far from down as they pounced on Harry knocking him away. They shook their pain away as they circled Harry and lunged at him. Harry was able to dodge the first one but got hit by the other.

Before being torn to pieces by them Harry used Fire Cone around him as they lunged at him again, hitting them square on their exposed underbelly making it a critical hit as they fell down howling in pain.

Harry made quick work of them using his Katana as he stabbed both of them through the skull of the Barghests in quick succession using his Fulmen Curre. The attack caused a chained critical hit on the Barghests.

 **51 + (40%) = 71.4**

 **71.4 + (50%) = 107.1**

 **107.1 + (50%) = 160.65**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **160.65 + 160.65 = 321.3 damage inflicted**

 **\+ bleeding damage , -20 HP/min**

That was enough to finish them off. Just as Harry turned he was mauled aside by a burning Barghest that made it out of the pit. Cursing his luck, Harry quickly got up. His katana was dropped during his impersonation of a rag doll.

The monster was down for the count, but it still had the ferocity in it to take a piece out of Harry before its death. Harry used Fire Cone full power on the Barghest, burning it to the bones as he finally let up his attack.

Harry looked down at his body after making sure that all the Barghests were dead and are no longer trying to crawl out of the pit. His clothes were ripped, he had several scars which would probably heal after a quick wash and some food and a healing potion if necessary. All things considered, Harry was happy. Sure the plan didn't work as well as the first time, but Harry expected that.

But now the two wild packs of Barghests were gone for good and looking at the blue message he knew he leveled up again. Content with the result Harry made his way back to his cave, picking up his dropped katana and the monster loot, which was same as the last one.

He checked his new status, it seemed he had gained +4 STR, +3 VIT, +1 DEX, +3 INT, +4 WIS for his well-executed plans and working around the problem of the failed plan, which gave him a new perk.

 **By reaching 25 points in WIS you have gained a perk!**

 **Wisdom's Visage : Gives you the ability to read books 3x times faster than normal without missing anything. Also, you get a 5% boost for every Social related skill.**

Also, his Physical endurance had leveled up by 3, Fireball by 2, Fire Cone by 1, Illusion by 1, Sneaking by 2, Sword Fighting by 2 and Critical Strike by 1.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 11**

 **Exp : 2140/12,000**

 **HP : 650/650 + 20% =730/730**

 **HP regen : 20% (730) = 146 HP/min**

 **MP : 280/280**

 **MP regen : 15% (280) = 42 MP/min**

 **STR : 38 + (50%) = 57**

 **VIT : 33**

 **DEX : 33**

 **INT : 33 + (20%) = 39.6**

 **WIS : 26**

 **LUC : 30**

 **Status Points : 23**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 236 £/ 285** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

 **Forest Dungeon, Day four.**

 **You have slept in a bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry's plan went south the moment he initiated it. His improvisation didn't work out as he thought as he was now running around the forest with the Barghests at his back.

Harry made his way to the Bolgan hideout after making sure that the traps were intact and in perfect condition. He reached the clearing before the cave and climbed up the tree and created an illusion of himself to lure the Barghests away from the Bolgan. But the Barghests didn't start to follow the illusion as it taunted them.

Harry quickly realized that the Bolgan was not fooled by the illusion and he called back the Barghests as they began to give chase.

"Well if they don't' fall for the illusion let's see if they will for the real thing" Harry stated as he moved down into the clearing as to lure them himself.

It worked, just that it worked too well. Now Harry was running for all his worth as the Barghest chased, ambushed and cut through his path making him push his limits.

Harry was running. Shrubs, broken branches, stones and any other obstacle in his path didn't even phase him as ran through the forest. He could hear the howls of the Barghests. Harry didn't stop to turn around and look for the signs of his pursuers. He had only one goal in his mind and that was a small cave on the side of a small cliff with a ledge leading out of the cave. The one he has been using for three days.

Harry realized by now that the traps as they are now would fail spectacularly. The Barghests are definitely well trained, it would take more than simple traps to get them. The howling was getting near now. Just as one of the Barghests lunged at Harry, he flashed away in a yellow light as he used Fulmen Curre.

That brought Harry back from his musings on his days up until now.

"Back to more planning" Harry grumbled as he rested while looking out into the forest. Harry decided to do his meditation in order to think about his problem. After a few more hours, Harry had a plan of action as he went out of the cave to the traps.

Harry modified the existing traps as well as added some new ones. Then he began to map out the second side of the forest, every fallen branch, toppled tree, unevenness in the ground and even the twists and turns and the shrubs on the different paths from the Bolgan cave to his traps. It was a long and tedious process, but he went through it patiently, memorizing all of it. He wanted every advantage he could get and to stop the Barghests from cutting him off on his run as they clearly knew this forest well.

Harry even marked some tree trunks pointing towards his traps, this was so that he could mix up the different paths if necessary. All of this took the rest of the day and Harry was anything but patient now. He knew at the level he was now he could take them on easily one on one and against the whole group if his traps worked perfectly.

Checking everything once more Harry went to bed, determined to get the Barghests no matter what tomorrow.

 **Forest Dungeon, Day five.**

 **You have slept in a bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

With a fierce determination, Harry went to face the monsters once again. Harry wasted no time in making elaborate illusions this time as he strode straight through the clearing and started taunting them. The Bolgan screamed at the Barghests and they leaped forward to hunt Harry.

Harry was more focused now, he ran as fast as he could, weaving and rolling out of the way when one of the Barghests lunged at him but never stopping as he came out of the roll in one fluid motion and started up running again.

The chase through the forest was shorter in time but still felt like several hours to Harry. He leaped towards the shoreline, towards the traps, but was cut off by two Barghests. Harry didn't stop though as he changed directions and came to a stop near the edge of the stream further down.

"This is it" Harry mentally prepared as he took out his katana to face off the Barghests. The now caught up beasts had surrounded Harry and were stalking him. Harry carefully watched their movement as he readied into a fighting stance.

Suddenly the one in the back lunged towards Harry as he barely avoided it but he was pummeled by the one on his left side. Harry rolled on the ground keeping his grip on his katana tight as he came up just in time to slash at another one who lunged at him.

It put a nice gash on the beast and Harry rolled to his side once more to avoid the next attack. The fight began anew as some beasts continued to lunge at him while others tried to bite or ram him, as Harry leaped, rolled and sidestepped the attacks. Harry didn't let up even as he received gashes, cuts and even a full-blown bite to his torso as he hacked, slashed, and kicked the Barghests.

The beasts were wary as they surrounded him again in a box formation on Harry's four sides as one stood back calling shots or something of the like. Both sides were heavily damaged, Harry was bleeding from the gaping wound on his torso from the bite of one of the Barghests, whose one eye was damaged as Harry stabbed it with his blade to get out of its bite. The Barghests were sporting wounded eyes, torso and slashed up backs and were also bleeding just like Harry was.

All four ran towards him planning on pinning him from all sides and that's when it happened. All the four fell down simultaneously into a very deep pit with spikes just as they moved towards Harry. Harry, however, was anticipating it as he used Fire Cone in a 360-degree arc around him to light the pits up.

This was Harry's plan from the beginning. He knew that he couldn't fool them like their wild counterparts and had to catch them unaware. What better way than to catch them in a trap in the heat of the battle. Harry made this new trap that was a four-set of pits in four directions, leaving solid ground in the middle and small open spaces for Harry to walk through but not big enough for a Barghest. He also made the pit deeper and larger remembering the time one made it out of the pit and mauled him.

With how deep he made the pits Harry was sure they won't be coming back up before they died. Harry quickly turned his focus towards the last one through the screams of the other monster's dying howls. The Barghest was too confused and angry to see the attack from Harry coming and respond.

Harry sliced at its neck and stabbed it in the skull with all his might as he used Fulmen Curre to reach the beast, killing it before it even registered what happened. Harry turned to check whether all the ones in the pit had died or came up. They hadn't done either and he watched on as the last one died.

It took some more time for collecting all the loot and healing himself using the healing potions. Harry had to use two healing potions to fully recover. Harry received the normal 20 healing potion, 150 galleons, 2 Barghest claws and 5 Barghest hide as loot this time as well.

"Oh come on, they were more dangerous than the wild ones" Harry grumbled at the loot received as he walked back to his cave. Walking into the cave, Harry was happy as he got another level up. He cleaned up by the stream on his way back removing another set of torn clothes off his body and putting new ones on.

Reaching the cave and eating his provisions Harry sat on the cave floor, which was now covered in leaves for comfort Harry, and leaned against the walls of the cave to take a look at his status. He had received +2 WIS and +2 INT for his successful execution of the plan. Seeing his WIS was 28 now, Harry put 2 status points, from the 28 he now had, in it to make it 30 and increase his MP regen by another 5%. So his status was now;

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Elementary Student**

 **Level : 12**

 **Exp : 140/13,000**

 **HP : 700/700 + 20% =840/840**

 **HP regen : 20% (730) = 168 HP/min**

 **MP : 300/300**

 **MP regen : 20% (300) = 60 MP/min**

 **STR : 38 + (50%) = 57**

 **VIT : 33**

 **DEX : 33**

 **INT : 35 + (20%) = 42**

 **WIS : 30**

 **LUC : 30**

 **Status Points : 26**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 236 £/ 300** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Harry decided to put 20 into LUC making it 50 so as to get a perk point in it as well as getting all the luck he needed to defeat the Bolgan. He was running out of time, as he had only two more days before the Dursleys are back from their vacation. So he did that and just as he thought he got a new perk.

 **By reaching 50 points in LUC you have gained a perk!**

 **Luck's Playboy : 40% more chance of landing a critical hit during your attack, 25% chance in defeating monsters higher than your level. And as Luck's new Playboy you get to be one as you get 40% success chance in getting into a girl's pants and blowing her mind with your skills in love making.**

Harry didn't know what to think about the Playboy ability but the 40% chance in landing a critical hit and 25% chance in defeating monsters higher than his level more than made up for putting all his points in LUC worth it.

Brimming with anticipation for tomorrow's final confrontation with the Bolgan, Harry settled in for a restless night.

 **Forest Dungeon, Day six.**

 **You have slept in a bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry woke up as usual since entering the dungeon. Cleaning himself up, downing another healthy meal and drinks from his inventory Harry was ready for the final fight. Harry had no doubt that the Bolgan will be waiting for him.

With a purposeful stride Harry stepped out of the forest into the clearing before the cave that the Bolgan lived. Just as Harry imagined the Bolgan was already waiting for him. Clad in golden armor, sword, and shield the Bolgan was indeed a picture of pure terror. The Bolgan wore a helmet made of golden metal as well. The sword and shield the Bolgan carried were as big as Harry, the blade had one curved side, the shield was round in shape and both just as golden as his armor. Harry checked the Bolgan once again properly.

 **Bolgan - Lvl 25**

 **HP : 5000/5000**

 **MP : 100/100**

 **STR : 88**

 **VIT : 23**

 **DEX : 20**

 **INT : 18**

 **WIS : 9**

 **Massive one-eyed battle hardened humanoids. They use swords and shields and wear heavy pieces of armor. They are** **beastmasters** **and can control Barghests. Though they are one-eyed, they are not related to Cyclops.**

 **Reward : 10,000xp**

Harry eyed the Bolgan's HP, 'It would be hard to kill this guy. On top of his high HP, he has armor and a shield as well. Getting in some damage will be truly hard.' Harry calculated as he saw the Bolgan's one big eye as its only weak spot.

Harry made the first move by launching a Fireball at the Bolgan, which was promptly blocked by the shield of the monster. The Bolgan let out a fierce war cry as it charged Harry. Harry was already on the move as he moved around the rocks in the clearing for cover.

The Bolgan was fast, making Harry feel it was even faster than the Barghests he faced before. It charged at Harry, pursuing him relentlessly as it smashed through the rocks that Harry hid behind. Its slashes were ruthless, and one of them could actually cleave Harry in two as he saw the Bolgan do that to the top of one of the rocks he had hid behind. Harry used his high DEX to keep ahead, he was able to land a couple of Fireballs on the Bolgan, reducing its HP a little.

 **80 + 42 = 122**

 **122 + (20%) = 146.4**

 **146.4 x 2 = 292.8**

 **HP : 4707.2/5000**

But it barely affected the Bolgan as it charged without even showing signs of being hit. Harry quickly changed tactics as he stopped moving and used Fulmen Curre to get behind the Bolgan.

Harry was able to slash at the Bolgan's leg tendons as he planned, but what he didn't expect was to be knocked of his feet into the air crashing into a rock as the Bolgan back handed him.

 **57 + (40%) = 79.8**

 **79.8 + (50%) = 119.7**

 **119.7 + (50%) = 179.55**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **179.55+ 179.55 = 359.1 damage inflicted**

 **\+ bleeding damage , -20 HP/min**

 **4348.1/5000**

While Harry was able to put some more damage to the Bolgan, the one he got in return was a lot bigger, considering it was just a back hand.

 **-500 HP**

It showed the sheer power the Bolgan possessed. Harry didn't wait around to get hit again as the Bolgan charged him, he used Fulmen Curre to get away from the clearing all together.

Harry wasn't running away, far from it. He used the time to drink two heath potions and one lesser health potion as they restored 200 HP and 100 HP respectively bringing his HP back to full.

After restoring his HP, he got back to the clearing the same way. He saw the Bolgan trashing the rocks to find him. Harry used this opportunity to pull another critical strike to the same place. This time just as his attack connected, Harry flashed back away from the Bolgan's reach.

 **3989/5000**

The Bolgan was furious as it waved its sword and shield and pumped his chest as he charged Harry again. Harry pulled two more Fireballs which were all batted away by the Bolgan.

With a surprising speed that it didn't show before, the Bolgan rammed Harry using its shield into a rock behind. Harry spit out blood just from the impact of the shield and again did so as his back hit the rock behind him, the total impact causing the rock to crack.

 **-640 HP**

Harry tried to catch his breath. As he looked up, he saw the Bolgan step forward to cleave him with its gigantic curved sword. Harry's mind was working at the speed of light and his emotions were a complete mess as it changed from fear to desperation and then to resignation for the death to come. Again it changed to anger, anger at his stupidity for thinking he could take on the Bolgan, to anger at every single thing in his life including the Dursleys and finally anger towards the stupid Bolgan that was about to kill him. And once again it changed to determination and pure will, the determination to defeat the stupid monster and clear the dungeon, the will to live and find out about his parents and his past and finally the will to live and see a new day.

Harry quickly came up with a plan as he used his free hand to throw a stone in the direction of the cave as he used an illusion of a person trying to enter the cave. Harry already realized that the Bolgan can distinguish between illusions and the real thing. So Harry concluded that its eye must be magical in order to detect the illusion. All he needed was a distraction, as the illusion will cause that due to the magical eyes of the Bolgan causing it to check on the intrusion around it.

Just as Harry hoped the illusion caused the distraction Harry needed. Just as the Bolgan turned back to look towards Harry after confirming that what caught its eye was an illusion, the monster was met with the sight of a Fire Ball coming towards his eye. Quickly covering his face with the shield the Bolgan avoided any damage.

But it was just the initial phase of a three pronged attack by Harry. The moment Fireball sizzled out due to the shield, the Bolgan looked down at Harry angrily only to get hit by a pocket knife into his unprotected eye, which Harry took out from his inventory.

The Bolgan was screaming in pain as the pocket knife was embedded deeply into its eye. Harry didn't let up as he raised his katana and stabbed it through the Bolgans neck with all his might, which was surprisingly not guarded by any armor, causing a triple critical hit from the blade and one critical hit from the pocket knife thrown.

 **57 + (50%) = 85.5**

 **85.5 + (50%) = 128.25**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **128.25 + 128.25 = 256.5 damage inflicted!**

 **57 + (40%) = 79.8**

 **79.8 + (50%) = 119.7**

 **119.7 + (50%) = 179.55**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **179.55+ 179.55 = 359.1**

 **Triple critical hit!**

 **359.1 + 359.1 = 718. 2**

 **718.2 + 718.2 = 1436.4 damage inflicted!**

 **2296.1/5000**

Harry twisted his blade inside the Bolgan's neck and pulled it out harshly moving back. The Bolgan screamed hoarsely in pain as it dropped to its knees holding the damaged part as it dropped its sword and shield. Harry with all the fury and pain he felt, ran straight up to the Bolgan to put the blade through the wounded eye screaming all the while as he did so. The blade went into its brain through the eye and broke through the golden helmet it wore.

 **Double Triple Critical Hit!**

 **57 + (40%) = 79.8**

 **79.8 + (50%) = 119.7**

 **119.7 + (50%) = 179.55**

 **179.55+ 179.55 = 359.1**

 **Triple critical hit!**

 **359.1 + 359.1 = 718. 2**

 **718.2 + 718.2 = 1436.4**

 **Double Triple critical hit!**

 **1436.4 x 2 = 2872.8 damage inflicted!**

The Bolgan draw its last breath as it disappeared in a golden mist leaving several loot items and giving Harry 10,000xp. Harry screamed towards the heavens as the joy of surviving the ordeal hit him in euphoria.

The sky darkened as small droplets started falling from the sky. Rain, Harry stood on the spot he killed the Bolgan as he basked in the rain which slowly cleaned the mud and blood on his body.

Slowly Harry walked towards the rock he had been rammed into to sat down, breathing heavily he drank three healing potions to restore his health. The adrenaline rush was over as soon as he leaned into the rock and leaned his head back on the cracked rock, which made Harry aware of the exhaustion his body was in. Sure due to the Gamer's Body he wouldn't be having any battle scars nor was his body's health low now that he drank the healing potions. But the mind was an another thing entirely.

As Harry faded in and out of consciousness in the falling rain, he felt a change in him, a profound one caused by the trials he faced in the dungeon. Harry fell into a restful sleep basking in the surety that he defeated the final boss of the dungeon. But Harry was unaware of the thing inside the cave.

From the darkness of the cave two smoldering amber eyes were watching the whole battle, never leaving the sight of Harry taking on the Bolgan one on one. As Harry laid there in the clearing, the eyes concentrated on the prone form of the warrior that defeated the Bolgan.

 **(AN**

 **Next chapter - ? muhahaha**

 **Hope this will be enough for another 4-5 days until the next chapter is posted :) )**


	6. Hogwarts Bound

**Kyrin's A/N : I went and added new Perks for reaching level 15. Though the one I chose won't really change the story much as the only real conversation he'll have with one will be with someone who already wanted to work with him for his own benefit.**

 **(AN**

 **There is a reason for higher drop rates of money. First Harry's LUC stat is really high, Second it's a natural dungeon not the one created by him and it will be small compared to what he must obtain for something later.**

 **Sorry for being late in posting a new chapter, had electricity problems due to heavy winds and rain.**

 **All suggestions, remarks, criticism, and reviews are welcome.)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **You have slept. HP & MP restored to 75%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

The rain had stopped when Harry woke up from his sleep after his battle with the Bolgan. Harry got up and straightened to release all the kinks and knots he got while sleeping on the ground. He could hear the small cracks as he twisted and turned, sighing at the feeling of tension leaving the body.

Harry looked around and realized that it was around evening. "Damn, I slept too long." Harry exclaimed "Let's take a look at what I got from defeating the Bolgan"

 **Items Obtained!**

 **Mithril Blade - Dragon Fang**

 **Higher Healing Potion x5**

 **Mana Potion x10**

 **Skill Book**

 **Key to Nimuae's cell**

 **10,000 galleons**

Harry let out a loud whistle at seeing the loot. Before checking the new blade and skill book, Harry remembered the quest he received - Something about rescuing Nimuae. "It seems like I got the key to the cell, might as well do it and get it over with" Harry thought as he moved to enter the cave.

The cave was just as large as it seemed from the outside, there were torches lit in intervals along the cave walls on both sides. They weren't particularly bright as they gave of just enough light to traverse the cave. It only took Harry a couple of minutes to reach the inner part of the cave.

The exact inside of the cave was a large circular room with high ceiling. Harry almost drooled at the sight of the large pile of gold coins on to the side of the room. Shaking out of his stupor, Harry decided to check the cave thoroughly after rescuing this Nimuae person.

The cell was obvious, sitting right next to the bunch of animal skins - which Harry imagined was the bed the Bolgan used - and was a medium sized wooden cage with iron bars. The light was low there and Harry had a hard time figuring out the silhouette of the person inside.

Harry got near the cage and opened it up. It seemed to Harry that the person was afraid as he or she was on the far edge of the cage away from the cage door. Opening the cage, Harry stepped back in a non-threatening way so as to comfort the person inside. Just then the quest complete message popped up.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Hero or Zero : Be the hero or be zero**

 **Rewards,**

 **10,000xp**

 **3,000xp for rescuing Nimuae unharmed**

 **New Title - Monster Slayer**

 **Ring of Judgment**

 **Lunalar's Tear**

 **50,000 galleons**

 **You have leveled up by 1!**

"You can come out now, I am not going to hurt you and the Bolgan is dead," Harry said in a placating tone, closing the messages.

 _"I know"_ a sweet melodious sound, which was definitely feminine, reached Harry from inside the cage. The sound alone hitched Harry's breath and as the person came out of the cage and the sight took all of his breath away making him stand there and stare like a lost puppy seeing its master again.

A sweet melodious laughter pulled Harry out of his slightly hormone induced stupor. Shaking the cobwebs off of his head, Harry took a detailed look at the person before him.

She was enchanting and couldn't be described in just one word. Harry had seen many beautiful women and girls in his short life. But none of which invoked any feelings in him, unlike the girl, for the way she looked couldn't be more moving, standing in front of him.

She was slim but not petite, curves that seemed perfect on her lithe body but also not overly so, bountiful chest for a girl of her age but never in the curvaceous sense, beautiful long light auburn hair that flowed down to her waist and the red pouty lips made her look like a goddess. The small silver wire circlet with a small white pearl on its center and leaf patterns on her head and the simple short white gown like dress with silver embroidery, which barely reached up to her knees, that she wore only added to her beauty.

In that moment Harry realized two things, one the gown was sort of transparent around the edges and two he was staring like a hormonal teenager. "How the hell did that happen? I am only eleven for God's sake, don't tell me that surviving a dungeon and killing monsters had me grown mentally" Harry thought exasperatedly.

Taking a breath Harry introduced himself "Hello, I am Harry Potter"

 _"Thank you for saving me Hero, My name is Nimuae and I am a dryad or a tree nymph"_ she replied with a bit of mischief in her tone and in those brilliant smoldering amber eyes. _"I saw your battle with my captor a few hours ago, I was worried that you were seriously injured when you sat down and didn't move after the battle. I am glad_ _you are_ _not"_ She said pointing towards his now naked torso.

"I ah- you don't ha-ve to thank me" Harry stammered, blushing brightly just realizing that his shirt was ripped and more than half was gone and that he was standing in front of a beautiful lady half naked. It was also then Harry realized that there was a sort of lingering sense of trees, forest, grass, and earth around her. A thoroughly refreshing aura and he felt at peace around it.

Stilling his mind again, Harry asked: "Why did you call me a hero?"

 _"You rescued my life, so you are my hero. And my life is now yours until you deem it unworthy"_ She said with a small bow of her head.

More than confused now Harry said "Wait no, I saved you but not for anything like that. You can go and live your life however you want. Don't you have a family or something to go back to?"

 _"I am a dryad, my hero, I was born alone from an Oak tree due to earth's magic. I do not have anyone besides you. Do you find me unworthy to not_ _choose_ _me as a companion?"_ she replied with a question of her own.

Harry was trapped "Of course not, you are beautiful, er I mean you are not unworthy or some such thing. I was just saying that your life is your own"

 _"That makes it all the more right to be yours, my hero, do you accept?"_ Nimuae asked with a little bit of pleading in her melodious tone.

A blue screen appeared in front of Harry;

 **New Party Member Request!**

 **Nimuae - Dryad -Lvl 16**

 **Accept?**

 **YES - NO**

Harry resignedly pressed yes. Suddenly there was a bright light and Nimuae disappeared. Harry panicked looking around wildly until he saw the new message that popped up.

 **New Party Member Added!**

 **Nimuae - Dryad - Lvl 16**

Harry clicked on the message to get more information.

 **Party Member :**

 **Party members are those who chose to follow the gamer throughout his adventures. They bring many useful skills that are unique to them to the gamer's party. (Like Healing all, Communicating with animals, plants etc..) Party members can be put in the 'Party Room' and can be called upon just by saying the name of the party member in mind or out loud, they can be called back the same way. You can also access them through the 'Party Room' menu. Only four party members can be called at a time, but you can put any number of party members in the 'Party Room'. Each and every party member you have will get a level up for every two level ups you have.**

Harry quickly said 'Party Room' and there it was just like the info said. As Harry looked at the screen displayed, he saw a miniature Nimuae in what appeared to be a miniature living room. Harry called out "Nimuae", and she appeared just like she disappeared.

"Impressive magic you have my hero," Nimuae said with admiration in her tone. Harry decided since she was going to be with him, he might as well tell her about his powers and his life and ambitions. So he did as they got comfortable on the animal skin bed. Telling all his secrets and life until now went well into the night, it was sort of therapeutic to have someone he could share them all with. After everything was told, during which Harry was able to make Nimuae call him by his name, seriously it was embarrassing for him, Nimuae looked even more impressed than before.

"I knew you were strong Harry, but this is beyond amazing" Nimuae said with respect.

They came to a decision as to how they will proceed, Nimuae will be in the 'Party Room' or simply 'Room' whenever they are not alone or in secluded spaces like this. Nimuae didn't mind being in the 'Room' as she said it well-equipped room and was very comfortable. For the night and until Harry leaves the dungeon, Nimuae decided to stay with him on the outside.

It was when they laid down for sleep that Harry used 'Observe' on Nimuae. But before showing the info another message popped up.

 **[Observe]'s Level has risen!**

 **Observe Lvl 15 (23%)**

 **By observing a target one gets information about said target**

 **Max HP, MP, status, emotion and info**

He closed the window showing the skill level up and concentrated on Nimuae's status window.

 **Nimuae - Dryad - Lvl 16**

 **HP : 450/450**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **STR : 14**

 **VIT : 16**

 **DEX : 12**

 **INT : 24**

 **WIS : 22**

 **LUC : 10**

 **Nimuae is a dryad or a tree nymph or a tree spirit. They are specifically nymphs of Oak trees. Nimuae is shy towards anyone other than Harry.**

 **Nimuae is enamored of Harry.**

Harry did a double take seeing the info."She is enamored of me. This is going to be crazy. She is shy towards others, no wonder she agreed to stay inside the 'Room' when anyone else was there. Let's just get to sleep"

 **You have slept. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Morning came, Harry woke up to his internal clock as he got used to waking up early in the morning. The sight Harry was greeted with made his heart beat faster than ever and his blood rushed through his head, making him bright red like a tomato. There clutching him was Nimuae. From the angle Harry was lying down, he could see glimpses of her soft pink areola and nipples. Her dress has riding up, giving him a glimpse of the plentiful mounts that lay beyond. Quickly shaking out of his hormone induced stupor, Harry slowly detached himself and gently shook Nimuae awake.

"Morning, Nim," Harry said to her calling the nickname he come up with in last night's conversation.

"Good Morning, Harry" Nim replied.

Nimuae told him yesterday that her clothes and leather sandals were magical and they never got wear and tear. Also it allowed her to be always fresh. So she refused Harry's offer for new clothing. After shaking off the cobwebs from sleep, Harry combed through the Bolgan's cave and found 50,000 galleons, two diamonds and one emerald from the gold pile he noticed. He also checked the two items he got as quest reward.

 **Lunalar's Tear - Amulet**

 **+20% Elemental Damage**

 **+100 MP**

 **+100 HP**

 **Ring of Judgment - Ring**

 **+5% HP Regen**

 **+5% MP Regen**

Harry was surprised at first before realizing that of course there will be such items since it was same in the games.

"I should use it when I am doing serious quests or exploring dungeons and killing monsters. For now, let's put it in my inventory so my relative's won't find out about it" Harry decided as he took one more look at the items.

Lunalar's Tear was just like its name, it had a silver crescent moon with a blue tear shaped sapphire gem in the moon's inner side center both connected to a silver chain. While the ring was made of gold with two sapphire accompanying one small diamond at its centre.

Striping the cave of everything useful, yes Harry even took the animal skins, Harry and Nim walked towards the exit of the dungeon. Just as Harry, along with Nim, crossed the Dungeon exit, Harry was greeted with a blue screen.

 **You Have Cleared A Dungeon!**

 **Forest Of Surrey**

 **Rewards,**

 **20,000xp**

 **Skill Book**

 **100,000 galleons**

 **5000 pounds**

 **You have leveled up by 2!**

 **You reached level 15! You get to choose a Perk!**

 **Warriors Call : Gives you 20% additional STR**

 **Rogues Will : Gives you 20% additional DEX**

 **Magic Sense : The ability to sense magic around you, making it easier to track your surroundings and get valuable artifacts ( Adds [Magical Sense] skill to you repository)**

 **Unbroken : Gives you 50% additional HP if it falls below 20%**

 **Nature's Wrath : Grant's an Affinity for the Elements. Gives double experience to all Elemental spells**

 **Erin's Blessing : Grant's an Affinity with all Sentient Magical Races allowing you to have better luck in dealing with even those that hate your kind.**

 **Genius Inventor: Grant's 50% more creativity as well as 40% chance that new spells, potions, rituals, and magical items will succeed on the first try.**

Harry was beyond delighted at the rewards and after mulling it over for awhile he decided to branch out a little and chose Erin's Blessing. With the thought and hope that he would meet more like Nimuae he felt that having better relations with them could only help. As he looked up he saw that the dungeon had disappeared.

"So after a dungeon is cleared it no longer exists." Harry noted. Harry put Nimuae in the Room and pulled up his status menu.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : ?**

 **Title : Monster Slayer**

 **Level : 15**

 **Exp : 1,140/16,000**

 **HP : 850/850 + 20% = 1020/1020**

 **HP regen : 20% (1020) = 204 HP/min**

 **MP : 360/360**

 **MP regen : 20% (360) = 72 MP/min**

 **STR : 38 + (50%) = 57**

 **VIT : 33**

 **DEX : 33**

 **INT : 35 + (20%) = 42**

 **WIS : 30**

 **LUC : 50**

 **Status Points : 21**

 **Status : ?**

 **Money : 5236 £/ 213,00** **0ᶃ 0ᶊ 0ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a ? and he wants to learn about his past and his parents.**

Harry checked out his new title.

 **Monster Slayer**

 **Gives the user 20% more damage dealt when dealing with monsters. +3 to all status when facing monsters.**

"It's a jackpot, this is seriously going to help me a lot in the further dungeons that I will definitely go to," Harry exclaimed gleefully. Soon Harry started his march back to his relatives house as by his count it will be the last day that he would have until his relatives come back.

Reaching home, Harry quickly went out to work every chore that he may have left undone, as well as cleaning up the place. He didn't want his relatives to find out what he was up to. Harry was able to finally relax as the day was close to over, as he finished all his work. It was then that the newspaper he picked up as he entered the house caught his attention.

"The date seems to be wrong," Harry said as he closely examined the newspaper. It was dated the day after Harry entered the dungeon.

"But that shouldn't be possible, it took me nearly 6 and a half days to finish the dungeon" Harry quickly searched the house premises to check whether it was an old edition and the new ones were in the bushes of the garden in front. He didn't find any, and that's when Harry came to a realization as he breathed the words "Time dilation."

Harry quickly calculated the time dilation that happened in the dungeon " I was in there for 6 days and 12 hours and on the outside it was only 1 day and 15 hours roughly. So that means ... 1 day in real time is equal to 4 days in dungeon or 4 hours in dungeon is equal to 1 hour in real time. This is the best! Now I don't have to worry about having less time in clearing up dungeons. So many possibilities..." Harry muttered in a dazed fashion.

After some more planning and plotting, Harry came back to his senses. He took out the two skill books he got and learned them.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Mage Eyes - Active - Lvl 1 (23%)**

 **The ability to see magic around all things**

 **Can detect magic.**

 **Skill Created!**

 **ID Create - Active - Lvl 1 (0%)**

 **The ability to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon**

 **Current Dungeons :**

 **Empty Dungeon - No Monsters**

 **Skill Created!**

 **ID Escape - Active - Lvl 1 (0%)**

 **The ability to escape Instant Dungeons.**

Harry smiled at this and quickly closed the windows. A lot has happened to him in the dungeon. He lived in a monster filled forest for seven days, almost faced death and earned a true friend who will always be there for him. Harry felt strong, more mature and that was slowly changing him and he knew it. He has grown to be an above average 11 year old in height now and maybe even more in terms of maturity. His thoughts now occasionally filled of the other gender, things he didn't care about before had started to worm their way into his mind. But Harry didn't care, he was, for a long time now, truly happy for the life he has.

The next day Harry went out to his usual training ground, the park. When there, Harry used the ID Create. The sky turned red as black clouds floated in them. There wasn't a soul anywhere near as far as Harry could see. From reading a lot, he figured out that ID was similar to a pocket dimension. He used ID Escape to return back and checked the time.

"It seems this one doesn't have time dilation. Oh well at least I get a peaceful place without any disturbances for training now," Harry thought. He got back inside the ID and called Nimuae and told her about his new skill. Together they started training, Harry wanted to practice party battle formation and tactics. Nimuae could control trees freely and earth to a small degree. Also she had great healing powers. She could heal anything from small bruises to broken or dislocated bones. She truly was a strong support class.

Harry decided then and there that she would be the perfect support for him. Harry put Nim through his physical training exercise to see if her status would increase like his. To his amazement it did. While Nimuae did her exercise, Harry tried the Earth Spikes skill he learned from her.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Earth Spikes - Active - Lvl 1 (23%)**

 **The ability to sprout spikes to strike the enemy from the ground.**

 **(50 + INT) damage**

 **Cost : 10 MP**

His perk Arcane Magics reduced the cost of all elemental magic to just 10 MP. So Harry was more eager to learn all types of elemental magic. This became there routine for the next three days, where Nimuae did physical training while Harry improved his overall skills including the new ones. On the fourth day, Harry's skill ID Create & Escape leveled up to 5 giving him a new dungeon - Zombie Land.

Both Harry and Nimuae went into it eager for getting xp and more money and items. To their disappointment, the monster in the dungeon gave very little of either.

The common monsters were obviously Zombies or as the Observe noted Inferi, Harry didn't understand what the difference was, which only gave 10 xp for each and some pounds or galleons here and there. They were easily killed with his Fire moves and sword skill. The boss monster was called Zombie Legion, which was a giant amalgamation of all the zombies, which only gave 1500 xp. Sure it was big and strong, but it was painfully slow for Harry. Harry made quick work of the 15 foot tall monster without breaking a sweat. In total, Harry got 1800 xp, 320 pounds and 23 galleons, 12 sickles and 8 knuts from the dungeon. Truly pitiful compared to the Forest of Surrey dungeon.

He also get to test out his new sword against monsters as well.

 **Mithril Blade - Dragon Fang**

 **65% additional damage**

 **15% chance to cause bleeding damage**

 **5% burning damage**

 **Can channel mana through the blade without affecting the sword.**

The sword was like a double edged katana, but slightly wider than his Kurobochi, but still slim at the same time. The sword's hilt was decorated by a silver dragon with red ruby eyes, curling around the slightly curved silver cross guard, which gleamed brightly, where it was made to look like the blade was coming out of its open mouth along its forked tongue. Strong leather covered the grip while the pommel stood at the end like an old Roman or Greek sword. Its sheath was also made of mithril and decorated as if it was made from scales. Overall it was a cool blade. Harry tried the sword's ability to channel mana to no avail. Eventually he gave it up as he thought he might need another skill for it to work out.

Even though in terms of monetary and xp grinding it was low, the ID did allow Harry to level up his skills and his party battle style with Nimuae very much. Doing the dungeon together has gotten them closer than ever and both enjoyed their time in ID. There is nothing like a good bonding time through monster hunting. Harry also wanted to see if he could get a bow and arrows for Nim, as it will be very useful during fights.

It was the first time Harry enjoyed spending time with someone and he truly liked having a friend. Nim became his best friend and confident. She was 13 cycles, by her saying, or 2 years older than him. But it didn't matter in the least. Their affection towards each other only grew as they continued their ID conquering.

Spending time with Nimuae greatly increased his Socializing skill, even the Flirting Skill leveled up occasionally. The last day of freedom before his relatives arrived, Harry decided to relax and enjoy time with Nimuae as they wouldn't get much alone time now. They had figured out that they can communicate with each other mentally even if Nimuae was in the 'Room'.

They went to the forest where they met each other for the first time and their friendship started to have a picnic. It was nice, the calming and fresh air of the forest greatly eased their souls. They enjoyed the peace and the lovely atmosphere only got them to feel closer to each other. It was a little romantic for them, but not overly so. As the picnic came to an end when the sun started setting down, they looked into each other's eyes. Both lonely for most of their life, both without any friends or true family, they found solace in the other. Slowly they moved closer, their lips touched and they both were lost in the feeling of each other. The kiss was very brief, a short peck maybe more but it was all they needed for now. They watched, holding each other. the setting of the sun as the soft golden light cascaded through the canopy of the forest. It was a beautiful day for both of them.

Harry received two new skills during his romantic time.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Kissing - Active - Lvl 2 (23%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. Remember practice makes perfect.**

 **Your level of kissing leaves the person surprised.**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Foreplay - Active - Lvl 1 (3%)**

 **The ability to arouse your partner before sex.**

 **5% towards the orgasm of partner**

Real life soon caught up with Harry, as was natural, as every good thing must come to an end. His relatives returned and with them his normalcy, boredom, and irritation. After going through the dungeon, Harry yearned to be free, to go on adventures with Nim at his side and possibly meet more beautiful maidens. But Harry preserved. "One day soon enough, I will be free and with Nim at my side, I will go on to do great adventures" each time when he felt depressed, he thought this like a mantra.

Soon school started and it became even more unbearable for Harry than last year. He was so ahead now that he could attend high school or even maybe college now. The lack of potential grind, even the STR, VIT, and DEX grinding became so slow, has really started to bore down on him. The only good thing was he could talk to Nim all the time without anyone knowing.

Harry described every detail of his boring normal life to her. Having Nim brought Harry a little of the childhood he was robbed of, but he was moving into the teenage category so it didn't matter much. Harry suffered through the school year. Occasionally he was able to create an ID so that he could meet Nim personally and spend time with her. He even took her to an ice cream shop near the school once. Finally summer came as school ended.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Today was Dudley's birthday and Harry wasn't looking forward to all the chaos that would come along with it. Dudley was as spoiled as he was before Harry got his Gamer powers. It seems the spoiling has only increased since then.

There were no Harry Hunting quest, seeing Harry tall and healthy made his cousin and gang hesitate and eventually drop the bullying towards him. Even though they ignored him that didn't mean they stopped bullying others and Harry helped out those who got bullied whenever he could. He truly hated bullying. But his cousin and gang were good at doing it without anyone noticing.

Back to his cousin's birthday, Dudley was spoiled to the core, each year he got more and more presents. If by some mistake he didn't get as many presents as last year, he would throw a tantrum and cry for hours until he got what he wanted. So his parents made sure to give him more each year.

As he started on Dudley's special birthday breakfast, he ignored his relatives and started plotting how he could use the day to his advantage. Because of this, Harry missed Dudley shouting he only got 37 present and how his day was ruined and the following promise by Dudley's parents to take Dudley to the Zoo for compensating it.

"Boy," Harry was startled by his uncle's shout "We are going to the zoo today." Vernon told Harry as they finished their breakfast "We were going to leave you here like last time, but Petunia said there have been rumors that we left you unsupervised in the house alone for a week. We asked Mrs. Figg to watch you, but she is out with a broken leg. So you'll come with us, but you better be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry nodded without showing any anger at his ruined plans for spending some quality time with Nimuae. He was not looking forward to spending the whole day with his relatives 'Damn it, I would have preferred Mrs. Figg over this' Harry thought.

As Harry expected the day totally turned out to be a bore. He was supposed to stay away from them so they wouldn't be associated with him, 'Like I ever want to be' Harry muttered under his breath, but close enough so his uncle could keep an eye on him.

Harry didn't mind the zoo as he liked seeing all the animals and this was only his second time outside other than the trip to the museum that gave him his powers. Harry described to Nim all that he saw. Both were sad and a little angry for the animals. Nimuae because she was close to nature and she had a protective streak for all things in nature, Harry because the caged animals represented the life he had and still does in a small way.

Harry was no longer living in the cupboard as he got larger he no longer was able to fit in it. So he was given Dudley's second bedroom. But it still was small, broken, and a cage for him nonetheless.

Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss, yeah that Polkiss which made Harry remember what he saw in their house and made him wonder who Pierce's father truly was every time he saw the kid, were less interested in animals and more into antagonizing them. Harry was truly sad for the animals, for being the target of his cousin's and friend's taunting.

They spent their lunch in one of the many restaurants in the zoo, while giving Harry a little money to get some food for him and sending him away. Harry made use of this by buying as much food as he could using the money he had and storing them in his inventory, along with this he bought some clothes and trainers for him as he needed new ones.

They soon went to the reptile house where all the snakes and other reptiles were housed. Again, Harry made the tour on his own. As he stood in front of the cage of one enormous snake he stopped and read the sign that said it was a Boa Constrictor from Brazil, but was bred in captivity.

"Poor guy, bet you wouldn't mind going back to Brazil" Harry whispered as he leaned closer to the cage. To his surprise, the snake lifted his head towards him and started hissing at him.

 _§You are a speaker§_ the snake hissed _§I have never encountered one before§_

 _§You can understand me?§_ Harry asked in surprise.

 _§Of course§_ the snake hissed _§I don't suppose you can get me out of here?§_

 _§Sorry, I can't§_ Harry replied sadly.

 _§It's fine§_ the snake shrugged, at least that's what Harry thought the snake did was, _§It's not bad here. They give me fat rat every now and then§_

 _§Sorry, I_ _'ve_ _got to go now, bye§_ Harry replied waving to the snake.

 _§Bye§_ The snake said before he moved away from the cage.

Harry wanted to rescue the snake but didn't because of two reasons, one he would easily get caught breaking the glass when the security guys were watching and two the snake was bred in captivity. It wouldn't know how to live in the wild.

 **A special skill has been unlocked through a special act!**

 **Parselmouth - Active/Passive - Lvl Max**

 **The ability to talk to snake and understand them.**

 **New Perk awarded!**

 **Silver Tongued Devil : You gain an immediate +5% to Persuasion,+10% for Flirting and Politicking. And +25% for Oral sex.**

Harry quickly closed both screens before moving on to the next cage. He tried to suppress his smile at discovering a new skill through special act and receiving a new perk. Harry had started to appreciate the skills that his soon to be teenager mind considered was worth it, so he was pleased with that too.

The rest of the day Harry acted like he was supposed to; he kept to himself and stayed out of trouble. Vernon seemed pleased as he only had a scowl seeing Harry when they reached the car. After dropping Piers at his house, they reached theirs and each went his own way. Harry was glad that he went to zoo as he got a new skill and a perk when he went to bed.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry woke up with his aunt banging his door as usual. The ritual of waking him up by banging on the door didn't change even as he changed rooms. Sighing he got up and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for his relatives.

As they sat for breakfast, his uncle instructed him to get the mail that should have arrived. Harry had gotten used to his uncle's laziness but still grumbled about it under his breath as he went to pick the mail.

As he reached the mail, he quickly scanned them to see if there was anything of importance. There were a few bills, a postcard from Aunt Marge, his uncle's sister and a nasty one, maybe even more than her brother too. The last letter gave him a shock as it was addressed to him. Quickly he put it in his inventory and delivered the rest of the mail.

After finishing his chores, Harry made his way to the park and pulled out the letter to him. Before reading it, he created an ID and called Nimuae.

"Hey Nim" Harry smiled fondly at Nimuae " Look what I got. A letter and one that is addressed to me!" he said excitedly

"Hey Harry, what are you waiting for then, open and read it" Nim replied while smiling at Harry's enthusiasm. She knew the reason of course, it would be the first time Harry got any type of correspondence from anyone.

Studying the letter closer, Harry noticed it was made out of some kind of parchment instead of normal paper. It was sealed with a wax seal with symbols he had never seen before. Tearing open the seal, he unfolded the letter and started reading aloud so that Nimuae can hear it too.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**_

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

Harry didn't know what to make of the letter at first and neither did Nimuae. But then he remembered hearing or rather reading the name Albus Dumbledore some time before.

"Of course, Mrs. Figg's info said he put her there to watch over me. What does the headmaster of a school, a magical school at that, have anything to do with me?" Harry asked Nimuae. But all she could do was just shrug at him.

Figuring it couldn't hurt to try, Harry wrote a letter saying that he had no clue what was going on and it would be helpful if they could send him some more information. Harry called Nim back and moved out of the ID to see how he could post the letter. Suddenly a brown owl swooped down in front of him and stuck its leg out. Harry was a bit surprised but figured if a magical school existed, then it would be possible for such a thing as this. He gently wrapped the letter around the owl's leg and watched it fly away.

'How weird' Harry thought as the owl disappeared from sight 'Oh well, we'll see what happens.'

Later that day, hundreds of miles away, a women with stern expression read the letter that the owl just dropped on her desk. A frown appeared on her face as she finished the letter and got up. She double checked her schedule for tomorrow and deciding on a plan let the matter drop for now. Only one though was on her mind 'Albus, you better not have forgotten about your duties.'

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry woke up next day due to the anticipation for what the reply to his letter would be, that and his aunt's shouting.

"Get up and start making breakfast" his aunt yelled at him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

Just as he was about to serve breakfast, someone knocked on the door and was ordered to see who it was by his uncle. When he opened the door, Harry stared at the woman in front of him. She looked to be in her seventies or late sixties, with a stern expression on her face and don't bullshit me aura around her. Harry gulped slightly as he was intimidated by this woman. The little screen above her head told him her name was Minerva McGonagall, which was the name mentioned in his letter. Trying to be polite and going for the safe route he greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" She said to which Harry nodded his head "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am here to explain to you about some things regarding the letter you received yesterday, may I come in?"

"Oh, yes of course. Please come in" Harry said quickly " I have to warn you though; My relatives are not the nicest of people when it comes to me"

"I am sure I can deal with them, this isn't the first time I had to deal with people like them. I'll take care of it, do not worry" The woman reassured him with a smile "Why don't you call them and let's get this over with?"

Harry could tell from the expression on her face that she meant business and that she wasn't someone to be messed with, so he quickly guided her to the living room and went to get his relatives. As expected his uncle exploded in rage and stomped his way to the living room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Vernon thundered.

"Mr. Dursley, I presume?" Minerva calmly said as if he hadn't raised his voice " My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am here to speak about your nephew's acceptance into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Nope, not a chance," Vernon said vehemently "He won't be going to any freak school, now get out of my house!"

"That is just not possible," Minerva said calmly "Mr. Potter has been accepted into Hogwarts just as his parents were before him. He's a wizard and must be taught in order to learn about magic."

"You knew my parents?" Harry interjected "Can you tell me about them, I know nothing about them just that they died in a car crash" Of course Harry never believed the lies told by his relatives, but this was a chance to know about his parents. He couldn't just miss it.

" A car crash? How preposterous. James and Lily Potter weren't killed in a car crash" Minerva exclaimed shocked " What have you been telling the boy?"

"We didn't tell him anything about his freakish no good parents" Vernon shouted "And neither will you. Now get out of my house"

Minerva simply glared at the man and Vernon suddenly started feeling small as he backed away. Harry was glad the stare wasn't directed at him. Aunt Petunia quickly put a hand on Vernon shoulder calming him down.

"Vernon, please calm down" Petunia begged " It's no use. They won't back down and it would be better if we send him away. That way we will be rid of him for the year"

"Wait, you know about all this" Harry asked his aunt "You know about magic?"

"Of course I know, you silly boy" Petunia said with disgust " How could I not? Oh, I remember when your mother received letter to this so called school. Our parents were delighted; a witch in the family. What an honor. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak. Every summer she came back and filled our parents head all about magic and other nonsense. They were so proud of her." Here, she paused and her face contorted "Then she met your father and had you and got herself blown up."

"Blown up?" Harry whispered shocked to his core.

"That's quite enough." Minerva said " I will explain his heritage to him. I can see that we are not welcome here so we will leave now. To my shame I was right about you lot all those years ago and still let Harry be put in your care. Mrs. Dursley, I am sure your sister is appalled at how you treated her son when she couldn't. I pray you don't meet her in the afterlife as she wouldn't be happy with you."

She motioned Harry to follow her without waiting for any response. She walked till they reached a secluded spot, then she instructed Harry to grab her arm.

"I am going to apparate, which is a magical way of travelling, along with you to Diagon alley," Minerva explained. "This will be unpleasant."

Harry nodded and was suddenly hit with the sensation of being sucked up into a tube before they reappeared in a busy street filled with people. His stomach turned and he had to try hard not to throw up. Once he got his bearings, he took a deep breath and looked up at the woman.

"That was very unpleasant," Harry said to which the lady smirked and said "That it will be for your first time experience Mr. Potter, you will get used to it"

"Now please stay close to me and I will explain everything shortly," she said as she guided Harry into a building.

Harry just nodded and followed her into a building, which turned out to be a pub like place but a lot bigger on the inside, and watched as she greeted the bartender and asked for a private room. For which the bartender reverently greeted her and replied by showing them a room and even promising refreshments.

"Now we have a lot to talk about, so please refrain your questions until after I am finished," Minerva said and continued seeing Harry nod his head. "As I said my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. I received your letter and was disturbed to find that you didn't know about your heritage. To keep it short, you are a wizard. Just like your parents before they died and just like them you have been accepted into Hogwarts. The Wizarding world, as we call our world, is hidden from the normal world in order to protect us. It has been for hundreds of years."

For the next few hours, Minerva explained everything about the wizarding world and how it came to be. Then she told about the reign of an evil dark wizard, refusing to say his name vehemently and only calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, came to power and the destruction he wroght on the wizarding world. She explained to him how his parents were part of a resistance group and fought against the madman. And how they were killed by the madman on the night of Halloween, 1981. She then told him how famous he was in the wizarding world for surviving the unblockable killing curse on that night.

 **New Title Available!**

 **Boy-Who-Lived : +25% experience boost, +10 to Socializing, Flirting, Persuasion and Politicking**

"I know it must be overwhelming to you Mr. Potter," Minerva said seeing the distraught face of Harry. "I wish it wasn't so but I can't change the past."

"So I am famous here and people call me the Boy-Who-Lived? My dad and mum opposed the Dark Wizard who killed them and then tried to kill me as well?" Harry asked stunned. "But why would he try to kill me? Why, when thousands of others had died by the curse, did I survive? I am confused."

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, as to why he tried to kill you and how you survived is something I can't explain to you," Minerva said sadly. "No one really knows about it. All we know is that thanks to your parents and you the Wizarding world was saved from destruction."

"So the dark wizard is gone then?" Harry asked hopefully. "He's dead right?"

"Some people believe he is still out there," Minerva said honestly. "Others believe he is gone for good and will never terrorize this world again."

"What do you believe?"Harry asked again intently.

"I believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a powerful wizard. Perhaps even the most powerful wizard since Albus Dumbledore." Minerva replied "I don't know what will happen in the future, but I do know that Hogwarts is the safest place in the whole of Britain. At Hogwarts you will learn how to use magic, how to become strong and make many friends. I have no doubt that you will be a most powerful wizard if you put your mind into it."

Harry decided then and there to get stronger. He just learned about his arch enemy. "Stupid story line" Harry grumbled in his mind thinking about the one he read. He knew that somehow the guy was not dead and sooner or later he would have to face the Dark wizard. Really all RPG games were like that. Sighing Harry decided to get things started. But before that he decided to hide his abilities from others who had not earned his trust so that he will have an advantage when facing foes.

"So what do I need to do now?" Harry asked. "I mean, I don't have any money to buy these items mentioned in the letter."

"That's easily remedied. I am sure your parents have left you more than enough money to go through seven years of Hogwarts, after all your father was the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter" Minerva smiled gently "All we need is to visit Gringotts and have someone escort you to your vault."

"Gringotts?" Harry enquired.

"The Wizarding Bank, run by the goblins," Minerva explained. "It's outside and if you are willing, I will help you get some money and we can start getting things on your list"

"Okay then," Harry replied.

As they left the building, Harry noted that the name of the pub was 'The Leaky Cauldron' and that it was a gateway between magical world and normal world. On his journey to Gringotts, Harry watched all the people and the different shops around him. He used Observe on Minerva as he hadn't done so.

 **Minerva McGonagall - Deputy Headmistress - ?**

 **HP : ?**

 **MP : ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?**

This surprised Harry as up till now he had always been able to read other people. Now all he had was a name, profession and a bunch of question marks. After this Harry used Observe on the many passersby, most of the time he got the info but there were ones similar to Minerva. He decided to stop as he figured his level was not high enough.

Minerva led him to a large white building at the end of the street which made Harry stop and stare for a bit. Before they went inside, Minerva made Harry promise not to insult or belittle the goblins that worked there as they could be dangerous and very vicious. Harry promised her to be on his best behavior and followed her inside.

The goblins were somewhat similar to the Brownies he killed in the forest of Surrey. They were short and had a huge head compared to their body with sharp teeth like their counterparts. Harry used Observe and found out the result to be similar to Minerva's.

"Mr. Potter are you in possession of your vault key?" the goblin asked.

"No sir, I don't have a key," Harry answered.

"Well then, we'll have to get a new one" The goblin smirked evilly "If you would please cut your palm and let some blood drop into the bowl in front of you"

Harry looked at the silver bowl with some weird looking liquid inside it. It had carvings on the its surface. Harry carefully took the blade he was given and cut his palm to let some blood drop into the bowl. As soon as the blood touched the liquid it started to change colors and finally reached red.

"Well, it seems you are who you say you are," the goblin smirked. "Please wait in the lobby until the key is made"

"Thank you," and with that Harry followed Minerva to the lobby.

A few minutes later another goblin came up to them and told them to follow him to the vault. Harry enjoyed the trip down to the vault while Minerva looked a bit green, which in turn made the journey hilarious for Harry. The goblin, named Griphook by the blue screen above his head, didn't talk much and once the vault was reached showed Harry how to open it and Harry went inside. Harry stood stock still seeing the heaps of gold in the vault, which were at least twice his size.

Minerva quickly explained the coin system, which wasn't hard to understand. As per her instruction, Harry filled a pouch with enough galleons, sickles and knuts. Then they left the vault. As they reached the bank counter and was about to leave, Griphook discreetly gave Harry a letter which was sealed by wax. Seeing the discretion required, Harry put the letter in his inventory without Minerva noticing.

After leaving the bank, Harry was dragged from one shop to the other. Books, clothes, potion ingredients and other supplies were bought. Harry decided it was better to explore alone seeing the urgency in Minerva.

"Come along Mr. Potter," Minerva said. " The final item on your list is the most important one. We need to get you a wand."

This was something that interested Harry, as all day he has seen people using their wands to do magic. He wanted to know what was the difference between them and his way of doing magic was. Harry quickly followed Minerva so as to reach the shop as soon as possible.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," The old man with silver eyes and wild white hair said. " I have been expecting you."

"You were?" Harry had a feeling something was up.

"Why of course," the man said. " I am Ollivander at your service"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Ollivander" Harry replied dutifully.

"Well then let's get to it." Ollivander turned "Which is your wand arm?"

And so began the long and tedious process of waving wand after wand. When he got bored he used Observe on Ollivander only to get similar results to Minerva's. Finally one wand accepted him, it was unlike anything Harry had ever felt, an euphoric feeling rushed through his body as soon as he touched the Holly and Phoenix feather wand, producing bright red, gold, and green sparks coming out from the wand.

 **Item Obtained!**

 **Magical Foci - Wand**

 **Holly and Phoenix feather wand. Gives +10% MP and -20% cost for casting magic.**

Harry closed the window just in time to hear that his wand and the Dark wizard's wand were brother wands. While leaving the shop, Minerva was very disturbed by the news as well as Harry.

'Of course, stupid game scenarios. I knew something like this would happen. At least I am not a king or worse the Dark wizard's son.' A shudder went through Harry at the last though. Unknown to Harry things were proceeding elsewhere that he might just become the next king.

"Well Mr. Potter," Minerva started. "I think our shopping is done. Now I will shrink your trunk and supplies which will last long enough until you reach your house. Now there are strict laws regarding underage magic and the penalties are severe, so you must not use magic while you are at home."

"I understand," Harry replied while his mind was working through the problem.

They soon reached Harry's relatives house and Minerva left with a warning to Harry's relatives and giving direction to platform 9 and three quarters. Harry put all his things into his inventory, while his relatives were distracted. They stayed away from him for the time because of Minerva's warning.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Find your roots : Who are you?**

 **Rewards,**

 **450xp**

 **New Title - Boy-Who-Lived**

Harry had all but forgotten about the quest he got years ago. Harry was content to finally know who he was and who his parents were, how they died as well which made him sad. He vowed to be the best wizard there is as way to repay his parents. Harry took out his new books and started reading them. His perk Wisdom's Visage helped him to read all the books and understand them in just about three days.

Now it was the day before his birthday and he wanted to explore the magical alley more thoroughly. He learned that there is a magical transport bus service called Knight bus. He used it get to Diagon Alley and started exploring.

The first thing Harry did was to explore the bookstore. He bought many books in wizarding politics, laws, etiquette, and genealogy, then books on dueling, ancient runes, arithmancy, magical creatures and one Hogwarts - A History. Some of them gave him new skills. He also found some skill books which gave him skills in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and one called Politicking. Some increased his Socializing, Flirting, and Persuasion skills. But no matter how much he searched he couldn't find any related to his type of magic, that is elemental or some such type.

After enjoying an ice cream, Harry was drawn to the Magical Menageries, there he found lots of creatures for sale. Rodents, reptiles, kneazles, spiders and a large number of owls were filled to the brim inside the shop. As Harry looked around each and every creature, a pair of bright amber eyes were following his movements.

Suddenly a snowy white owl landed on Harry's shoulder. Though startled Harry didn't made any move to remove the owl, instead he started stroking the white plumage of the black speckled snowy owl. The owl preened under Harry's touch. He very much fell in love with the owl and decided to buy her. It was a quick exchange as the owner was very glad to be rid of the owl who wouldn't let anyone else touch her. Buying a perch, bowl and some owl treats, Harry stepped out and put them all in his inventory without anyone seeing. Then he used Observe on the newly christened Hedwig the Snowy owl.

 **Hedwig - Familiar - Lvl 8**

 **HP : 200/200**

 **MP : 100/100**

 **STR : 10**

 **VIT : 7**

 **DEX : 10**

 **INT : 10**

 **WIS : 5**

 **LUC : 7**

 **Status : Harry's Familiar**

 **Hedwig is a rare Snowy white Owl. It has become Harry's familiar and is very devoted and protective of Harry.**

 **It can evolve into a phoenix if given Holy Fire.**

Harry was delighted to learn that Hedwig has become his familiar and even more so when he learned she can become a phoenix if given holy fire. Though he didn't know what it was or how to find it, Harry was optimistic.

On his tour around the alley, Harry found Knockturn Alley. Though he wanted to go in, the many ? contained blue screen on most of its people put a stop to that notion. Harry bought some more essential clothes and even bought a wand holster and polishing kit.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Today was his birthday and Harry woke up excitedly for the free level up. But what awaited him was far more than just simple level up. As Harry opened his eyes, he was bombarded with blue screens.

 **Congratulation! It's your Birthday!**

 **You have gained 1 level up!**

 **You reached age 12!**

 **Status 'Unbound' added!**

 **Full powers accessible now!**

 **All systems at full capacity!**

Harry had no idea what was going on as he stopped reading the messages at that point and closed them all together. Then he opened his status menu.

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : Wizard**

 **Title : Boy-Who-Lived**

 **Monster Slayer**

 **Level : 16**

 **Exp : 2,940/17,000**

 **HP : 900/900 + 20% = 1080/1080**

 **HP regen : 20% (1080) = 216 HP/min**

 **MP : 760/760**

 **MP regen : 20% (760) = 152 MP/min**

 **STR : 38 + (50%) = 57**

 **VIT : 33**

 **DEX : 33**

 **END : 23**

 **INT : 35 + (20%) = 42**

 **WIS : 30**

 **CHR : 12**

 **LUC : 50**

 **KAR : 1**

 **Status Points : 26**

 **Skill Points : 0**

 **Status : Unbound [Permanent] MP back to 100%, First Year Student +1 VIT, +1 INT per level up**

 **Money : 5556 £/ 213,023ᶃ** **12ᶊ 8** **ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. He now knows his family history and past, how his parents died when he was just a baby and how he somehow survived the killing curse giving him a title. Harry Potter is a Wizard and he wants to make his parents proud by being the best.**

Harry was surprised. He had double the MP from what he should have from before. Harry started to quickly go through all the new things he got. So first he clicked on his status.

 **Unbound [Permanent] :**

 **The block placed on your magical core by your parents for reducing accidental magic until you start Hogwarts year** **1 or reach** **12 years of age has been dissolved. Now +50% MP block and all other powers unblocked.**

 **First Year Student :**

 **You are now a first year student of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so additional bonus on each level up during the school year. +1 to VIT and INT.**

Next he checked his title and it gave him info that he could hold two titles now. Next he clicked on END, CHR, and KAR.

 **END : Endurance, this shows the ability to endure attacks and thus reduce the amount of damage taken. Higher the endurance point, higher the damage reduction will be.**

 **CHR : Charisma, this shows the ability to be charismatic around** **pe** **ers. Higher the charisma the more people will support your side, follow you, and stand on your side** **.** **H** **igher chance of persuasion, socializing and flirting.**

 **KAR : Karma, the only status that can't be increased using status points. Good deeds gives you positive points, bad ones gives you negative points. Both have its own pros and cons. You alone shall decide your fate.**

Then he called the skill menu.

 **Skill Trees :**

 **Skill trees are now unique branches of similar skills put together. The new skills discovered by you will automatically be updated on the skill trees. You can level up skill via skill points (Three skill points for each 10 levels starting from level 20) you get or through normal way of finding skill books, repetitive use of skills or via skill disc. For each level up in any skill requires 5 skill points in them.**

 **[Creation]**

 **Cooking - Active (Lvl 25) (2/5) -+**

 **Herbology - Active (Lvl 22) (1/5) -+**

 **Potion Making - Active (Lvl 2) (3/5) -+**

 **Runes - Active (Lvl 1) (4/5) -+**

 **Arithmancy - Active (Lvl 1) (3/5) -+**

 **Planning - Active (Lvl 5) (2/5) -+**

 **Trap Making - Active (Lvl 4) (3/5) -+**

 **Map Making - Active (Lvl 1) (1/5) -+**

 **[Elemental]**

 **Fie Ball - Active (Lvl 25) (4/5) -+**

 **Fire Cone - Active (Lvl 10) (3/5) -+**

 **Lightning Bolt - Active (Lvl 15) (1/5) -+**

 **Earth Spikes - Active (Lvl 5) (1/5) -+**

 **[Wand Magic]**

 **Transfiguration - Active (Lvl 2) (4/5) -+**

 **Charms - Active (Lvl 3) (1/5) -+**

 **DADA - Active (Lvl 1) (3/5) -+**

 **[Weapon & Melee]**

 **One Handed Sword Fighting - Active (Lvl 22) (3/5) -+**

 **Two Handed Sword Fighting - Active (Lvl 1) (1/5) -+**

 **Martial Arts - Active (Lvl 5) (4/5) -+**

 **One Handed Blunt - Active (Lvl 3) (4/5) -+**

 **Two Handed Blunt - Active (Lvl 1) (3/5) -+**

 **[Stealth]**

 **Sneaking - Active (Lvl 20) (3/5) -+**

 **Knife Throw - Active (Lvl 1) (4/5) -+**

 **Critical Strike - Active (Lvl 6) (2/5) -+**

 **[Art Of War]**

 **Socializing - Active (Lvl 24) (4/5) -+**

 **Politicking - Active (Lvl 1) (1/5) -+**

 **Persuasion - Active (Lvl 9) (2/5) -+**

 **[Art Of Love]**

 **Flirting - Active (Lvl 9) (4/5) -+**

 **Kissing - Active (Lvl 4) (1/5) -+**

 **Foreplay - Active (Lvl 1) (1/5) -+**

 **Sex - Active (Lvl 8) (2/5) -+**

 **Fucking - Active (Lvl 7) (1/5) -+**

 **Anal - Active (Lvl 4) (1/5) -+**

 **Oral Sex - Active (Lvl 10) (1/5) -+**

 **[Language]**

 **English - Active/Passive (Lvl 100) (0/5) -+**

 **French - Active/Passive (Lvl 100) (0/5) -+**

 **Parseltongue - Active/** **Passive** **(Lvl MAX) (N/A) -+**

 **Latin - Active/Passive (Lvl 8) (2/5) -+**

 **[Knowledge Bank]**

 **Physics - Passive (Lvl 35) (4/5) -+**

 **Chemistry - Passive (Lvl 30) (1/5) -+**

 **Biology - Passive (Lvl 38) (3/5) -+**

 **Basic Calculus - Passive (Lvl 63) (2/5) -+**

 **Basic Geometry - Passive (Lvl 58) (1/5) -+**

 **History - Passive (Lvl 4) (1/5) -+**

 **Magical Creatures - Passive (Lvl 3) (4/5) -+**

 **[Magical Travel]**

 **Apparition** **\- Active (Lvl 1) (4/5) -+**

 **Fulmen Curre - Active (Lvl Max) (N/A) -+**

 **[Arcane Magics]**

 **Observe - Active (Lvl 15) (4/5) -+**

 **Gamer's Mind - Passive (Lvl Max) (N/A) -+**

 **Gamer's Body - Passive (Lvl Max) (N/A) -+**

 **Illusion - Active (Lvl 9) (3/5) -+**

 **Mage Eyes - Active (Lvl 1) (1/5) -+**

 **ID Create - Active (Lvl 5) (2/5) -+**

 **ID Escape - Active (Lvl 5) (2/5) -+**

 **Skill Points : 0**

Harry was truly overwhelmed. "This is new. All this because my magical core was bound. That's a lot to take in," Harry said as he went through all the skills in the skill tree. Harry was super charged, as he went through others, he didn't see much difference. But overall, Harry was just like any other gamer - new abilities brought happiness - so he was truly over the moon.

It was during his browsing of all the new stuff that he remembered the letter he received from the goblin in Gringotts. He quickly pulled it out from the inventory and opened the wax seal. A silver coin dropped into his palm as he opened the letter which contained no other information written on the it.

As he examined the coin, the coin flashed a pale blue color. Harry felt a tug at his navel and just like that he was whisked away in a swirling mass. Harry became sick as he was violently thrown around in what seemed to be a twister of some kind. Just as it came, it ended and Harry fell on his backside as he reached the destination.

The place he reached was a marble finished room with high polished ceiling and weird engravings, which Harry realized was some type of runes, with moderate illumination. Harry quickly got up in a battle ready stance and was startled on the inside seeing a goblin in business suit. Harry didn't release his stance, somehow the goblin seemed pleased.

" Welcome Lord Potter, sorry for the sudden kidnapping but matters are severe and urgency and anonymity was of utmost importance," the goblin said in a refined but still grating voice.

Harry was stunned, of all the things that happened to him today, the only thing that grabbed his attention and the one he could get out of his mouth was two words said in confusion;

"Lord Potter?"

 **(AN**

 **For coldblue and anyone else who have similar questions;**

 **1) Will the harem be small or big?**

 **First of all, don't mix harem and romance. In my fic Harry will have romance interest of at least 4 to at most 10, that's it. Harem is different as they are not exactly romantic but in a friends with benefits way but with only Harry and a lot of girls. Most of them will have their own roles in the harem.**

 **2)** **Is Harry Potter going to be a Light, Dark or Chaotic Wizard? Will Harry use whatever Magic that he chooses depending on his own morals?**

 **Well you have to wait and see. Also Harry has to consider the Karma status now.**

 **3) Will Hedwig actually be influenced by Harry Potter Gamer ability such as joining Harry Party/Alliance?**

 **I hope you like what I have done with Hedwig. There may be more action for Hedwig as well. ;)**

 **4)** **Is Harry going continue to live with the** **Dursleys** **or figure out a way to live somewhere else?**

 **Wait for the next chapter.**

 **5) Is it possible for Harry Potter to learn Wandless Magic or is the Wand going to be important for** **  
** **Harry in this story?**

 **Wandless magic of canon wand magic nope. A variation of wandless summoning/banishing yes. And yes the wand is going to be important to some** **extent** **as there is his other skills that do not need a wand or other foci. Consider it as a battering ram vs Surgical blade.**

 **I hope I haven't rushed this chapter as I was late, so hit me with all that I missed thank you.**

 **Next Chapter - Goblins, Lords, and Sorting)**


	7. Goblins, Lords, and Sorting

**Kyrin's A/N : Not much change except for standard editing.**

 **(AN**

 **Sorry for being late but life is a bitch, a sexy one at that but still a bitch. Anyway here is the new chapter.**

 **All suggestions, remarks, criticism and reviews are welcome.)**

 **Chapter 7**

"Lord Potter?"

Sure Harry know he will be Lord of his house when he becomes 17, but not now when he was still 12. And who the hell kidnaps him and then calls them a Lord? Harry used Observe on the goblin;

 **Bloodfist - Potter Account Manager - Lvl ?**

 **HP : ?**

 **MP : ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?- ?-?-?-?-?-?**

"That's correct, or it will be by the end of our discussion," the goblin said with a small bow "Allow me to introduce myself. I am BloodFist, your, or rather the Potter family account manager. Please follow me so that we can have our discussion in a private room."

Seeing Harry nod and release his battle stance BloodFist lead him through a twisting corridor until they reached a very ornate door, which was every bit the representation of elegance and wealth, with a golden plate inscribed _Bloodfist_ on it. They stepped through the door and Bloodfist motioned Harry to sit in the chair in front of a large desk while he himself sat on the one behind it.

Taking a quick look around the office, Harry could relate to and confirm what little he read about the goblins being a warrior race seems to be true, as it was adorned with various weapons and trophies. Various weapons from small plain daggers to jewel-encrusted swords were mounted on the walls. Thinking that made him realize that goblins don't like those who waste time, so Harry gave his full attention back to his account manager.

"Let me start by giving you an overview of what I do and what your heritage exactly entails." Bloodfist then continued to explain the vaults he had, both the family vault and the trust vault that Harry visited when he came to Gringotts. Then on to the different business ventures that once the Potter family had and about the subsequent decline of Potter family fortune ever since the Potters went into hiding up till now.

"Wait, so my dad went into hiding while giving someone power of Potter family business to run on his behalf, whom you don't know of, who then sold all the businesses to the Parkinson, Malfoy, Nott, and Avery families and only the timely intervention of my current magical guardian Albus Dumbledore put a stop to it before I lost everything. Is that the whole gist of it?" Harry asked feeling irritation and anger seeping into him.

" Yes, that's most of it," Bloodfist nodded. "We have been trying to get in contact with you but your magical guardian blocked us every time. You see because of the laws that exist, we can't be in charge of wizarding businesses so your father had to give someone that authority while going into hiding with you. But luckily he only gave power over businesses that were abroad Britain, your vaults remain safe. But the loss was heavy as before it happened your fortune was around 82 million galleons and now all you have is the 7.31 million in the family vault and of course the money in trust vault as well."

"So I have lost everything?" Harry asked depressed at the loss of his family's fortune.

"Well not everything, you still have the Potter Docks and some other investments, while mostly destroyed, you can build your family's fortune back up with those," Bloodfist intoned with a spark in his eyes.

"What do you get from this? What's your motive? How can I trust you? Why now?" Harry asked curiously.

"What do I get? Everything Lord Potter, everything a goblin could want. You see as a goblin, we are ranked by the amount of money we can make using our customers money and how much profit we make for the customer. As your account manager, I get a 4% profit from yours, as payment for being your account manager. So as your fortune increase so does mine and my prestige. Ever since the decline of Potter family fortune I have lost the prestige and power I once held. The revival of the Potter fortune will propel me to the forefront of my peers. And that would also be my motive as well." Bloodfist took a break and continued "As for trust, I and my family are under a magical blood contract. If I were to betray you willingly, my life and my family's life will be forfeited by the magic in our blood, due to our breaking the agreement."

Harry had read all he could from the books he could obtain about the magical world and its custom easily understood the severity of the blood contract and nodded.

"As for the why now, it is more complicated," Bloodfist paused.

"I am all ears," Harry asked with utmost interest.

"As I said before a goblin can't oversee the business of a wizard, the laws prevent that. So I can't take care of your business, merely do what you authorize me to do. Trust me when I say cheating my way would be the last thing on my mind as it will strip me of any prestige and life I have and maybe cause a war between goblins and wizards if it is found out. Now, why I didn't approach your guardian? Simply put it's because he can't do anything on your behalf other than arrange marriage contracts or picking where you should live or other such parental duties."

"So you are saying only I can take care of my family business and fortune," Harry asked.

"That's correct in a sense. You or the wizard or witch who you appoint can do it for you. But even then there was a problem, as a minor, you couldn't have taken up the mantle of Lord Potter until you were of age. However, there is a loophole allowing the last living heir to an Ancient house to get emancipated starting from age 12. That, while possible for you, was blocked by both your guardian and the earlier mentioned Lords who have seats in the Wizengamot which is the ruling body of the wizarding world. I don't know the motive behind your guardian but we can safely assume the motive of your enemies, Lord Potter."

Harry was disgruntled, ever since he entered the wizarding world, he began to realize that it was not all sunshine and unicorns. The prejudices run rampant and so does cutthroat practices and backstabbing just as it was in the non-magical world. Hearing he was also a victim of such underhanded methods really drove the reality of the situation home for Harry.

"It seems we are at an impasse then since I don't have anyone I trust nor does it seems like I can trust any Lords or their offspring," Harry said with more maturity than he let on earlier.

"Yes, we were, until you came to access your vault. When we used your blood to confirm your identity, it wasn't a test that just doesn't say you are who you say are or not. Instead, it gave the full details about you, your parents and your heritage. Simply put it was an inheritance test. And any document regarding you reaches me as your account manager."

Harry had read about them in one of the wizarding law books he bought from Flourish & Blotts. The test that identifies one's lineage.

"What does it say? And how does it help?" Harry asked eagerly for more information about his family.

"It appears you are a pureblood, Lord Potter, and not a half-blood. From the documents, it seems your mother was actually the last living member of the Ancient house of Debonair. Thus making you a pure-blood even though her parents were squibs."

Harry never liked the prejudice and discrimination based on one's purity, it simply didn't make any sense at all. And all the books he could find about it only spewed propaganda and useless trivia. But still, he could see the advantages of being a pureblood along with the power and privileges that being one entailed.

"And what advantages do I get from this? How does being a pureblood get us out of this situation?" Harry asked.

"It does have its advantages. But being pureblood doesn't help our situation, nope not at all," Bloodfist said making Harry sigh.

"Then how?"

"While there are those who can and want to stop your emancipation and thus your ascension to Lord Potter, there is none who does so against your ascension to Lord Debonair," Bloodfist said this with a wide smile showing all of his sharp teeth.

Now Harry understood what this was all about. "So all I need to do is to accept my Lordship of house Debonair and then I am emancipated, which will allow me to accept the Lordship of House Potter. Isn't that correct?"

"That's precisely correct Lord Potter," Bloodfist said with much more emphasis to the Lord bit, as he commended the young Lord's intelligence mentally.

"Wait, it can't be that easy. There must be many cons to this as well as pros. So what are they?" Harry asked as he quickly started getting on due to his skills in Politicking.

"Indeed you are correct. It seems my decision to help you out early than I planned was worth it. There are both pros and cons so I will tell you both," Bloodfist said seriously before continuing with his explanation. "I personally believe it has more positive than negatives," he said firmly, making his opinion on the matter known.

"For the positives, essentially taking up the Lordship of Debonair will give you an extra layer of protection against laws. This is due to Heads of the houses having extra rights and privileges over lesser peers and households. So if someone attempts to cause you or those individuals under your protection harm, you would have the ability to block and counter them in the courts." Bloodfist said carefully, before adding "It also gives you an increased degree of freedom and independence; this in part due to you being considered an adult under the laws of magic, effectively making you immune to underage laws of magic. It will also limit your current magical guardian's ability to control your life," his account manager explained.

This caused Harry to smile at the thought of being free from his relatives permanently. Besides, it was nothing really as he was forced to grow up quickly and he has become more mature due to his adventures. He had been responsible for caring for himself as his relatives didn't care for him. After all, he had been cooking, cleaning, and slaving around his relative's house all the while being complained to as being lazy. He had to take care of his bruises and wounds from the many beatings from his relatives including his cousin's constant Harry Hunting until he got his powers. In many ways, he was an adult with only a child going on teenager's body. Freedom from all the oppression and the chance to have a peaceful life with his Nim in some grandeur castle or even a small house made taking the Lordship all the more appealing.

Yes, all through his musing, Harry never forgot about the impact it would have on Nimuae as well.

"Bloodfist, would this lordship mean I don't have to return to my relative's house?" Harry asked carefully not to sound too hopeful unless the goblin learned of his situation.

"Indeed, Lord Potter, you can pick your own accommodation," said the account manager, causing Harry to smile internally while keeping a cool facade over his external features "However you would have to be regularly checked on by an adult until you are 14 years of age, but we can, of course, overlook that point" the goblin said with a devious grin, causing Harry to smile at the obvious bribe.

"There is also another advantage to it, as until it becomes public that you are both Lord Potter and Lord Debonair, you can buy shares in businesses under both names, without people being aware of it. Simply speaking you could buy 20% shares under both names, giving you 40% shares in the business, potentially allowing you to take control without your rivals being aware of it," his account manager continued speaking.

"Ok, I understand. So what's the downside?" Harry asked since he could gain control over his finances as well as leave his relatives to live with Nimuae, it was so far good.

"The main one is, Lord Potter, that if you ever commit a crime, you could be charged as an adult wizard instead of a minor, so you will have to behave yourself," Bloodfist said sternly, making Harry nod in understanding. "Also you would be more exposed to wizarding politics such as attending the court meetings and other key events, but you can leave it your proxy to handle such responsibilities. Currently, your magical guardian is your proxy. It depends on whether you want to be involved in politics or not. If you don't let your proxy handle it, you will have to attend major court cases and hearing as well as the off chance of a blood feud being declared against you."

"Blood feud? What do you mean by that?" Harry asked as he read something like it in passing.

Bloodfist responded calmly, "Blood feud is essentially declaring war between your house and another house, effectively between your house and allies against another household and their allies. This is where having two names can be useful, especially in investing a jointly owned business against your rivals," the goblin answered showing his teeth in a cruel grin.

"Ok then, is there anything else I should know about?" Harry asked, noticing the excitement of battle in the goblin.

"Yes, you will have to fulfill any outstanding magically binding contracts. However, fortunately, your parents didn't leave any outstanding contracts to fulfill and the Debonair house doesn't have one as well." his account manager said causing Harry to sigh in relief.

Thinking it over, Harry decided that the pros do outweigh the cons, "I accept the title of Lord Debonair, how do I do this?"

Bloodfist reached into his desk and pulled out a small silver box. Opening the box, revealing two rings inside it, he pushed the box towards Harry. Harry promptly used Observe on the rings.

 **Potter Lord Ring**

 **+100% defense against mind magics**

 **Gives immunity to low-level jinxes, hexes, and curses**

 **Is a permanent Portkey to Potter mansion, key phrase - "Den"**

The silver ring of Potter lordship had two griffons holding swords at the two sides of a kite shield with a small sapphire encrusted in the middle with an inscription on it - 'Fortes Fortuna Iuvat'. Harry's budding Latin knowledge translated it as 'Fortune favors the brave'.

 **Debonair Lord Ring**

 **+100% defense against mind magic**

 **+50% defense against low-level jinxes, hexes, and curses**

The Debonair Lord ring was also made of silver but darker with hints of red along the kite shield with a red ruby surrounded by a phoenix, it also had an inscription on it - 'Imperium Voluntatis'. 'Strength of will' Harry instantly liked both house mottos.

"The one with the sapphire is the Potter Lord ring and the other is the Debonair Lord ring. I suggest you put the Debonair one first so we can make it officially legal." Bloodfist said as Harry stared at the rings. Nodding, Harry put the Debonair ring on his left ring finger and the Potter ring on his right ring finger.

As he finished putting them on, both rings gave a soft golden glow and settled on his fingers shrinking to make a perfect fit. Suddenly Harry could feel the protections given by the ring.

"Now you are bonded to your families magic and you will be able to access areas and items that may have been previously denied to you, such as family tomes or mansions. This is common practice among magical families to protect family secrets as only the current Lord or his Heir can wear the rings and everyone else would die if they tried to put them on. The ring will also protect your mind from wizards who can use mind arts. But I suggest you learn mind arts sooner than later. Because the ring will only protect you against an average wizard, not one who is trained like your magical guardian. They will be able to penetrate the protection, but the ring will fog your mind at best against such attacks. Both rings can also be willed to be invisible as well." Bloodfist insisted.

At the word mind arts Harry couldn't help but feel threatened, not liking the idea of his mind being attacked as well as due to his connection with Nimuae through his mind. Deciding to ask Bloodfist about it in order to better protect himself against it, "What do you mean by mind arts?"

Bloodfist seemed to be weighing his response as he took a pause, but responded. "Mind arts are the ability to protect and influence the mind. We all have natural barriers which grow as we age. However a wizard or witch trained in mind arts is able to view the memories of another as well as influence them by use of compulsions or implanting suggestions," the goblin said sternly as he continued. "Mind arts can also help in increasing one's memory recall, suppressing physical pain, fears and emotions. A witch or wizard trained in it are more capable than others. The mind arts is considered to be dark grey in type and is tightly controlled by the Ministry, due to the damage it can inflict. You understand the implications of this, don't you? Lord Potter, I only told you so you can protect your secrets and our business dealings," Bloodfist finished with a smile.

Harry could understand why it was considered dangerous by the Ministry as it dealt with a person's mind. Hearing the description of mind arts, Harry couldn't help but compare it to his Gamer's mind. They almost felt similar. Deciding to go for it Harry asked "I understand, thank you for telling me. How would I go about learning it?"

"The Ministry regulates any teaching of mind arts and its related books. However, old families have several tomes related to them. If I am correct, you will find one in the Potter family vault." Bloodfist replied.

Later, Bloodfist took Harry down to his family vault; from which he was able to get a magical trunk that had a small library full of books arranged by his parents with a letter from them as well. He put them all in his inventory. Bloodfist has also arranged a Gringotts card for him. The card itself was black in color with a golden dragon on it, with Gringotts Bank written underneath it. The card will also work in the non-magical world. He put in his inventory as well.

"Come by any day a week after from now, before you leave for Hogwarts. I will be able to conduct an audit of both Potter and Debonair vaults and their holdings and other businesses or contracts if any exists. Then we need to start the restoration of your fortune." Bloodfist said to him as he left the bank.

Harry went back to his relatives relatively quickly having lots to think about on his mind. As was becoming usual, his relatives paid him no mind. After some thought, Harry decided to use the Portkey on his Potter ring tomorrow after telling his relatives he will be gone until next summer.

It seems his relatives were apparently overjoyed to have him out as well. Harry went to his safe place, the park, to activate the Portkey. Harry remembered what Portkey was from the books he read in order to know more about apparition, it explained all types of magical transportation. There were even magical teleportation circles like in the games once a long time ago, but they are all lost to time. With clarity in his voice, Harry said "Den". As soon as he said it, Harry was again overcome with the feeling of receiving a tug on his navel as he was whisked away just like his yesterday's Gringotts visit.

Harry was slammed into the marble floor of the mansion's foyer. Slowly dusting himself, Harry got up. His first look at the mansion had him standing stock still. The foyer was large, with brightly lit chandeliers and deep maroon, red, and blue curtains hanging around the room. Looking around Harry found the Potter crest, coat of arms, along with the family motto on the wall where two large steps situated. The foyer alone showed the wealth and prestige of the Potter family.

"I may have lost most of its fortune, but not all is lost," Harry said letting out a low whistle.

Just then a tiny blur barreled into Harry's leg nearly causing him to lash out with his power only to stop at the last moment.

"Master Potter sir!" the small creature squeaked in an indisputably loud female voice "You's finally here, Tilly have been waiting for so long!"

Harry smiled awkwardly and patted the tiny creature's head while he used Observe. The creature wore a maid's dress only much shorter, had eyes the size of tennis balls with blue irises, pale pink skin with small weak limbs and body and batty ears that seemed to be flopping according to her emotions.

 **Tilly - House Elf - Lvl ?**

 **HP : ?**

 **MP : ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Tilly is a house elf. House elves were once a race of great powerful monsters, who were turned into slaves to wizards for all of eternity by persons unknown. They can't survive without being a servant to magical person or place. They are powerful and use magic different to wizarding kind, but are bound to the will of its masters. They like to work a lot and being set free by giving clothes to them is considered a fate worse than death.**

 **Tilly is a Potter elf and wants to be Harry's elf, she has been waiting a long time for this.**

'What do you say to calm down a hysterical house elf?' Harry mentally asked as he ventured "Um, sorry?"

Tilly's horrified gasp let him know that it may not have been the right thing to say.

Fortunately calming down Tilly didn't take too much of an effort once the initial hysteria was out of the way. The small house elf had all but demanded to be bonded to Harry immediately after that. Harry was still a bit iffy on the subject of having a thinking creature bonded to him in lifelong servitude, but Tilly's wobbling lower lips and watering eyes every time he stalled the subject eventually wore Harry down and he gave in.

After giving a quick tour of the mansion and showing him the master bedroom, which became Harry's now, Tilly had gone into a cooking frenzy determined to give Harry the best meal he ever had. While eating Tilly's hearty meal, Harry thought about what he read by Observe.

'It seems house elves are way stronger than wizards, I couldn't get her full status but got enough info about them. They like to work and do not want to be set free, got to remember that. At least now I have someone to cook and take care of me.'

While reading about the wizarding world, Harry had come across talking portraits, that are imprints of once lived witches or wizards, and ghosts, like real ghosts and some poltergeist. Thinking for such an old mansion, it should have at least something, Harry wandered around exploring the whole place from top to bottom.

Thanks to Tilly, the place was pretty clean and so Harry had fewer problems while exploring. So far he discovered the mansion had 26 bedrooms with baths attached including his bedroom. The foyer he came to using the Portkey which also had a floo connection that he activated with the help of Tilly, baring all incomings through the floo. All the rooms had antique and high valued tables, four-poster beds and furniture. He found a basement which had a jail and a ritual chamber, which he had no clue what for and a library. Obviously, Harry was hooked to the library, which was larger than his school or the public library in Surrey, running around picking all the skill books available there.

He got the usual sword fighting, socializing and politicking skill books from the library. It was when he was on his way back to his room that Harry came upon a hallway which had several portraits on the walls. Harry quickly used his mage eyes to determine that they were all magical ones, but to his disappointment, they were all in a sleep state. And he didn't know how to wake them and neither did Tilly. Even though he couldn't speak to anyone, Harry was able to see for the first time his ancestor's pictures. From what he saw almost all Potter men had messy hair like his.

Harry quickly called Nimuae out to show her their new home. Harry gave Nimuae the tour of the mansion as he introduced her to Tilly. For all her shyness, Nimuae became quite good friends with Tilly. Nimuae chose to stay in Harry's room, just the way she liked it. Nimuae and other dryads like her don't necessarily require food as they can survive on sunlight alone. One exposure to sunlight is enough for nearly 50 years. But she could also access Harry's food storage in his inventory while inside the 'Room'. So she was pretty much in vacation mode while she stayed in the 'Room'. Even then she liked having food now and then. So it was both Harry and Nimuae that enjoyed Tilly's fine cuisine at dinner that day. Overall Harry was happy with his new home as he retired for the night with Nimuae.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

The next day Harry woke up to the pleasant sight of Nimuae sleeping on his arm, he spooning her. Harry nuzzled her with his cheek and at that moment Harry felt more content than any day he had ever lived. After a little more of enjoying Nimuae, Harry woke her up with a kiss and went to get ready for the day.

After finishing the breakfast prepared by Tilly, Nimuae asked, "Harry are you not going to open the chest you took from the vault?" Even though she was inside the 'Room' at the time, Harry kept constant contact with her.

"You are right Nim, I even saw a letter to me from my parents," Harry said as he pulled the trunk from his inventory. He quickly opened it and took out the letter and started reading it aloud for Nimuae as well. The letter was written in an elegant script.

 _To Harry, our beautiful son_

 _Inside the chest are some books that your father and I thought would be most helpful from our family library in ensuring you had the best start possible. Most of this collection are books that focus on rarer magics and magical arts, which are hard to find in the open market. The more dangerous and rarer books are in the vault, which you shouldn't take until your of appropriate age and understanding. Basically, the books here_ _are_ _a thorough introduction to magic. But aside from that, there are two books that are personally written by me and your father. I, myself, concentrated on charms and runes since they were my strengths and my passion. Whilst your father's skill laid in the art of transfiguration, but it focuses more on the uses of it in dueling than for academic purposes, as well as using other spells for more creative results._

 _Your father and godfather were in the process of creating a book on how to become an animagus. It is a skill that is time-consuming to master, and most that do have the ability never achieve a transformation. Some just can't due to their magic, if you can't, don't be ashamed. I couldn't achieve one either. However before you try this, look into mind arts, you'll find it far easier; it_ _would_ _help in more ways than you could ever know._

 _There is also a book that both your father and I wrote containing our memories, our thoughts, so you can see who we were. The contents are under time lock so it will be available to you at the correct age. It also contains those memories during the war, it will show you how much we love you and how much we went through to protect you. There may contain some questionable decisions, but remember we are also human so we make mistakes as well. We hope you can learn from ours and grow to be stronger than both of us._

 _Other sections contain knowledge only you should have, like family magic, and will help you understand your heritage better. Magic is a living thing, it is inside beating away, pulsing through you, in your blood. In our blood, abilities form, but changes from generation to generation. This is where pureblood supremacy ideology has its roots; new blood doesn't have these inherited abilities resulting from house magic, like your father. This can be explained when you are more able to understand it, however, we felt yours would be stronger, as a result of new magical blood being introduced, the signs were there when you were a baby._

 _Remember we will always love you, you are constantly in our hearts and thoughts, live your life to the fullest, never let someone hold you back, and don't let yourself be controlled. Your life is your own and those you decide to share it with. Remember we live on in you!_ _W_ _e will always be in your heart._

 _We will always love you and if we died protecting you then it is a sacrifice we will make without hesitation, without regret. Death is a journey all must take, the only choice we have now is how we face it._

 _Love you always in this life and the next,_

 _Mum and Dad_

 _Lily and James Potter_

Harry couldn't take his eyes away from the text, his tears fell like raindrops on the parchment, as he read the letter again and again, through his tear clouded eyes, trying to find comfort in his mother's love. The words echoed in his mind, sure he believed in his parents love for him, but to see proof of it lifted a heavy burden on his soul. Nimuae wrapped Harry in a hug as he cried away his burden feeling lighter with every passing moment.

Through his crying, he looked deep into himself, the abuse, the resentment, the sheer perseverance that helped him survive until he got his power and even then more struggles. His meeting of Nimuae, the feeling of having someone there for him the first time, finding out about his past and parents. And now this, determination and an iron will formed in Harry's mind as he thought, 'I may never know you mum, dad, but I'll never forget what you gave so that I could live. I will make those who took you away from me regret; I will make sure you didn't die in vain'. Tears continue to flow as he laid his head in Nimuae's lap, cursing the loss of his family, whom he had never known, whom he never would. A soft song began to echo from Nimuae, it was warm and comforting just like she was, soothing his heartache, and her soft stroking of his hair stopping his tears and lulling him to sleep, allowing dreams to claim him.

It was a long restless day for Harry, in order to calm himself and to get a grip on his heartache he opted to explore the surroundings. The mansion ground was large, it had a small forest to the north, a small lake to the west, a Quidditch pitch on the east along with two greenhouses and the main entrance gate that proudly showed the Potter crest and coat of arms to the south.

Through all of his exploring, Nimuae was at his side always holding his hands and comforting him through her presence. Harry also found out that there is a town 2 miles away from the mansion. He decided to wait until he was a bit older to go there to avoid unnecessary attention, besides all the food supplies and clothing can be bought with the help of Tilly now so there was no need.

However soon his mind turned towards the magical world and his future in it as the new Lord Potter, and how he would have to carry the burden of rebuilding his house. Harry was very thankful for his powers in the current situation as he would need all the help he could get. He realized he had to prepare so he could catch up with the other heirs, and he is already a Lord. So he couldn't slack off anymore.

Turning his attention back to his parent's chest, Harry decided he needed to get started, so he could catch up with his future classmates. After all, other heirs and children coming from magical families would already have some prior education and instructions in magic; hence he needed to level the playing field.

First, he took out all the books and started putting them on the table, sorting them based on the topics. He pulled out an old looking book with the title _'Mind and its Mysterious Magics' by A.C. Lewis_. As soon as he opened it, Harry received a lot of messages;

 **Ancient Book Obtained!**

 **New Skill Tree added!**

 **[Mind Arts]**

 **A Skill has been evolved!**

 **[Meditation] has evolved into [Occlumency]!**

Harry was surprised as the book was not glowing like a skill book, yet it disappeared just like one. He quickly clicked on Ancient Books message to get info on it.

 **Ancient Books :**

 **Ancient Books are similar to skill books, but unlike skill books, they give a whole new skill tree. Please note that not all the skills under the skill tree will be given by using an Ancient Book. Instead, it mainly gives the skill tree and what skills it had. Also, the level of skills inside the skill tree will also be 1. You will be able to get new skill trees through ancient books or by finding skills of new skill trees.**

Harry smiled 'Yes the other kids have some advantages over me in terms of time, experience and sources. But I have one that can top them all.' He quickly pulled up the skill tree and the two available skills on it, he also noted that though his Mediation skill level was 20 the new skill Occlumency was level 1.

 **[Mind Arts]**

 **Occlumency - Active/Passive (Lvl 1) (1/5) -+**

 **Legilimency - Active/Passive (Lvl 1) (1/5) -+**

 **Occlumency - Active/Passive - Lvl 1**

 **Occlumency is the art of occluding or** **shielding** **your mind from legilimency and other mind-controlling spells** **and** **potions. It also helps in ordering your memories, thoughts, emotions, etc.**

 **Can detect intrusion**

 **5% mental defense**

 **Legilimency - Active/Passive - Lvl 1**

 **Legilimency is the art of invading others mind and finding information or controlling them. If proficient enough, one can implant false memories, emotions, and thoughts on others with this skill.**

 **Can perform mental intrusion but will be detected by anyone.**

 **(2 + LUC)% chance of the victim not noticing**

 **5% mental attack power**

 **Cost : 30 MP**

Harry was sort of sick reading about Legilimency, 'People can do that? I really have to level up Occlumency fast and also I need to be careful about using Legilimency.'

From the information that flowed into his brain via the Ancient book, Harry started to meditate so that he could build his mindscape and start arranging his memories. While Harry concentrated on his mind arts and the books his parent's left for him, Nimuae found the Greenhouses interesting and started rebuilding it with the help of Tilly. Harry had also decided on daily exercise that consisted of 4 laps circling the Quidditch pitch, a swim in the lake, pushups, pull ups and then ending it with stretches. He wanted to be at peak health, now that he was living on his own.

 **A week later.**

Harry was walking up the marble steps of Gringotts. He was currently dressed in a fine matching black silk shirt and trousers, with a pair of black dragonhide boots. If anyone saw him, they would assume he was a natural born wizard born to a high family, except for the hat that hid his scar. The black hat starkly contrasted against his other dress. As soon as he was inside the bank, Harry removed the hat.

'The price for popularity, oh well let's get to the meeting' Harry thought as he approached a teller and showed his 10 o'clock appointment card. He was soon shown to the familiar door of Bloodfist's office.

Bloodfist called him in as Harry knocked. Harry quickly made his way across the office room to the sit across from Bloodfist.

"Let's get down to business as I am sure you are busy with your preparation for your trip to Hogwarts. But I thought it would be wise to have a business meeting before you do, because there may be difficulties in ensuring effective communication" Bloodfist started.

"Thank you, I agree completely. It would be wise to have a business plan or policy just in case I can't be reached," Harry replied.

Bloodfist responded by handing him a file "This file contains information regarding your current financial holdings of both Potter and Debonair families. It also details all the businesses that were lost during the war and to whom. Basically, you lost the Potter Greenhouse shipping, The Potter Vineyard in France and The Potter textile industry in Spain. For Debonair nothing is lost. These are explained on pages 4 to 6".

Bloodfist paused allowing Harry to turn the pages and to have a quick look through it, "We also found several businesses or firms that weren't rebuilt after the last war; hence these markets have been taken over. Pages 7 to 14 contain these details; a prime example of this is the Potter Docks in Edinburgh. After suffering a major death eater attack in the war, it was never rebuilt. Since this was the biggest port to the north, most of the businesses in the surrounding alley have been forced to move south or were forced to close due to the need for docks to import raw materials, to stay profitable and competitive with their rivals. Also, there is the abandoned Debonair acromantula farm in Norway, which has been that way for a long time."

Harry just nodded, it was a lot to take in. He was grateful for the report that Bloodfist provided him, "Anything else?"

"Simply put, your businesses are a mess. It may take years to build all the fortune back. However, I have made some small-scale investments for the Debonair account into some minor real estate; basically small magical family homes. Also, I have a couple of proposals for additional investment for the Debonair account if you are interested?" Bloodfist asked, handing over a new list.

Looking over the list, Harry didn't recognize the two businesses listed there, but he could look it up at a later date. Looking up at Bloodfist, Harry responded, "If you believe that these businesses are good investments, then I will follow your advice." Re-reading the names of the businesses, _"Mystic Herblore Of Old"_ and _"Terra Former Conservatorium"_ he asked, "Is there anything I should know about these businesses?"

Bloodfist took a minute to articulate a response as he couldn't expose the details of another goblin's client, "Both businesses are profitable; they both primarily deal with the selling of potions and ingredients. They have been around for about 150 years each, but they are selling these shares due to financial debts. I can't say more, due to laws, but the client wants a private sale and I was approached by their manager since I was discreetly inquiring about possible investments."

Harry just nodded, "Alright, I understand. Can you send me a note confirming the sale and any extra information about them after the sale is complete?"

"Indeed, I will see to it," Bloodfist replied.

"Ok, I assume that is everything I need to know, or is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"I believe we are done for today. I will contact you if I see any other investment that may be of interest," the account manager replied. "And Lord Potter, this is the start of rebuilding your fortune. I hope you will be invested in this project just as I am."

Just then a blue screen appeared;

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Tycoon Lord : Build back your fortune and then some!**

 **Rebuild the Potter fortune and the Debonair fortune**

 **Gather 1 billion galleons**

 **Rewards,**

 **10,000,000xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Lose all Potter fortune and Debonair fortune for all eternity**

 **Possible death**

 **YES - NO**

Pressing yes with conviction, Harry turned towards Bloodfist, "I intend to be the richest of them all Bloodfist. Good day, may your gold flow and your enemies bleed," answering he rose from his chair with a calm smile, shocking the manager with his knowledge of their tongue. He thanked his mother for providing books on basic cultural references.

Finishing his meeting with his account manager, Harry went to his next order of business. The Diagon alley is connected to many other alleys like Knockturn Alley. One of them is Horizon alley which held the building that was Harry's destination. Horizon alley housed many law firms and other related industries and firms, even a library-related wholly to the field of laws and regulations.

'Wizards and their weird sense of puns' Harry thought as he walked through the alley to reach the building, which held the signboard 'Magical Law Inc' in golden red on a red background. The signboard had a feminine touch, same as its workers whom he had heard about.

Harry wanted to have a personal lawyer as he got the idea from his father's book. The law firm mentioned in it was long gone, destroyed in the war. Harry had a suspicion it was related to how others stole his family businesses. So he had researched a bit, ask around some shoppers and even his account manager once.

The result was him standing here now, even though 'Magical Law Inc' is a new law firm, it has enough trust value compared to others. The only reason it was not as successful as others were because of pureblood supremacists and their henchmen. This is because the lawyer, Ms. Satellizer L. Bridget, a 20-year-old Hogwarts Alumna, is at odds with her current head of house Charles L. Bridget, who is also her older brother. For some reason, he can't cast her out of the family nor can he control her. Everyone who knows this stays away from the firm fearing repercussion from the Bridget family head and its allies.

Everyone except some half-blood and muggleborn magicals and now he himself, if she accepts his proposal that is. Taking a breath to calm himself and to bring up his occlumency to order his mind Harry entered the building.

During his exploration of occlumency, Harry had come to the realization that Gamer's mind was indeed a form of occlumency, only it helped in suppressing emotions and possibly shield his mind. It didn't create a mindscape or help in ordering his mind. So he decided to continue with his occlumency training.

Inside, Harry was greeted by the assistant with a warm smile, but Harry could see the curiosity and mild disbelief in her eyes. "Welcome to Magical Law Inc. How may I help you?" the assistant asked.

"Hello, I am Archer Debonair, I had booked an appointment with Ms. Bridget today. If you could let her know that I am here, that would be most helpful," Harry said quoting the pen name he created for anonymity.

"Very well, why don't you take a seat and I will be right back after checking it with my boss," the assistant said as she turned to climb the stairs to the side, which Harry thought was where the office was. Harry quickly used Observe on the assistant.

 **Levi McGarden - Personal Assistant - Lvl 18**

 **HP : 700/700**

 **MP : 650/650**

 **STR : 14**

 **VIT : 18**

 **DEX : 15**

 **END : 10**

 **INT : 26**

 **WIS : 20**

 **CHR : 18**

 **LUC : 8**

 **KAR : 2**

 **Levi McGarden is a 19-year-old witch, who is a recent graduate and best friend of Satellizer L. Bridget. She is a half-blood and the only living member of McGarden family. She considers Satellizer as her sister and loves her more than a sister should.**

 **She thinks Harry is playing a joke.**

Harry wasn't upset about what she thought about him, Who wouldn't when a 12-year-old comes to see a lawyer? So he waited until Levi came back, taking a closer look at the building. It was a moderate building, probably one that they furnished themselves by the feminine touch he could see all around him. The entrance had a welcoming feel to it and Harry felt at ease sitting there.

Levi came back with a startled smile on her face, "You can go in now, she is waiting for you"

Nodding thanks, Harry went up into the office. Entering the office, Harry was greeted by the regal looking young lady, Ms. Satellizer L. Bridget. She wore a red satin shirt with black business skirt along with black stocking, both of which hugged her curves perfectly, her blonde hair done up in a bun and black sleek glasses, completed the picture of being a serious woman who meant business.

"I didn't expect a 12-year-old to require the assistance of a solicitor if it is for yourself that you are here for that is," she said.

"Others won't expect a 20-year-old pureblood witch to start up a law firm as well," Harry retorted.

"Fair enough, I am Satellizer L. Bridget and how may Magical Law Inc be of service to you?" Satellizer said with a touch of respect.

"Before we go to that, first can you clarify something. Whatever I say now will be under client oath is it not?"

"Yes, that is correct. Unless what you say is non-incriminating, I will be under oath to keep your secrets."

"Well then let me introduce, or shall I say re-introduce myself first. I am Harry James Potter" Harry said with a small smile as he took down his cap which he donned when he left the bank.

It took a moment for Satellizer to get her wit back, "Well now this is interesting. What does the Boy-Who-Lived want the help of a law firm for?"

"Oh I assure you, I need the help both as the Boy-Who-Lived as well as the last living member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter"

"Please, enlighten me"

"I need your help as the lawyer of Boy-Who-Lived for covering all the legal things that come up as part of being a celebrity, like the usage of my name without my consent in books and the like. And as for the last of Potter member, I need you as my personal solicitor" Harry said with confidence.

"You are giving me a big proposal, why didn't you choose any other firms?"

"I would have picked the law firm my family used to deal with, but sadly Wilksher & Co was destroyed in a raid during the last war. As for picking you, you are a pureblood witch which means you know the laws and regulations and other customs yet you are at odds with your brother who supports the Death eater sympathizers. You have the reputation of being trustworthy and being very good at what you do even from the goblins. The question is why wouldn't I?" Harry finished with a coy smile on his lips.

"This used to be the building were Wilksher & Co worked. I bought it after it was left alone."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Anyway, what do you say, do you accept?" Harry asked firmly.

"It's an opportunity I can't pass up and you do qualify as my client type. Let me draw a basic contract and we can modify it after going through it together," Satellizer said as she took some parchment and quill and started scribbling down the basic contract. During this, Harry used Observe on her.

 **Satellizer L. Bridget - Solicitor - Lvl 35**

 **HP : 3500/3500**

 **MP : 1500/1500**

 **STR : 18**

 **VIT : 24**

 **DEX : 14**

 **END : 17**

 **INT : 35**

 **WIS : 24**

 **CHR : 18**

 **LUC : 10**

 **KAR : 7**

 **Satellizer is the youngest of the three children of the Ancient** **H** **ouse of Bridget. She has a brother and a sister and is at odds with both of them. She started hating them when her brother tried to rape her with the help of their elder sister. Ever since then she lives away from her family. Her father's last will stipulation forbids her siblings from directly causing harm to her or lose their status as members of the family.**

 **Satellizer respects Harry and thinks he will make a fine man some day.**

Harry ignored the info about the rape for now as he was only a client and couldn't get personal with her. Maybe in time.

She quickly drew up a contract, which was further expanded and modified. In the end, the contract signed gave 200 galleons a month to the firm and court fees according to the cases if any arise. In return, the firm will deal with all legal matters regarding Harry. Both will keep the secrets of other and can disperse the contract if they no longer want to work with each other on the grounds that information and secrets will be kept safe no matter what.

"First let me tell you all you need to know about me so far," Harry said after they both signed the contract. With his Harry explained his current status and his long-term plans for which he needed her to look into the Potter businesses that he lost. Harry also wanted Satellizer to look into who wrote the Harry Potter books and used his name without permission.

"I need you to find someone from the Wizarding side who is good at investigation. They have to be good at following a paper trail yet savvy enough not to get caught doing it. Oh and make sure they can defend themselves should something arise. I don't need some poor sod's death on my conscience," Harry said with a bit of a grimace at the last part. "Once you find someone who fits the bill and can be trusted send them to my Account Manager at Gringotts, Bloodfist, to get a list of the properties that were lost. I want the name of the one responsible for betraying my family."

"Just signed and already a pile of work. It seems there won't be much free time now." Satellizer said letting out a breath at the jobs Harry had given to her, " How do I contact you?"

"Let's contact face to face in Christmas, when I can leave Hogwarts and during summer, where I will come to meet you. If it's an emergency then send an owl but I would prefer not to as I already told you about the Headmaster and other suspicious persons around me," Harry replied.

"Yes, I can see that it could be a problem. Well, let me find another way for communication. For now, the meetings on Christmas and summer will do. I will probably have a report on the book case by then. The rest will take time."

"I understand and that's fine with me. Well, until Christmas then" Harry rose and kissed lightly on her hand according to the pureblood customs, making her blush slightly.

"Until Christmas then," She nodded back.

Harry returned back content knowing he did as much as he could towards setting his future. And now Hogwarts awaits.

 **Sep 1**

Harry flooed to platform nine and three quarters on King's Cross station from his manor. He learned about this method of getting there from his father's book. Reaching there, Harry realized he was an hour early for the ride. There he saw the Hogwarts Express in all its red and gold glory. His first impression was it was over the top, but if he had to venture a guess, it was intended to impress the new generation of magicals and give a statement.

Deciding to take a look around, he went to the non-magical side of the station. Harry stood dumbstruck at the sheer size and activity of the station. After a little bit of walking around, he went back to the train to get a compartment and to avoid any commotion due to his status.

Most of the compartments were empty, as was to be expected since it was still early. Choosing a compartment, Harry brought his school trunk out of his inventory to avoid any suspicion. Harry was already dressed in robes to avoid the rush of doing it when the school was reached. He had put most of the books from his parent's trunk into his inventory. From his collection, he chose a Runes book to pass the time until the train reached Hogwarts.

His mother's notes had said that runes had many uses, mainly in warding structures and rituals. During his time in his mansion, which was unplottable and so away from any ministry monitoring, Harry was able to practice his wand magic. He mainly concentrated on wards and other practical spells that are not taught in the first year curriculum, partially because it would give him an advantage and partially because he didn't want to be bored during class. He had thoroughly learned his basics on wand magics so as to get maximum and easy results. With his knowledge, Harry put a small intent based ward on his compartment to repel all those who looked for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Getting himself comfortable, Harry tried to read, however, his attention kept slipping towards the families on the platform. Watching them he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like with his own family. Soon the train got filled with students both new and old.

Some time passed before there was a knock on the door, followed by the door being opened by two girls who appeared to be of Indian descent. The first girl asked, "Do you mind if we join you?"

Owing to the fact that he would be spending time with them for the next seven years and that they were beautiful, he wanted to make a good first impression. Especially when it meant more positive rumors than dealing with negative rumors.

"Please do," Harry said with a pleasant smile, while he gestured to the seats. He made the effort to help them with their trunks using a simple levitation charm he learned saying, "Harry James Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter ." Both Harry and Bloodfist has decided to keep his Lordship status under wraps for now. He placed a light kiss on the hand of each girl.

Stepping out of their stupor at meeting the Boy-Who-Lived, the first girl responded by saying her name "Parvati Patil," before gesturing to her sister behind her "this is my sister Padma," who gave a small smile in greeting. The trio quickly slipped into conversation, during which Harry learned that their family originated from India, but their father had come over to Britain to look after the family trade interests on his own father's behalf, as well as acting in the role of unofficial ambassador. Throughout the conversation, it became apparent that Parvati was the talkative one while Padma answered questions in more detail.

They were shortly joined by another, a blonde girl named Lavender Brown, who received the same courtesy from Harry which made her blush and squeal, to her own and Harry's embarrassment. It seems they met at a Beltane festival two years back. Harry quickly realized that Lavender was a gossip queen no questions there. She was a bit silly for Harry's taste, but he could see the advantage of having the gossip queen as a friend so he remained friendly towards her.

Soon there was a lull in the conversation which Harry took advantage of by reading his book. Padma also seems to have the same idea. During their conversation, the train had already departed the station. While reading, Harry cast Observe on his three fellow passengers;

 **Parvati Patil - Hogwarts I year Student - Lvl 9**

 **HP : 450/450**

 **MP : 300/300**

 **STR : 12**

 **VIT : 14**

 **DEX : 12**

 **END : 10**

 **INT : 17**

 **WIS : 10**

 **CHR : 14**

 **LUC : 5**

 **KAR : 0**

 **Parvati Patil is a pureblood witch and the youngest of the twins of the Ancient** **H** **ouse of Patil, from India. She gives more importance to looks, romance novels and all things fluffy. Lavender Brown is her best friend.**

 **Parvati is smitten with Harry.**

 **Padma Patil - Hogwarts I year Student - Lvl 10**

 **HP : 480/480**

 **MP : 320/320**

 **STR : 12**

 **VIT : 14**

 **DEX : 12**

 **END : 10**

 **INT : 20**

 **WIS : 12**

 **CHR : 12**

 **LUC : 5**

 **KAR : 0**

 **Padma Patil is a pureblood witch and the eldest of the twins of the Ancient** **H** **ouse of Patil, from India. She gives more importance to books, knowledge and all things that have meaning.**

 **Padma is smitten with Harry.**

 **Lavender Brown - Hogwarts I year Student - Lvl 9**

 **HP : 420/420**

 **MP : 300/300**

 **STR : 12**

 **VIT : 14**

 **DEX : 12**

 **END : 10**

 **INT : 16**

 **WIS : 10**

 **CHR : 14**

 **LUC : 5**

 **KAR : 0**

 **Lavender Brown is a pureblood witch of the Noble** **H** **ouse of Brown. She gives more importance to looks, romance novels and all things fluffy. Parvati Patil is her best friend.**

 **Lavender is smitten with Harry.**

Harry was surprised that all three girls were smitten by him. All too soon, the Hogwarts express reached the Hogsmeade station. The train slowed down as a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

When Harry got out of the train, he heard a booming voice, "Firs' years, Firs' years over here!" walking in the direction of the voice, he came to the sight of the largest man he had ever seen. The person that stood before him was indeed a giant of a man. Harry used Observe on him;

 **Rubeus Hagrid -** **Groundskeeper** **\- Lvl 41**

 **HP : 20,000/20,000**

 **MP : 1500/1500**

 **STR : 137**

 **VIT : 150**

 **DEX : 22**

 **END : 142**

 **INT : 18**

 **WIS : 10**

 **CHR : 20**

 **KAR : 10**

 **Rubeus Hagrid is a half-giant, with a giantess as the mother, don't ask. Hagrid is a free soul who is very kind and gentle. He loves his animals, which are usually monsters ranging from three-headed dogs to dragons. Hagrid possesses the giant** **'** **s blood ability. Hagrid was suspended from Hogwarts in his third year without any proof of the accusations towards him. Dumbledore provided him the job he now has. He is an avid Dumbledore supporter.**

 **Hagrid adores Harry and sees him as the next Albus Dumbledore.**

Harry was shocked at the status first until he read the info containing the half-giant part. Hagrid seemed to beam at him and continued to call as Harry smiled back, "C'mon follow me. Anymore Firs' years? Mind yer step now. Firs' years follow me"

He took them to a lake through a winding slippery path through the forest. They followed him through the darkness, along the path and reached small boats on the lakeside. "No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid called out to them pointing to the fleet of boats on the shore.

Harry helped the girls get on the boat, as he needed to keep up the impression and curry more favor and positive response from them.

"Everyone in?"Hagrid shouted, who had a whole boat to himself, "Right then -FORWARD"

The fleet of boats all moved at once, gliding across the smooth lake surface. They soon came upon the mesmerizing view of the Hogwarts castle. It glinted before the moonlight, giving it a fairytale castle effect. Harry could feel the living breathing magic that flowed through the castle, almost seeming alive, seeming to welcome the new students. Harry very much felt at home here.

Everyone was silent as they marveled at the beauty before them. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down" Hagrid yelled as they neared the cliff. They all bent their heads as they were carried through an opening in the vines on the cliff surface. They were guided through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be right under the castle, to reach an underground harbor where they all clambered out onto to the shore.

They followed Hagrid up a passageway in the cavern, coming out onto smooth grass under the shadow of the castle. They all climbed up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a large oak door.

"Everyone here? Good!" Hagrid said as he knocked on the door three times.

The doors swung open, and they were greeted by Professor McGonagall with a stern expression. She led them into an empty chamber in front of the Great Hall and explained that houses acted like family and there are four houses and each of them will be sorted into a house.

He heard a boy from across the mass of students say that his older brothers had told him that they would have to fight a troll, and heard the heir of Malfoy family mocking the boy. Luckily before things escalated Prof. McGonagall came back and led them into the Great Hall.

During this time however Harry only had mild concentration as he was checking out the new quest alert he got;

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Hogwarts Student : Get Sorted!**

 **Get sorted into a house**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **You will not be able to attend Hogwarts**

 **YES - NO**

Harry accepted it as he moved along with his fellow students into the great hall. They entered in pairs and followed in line behind the professor. Harry was with Padma ahead of Parvati and Lavender, a bushy-haired girl and a small Asian girl were in front of them. He heard the bushy-haired girl say that she read about the Great Hall and the enchanted ceiling in 'Hogwarts : A History'.

Harry had read it too, but the books didn't do the Great Hall justice. The Great Hall was lit up by thousands of candles which were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Prof. McGonagall led the first years up there so that they came to a halt in a line facing the teachers.

All four tables were looking at them, hundreds of faces staring at them, watching them. Dotted here and there among the students were the ghosts. Harry looked upwards to study the famous Enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts' Great Hall. It was very beautiful like you were looking at the real sky. Harry was not the only one who looked up at the ceiling.

Prof. McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years along with a pointed wizard's hat which was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

When everyone was silent, to Harry's and other first years surprise, a mouth formed on the hat as it began to sing;

 _'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see._

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hat sleek and tall._

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _That the sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I'll tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong to Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindors apart._

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil._

 _Or yet, in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find_ _their_ _kind._

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You are in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a thinking cap!'_

The whole Hall burst into cheers as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again. Prof. McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will step forward, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said and then started calling out names in the alphabetical order.

Every time someone got sorted, the table of the chosen house would erupt in cheers.

During his wait for his own name to be called, Harry started taking a mental picture of each student as they sat on the stool and were sorted into their house. He decided that building a mental profile for each of them would be of benefit when dealing with them after all knowledge was power and all great wizards or witches were geniuses in their own rights and experts in their fields of magic.

Harry noted that while Lavender and Parvati went to Gryffindor, Padma was sorted to Ravenclaw just as his assumption and Observe info hinted at. Then his name called;

"Harry Potter"

Suddenly there was absolute silence as everyone tried to get a good look at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry started walking towards the stool, his back straight, shoulders back, emotionless mask on his face, at a firm pace, that showed neither eagerness nor reluctance. He could hear the rising whisperings from the student body;

"He's tall."

"No, he's shorter than in books."

"Looks like he has some muscles."

"He's hot."

Harry stopped listening to the whispers at that comment, seriously it was getting a bit frustrating and embarrassing for him. Sitting on the stool, his vision of the Hall and its occupants was covered and blacked out by the hem of the hat. And from the darkness a loud yell echoed through his head;

"What the fuck?"

 **(AN**

 **To Blaze1992 the story will contain other elements than HP lore, though what order, what all they are is still up in the air.**

 **I would like suggestions on the part played by Satellizer and Levi ( As I am not completely sure with them). The new characters will have the same info, all I need is suggestion for characters that are not in HP lore. So put them in review please.**

 **And for those who thinks the Karma points for the solicitor and Hagrid are high; first the solicitor helps the half-bloods and muggleborns so she gets it through there, Hagrid seriously does anyone needs an explanation? The guy who helps all the animals? What I gave him could only be lower than it should be.**

 **Next chapter - Hogwarts houses, classes and friends)**


	8. Hogwarts, Houses, Classes, and Friends

**Kyrin's A/N : Cosmetic changes.**

 **(AN**

 **I give the whole credit for the character Cassiopeia (along with the** **nickname** **Theia) and the plot idea of her to Inimicus, the dude who helped me and still do whenever I am stuck with my story.**

 **I made a slight mistake - the perk point will be awarded every 10 levels. Sorry if this confused you. I have already changed it in the chapters. Now the first one he got to choose when he became level 5 was actually a gift for his birthday after receiving his powers.**

 **Kyrin's A/N - I'm actually changing this back to every five levels as you would have noticed in chapter 6.**

 **All suggestions, remarks, criticism and reviews are welcome.)**

 **Chapter 8**

"What the fuck?"

Only with the help of his Gamer's Mind and Occlumency that Harry didn't jump up from his stool in a massive state of panic. Instead, he sat there with a calm aura as he searched for the source of the loud scream.

He soon heard mutterings of four different people in his head, two feminine, and two male.

"How is such a thing possible?"

"Is he a wizard at all?"

"I think so, I mean he did have wizarding parents"

"Stop this, the kid is listening."

"Ah, hello there. Is there a problem? Who is this?" Harry asked mentally.

"It's nothing to worry dear," a feminine voice replied as another one followed it "We were just surprised by the powers you possess"

A gruff male voice said, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the imprints of the four founders left inside the magical sorting hat. We don't talk directly like this, instead, we let the hat do the job with our guidance."

"Yes, your...let's just say spectacular powers, intrigued us and we came forth to sort you ourselves," a smooth male voice continued.

"So where do I belong then?" Harry asked. He wanted to have a full conversation with them, get to know them, their secrets, their knowledge but knew that he didn't have the time nor would anyone allow it just because he wanted it.

"You are worthy of all four houses; you have courage and cunning in spades, the resourcefulness and a thirst for knowledge, you are hardworking and loyal to those who have earned yours. We can see it, the struggles you had, the problems you faced, and how you overcame them. But it seems you have a house already in mind. And we agree that house will be the most suitable for your needs." The voices stopped for a moment, "However since this is the first time someone like you have appeared, we would like to give you a quest. Choose it and you will find that which only we alone know of, choose it and you will find all you need in your journey to bring back your house fortune, choose it and you will become powerful. Do you accept?"

Intrigued by the request, Harry asked: "What is the quest?"

"That we will not tell you until you accept. Of course, you can choose not to, but you will never find what lay hidden, ever. And the quest itself will not be easy, it will test your courage, cunning, resourcefulness, knowledge, patience, and above all you as a person. So what say you, young wizard?"

Finding little to no information to go on, Harry thought it over. 'Yes it would be a hard quest, but where was there a case when someone got a reward without risk. If I want to rebuild my family in this world, then I need all the help I can get.' Harry finally reaching a decision said with conviction "Yes, I accept the quest."

Harry was blinded for a second by a bright light, then he came to a room with nothing but white walls and floor. He looked around and found four people standing there. The first, a male with black hair and goatee wore black and emerald green cloak and medieval dress and the second male with red hair and beard wore a red and gold cloak. Both were muscular and lean. The former had emerald eyes like him whereas the latter had sky blue eyes. The first woman wore a yellow and black cloak, with strawberry blonde hair and a curvaceous body and amber eyes, while the second wore a blue and bronze cloak who had black hair, crystal blue eyes and an equally beautiful body with a tiara on her head. Harry quickly realized they were the founders, but before he could greet them, a blue screen popped in front of him.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Founders' Heir : Find the lost treasures!**

 **Find the lost and hidden treasures of the Founders' of Hogwarts and become their** **H** **eir**

 **Rewards,**

 **1,000,000xp**

 **New Title - Founders' Heir**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **You will never be able to become the Founders Heir**

 **Possible Death**

 **YES - NO**

Harry pressed yes and turned his attention towards the founders. They seemed to be measuring him.

"It's good to see face to face, but we are rather short on time, so let us get the introduction out of the way. I am Salazar Slytherin, this is Godric Gryffindor, the lady with the tiara is Rowena Ravenclaw and last but not least, Helga Hufflepuff." the man with the black goatee said.

"Inside Hogwarts we four each have created a secret room or chamber by ourselves. Each holding our most beloved and heavily guarded treasures. You must find each one and claim it as your own. Of course, they are guarded by traps and beasts. But what fun is it if it's too simple. However to help you on this quest and also in your life, we will give you a clue to a wonderful room that we created together, combining our expertise. It's called the Room Of Requirement and you will have to find it on your own as well. But here is something that will help you on your way, 'If you have to ask you will never know, But if you Know you only need to ask'," Ravenclaw spoke in a mysterious tone. "I am sure you will be able to figure it out, after all, you chose to be in my house," she finished with a smile.

"Find our legacy Harry, find it and restore what we struggled for, restore who we really were," Gryffindor said as Helga joined in."History has been long since been corrupted, to suit the needs of the ones who told them. Find our truths, show it to the world and bring peace to our world."

"Make do and steady your heart and mind for what is to come, my child. For this is only the beginning, the beginning of a whole new era, an era of war, love, destruction, and hopefully peace. And you shall be its central point, everything will be on your shoulders," Rowena said in a heartfelt voice.

"Find those who will stand beside you. Give them your loyalty and they will give you yours. Now go, and know that we are with you always," Helga said.

"You must have courage not just to face danger but to admit your follies as well and that you need help," Godric said, the light again started to blind him as Salazar joined, "And when you stumble know this, help shall always be given at Hogwarts, Harry, to those who ask for it."

Harry was back to where he actually was and regained his senses as he heard the loud call of sorting hat saying his house " **RAVENCLAW** ", causing the Ravenclaw table to erupt in applause. Harry smoothly took the hat off his head and handed it to Prof. McGonagall and got up from the stool. Taking a place next to Padma, he listened carefully as the rest of the names were called out and sorted into their houses, before listening to the Headmaster's speech half-heartedly. He also received his quest complete window, which he closed promptly.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Hogwarts Student : Get Sorted!**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **Bonus Quest - Founders' Heir**

As dinner appeared, the tables erupted into small talk. Harry was bombarded with questions from all around the table. Harry politely replied to each one as he made a mental list of useful people like the fifth year prefect, Penelope Clearwater. Harry made small talk, not really being interested in making friends based on first encounters, preferring to wait and judge his fellow housemates before deciding their worth. In his house, there were only two boys, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, in his year besides Harry. Others were Amanda Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Hermione Granger, Su Li, Padma Patil and Cassiopeia Malfoy of whom Harry was wary of. She was apparently Draco Malfoy's twin.

As the dinner finished, the Headmaster rose once again while all the food vanished.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you," he said in a grandfatherly tone.

"The first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the direction of two ginger-haired twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all, that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side of the castle is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," he said in a most serious tone.

'Something is up, he is not that stupid to realize that half the school will now be looking into it. It seems he has more cunning than a Gryffindor should have. Have to keep my eyes open around this guy,' Harry thought before his internal monologue ended as the whole school erupted in song. Harry used this time to use Observe on the teachers including Dumbledore and just like he thought it only gave him blank question marks.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At the end, only the ginger-haired twins were left singing a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!" he said dismissing them all from the hall.

Ravenclaw prefects ordered the first years to follow them. They walked past suits of armors, around corners, upstairs. The castle was almost like a maze in its own right. Harry was wondering how much further they had to go before they came to a sudden halt. There was a door in front of them. There was no keyhole and no door handle; nothing but a plain expanse of ancient wood and a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

The female prefect he identified from the feast stepped forward turning towards them and said, "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. You have to knock and the guardian will ask you a question or a riddle, which you will have to answer, otherwise, you won't gain entrance. If you don't know the answer, wait for another student to come along or go to our Head of House." She then proceeded to give them a demonstration as she knocked and the guardian asked a riddle in a wise tone.

 _ **"What starts with the letter C and ends with T, which is moist on the inside and hairy on the outside?"**_

Penelope and the male prefect Tony blushed bright red hearing the riddle, Harry mentally snickered as most of his fellow year mates remained clueless at the innuendo. He noted that Padma, Hermione, and Cassiopeia had blushes on their face as well. Filing that information away in his mind, he stepped forward and said, "Coconut"

"Correct," the guardian said finishing with a booming laugh, opening the doorway. Harry had the distant feeling that the guardian did that on purpose and maybe a closet pervert as well.

Harry pushed forward as his fellow year mates and the prefects shook off their awkwardness and got the first glimpse of the Ravenclaw common room. The room could be best described as an 'airy' room with many arched windows overlooking the surrounding mountains, all hung with heavy blue and bronze curtains, matching their house colors. The ceiling was domed and painted blue with twinkling stars on it. The floor was covered in midnight-blue carpet, completing the 'Ravenclaw' look about the place.

The room was filled with fat and cushy armchairs that looked quite comfortable to just sit and read a book. The room also seemed to be circular in shape, showing that it was indeed inside the Ravenclaw tower, while there were several stairs leading up to the student dorms. There was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw beside the entrance to the room, which seemed to be almost similar to her imprint Harry saw when he put on the sorting hat.

"Impressive," Harry said, taking in the sight of the common room.

The male prefect nodded in agreement, before calling for their attention. "Ravens are famed for our knowledge, and as such we have our own rooms, while other houses have to share. This is so you can read, study and practice magic without disturbing your housemates. Your rooms are basic; this is intentional so they can be customized and to encourage you to learn charms and spells to make these rooms your own over the next seven years. Each room has the name of its occupant on the door, it will be yours for the next seven years."

Pausing before continuing his speech, "Each year has its own group study period, along with their own older student, acting as a mentor, who will be tasked with helping you." He gestured to the surrounding Ravens, who were watching their new housemates with interest.

"Now, the girl's dorms are over there," the prefect said pointing to a set of stairs, then pointing to another set in the other corner, "And these are the guy's dorms. While I remember, I suggest you reread your potion textbooks, because our potion master love to take house points for failing to answer his questions fully and correctly." He then dismissed them to find their own rooms.

Walking up the stairs with the rest of first-year males, Harry quickly found his room, which itself was bare. The bed was an impressive four-poster one with blue curtains, with desk and work area in the corner and another door leading to a washroom. Noticing his trunk in the corner, he took out his first yearbooks and arranged them on his desk to have an easy access then he took all of his potion materials before setting down on the bed to reread his first year potions books, as the fifth year recommended.

He used his occlumency to keep everything he read into a codex so he could remember them perfectly, he also added the information about ingredients from Herbology linked to the potion section as well. After that was done, Harry went to order his mental file of each student, which he created, like house, year, etc. Harry also thought about the quest he got from the founders. But he didn't go into further details as it became midnight and he went to sleep leaving it for a later date.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry woke up early like he used to, with the sun just barely out of the horizon. The night had been restless, due to his internal excitement at finally being able to attend the school and learn at the hands of some of the best teachers in the world.

Harry started his morning routine of pushups and sit-ups, he also had added a hanging bar to do pull ups and chin ups. He wanted to go for a run and a swim but decided to wait a couple more days for that. Noticing it was almost time for breakfast, he made his way over to the washroom for a shower, before putting on his robes and trying but failing to tame his hair.

Checking himself in the mirror before heading down to the common room, he sat down in the corner waiting for rest of his year mates to arrive. Realizing he was early, he started going through his mind codex using occlumency.

Soon his year mates came down. Before they left the common room, their head of the house came to greet them and gave their timetables and also offered his help with anything that they might need. Looking at the timetable, Harry saw that they shared classes with the other three houses alternatively for subjects. Like Herbology which he had today was shared with the Slytherins. Taking the necessary books for today, Harry went to get breakfast with his year mates while having small talk with Padma.

Harry rested on his bed, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change now that the day was over. This gave him a chance to reflect on everything that had happened on the two days since that first evening.

The first couple of days were amazing; they just flew by in a mix of awe and excitement. Even if most of the lessons were just introductions to the courses, basic lectures on what the subject was about and the planned material for the upcoming year; it did nothing to kill his excitement.

The only subject that was disappointing was History of magic, which was taught by the ghost of the former History teacher who had happened to die during his sleep, or during one of his lectures if the terror twins were to be believed.

Professor Cuthbert Binns seemed to have permanently cast a sleeping spell over the room and all the students in it, even he himself wasn't immune to it! This frankly was a bit of a disappointment to Harry as he considered himself to be an amateur Historian. After all, he had read most of the history section at his local library when he searched for dungeons.

Ultimately, he ended up asking several older Ravenclaws about the ghost during lunch time. Frankly, their advice wasn't promising, it turned out that it had happened to everyone. Most of them ended up doing self-study instead and skipped History all together, before dropping the subject rather than endure the ghost. Others charmed their quills to write down the notes for them instead. Unfortunately, the charm wasn't taught until fourth year and Harry wasn't ready to owe anyone for simply learning such a spell, so it didn't help him either.

Another subject that was interesting but was ruined because of the teaching was Defence Against Dark Arts or DADA, taught by Prof. Quirinus Quirrell. His constant stuttering, the smell of garlic and his constant jumping at shadows had made him the second most useless professor in Harry's list. While enquiring about it Harry had learned about the curse on the DADA position and how every year the professor for DADA is met with unfortunate incidents and was replaced the next year. Some had even died for taking up the post. Of course, being him, Harry immediately got a new quest out of it.

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Curse Breaker : Find and remove the DADA curse!**

 **Find the reason for the curse on DADA post and remove it**

 **Rewards,**

 **1,000,000xp**

 **New Title - Curse Breaker**

 **500,000 galleons**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Every DADA professor will meet an unfortunate fate**

 **Death**

 **YES - NO**

From the high XP reward, Harry was sure it will take a long time to solve it. But the chance of getting such a huge amount of XP and money made him accept the quest.

Fortunately, Herbology turned out to be far more interesting than he had originally expected. The subject was taught by Professor Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff House.

Prof. Sprout seemed a rather easy going person, which in hindsight should have been expected. She was a person of the earth, who clearly embodied her house's value of fair play and hard work. Listening to her lectures on magical plants, it was clear that they were her passion and it explained why she was considered one of the leading experts on magical flora.

The highlight of the lesson came from the Slytherin students, and how they reacted to the thought of getting their hands dirty. Thinking about it again caused Harry to chuckle quietly at the memory of the day's events. Their reactions made it clear which of them could be considered spoiled.

However, their reaction was even stronger when Prof. Sprout ordered them to pair up with another student from a different house in order to promote student unity and spread the seeds of friendship. A couple of low voices whispered complaints about being partnered up with their Ravenclaw counterparts. He heard what seemed to be Draco Malfoy's favorite line, "Wait till my father hears about this." Fortunately, he and Padma were partnered up with Slytherins who were the exception to this rule. His partner turned out to be a girl with flowing blonde hair named Daphne Greengrass, while Padma paired up with an auburn-haired girl named Tracy Davis.

The two groups went about their collective tasks, which made it clear in hindsight that both Daphne and Tracy had previous experience in magical gardening. Harry had managed to do decent work, mainly because his level in Herbology was high and because he followed Daphne's methods, due to her more extensive knowledge of magical plants. By the end of the lesson, both had earned a good number of house points since they, unlike other pairs, just got to work rather than bicker over the task. During the task, they made minor small talk, nothing personal, just light talk to help pass the time. Harry did enjoy her company.

Another thing that intrigued Harry was the fact that Draco and Cassiopeia didn't partner up during the class. Harry decided not to jump to conclusion until he could do an Observe on both of them.

That was another thing Harry was disappointed about, due to the hectic work and class, he couldn't find time to do an Observe on who he wanted to. But he decided to do it during the weekend.

The next day, Harry headed to the class he was most looking forward to, Charms. The class was taught by his head of House, Professor Filius Flitwick, charms master of Hogwarts and retired duelist.

Professor Flitwick was short, only about four feet in height and from what he heard from his fellow housemates this was due to him being part goblin. This was extremely odd, considering how rare interspecies marriages were, to the point of nearly being unheard of, in British culture.

Harry took a seat in front of the class to get a better view and was joined by Padma. After a couple of minutes, the Professor walked in and jumped onto a stack of books, before beginning his introduction speech about the subject and the materials, like the other professors.

Watching his Head of House, Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of the tiny professor balancing on books, trying not to fall off.

When his name was finally called out of the register, the Professor literally jumped in excitement. However, this display of energy, while embarrassing for him at first also resulted in Prof. Flitwick losing his balance, sending the book stack scattering across the floor.

Being a formal duelist, the professor landed gracefully to the applause of the students, taking the attention away from Harry, for which he was very grateful. After that little stunt, the professor continued calling the register. When it was over, Harry listened with interest as the professor showed several of the charms they would be learning over the course of the year, which was received with a series of "ahhs" from the students.

Watching the professor, he could remember reading about the spells on display and the theory behind them. Smiling as he watched, Harry felt confident that he would live up to his Head of House's expectations. After all, he had managed to cast several of them before coming to Hogwarts. Right then and there, he made a silent promise to himself to learn all the first year spells by Christmas.

The first half of the class was about the theory of basic Lumos light charm. Professor Flitwick stated that while it was one of the simplest of spells, them being first years will take some time to get it right, as they needed necessary experience in casting spells and focus required in controlling their magic. Naturally, their work rate would increase as they progressed through the school year, due to their magic becoming easier for them to wield.

All too soon the classroom was filled with students shouting, "Lumos", in an attempt to create a light on the tip of their wands. They began to shout louder as their frustration increased, in a vain attempt to force the spell work, not realizing it made no difference.

There were occasional sprouts of light here and there, but it was Harry who got it first to have a steady ball of light at the tip of his wand. Which earned him 10 points, who was followed by Hermione, who got another five points for their house. Watching her Harry realized that she has marked him has her academic rival, which he thought was childish until he realized they were children.

He also noted that Cassiopeia had got the hang of it as well, proving his theory that pureblood kids have gotten previous training.

"Want some help?" he asked Padma as he saw her struggling.

"Sure," she said, "If you don't mind."

For the rest of the lesson, Harry helped Padma to do the Lumos charm, which she was able to do successfully after his help. Seeing this, Prof. Flitwick came by to quiz Harry on his knowledge and what other spells he could do. Harry ended up admitting that he was already capable of casting a good dozen number of first-year spells, such as the 'color changing charm' and the 'levitation spell'. He also told Flitwick his goal of learning all the first year spells by Christmas. By the time he was done listing the spells, as well as his own goals, his teacher seemed to bounce with energy and gave him another twenty points for it.

Finally, the school bell rang, causing the professor to assign the Lumos charm practicing as homework. Then he dismissed the class so they could go down to the Great Hall for lunch.

On the way to the Great Hall, Harry caught a glimpse of the hourglass which kept track of the House points and saw that Ravenclaw was ahead by 35 points.

Even though Harry sat with his yearmates, he never initiated a conversation unless necessary. He let others talk while he just listened. Looking across the hall he found Padma sitting with her sister at the Gryffindor table. During one of the conversation, Anthony and Terry asked Harry for his help in learning to cast Lumos. Which he agreed on the condition that they would never ask his help for writing assignments or some such and only for help with actual casting of spells, which they agreed with.

After lunch, it was Transfiguration another class Harry wanted to excel at since his dad was known as a prodigy in the transfiguration field. It was taught by Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of House Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress. She was strict, telling them straight away that anyone who fools around will never be allowed to step in her class as it was dangerous. But she did make everyone amazed by her animagus transformation from a tabby cat, which steeled Harry's resolve all the more to become one.

Currently, they were asked to turn a matchstick into a needle. It was much harder than it sounds as transfiguration was a step by step process of changing one material into another while changing size and shape as well. Harry, who had been practicing it before, did it in on his first try earning him ten points from the professor. Of course, Hermione seemed to take it as a challenge and started concentrating on it with a new found vigor and doing it getting ten points. Harry, as was becoming usual started helping Padma, who was able to change the material of matchstick into silver by the end of the class earning her five points as well.

Eventually, he got around to trying multiple transfigurations. It took awhile to learn, but as he practiced he got faster after each consecutive attempt. By the end of the class, he was able to change ten matchsticks into needles at a time and back again without too much difficulty, which earned him another ten points.

After that, there were no more classes as they returned to their common room to relax and some to start working on their homework, after having dinner. Harry internally mused the changes that already appeared in the students after these two days still lying on his bed.

In two days, already some have started forming groups. Anthony and Terry had become one, so did Lisa and Amanda. Padma and Su were one as well who tried to include Hermione and Cassiopeia but the latter remained polite while aloof and the other buried herself in books. Harry was on talking terms with everyone except Hermione and Cassiopeia, one because she didn't want to get away from her books and the other because both were wary of each other. But Padma had started to become a friend of sorts for Harry.

Harry stopped his musings and moved to get a shower and change into something comfortable. He took his sweet time as he showered and came out wearing nothing as he normally did as he put his new clothes on his bed. Harry was still drying his hair as he didn't see Padma was in his room. He was startled by a loud squeak, quickly moving the towel Harry was greeted by the sight of Padma covering her face in the bed curtain.

Deciding to be a bit cheeky, Harry said "I didn't know you are a voyeur Padma, you naughty girl," He covered himself in the towel he used to dry his hair.

"I wasn't- I didn't know!" Padma squeaked and stuttered out.

"Haha, it's fine, you can look now," Harry said, Padma turned around only to let out a loud "eep" and turn around again.

"Oh come on, this is nothing," Harry said as he put on his clothes. "Alright now I am fully clothed, sheesh Padma, what kind of gutter is your mind in?"

"You shouldn't run around naked!" Padma said with a huff as she turned around, still with a blush on her face. Of course for Padma, Harry's well-toned body, which while didn't have any six packs, dripping water droplets was easily an arousing scene.

"My room, my rules. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I came by to ask if we could study for the potions class we have tomorrow since the prefect told us that the professor will ask questions," Padma said.

"Sure take your books and come here, we can study for it. I have some chocolate frogs I bought from the train."

"Okay, I will be right back," with that, Padma left. The rest of the day was spent going through the potion books with Padma and after she left, Harry got to work on his charms book.

He had learned that a new skill Spell Codex, which was basically a collection of all the spells he knew, had been added to the [Knowledge Bank] skill tree which leveled up as he learned new spells and it also seems to help with his occlumency as once he learned the spell properly, he could recall it and its uses quickly. Also, the things he found out about the spells are also added in, like 'wingardium leviosa' is the levitation spell geared to floating feathers and if he adds the Latin name of the object with 'leviosa' he could easily handle levitating other objects more easily than using the same spell.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

"Ah yes," Professor Snape said softly when he reached Harry's name during roll calling, "Harry Potter..our new celebrity."

With that one dialogue, Harry knew that his entire potion class for the seven years if he chooses to take it after OWLS, would be utterly irritating and useless for him. Professor Severus Snape, Head of House Slytherin and potions master seemed to have a bone to pick with him. Harry was at first impressed by the professor's dramatic entrance with his cloak billowing. But one look from him, Harry realized this would be one of those classes and teacher he would dread to go to.

Harry was bombarded with questions as soon as the register was called out. Luckily for Harry, he had already gone through his potions book and was thus able to answer all of them. Snape then proceeded to put them on creating a boil cure potion. Harry and Padma paired up for the job as Padma was weak at potions.

As soon as the class was over, Harry quickly made his way out of the dungeon to escape from the oppressive feeling he got from the professor. He was able to brew the potion to perfection, so he only got a sneer from Snape.

Today all the first years had flying class after lunch, which Harry was most looking forward to. He knew his father was a good flyer and played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He also wanted to try for his house team next year as first years were not allowed to play.

All the first years were lined up in two lines, each having a broom by their side, the students on the two lines facing each other. A witch with white, sparky, electrified hair and yellow hawk-like eyes and the body of a physical fitness trainer came down and walked along the middle of the two lines returning the greeting she received from the students. The witch was Madam Xenorma Hooch.

"Good Evening, now stand close to your broom, extend your hand towards it and say 'UP'," she instructed.

Harry did so and the broom jumped into his hands. Harry could feel the broomstick and the magic it held. Soon everyone had a broom in their hand, some who gave up shouting and picking it up with their hand. Soon Madam Hooch had them slowly hover over the ground and follow her like young ducklings following their mother duck.

Neville Longbottom somehow managed to get himself knocked off his broom, falling some good height, luckily only breaking his arm thanks in part to several statues that slowed down his descent by locking on his robes. Madam Hooch immediately went to check on Neville, ordering the students to land on the ground.

It was then that Harry saw Draco knocking his sister off of her broom. It was a good height more than from where Neville fell from and was sure to give a grievous injury, if not life-threatening. Without hesitating Harry launched himself after her falling form, only catching her in the nick of time.

Harry was moving at a breakneck speed as he zoomed towards the falling form of Cassiopeia. The old broom strained under him, trying to move at a speed it was no longer capable of. It gave out puffs and screeching noises as some of its bristles were torn away from the broom by the wind. But Harry didn't let up as he moved closer as she fell. 50 feet, 40, 30, 20, 10, 7 and 'slam' Harry got her as he pushed his broom further so as not to crash into the ground himself with her in his hands. The broom wobbled and jerked as he sped across the ground with Cassiopeia in his hand. After some more time of more jerking, Harry got the broom under control.

All through Harry's stunt, the girls were screaming, boys gasping and Madam Hooch standing shocked to the bones with the injured Neville on her hand.

Harry was oblivious to it all as his concentration was on the beautiful lady in his hands. The fact that Cassiopeia was stunningly beautiful only dawned on him then, in that situation where he was holding her in his arms in the sky. If not for the broom, it might have looked like a scene from the comic book Harry read once called Superman.

He looked into her stormy grey eyes, drinking in her features in the evening sunlight that streamed through the sky. She had blonde hair streaked with black among them, which seemed to hide behind her blonde locks, Harry could tell from such an intimate position that it was not a dye. Her blonde hair glowed in the evening sunlight, giving a nice contrast to her black hair. Her ample body was hidden by her robes but not from his touch. Harry's budding hormones were waking up to the mesmerizing show and feel he got from carrying her. Harry quickly shook himself out of his hormone-induced stupor and asked, "Are you okay?"

She only nodded her head in response, probably still in shock of her imminent dance with death. Her skin which was pale was much paler than usual because of the fright. Harry smoothly glided his broom back to the ground and he used Observe on her while doing so;

 **Cassiopeia Malfoy - Hogwarts I year Student - Lvl 10**

 **HP : 500/500**

 **MP : 340/340**

 **STR : 12**

 **VIT : 15**

 **DEX : 12**

 **END : 10**

 **INT : 22**

 **WIS : 17**

 **CHR : 15**

 **LUC : 6**

 **KAR : 0**

 **Cassiopeia Malfoy is the daughter of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Draco Malfoy is her twin brother. Her father and brother hate her and sees her more as a valuable object than as a person. She is cared for only by her mother.**

 **She is** **w** **ary of Harry. She feels indebted to him. She wants to be his friend.**

Harry landed with Cassiopeia in his hand to the squeals of girls and cheers of boys. As soon as he let Cassiopeia go into the waiting hands of Hooch, Harry received two new messages.

 **New Perk Obtained!**

 **Knight In Shining Armor : Your charisma receives a permanent +5 stat points. Girls will swoon around you. Flirting receives a +10 % boost.**

 **New Skill Created!**

 **Broomstick Flying - Active - Lvl 1 (4/5)**

 **The ability to use a broom to fly and do amazing stunts with it.**

 **(5 + 40%) handling on a broomstick**

Harry quickly closed it confused whether to be pleased or angry at it and smiled sheepishly to the crowd as Madam Hooch commented on his excellent flying skill but berated him for his recklessness. Cassiopeia gave a grateful smile as she followed Madam Hooch to the infirmary. Harry smiled back as he internally vowed to be her friend and to protect her from her father and brother. By the time the commotion settled down, Harry knew that he had a new title among the girls of Hogwarts now.

That day after the class ended, Harry invited Cassiopeia to the library along with Padma and Su. She was hesitant at first but Harry's insistence on the matter caused her to give in. It became apparent that Cassiopeia or Theia as she liked to be called, was good at potions. So they swapped their work for inspection. Harry checked the charms work, Padma checked transfiguration, Theia checking potions while Su checked DADA. Su may be shy but her knowledge in DADA was impressive to the group.

After doing their work, Harry checked out some second-year charms books while Padma took Astronomy books since she loved stargazing and wanted to impress their professor. Speaking of stargazing, all of the males of Hogwarts loved stargazing as well, but in their case, it was ogling the young professor Aurora Sinistra, who had olive skin and black hair with chocolate brown eyes. Her curvy figure and fit body had become the fantasies of many males of Hogwarts, including Harry.

All of them went back to the Nest, as was the name used for their common room, where Padma brought out her wizarding chess set, which she had brought with her to Hogwarts. She explained that she liked chess over other wizarding games since it kept the mind sharp. A game like exploding snap was all about quick reflexes, which her sister always beat her at, she admitted somewhat bitterly.

Harry was amazed by the animations of the chess pieces; they would moan or curse whenever they moved into danger or were destroyed by an enemy piece.

This would become their routine in the evening in the week to come. Soon they became a tight-knit group of friends in the weeks that followed. They always gathered in the library for working out any and all assignments that were given and even having small study sections as well. After completing their workload, they would sit down and discuss their lessons and different theories, while pointing out each other's mistakes or misconceptions. They would also talk about the latest stories in the Hogwarts rumor mill, all over a game of chess before retiring to their beds to repeat the cycle the next day.

Saturday morning, Harry woke up at 5:30 am to do his run around the Quidditch pitch. He chose Saturday and Sunday for this since few people got up so early on weekends. Harry ran five laps and then went for a swim in the black lake, where he met the gentle but giant squid. Harry truly enjoyed the workout. Afterwards, he showered and went for breakfast with his friends and from there each went their separate way. Padma to hang out with her sister, Su for whatever she had to do and Theia to meet up with Daphne and Tracy.

For Harry, it was time to start his search for the place the founders have told him. The room they had created together, the Room of Requirement, which was the key towards finding their treasure rooms. But alas, search he did, found the room he did not. At least the search wasn't entirely wasteful as he found a number of abandoned classrooms where he can learn magic and practice it without interruption.

In the evening Harry met with his friends again as they returned to their daily routine. This set the tone for the gang's entire week.

 **Three weeks later**

In the three weeks that passed, Harry had gotten closer to his three friends. Padma has become especially close, while Theia has started to open up and trust him more. Su was silent, but blunt when needed to be. It became apparent that she was not shy, just that she only spoke when it was required by her or when she needed. Her open and blunt statements attested to that.

Harry has missed Nimuae, but it was her decision to stay back in the mansion, keeping Tilly company. In her own words, Harry needed to find more mates and with her around he would not do so. Thinking about her put a smile on his face, and for the first time, Harry wanted Christmas to come early.

However, Harry was currently sitting in his Head of House's office, waiting for their meeting to start. The chair itself was bit small for his taste, so he decided to do something about it. Standing up, Harry used his Spell Codex to bring up the necessary spell, tapping his wand on the chair he said, "Engorgio", causing it to grow into a comfortable size.

Behind him, he heard clapping and turning he saw Prof. Flitwick clapping excitedly seeing him perform the charm. "Most impressive Mr. Potter, take ten points for performing a second-year charm."

"Thank you, Professor" Harry replied.

"Please, take a seat," Flitwick said gesturing to the chair Harry had just enlarged, with a smile on his face.

"Would you like some tea or perhaps some biscuit?" the tiny wizard offered.

"Thanks but I am full, but I will take you up on that tea though," Harry replied politely, accepting the cup and taking a sip.

"Now let's get started shall we?" the professor said in a cheerful voice, "I'm sure you're wondering what this is about. This is merely a way for me to get to know the new students and connect with them. Since you have been performing so well I decided to begin with you. It also helps build trust, so I can better advise you on your educational choices," he continued "So are you enjoying your stay at Hogwarts? Is it up to your expectations?"

"Hogwarts itself is beautiful," Harry said with a smile. "I had read a bit about it before coming, but seeing it myself, simply put; the books don't do it justice."

"Hmm, wonderful," the professor chirped happily, "Many students tend to think that. It's the reason we have the first years enter Hogwarts for the first time the way they do, it adds to the school's beauty and sets the tone."

"Now let's talk about classes and what you think about them. I know you are performing well above the expectations in my class and most of my fellow teachers say the same about you in their classes," Flitwick continued with a smile. "What do you think of your lessons?"

Weighing up how to word his response before replying, "The best way I can put it would be that I have mixed feelings. Some lessons are a disappointment, such as History and Defence where both teachers are horrible. It's getting to the point that I am considering skipping the lessons and doing independent study in the library. Whereas others have been enjoyable. However I do find some classes to be unchallenging," Harry finished hoping his answer wasn't cocky or arrogant.

"Ok Harry, tell me what classes do you find unchallenging?"

"No disrespect intended, but I find both yours and Prof. McGonagall's classes unchallenging. As you saw earlier I am already into second year charms and I spent most of last Saturday going through all the first year charms, making sure that I could cast them effectively. Mastering them now is just a matter of time, likewise with most of the transfiguration materials."

"Simply put, I expect I could take the second year exam for both subjects by this summer without much difficulty. You yourself saw part of my charms work," Harry said tapping the chair. "The rest, I am finding reasonable enough. That said, the negative so far is the potions class, more specifically Prof. Snape's attitude towards me. I find it most unprofessional, especially when you consider this is a place meant for learning," Harry said, "I understand the need for having a strict classroom work ethic, but the attitude is not required."

The professor just nodded in agreement before speaking, "Prof. Snape's attitude has often been considered a problem by many students and parents, but the Headmaster requires him. The depth of his Knowledge is unquestioned and finding someone of his skill is a rare thing," he said with a smile before continuing. "Defence and History have been having problems for many years. Budget cuts and policy have led to their decline because even though Hogwarts is not under the Ministry of Magic, it still has to listen to them. The best I can advise is independent study and if you have problems with Defence ask me. I am sure I can help direct your development, after all in my youth I was known to be quick with my wand." The professor's wand suddenly appeared in his hand, before returning to its holster.

"Thank you for your offer, I may take you up on it sometime in the future since I have an interest in developing my own dueling style."

"That might be possible in a couple of years. How are you enjoying the time outside of the classroom? I hope the commotion due to you being the Boy-Who-Lived was minimal and has died down by now. I know you are close with Padma, Cassiopeia, and Su." the professor asked.

"It was quite uncomfortable at the beginning, but it has declined since the day I was sorted. My fellow Ravens are good and yes I do like the company of my friends. They have been good for me," Harry replied with a fond smile on his face.

"That's good, now what other interest do you have?"

"I've started reading some basic Ancient Runes texts on theory and everything since they have many practical usages. And I like anything that challenges me or tests me," Harry replied.

"Most interesting, I am sure our local Rune Mistress will be keen to meet you in your third year." his Head of House said causing Harry to flush a bit in embarrassment. "Now my senior prefects have told me you haven't been turning up to the group study sections, may I ask why?"

"To be honest, I don't need their help, since all assignments so far are very basic. Why waste two hours going over an essay I have already written to an 'O' level? I prefer to focus my energy elsewhere, plus I don't want to waste the prefect's time when they can spend it helping people who actually need assistance." Harry knew it was a bit arrogant, but he was not going to lie.

"Fair point, your charms essays themselves have been at an outstanding level. I don't think you have missed a single point since you started in my class. Maybe it would be for the best to assign a single prefect to monitor your studies, and assist you if you need it," Flitwick stated.

"That's fine as long as he or she doesn't slow me down. I'd rather I didn't have to explain myself," he said jokingly causing the professor to chuckle as well.

"You do have your mother's thirst for knowledge as well as your fathers confidence Mr. Potter," Flitwick said as he hopped off from his chair and removed a rather large and dusty tome from the large bookshelf near his desk, before taking his seat again.

"I hope I have gained enough of your trust that you can come to me if you feel you are not being tested sufficiently. I must cut this wonderful meeting short though for I have a lesson starting in the next couple of minutes. However take this book," he said with a smile before handing over the book.

He then stood abruptly and headed towards the door and opened it for Harry, "I hope my copy of 'Charms: More Than Making Things Float!' challenges you further," he said continuing. "I hope however that you will keep it quiet, I would rather not have my NEWT students swarming me trying to get their copies," Flitwick said with another smile. "Just return it when you have read it to its full potential," he finished with a chuckle, leaving a stunned Harry as he existed the office.

Leaving the office quickly, Harry made his way to his dorm, eager to begin reading the tome his Head of House had provided.

While Harry was immersed in the new book, the charms professor came to a decision on who Harry's mentor will be. His fifth-year charms class came to an end, where he called out to the prefect for the position. "Miss Clearwater please stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed, but remember to read the next two chapters."

His reasons for selecting Penelope Clearwater were simple. First, it would give one of his prized Ravens a chance to focus on her OWLS, due to her having only one student to mentor rather than having to take part in leading a study group.

Second, she had a lot to gain if a friendship occurred. It would help her after leaving Hogwarts to have a head of an Ancient and Noble House supporting her. He knew it was often hard for his female students to find respectable careers in the magical world. The magical world was a male-dominated society, and it was especially difficult for muggleborns, despite them often getting better grades than their pureblood counterparts.

Penelope followed her diminutive Head of House to his office, before making her way to the chair in front of his desk, which seemed to be larger than the last time she was here. After sitting down, she looked on as Prof. Flitwick called on a house elf to serve them refreshments.

Flitwick, after thanking the elf, started, "I am sure you are interested in why I asked you to stay behind. But first I have to ask if you had finished reading the book I gave you at the beginning of the term?"

Penny recalled the book he gave her, which was written by the professor himself. It had been shocking to learn how backward English Wizarding society was. Magical society seems to be stuck in 1700's, where positions were often bought through family connections. Prestige and money were considered much more important than raw talent. With enough money, you could get away with murder, provided you have the right connections.

And a large amount of the society was controlled by a small group of individuals, who controlled the laws, employment rights and positions within the government. Also, no muggleborn had ever risen to be the head of any of the important departments of the Ministry of Magic. The best she could hope for was to be a high ranking secretary, of a rather unimportant department head. It had been sickening to learn how limited her future was without the right connections.

Also, to learn that many of her less talented peers would be favored over her due to their blood status and gender. She was just above werewolves in status which was truly disheartening. Simply put, being a muggleborn and a witch meant most purebloods saw her as a pair of legs for their entertainment and pleasure.

Most wizards would expect her to stay at home to take care of children and be a homemaker. It gave her vision's of Percy's mother, who seemed nice, if a bit controlling. But she wanted more out of her life and this also made her question the true intention of most of her male friends.

The book also helped in explaining the sneers and smirks she got from her some of her male yearmates, who obviously knew that if she wanted to go anywhere in her career 'favors' would be expected from her.

Looking across the table, she saw her Head of House waiting for a response. "Yes, the book you provided me was an eye-opener. I had no idea how backward the Ministry was."

"I hope you understand I gave them to you in hopes that you will be better prepared when you leave Hogwarts," taking a sip from his cup he continued. "However, I may have found a possible solution for you."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked curiously.

"Well, as you know from the section in the books about peerages and their role in our government, the backing of the Head of an Ancient and Noble House could be beneficial for you. And to that point, Ravenclaw is currently hosting a soon to be Lord, who is more famous than any one student in Hogwarts," Flitwick answered.

"You mean Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?" Penny asked.

"Indeed, not only is he famous for having that title, but he is also the next Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Which means, after Hogwarts you can have the backing of the most influential wizard in our society," he replied while continuing. "Mr. Potter has proven himself to be more talented than his peers, as well as having the potential for great things like his mother and father."

Penny just nodded to show that she was following along, but she was wondering where the professor was heading with all this.

"He does not feel the need to attend the study section, and I agree with him. He has proven himself to be far above the average Raven and I expect him to receive two masteries before he leaves Hogwarts," Filius explained causing a shocked look to appear on Penny's face.

The comment about Harry's potential had stunned Penny because it was rare for an individual to even attain one mastery, let alone multiple masteries. To hear that her Head of House expected him to manage at least two meant he had high hopes indeed. Looking back at her amused professor she asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"It means that I am hoping you will accept my request for you to be Mr. Potter's mentor. Simply put, I will excuse you from doing study sessions with the lower years so that you can supervise his studying. It will give you more time for your own studies for the coming OWLS exams," Flitwick answered, hoping that the girl would make the connection between the book he gave her and the opportunity he was presenting in aiding the future Lord's education.

Seeing the still clueless face of his student, Flitwick decided to be a bit more obvious, "Traditionally, the Potter family has always been forward thinking and rarely cares about blood purity. Harry himself was raised in the non-magical world and also had a muggleborn mother, I am sure you can see the potential of gaining possible alliance, or your gaining protection of his house early on before his Lordship is announced. I'm sure some of the more politically aware students of Slytherin house are already aware of the possible alliance with Mr. Potter."

Penny suddenly understood what her professor had been hinting at through the conversation and silently cursed herself for taking so long to catch on. Quickly realizing just how much it could help her by being on good terms with young Lord in years to come. And he is the Boy-Who-Lived, who defeated the dark lord and his mother was muggleborn, which means he won't be dismissive of her, unlike most of his counterparts.

Looking at the professor, she could see he had been following her thought process, so she answered, "It seems a waste not to encourage his talent and skills, I look forward to being able to direct his development."

Flitwick just nodded, "I hope you realize the opportunity you've been presented with and the additional benefits that could arise from tutoring him. Now since our business is done, I must return to my marking," dismissing her.

Penny got up and started making her way to the door before she turned around saying a heartfelt, "Thank you."

Flitwick looked up from his papers at Penny who was standing near the door, "Don't thank me yet. I just suggested a possible path that could benefit you both, but it is up to you to win the lad's friendship," he said, returning back to his marking. As she left, Prof. Flitwick thought about his bright young witch, who also happened to be a muggleborn. But in her case, he hoped she comes to be young Mr. Potter's friend, without any assistance from him. Of course, he planned to give her the same book he gave Miss Clearwater, but having Harry as a friend by that time would only be to her benefit.

Penelope headed straight for the library, to learn about the Potter family, remembering the fact that Harry would probably be a Lord someday, and that it was best if she at least tried to learn something of his family's recent history, so she wouldn't make an utter fool of herself or screw herself over and ruin her chances by saying the wrong thing. On her way, she could feel the gazes of many males lingering on her ass, while it was flattering, she hated it now knowing their true intentions.

Harry was currently reading his way through the book his Head of House had given him. The book focused on how simple charms can be used for unintended purposes, such as combat while giving examples of how combining mundane charms could cause unexpected and sometimes lethal effects.

Basically, the book was about how simple charms can be turned into combat capable spells for using in dueling and personal defense. The advantage is this was that clever usage of simple spells required less power, over some more energy expensive dueling spells.

Tactics like using an overpowered cooking charm on an individual will cause severe burns, muscle damage, as well as creating similar, but weaker effects to that of a blood boiling curse. But these simple spells are easy to heal and counter, leaving no long-term damage and are not illegal to use on another wizard. Simply put, the book encourages a devious mind in the cunning usage of overlooked, common spells to devastating effect. They would be especially dangerous when used with silent casting, where your foe wouldn't immediately recognize the danger the spell presented.

Harry really hoped in the years to come that Prof. Flitwick would agree to teach him dueling, even if the style was not effective for him. Because no matter how you look at it, simply being able to learn from a master duelist who relied on skill over direct power would help him develop his own skills in dueling. Additionally, it would help prepare him for other wizards who use similar style. However, his musings were ended when he heard a light tapping sound on his bedroom window.

Making his way over to the window, he saw that there was a Gringotts Bank owl trying to get in. Opening the window, he let the owl in, who deposited the letter on his bed, before quickly disappearing through the window.

Breaking the seal he read the short message inside;

 _The previously discussed and agreed upon investments have been made. I also made a number of smaller deals similar to the ones undertaken during the summer. They should prove profitable. I will discuss this with you on your next scheduled visit to the bank._

 _May your gold flow and your enemies bleed._

 _Bloodfist_

 _Senior Account Manager_

Smiling at the news Harry thought the goblin was doing a good job. He had looked over the Potter investment portfolio during the summer holidays and was very interested in reopening the Potter Docklands which had been a major cash cow for his family before the last war and the death eater attacks which resulted in its destruction after several raids. Along with the redevelopment of the Potter holdings surrounding the Docklands, which could possibly be rented out to new businesses. Frankly, it would give London's Diagon alley some serious competition if redeveloped correctly..and all of it under his and his families control. Of course, he had to do it eventually as it also became a quest when he thought about it;

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **City Builder : Build a Magical City!**

 **Reopen the Potter Docklands**

 **Redevelop the surrounding area of Docklands in Edinburgh**

 **Build Edinburgh Magical City**

 **Rewards,**

 **1,000,000xp each for completing each target**

 **New Title - City Builder**

 **8,000,000 galleons**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Destruction of Potter Family Holdings and Docklands**

 **Death**

 **YES - NO**

Harry accepted it even though the scale of the quest was large, he did it because doing so helped in completing the quest for rebuilding the Potter fortune.

He was already considering asking Bloodfist about it, as soon as the current businesses were sorted and fixed, to make preliminary moves to reopen the alley and docks again. He was pretty certain that businesses would return to the area if the right incentives were placed to entice them, such as low rent for a fixed period of time or a percentage of their profits, and prime shop position on the magical high street.

But first, he would discreetly buy up the old businesses and other real estate in the area he could get ahold of, both magical and non-magical, whilst the land value was still low and before anyone realized his plans for the redevelopment of the area. After all, if anyone found out it would drive up the land value, decreasing the potential profit. Considering the money he would be sinking into the place and the political obstacles he'd need to overcome to make it a reality, he wanted to control as much of it as he could before he even started.

He knew Bloodfist would be supportive and more than willing to try; this project could very well triple the yearly revenue currently flowing into the Potter vaults if not more, improving the goblin's own prominence and position in the bank.

Naturally, he would try to buy a good percentage of the surrounding real estate under the Debonair name to help prevent the people from connecting the dots. However he would have to be careful; he doubted that other powerful families, especially the ones who stole from him and those who have business interests in Diagon Alley, would take kindly to seeing their profits decrease with the opening of another magical shopping alley much less a magical city.

It would take time and allies, but he was young and patient. His hours of grinding imparted the true value of patience in him. He just needed to plan out his moves carefully and gather the right set of allies and supporters while taking advantage of every opportunity, including the title of Boy-Who-Lived, as it became available.

Noticing the time on the clock, it was time for dinner and he had agreed to meet with Hagrid after it, he wanted to hear more stories about his parents, so he hurried out of his dorm to get dinner.

After finishing his dinner, Harry made his way down the worn stone path to the Groundskeeper's hut, as darkness started engulfing the sky and the sun steadily set for the evening. The hut was a modest home, but it was warm and friendly like the Groundskeeper himself and had that natural earthly feel about it.

The evening slowly ticked by as Hagrid introduced his dog named Fang to him and told him stories of his parents. The rock cake Hagrid gave him seems to be edible only for people like Hagrid, taking after its name.

Finally, after several stories, he got around to asking why he named the dog 'Fang', the half-giant replied fondly with an easy smile, "It gives him courage," before patting the dog with surprising gentleness on its brow.

This lead to a whole other series of discussion about all the magical creatures Hagrid had met. Hagrid told Harry about the giant squid in the lake, which Harry admitted have seen, the grindylows, the mermen, the centaurs in the forest, who keep the unicorns safe. And of course the Headmasters phoenix, which Harry was very interested as he remembered about how he can evolve his Hedwig to one using Holy fire.

Sadly Hagrid had never heard of any holy fire. Hagrid also told him he would like to have a dragon as a pet one day. This lead Harry to ask, "Got any other pets of interest?"

"Only Fluffy, nice dog, really loyal, totally harmless, wouldn't hurt a soul," Hagrid started in explanation whilst taking a gulp of his own drink, "The headmaster asked if he could borrow him for the rest of the year," the groundskeeper exclaimed further with a half smile, as he recalled his pet.

Feeling curious about why would the Headmaster need a dog, he asked again, "Hagrid what kind of dog is Fluffy?"

"Oh Fluffy is just my favorite three-headed dog, you know a Cerberus, right?" He responded in a caring manner gulping down his drink, totally missing the shocked expression on Harry's face.

"I didn't realize they were real. I thought they were fiction from Ancient Greece," He replied quickly, realizing many fictions he read might actually be real. After all, Hagrid just confirmed the existence of Cerberus. What else could be out there? Are there Hydras? And to top it all he had made it a game world with his wish, anything is possible now. It suddenly dawned on him that he would have to spend some time in the library reading up about such magical creatures, to fully find out which are real and which are not. It would also help him when he goes dungeon hunting as well as when he faced whatever the founders have put as guards.

"Nah, Harry," shaking his head, his long beard falling into his giant mug, for him maybe the correct size. "Cerberus have been used for centuries as guard dogs by wizards and witches to guard their treasures. They are far easier to train than other magical creatures, such as dragons. After all, a dragon may just cook you alive," the giant joked, as Harry listened patiently before the groundskeeper pressed on in explanation. "Best a Cerberus will do is bite a limb off, or two, you'll just be unlucky if it gets your head, instead of a leg. You just need to know how to train them," he replied while taking another gulp before continuing on.

"Cerberus are just like normal dogs really, extremely loyal, but they are also extremely sensitive to sounds, even more so since they have three pairs of ears," looking at Harry again he said. "You just need to train them from a young age to respond to a set piece of music, so when the instrument is played, the dog calms down and falls right to sleep."

Harry's thinking has moved from the fact that mythical creatures existed to why the Headmaster needed a Cerberus in the first place, just then a quest menu different from the ones he got before popped up;

 **A chain quest has been added!**

 **Chain Quest Alert!**

 **Mystery of the Third Floor (1/5)!**

 **What's up Dog? : Find Fluffy's Job!**

 **Find out why the Headmaster asked Hagrid's pet Cerberus for.**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **Next Quest in the Chain Quest**

 **Failure,**

 **Death to you and the Hogwarts students**

 **Possible destruction of world**

Unlike the other ones, the quest was itself accepted taking the choice away from Harry. He clicked on the chain quest to get info about it.

 **Chain Quests :**

 **Chain Quests are those life turning quests that you must complete no matter what. It is basically a series of** **interrelated** **quests that gets harder as you progress from the first quest of the chain to the last. The rewards for such quest also increase from the first to last, for example, the XP gain will be triple of the previous quest in the chain.**

Closing, Harry decided to try his luck with Hagrid since he seems to be a bit drunk.

"Hagrid, you never told me what the Headmaster wanted with the Cerberus"

"Oh, that Fluffy is being used as a guard on the third-floor room inside Hogwarts," Hagrid replied somewhat regaining his mental thoughts.

"But why do you need to guard the third floor in the first place?" Harry persisted.

"You don't need to know that Harry, it's between the Headmaster and Nicholas Flamel." Suddenly Hagrid sobered up, muttering, "I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have."

But Harry wasn't listening as he looked at the messages popped in front of him;

 **Chain Quest 1/5 Complete!**

 **What's up Dog? : Find Fluffy's Job!**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **Chain Quest Alert!**

 **Mystery of the Third Floor (2/5)!**

 **Who's that? : Find the mystery man!**

 **Find out who Nicholas Flamel is.**

 **Rewards,**

 **1500xp**

 **Next Quest in the Chain Quest**

 **Failure,**

 **Death to you and the Hogwarts students**

 **Possible destruction of world**

Harry quickly closing the messages, he turned towards Hagrid, "Hagrid who's Nicholas Flamel?"

"Oh Blimey, look at the time Harry it's almost time for curfew. Back you go Harry and listen, forget what I said about Nicholas Flamel and don't tell anyone I said that would ya?" Hagrid hurriedly pushed Harry out of his house and closed the door saying goodnight.

Climbing the worn stone steps back to the castle, under the huge shadows it cast on the setting sun, Harry missed everything around him as he had only one question in mind;

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

 **(AN**

 **To Outlaw,**

 **No the karma is not based on infamous, Inimicus gave me the idea for it, he may have thought it based on it.**

 **Nope, writing one story is hard enough man :)**

 **Yes, there is a possibility of Karma affecting party recruitment. But not going to spoil any fun explaining it. The karma status has other implications as well, which will be discussed in later chapters.**

 **For Dovahchu,**

 **About the NPC characters being the same level or not, are you sure they are all NPC's or are they more? Buhahaha**

 **Now for Hiei - Uchiha,**

 **About putting money in his vault, Harry hasn't thought about it. And he likes having money on hand. About the weight of money, I made the inventory so that money doesn't have any. Besides he will deposit it before it goes above the range of 600,000. So hope that solves that problem.**

 **Next Chapter - Damsels in Distress)**


	9. Damsels in Distress

**Kyrin's A/N : Cosmetic changes**

 **(AN**

 **Plot points of the chapter shared with and given by Inimicus.**

 **All suggestions, remarks, criticism, and reviews are welcome._**

 **Chapter 9**

A couple of days have passed since Harry received his second quest in the chain quest. Harry was at a loss as he had searched the library for clues about Nicholas Flamel to no avail. He couldn't ask any of his fellow Ravens until he knew what he was getting into by doing these chain quests. Asking around will put him in a spotlight he didn't want. He could already tell that both the Headmaster and the potions master were keeping an eye on him whenever they could. The fact that he couldn't find the Room of Requirement also frustrated him.

Harry had tried to enter the third-floor corridor, to try and figure out what it was about, only to fail in that too. Every time he tried to go there, he ended up in one of the other corridors. After several tries, Harry came to the conclusion that a strong intention based ward has been put on the corridor, keeping anyone who wants to enter being diverted away. Only then did Harry understand the man that was revered by all and feared by his enemies, Albus Dumbledore. By saying not to go there, he effectively stopped anyone from getting there, by making them all wanting to go there, only to be stopped and diverted by the intention wards he placed. This way all the students are kept away, and he was sure there were traps inside for any adult who enters it breaking the ward. And thinking back, there was no information about the third-floor corridor among the infamous Hogwarts rumor mill as well, meaning no one knows about it either. Even the Gryffindor terror twins haven't been able to get in there it seems.

The only loophole Harry could find was if he somehow stumbled upon it without realizing, whose chances were close to zero. And even then, there may be other monitoring wards placed inside. Sure, an adult wizard could get past the wards, but that's where the many traps laid will come into the picture. Harry was sure that there was more than Hagrid's Fluffy guarding whatever was in there.

Currently sitting in the Great Hall, Harry shook the frustrating thoughts away. Looking around the hall, he could see many students talking and laughing in different groups. Some would say just looking around was a waste of time, but for Harry who had Observe in his arsenal, it was a treasure trove of information on his various targets.

Moving his gaze towards the Slytherin table, he could see two factions among the first years. The first one lead by Draco Malfoy included his pets, or minions or whatever you want to call them, personally, Harry called them Dumb and Dumber, Crabbe and Goyle, his eternal groupie Pansy Parkinson and the towering, for a first-year girl, Millicent Bulstrode. The second contained three girls, all of them beautiful, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini, the Italian beauty with olive skin, black hair and mesmerizing purple eyes. Yep, Harry was, nowadays, horny all the time. He couldn't avoid taking a peek at all the beautiful ladies he was surrounded by.

Harry used the chance to Observe Draco, he needed to know why he was hostile towards Theia;

 **Draco Malfoy - Hogwarts I year student - Lvl 10**

 **HP : 480/480**

 **MP : 320/320**

 **STR : 15**

 **VIT : 15**

 **DEX : 13**

 **END : 11**

 **INT : 17**

 **WIS : 13**

 **CHR : 10**

 **LUC : 8**

 **KAR : -5**

 **Draco Malfoy is the spoil** **ed** **son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. He is his father's pride and joy, while being his mother's shame. He is the heir to the Noble house of Malfoy. Due to him having a sister, he can't take the Black** **L** **ordship as long as she's alive. His father has tasked him with eliminating his sister while they are at Hogwarts in order to get her** **birthright** **as the Black Heir. Because of his father's influence, he sees his mother more as a trophy than as a mother or even a person.**

 **Draco wants to topple Harry and become the top dog in Hogwarts. He is wary of Harry.**

Harry mentally seethed reading the info, looking at his Karma points, he knew Draco had done bad things other than trying to kill his sister. Was the broom incident the first time he ever tried to kill his sister? Up until now Harry avoided and disregarded Draco as just a nuisance and at best a comedy relief. His daily routine of getting into a fight with the ginger first year Weasley, Ronald, was amusing at best and irritating at worse. Weasley was trying to be the top dog in the Gryffindor house and naturally, the two contestants had to have a fight every time they see each other.

But now Harry was thinking otherwise, Weasley was just that, a weasel, he wouldn't be any problem, with him being a loudmouth about being light or something. But Draco, he had just rose in rank in his take care of list. Keeping Theia safe has become his priority now and thankfully she had Padma and Su with her most of the time. Also, she had Daphne's and Tracey's friendship as well. Harry sighed at how his life has just turned into a soap opera.

Harry was brought of his musings by a call from Anthony or Tony as he liked to be called, "Hey Harry, here, I got another Dumbledore chocolate frog card. I already have more than a dozen, so here you go," he said as he tossed the card to Harry before he could refuse it. Catching it, he examined the card out of curiosity; '...Dumbledore is famous for his findings in the twelve uses of dragon blood along with the famous Immortal Alchemist Nicholas Flamel...', Harry's brain stopped for a moment. It rewired and read the passage again, and again, and again until a full-blown smile appeared on his face. Of course, without the Gamer's Mind, he would be doing an evil lord impersonation like what was happening in his mind right then with the lightning and thunder included. "Thank you, Tony," he said as he mentally said 'Thank you 50 luck stat'. He just found out who Nicholas Flamel is, and Harry mentally slapped himself for forgetting about the myths and fictions of the Philosopher's stone when he learned chemistry. Seriously, alchemy and the stone that can turn things into gold was legendary. And to prove his success, the blue message box popped up;

 **Chain Quest 2/5 Complete!**

 **Who's that? : Find the mystery man!**

 **Rewards,**

 **1500xp**

 **Chain Quest Alert!**

 **Mystery of the Third Floor (3/5)!**

 **Why's it here? : Find out the schemes!**

 **Find out why the stone is now guarded at Hogwarts, what the true intentions are?**

 **Rewards,**

 **4500xp**

 **Next Quest in the Chain Quest**

 **Failure,**

 **Death to you and the Hogwarts students**

 **Possible destruction of world**

Harry was delighted and basking in his moment of victory until the next quests weight fell upon him and brought him back to reality. 'Well I won't find this one in the library,' Harry thought. Obviously, it's here since someone tried to steal it and failed, 'Didn't Hagrid say that Hogwarts was the safest place, maybe even more so than Gringotts itself? But a simple case of theft wouldn't be the only reason. To have the stone here now when I just happen to be entered into my first year, coincidence? Nope, there is more to this than meets the eye. And I am somehow in the middle of it. Seriously the number of plots and people trying their own dirty schemes is ridiculous. Is there no rest for me? And I don't even know who all the players in the game are. It has become a serious headache.' Harry stopped his brooding and decided to get on with his daily life, as he headed to the library to meet up with his friends. Harry hummed softly as he walked, thinking about the curvy bodies of his female friends.

After doing their usual study section, Harry said goodbye to his friends as he wanted to check out the magical creatures section. He was intrigued by them ever since his conversation with Hagrid, plus the additional knowledge would only help him in the long run. Using his occlumency, he could store the information and could recall them back perfectly any time later. Harry went straight to the section containing magical creatures, standing in front of the massive section of the library, he realized it could take a while.

Penny had only been partially successful in finding out about the Potter Family. All she could get from the library was that the Potter's have been in England for about two thousand years and was one of the 7 ruling warlords of old and who were also part of the 13 who created the first form of Wizengamot. Throughout history, there was mention of several Potters who had done prominent and glorious deeds in life. The only thing she could find about Harry's family was the story almost every magical knows of, how the Dark Lord came after them and was destroyed by baby Harry. There wasn't any book that told about that awful night, that went beyond this simple tale in detail.

However, her planning for how to confront Harry was derailed as her person of interest just walked into the Magical creatures section of the library which was in front of the section she was in. Penny thought this was odd since the subject wasn't taught until 3rd year, but there had to be a reason for his interest. Watching the first year, she gathered her courage and decided to introduce herself.

But before that, she picked up her hand mirror and started smartening herself up, she wanted to have a smart look, but not a bookworm one. Checking once again that everything was perfect, she walked across to Harry who had sat down and was holding two tomes in his hands.

Deciding to make her presence known, she gave a light cough to make him aware of her.

Looking up from the book he had been browsing, Harry was met with the sight of the beautiful fifth-year prefect. From his position, he could see the bountiful mounds of the girl, through her open robes. Smiling, he asked, "Yes, can I help you?"

Penny gave a smile, hoping to disarm him, "Yes, Prof. Flitwick tasked me with being the one to monitor your studying for the rest of your school year. I believe he talked to you about it?"

Harry while she gave the answer to his question, used Observe on her;

 **Penelope Clearwater - Hogwarts V year student - Lvl 15**

 **HP : 550/550**

 **MP : 420/420**

 **STR : 13**

 **VIT : 17**

 **DEX : 14**

 **END : 12**

 **INT : 27**

 **WIS : 16**

 **CHR : 17**

 **LUC : 7**

 **KAR : 0**

 **Penelope Clearwater is a** **muggle-born** **witch. She is the fifth year prefect and is a bright student. She is good at charms and runes. She wants to get away from her home as soon as possible, due to her** **overbearing** **mother, vulgar stepfather and arrogant stepbrother. She has been tasked to be Harry's mentor by Prof. Flitwick.**

 **Penelope wants Harry's friendship and possible protection of his house from other purebloods. She wants his support to achieve a good career in life.**

Harry who already knew about the prejudice of the wizarding world, couldn't fault her for her ambition and the course she has taken. But the hormonal Harry wanted her and her talents for himself. If the other purebloods don't give her a chance, well what's loss for them, is a gain for him. With that, he decided to charm the prefect, as having a prefect in his pocket would help him a lot, like a late night exploration or protection from other prefects and the sort.

"Yes, he did," Harry replied, "But he didn't say it was the beautiful fifth-year prefect." Yes, he knew it was cliché but he had faith in his flirting skill and his new perk 'Knight In Shining Armor'.

Penny smiled with a little blush, "Penelope Clearwater, but you can call me Penny," she said offering her hand.

Harry brought the offered hand to his lips and gave a light kiss before lowering it, putting his other hand which was now free of holding the book on top of her hand, "Harry James Potter, it's a pleasure to meet such a fine lady," he said, quickly disarming her with his charm. Whatever response she planned was forgotten by Penny as she was swept away by Harry's smooth words.

Still holding the girl's hand, waiting for her to respond and seeing none, Harry suggested, "Penny, how about we get our books together and head back to the Nest, so we can get to know each other better. After all, there is no point waiting until our first tutoring session when we are both free now?" causing the girl to blush more brightly, completely throwing her off-guard by the sudden invitation.

He tucked his books under his arms and led Penny away to check his books out of the library. All the way to the Ravenclaw tower, Harry led Penny by her hand as she failed to come up with any response. While walking, Penny was having small visions of Harry taking off with her on a broom into the sunset. Every girl in Hogwarts knew of Harry's rescuing of Cassiopeia Malfoy, and all of them cursed at the luck of the girl to be the one he rescued. On top of being the Boy-Who-Lived, he was quite handsome and after the incident quite dreamy too. Penny had heard many a story of how a number of females played with themselves to the thoughts of being done in by the Boy-Who-Lived. Penny too had one or two such dreams.

Upon arriving at the common room, Harry decided it was too noisy to have a private chat. Turning towards Penny he said, "It's too busy in here for a good chat, let's go to my room." Leading her up the stairs like a doll, not waiting for her reply or agreement.

After getting inside, he sat her on the bed while he also took a place next to her. Penny was in a daze through the whole process. Reaching the room, she gained some semblance of control over her mind. Looking around Penny found that his room was tidy and neat, unlike other males she had heard about.

"So Penny, tell me about yourself," Harry's question brought her out of her scrutiny of his room.

Penny and Harry then spent some time getting to know each other, their favorite subjects, how much Harry has progressed and if Harry needed any help with a particular subject. Soon they worked out a plan for the study sections which Penny also didn't mind if his friends joined them as well. After Penny left, Harry went to find his friends to tell them about his new mentor and inviting them to his study sections.

Lately, Harry had been distracted by the lone form of Hermione Granger in the library, buried between books and not one soul around her. The scene reminded Harry of how he used to be before he got his powers. The girl was obviously lonely, he didn't need to be a mind reader to pick it up. It was clear from her longing glances towards Harry and his group and the body language that she wanted company but couldn't bring herself to join them out of some misguided pride. 'This has gone long enough' Harry thought with determination to get her out of her shell. And the only way to do so was to disturb her and be assertive, so Harry went about saying hello whenever he passed by her. Somehow his smile, which made every other girl, even some young professors blush, seems to have little effect on her. But Harry persisted and eventually, an opportunity presented itself to Harry.

Hermione Granger was a bright girl, from the very young age of 4 years old she started speaking fluently and reading books. By the age of seven, she could understand higher grade books. When the doctors once examined her, they find out that she had an eidetic memory, the ability to remember everything she sees. But for all her smartness, she couldn't make any friends. For her classmates were all below her intelligence level and for them, she was a bookworm and as such neither could find a common ground in which they could develop a friendship. Thus books became her friends, her secret keeper, her joy and her life. She had her loving parents for human company, though they wished she had some friends of her age.

It was then that one day, a person came bringing news of a fantasy world, a world of magic she had only read about in books. She was a witch and Hermione was over the moon. Magic and unicorns filled her thoughts as she anticipated her journey and the start of a new life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And in the smallest corner of her mind, she desperately hoped to find someone to be her friend, even if it's only one person.

But it was not meant to be. Even as she was sorted into the house of bookworms, as the rest of the school like to call Ravenclaws, she couldn't find any friends. If she at least admitted to herself, it was partially due to her fault. Years of having no friends, her only satisfaction was in being the top of the class and the teacher's favorite student. But that was also taken from her as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived had beaten her in every subject. And to top it off, the resident Potion Master seems to take out his anger on her, berating her from the first day of the class itself. She was frustrated and lonely, so she kept burying herself in her books. Only for it to backfire on her. Hermione had gone overboard with her studying, as she got less sleep and less food so as to spend more time studying, in order to beat Harry. The competition with him was the only source of camaraderie she could find in the vast magical school.

Hermione was in potions class now and she couldn't properly concentrate on what she was doing as she was mentally and physically fatigued. She knew she shouldn't attempt to create a potion in such a state, but her pride kept her on. Just then she added something to the potion, that caused it bubble and boil out. Before it could explode in her face, Hermione was tackled away by Harry who had been watching her with concern, all through the class. The incident had caused the ire Prof. Snape had for her, to increase more and to bore down on her, calling her an insufferable know it all and other mean things. Hermione, who was already in a state of sleep deprivation and mental fatigue, broke down crying.

Harry was angry, very angry at what the professor had done. Sure she made a mistake, she shouldn't have been making a potion in such a state, but that didn't mean you can call her names and verbally abuse her. It reminded Harry very much of his time at Dursley's. So Harry promptly rained on the professor parade of berating Hermione as he hugged the sobbing Hermione and told her he would help with completing the potion. Without waiting for the permission of Prof. Snape and Hermione, Harry took her hand and sat her down beside him, where he promptly salvaged her potion and helped her in making an acceptable color changing potion, which was the potion assigned to create in that class. Hermione who was already in a state of distress, went along with Harry during the potion making, as well as after the class was over. Harry took her to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey, where Hermione was forced to down a dreamless sleep potion.

Waiting by the side of Hermione's bed, Harry thought back to what happened in the potion class. He, just like a couple of days before, was watching Hermione as she started making her potion. Harry knew just by looking at the bags under her eyes and the tousled hair, ok maybe more than usual tousled hair, that she was under mental fatigue. He hoped she wouldn't make any mistakes and put herself and others in danger. Just then, he received a new chain quest which made him extra cautious;

 **A chain quest has been added!**

 **Chain Quest Alert!**

 **Hermione's Hero (1/3)!**

 **Watch Out : Lookout for Hermione!**

 **Lookout for Hermione and save her from the exploding potion**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **Next Quest in the Chain Quest**

 **Failure,**

 **Possible death to Hermione**

 **Permanent damage to Hermione**

Of course, before he could even warn her, she had added the boomslang skin to the boiling potion. Harry's high DEX stat helped in reaching her quickly and saving her from getting a potion explosion to the face. Then there was the case of the slimy greasy git of a professor called SNIPE, oh wait, Snape. Even now Harry's temper rose at remembering the professor berating into an already broken Hermione. 'They are all the same,' Harry thought, comparing the Dursley's and Snape. He wanted to blast the guy into tomorrow, but he persevered for Hermione's sake and also as he got the next quest in the chain, which happens to be helping Hermione out of the situation as well;

 **Chain Quest 1/3 Complete!**

 **Watch Out : Lookout for Hermione!**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **Chain Quest Alert!**

 **Hermione's Hero (2/3)!**

 **Helping Hand : Help Hermione!**

 **Help Hermione in completing her potion from the spoiled one.**

 **Rewards,**

 **1500xp**

 **Next Quest in the Chain Quest**

 **Failure,**

 **Low self-esteem for Hermione**

 **Introvert Hermione**

 **Suicidal Hermione**

Harry was incredulous at the results of the failure of the quest and with the help of Gamer's mind and using his occlumency, he reigned in his mind and set out to help an already distressed Hermione. He didn't know why he hugged her, maybe he did, after all, he always wanted someone to hug him when he was distraught and lonely. After helping her remake the potion, he decided Hermione needs to sleep and to do it without any more problems. The only solution was Madam Pomfrey and the dreamless potion she has in her stock. And now they were here in the infirmary.

Breaking his reminiscing and looking back at the sleeping form of Hermione, he thought about the third and final quest in the chain, which felt very ominous and had her death as well as the death of some other students as failure;

 **Chain Quest 2/3 Complete!**

 **Helping Hand : Help Hermione!**

 **Rewards,**

 **1500xp**

 **Chain Quest Alert!**

 **Hermione's Hero (3/3)!**

 **Duck Hermione : Save Hermione!**

 **Save Hermione from imminent death by being clobbered by a Troll!**

 **Rewards,**

 **4500xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Death to Hermione**

 **Death to other students**

 **Possible Death to you**

Harry couldn't make heads or tails out of the quest, as he thought where the hell could Hermione meet up with a troll. The only troll he had ever met was the forest troll and it was in the Forest Of Surrey Dungeon, not in a school. Granted the school currently hosted a Cerberus, will it also have a troll as well? Harry mentally made plans and thought of possible reasons as he absent-mindedly started stroking Hermione's hair. Doing so he used Observe on her; which also leveled up his Observe skill after so long,

 **[Observe]'s Level has risen!**

 **Observe - Active - Lvl 20 (1/5)**

 **By observing a target** **,** **one gets information about said target**

 **Max HP, MP, status, emotion, abilities/traits and info**

 **Hermione Granger - Hogwarts I year student - Lvl 10**

 **HP : 500/500**

 **MP : 340/340**

 **STR : 12**

 **VIT : 15**

 **DEX : 12**

 **END : 10**

 **INT : 28**

 **WIS : 15**

 **CHR : 7**

 **LUC : 6**

 **KAR : 0**

 **Hermione Granger is the only daughter of Dan and Emma Granger. She loves reading books and spending time learning new things. Due to her high intelligence, she couldn't find anyone to be her friend. She desperately hopes for a friend who can understand her. She is socially awkward, since having little to no interaction with anyone other than her parents.**

 **Hermione is jealous of Harry for being smart but at the same time having friends. She wants Harry to be her Knight in shining armor. She hopes Harry will make her** **his** **friend. She misses her parents and feels lonely.**

 **Hermione has Eidetic Memory. An ability to remember everything she sees.**

Harry quickly understood what the ability/trait part in the newly leveled up Observe without searching for info. Also while he expected her high INT status, now he knew why. But the thing that surprised him was her feelings for him. Even though he knew she was lonely, now getting the extent of it made Harry sad. Sad that he didn't try to be her friend much earlier. But being jealous at the same time wanting to be her knight also made no sense to him.

Thinking about that made him remember about the new clingy personalities of his friends. Both Theia and Padma tried to sit as close to him as possible while Su played with his legs. Naturally, Harry knew why and he was enjoying it to the fullest, but at the same time dreading the eventual blowout. Speaking of blowouts, suddenly Harry had a goofy smile on his face as he thought about Theia, Padma, Su, and Penny, all in scantily clad outfits on his bed, 'Hehe that would be awesome.' Harry was stopped from further erotic thoughts by the sudden purring of Hermione, 'Did she just purr?' If you think Harry thought it to be cute, think again, 'You naughty girl,' Harry thought, as this of course brought another set of erotic thoughts, which Harry struggled to keep in check. 'Damn hormones, if this goes on any longer, I might just blow up,' he thought as he wiped a sweat drop from his brow and a nosebleed from his nose.

Hermione woke up to the sound of people talking around her, which was unusual for her. Slowly, opening her eyes she was met with the sight of Harry and his friends. It took a while for her brain to reboot and start remembering all that happened. Mentally fatigued she may have been, but her eidetic memory helped her remember everything. As she looked up from her internal musings, she saw that everyone was looking at her. She suddenly felt awkward and didn't know how to respond.

Seeing Hermione struggle, Harry leaned closer, his face mere inches away from Hermione's, which promptly brought a blush on her face. His light breaths caressed her face as Harry said gently, "How about 'I am fine now, thank you', for a start? Hm, then we can introduce ourselves to our new friend. What do you say?"

All emotions that swelled in her ever since she started her Hogwarts life broke loose as she sobbed clinging to Harry, saying 'Thank you' over and over again. Harry hugged her close as he said, "It'll be fine, you are not alone anymore." While this was happening, Harry missed the jealous looks Hermione got from Theia, Padma, and Su. Hey, they wanted to hug him as well you know. And so another member was added to Harry's budding group of girls, which Harry refused to term as a Harem, well not yet at least, as the girls quickly put away their jealousy of Hermione hugging Harry and got along with her by sharing their girl stuff. 'I guess girls can get along pretty fast over their own gossip and stuff, kind of like how men do it over drinks,' Harry thought, watching the bonding of his friends.

Harry was currently sitting in the Great Hall, trying to enjoy the Halloween just as everyone else was while waiting for his friends. They said something about having girl time or something like that, resulting in him waiting in the hall and be slightly irritated by all the happiness around him. He couldn't share their joy, as for everyone else it was a celebration of having the Dark Lord gone, but for him, it was the day he lost his family.

Instead of going into brooding, Harry thought back to the days after Hermione became the new member of his group, which now also included Penny as well. The girls seemed to be really close to each other now, especially Theia and Hermione. Before Hermione came, she always tagged along with Padma and Su, who were sort of best friends already. Having Hermione had made Theia have a best girl bud of her own. Thinking about girls, brought him to think about the two incredible encounters, one of sadness and one of pleasure, he had from his new hobby of night crawling around Hogwarts.

Harry used his Sneaking skill and Shadows Embrace for exploring the castle at night without being caught. He had stumbled upon many secret pathways, fooling around couples, and of course, the prank setting terror twins during these adventures. He also found a way out of Hogwarts by the use of a secret passageway, which was accessible from the humpbacked witch's statue using the keyword 'Dissindium'. It led to the local magical village of Hogsmeade. He found it when some seventh-year students were using it to get fire whiskey. But these things can't even compare to the two, each one on the complete opposite end of the spectrum of feelings encounters he had.

It was only an hour or two after curfew, Harry had been strolling the corridors of the infamous dungeons, trying to find the famous Hogwarts kitchen and the caretaker's room, both of which he had plans for. But instead of finding them, he found a senior Slytherin prefect trying to force himself on two girls. Naturally, Harry got a quest out of it;

 **A quest has been created!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Dark Knight : Sneaky Hero!**

 **Defend and save the girls from being molested!**

 **Rewards,**

 **250xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Are you even thinking it?**

Harry quickly took out the shovel he still had in his inventory from that time he went treasure hunting, and used Fulmen Curre to add high-speed momentum to his hit as he whacked the guy on the side of his head, causing the molester to be thrown off his feet and hit the walls, promptly losing his consciousness by the double hit. A quick look at the blue screen above his head told him who it was, Marcus Flint the sixth year Slytherin prefect. Harry turned towards the two cowering girls who seem to be in a state of relapse shock. Harry put the shovel away in his inventory, and used Observe on what appeared to be twins;

 **Hestia/Flora Carrow - Hogwarts II year students - Lvl 12**

 **HP : 520/520**

 **MP : 360/360**

 **STR : 12**

 **VIT : 16**

 **DEX : 12**

 **END : 16**

 **INT : 20**

 **WIS : 13**

 **CHR : 4**

 **LUC : 5**

 **KAR : 0**

 **Hestia/Flora Carrow is one of the twin daughters from the incest relation of Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Their parents hate them for being born to them, as they put the reason of people humiliating them and how they know of their relationship as their children's fault. She along with her sister is being physically abused. Her parents haven't killed both her and her sister due to the strict law against harming children in the magical world. She is afraid to go to anyone for help as she fears they will be used for other purposes like their parents says they will do when they are 17. Her only confident and lover is her sister. She hates her parents and wants them to die.**

 **She is in a state of shock, due to her memories of abuse at the hands of her parents.**

 **She hasn't thought anything about Harry.**

Harry was at a loss, he felt angry, sad and even a slight madness to go snuff the life out of their parents right that moment. The description felt very close to his life at Dursley's, which felt like a walk in the park compared to theirs as unlike his, their life was a true hell on earth. At least he had the relief of having loving parents even though they were dead, but the twins are being abused by their own parents. Harry had to fight down the bile that rose in him, thinking of what their parents might do to them when they grew older. Looking at his hands, he realized that he was shaking as well.

Going through the occlumency lessons and the breathing techniques, he calmed himself down. Then he thought about how to handle the situation. Looking at their shivering form, he could only do the one thing that an impulse brought out in him. He hugged them, both at the same time and held them close until their shivering stopped. After they all got control of their emotions, Harry helped the two Slytherin girls up.

Looking at them now he could notice signs of abuse from their body language and their fully covered dress. Even though their faces were marred by desperation and resignation, they still held a beauty of their own. Both had blonde hair, which seems to be less taken care of and tousled and their light blue eyes seemed to be frozen in despair and sadness. Their bodies were covered in thick robes, but Harry had felt those thin bodies under them when he hugged them. Harry wondered if he looked like that as well, back when he was still under the thumb of the Dursley's.

They all stood awkwardly there, staring at each other or in the case of the twins at the floor and at the prone form of Flint. Seeing no other solution, Harry offered to escort them back to their dorms. When they reached the Slytherin common room entrance, Harry told them that they would talk about it later, when they were ready. After that Harry went straight to the unconscious Flint to scare him and thus avoid such a situation from happening again. Reaching where Flint was, he first used Shadow's Embrace to hide and then used his illusion ability to create the form of Snape. Harry then send a lightning bolt to zap the guy awake, which had the satisfying result of burning him a little as well as waking him up.

Opening his eyes, Flint was met with the black cold eyes of his Head of House.

"What do you think you were doing, Mr. Flint," Harry said in Snape's low drawl. Flint who was already out of it due to being hit in the head and being found out by his Head of House, didn't recognize the difference in the sound of his Head of House.

"I wa-s j-us-t ..." Flint stuttered. "Enough with the pathetic groveling, I will remind you this only once. Your father may be Lucius's friend, but he won't be able to heal you of any unwanted potion accidents that might occur when you are in my class. Do so again or even try to think of such a thing, Mr. Flint, and you will find out why your father respects and is afraid of me." With that, Harry sent another bolt which caused Flint to close his eyes at the sudden brightness, which helped in hiding Harry's presence as well, and to yell in pain.

"May this be a reminder to you when you think of something like this again," Harry sent another bolt, making Flint unconscious again. As soon as Flint crumpled down again, his quest success window popped up;

 **Quest Complete!**

 **The Dark Knight : Sneaky Hero!**

 **Rewards,**

 **250xp**

 **Hidden Objectives Completed :**

 **250xp bonus for defeating the molester without letting him see you!**

 **250xp bonus for stopping the molester from doing further unsavory things!**

Satisfied he won't be trying something like that again, Harry went back to his dorm with the thoughts of who else had such a shitty life as them and how he could help them. He also got a new skill out of it;

 **New Skill Created!**

 **Mimicking - Active - Lvl 1 (2/5)**

 **The ability to mimic or alter your voice**

 **(Luc + 2) % chance of success in mimicking**

While this was a depressing encounter, the one he had a week before from Halloween was of pure pleasure and which he hoped will happen in the future as well. Harry was lurking around this time to get into the restricted section of the library to satisfy his curiosity. The library was open, which made his entrance all the easier. As Harry crept towards the restricted section, he was suddenly attracted by the sounds of a women moaning from deep inside one of the many big aisles of books. He could see the faint light towards the deeper part of the library as well when he looked around. His curiosity, and the new quest that appeared made Harry check it out;

 **A quest has been created!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Naughty Librarian Tamer : Tame that bookworm!**

 **Find out the dark secret of the librarian by catching her red handed.**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **A lost Chance**

 **An unsatisfied Hard - On**

As Harry crept through the shadows in the library using his skills, he came closer to the light source and the moaning got louder for him. As he craned his neck around the corner of the bookshelf close to the source of his interest, he was met with a sight that made him instantly drool as well as get a hard-on.

In front of him was Madam Irma Pince, the Hogwarts librarian, moaning softly as she pleasured herself with her fingers in her wet snatch, an open book, and two candlesticks, on a table. She alternated between the candlesticks more or less screwing her and her fingers pinching and stroking her pussy.

Irma Pince was a 29-year-old witch with soft brown hair and light brown eyes, she had C-D cup breast with perky hard pink nipples and a dark pink areola, which seemed darker and glistening in the soft candlelight. She had only her robes on, which was open and hanging off her shoulders, providing Harry with a full-on nude show. She moaned and her breath hitched to her finger fucking, which made Harry all the more aroused.

Watching the kinky librarian pleasuring herself, an idea formed as he looked around spotting her undergarments and other clothes laying on the floor. Under the shadows, Harry snuck behind her, picking up her bra, which was partially see-through. The librarian was oblivious to her surroundings as she continued to plow her wet pussy. Harry getting behind her, used her bra to blindfold her, making it so that she could still see a silhouette, but nothing more than that.

Irma quickly panicked as she tried to break free, but Harry held her arms strongly. He brought his face close to her ears and said activating his mimicking skill, to alter his voice, "My what a naughty librarian you are Irma. Who would have thought the hawk-like prude that berated all and any in her library about everything would be so kinky in private? And to think you would use the library for your naughty pleasure, what would others say?"

Irma shuddered as panic rose in her, "Please don't..."

"Don't worry, I can help you with that little wet problem you have down there IF you can solve mine," Harry said nipping at her ear lightly. Irma moaned a little at it, after a moment she nodded saying, "If you promise to keep it a secret, then I will."

"Good girl, now then go on, let's see what you can do with a real dick," Harry said as he released her hands and opened his flyer to let his rock hard 8-inch cock out. Irma softly grabbed his cock, making both Harry moan in pleasure, and Irma to moan in anticipation. The thought of being in such an affair with a student in her sacred library, made Irma drench the table with her overflowing snatch.

Irma wrapped her lips around Harry's cock and gave it a couple of sucks. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around its tip. With a wanton lust, Irma kept licking the head, all the way down to the base of his cock.

"Fuck, that feels good," Harry groaned.

Irma pushed her mouth all the way down onto Harry's cock. She took him into her throat and gave a loud passionate suck. Her mouth worked him over, fondling Harry's balls when she sucked him and hard.

"Damn, woman, are you trying to drain me?" Harry asked pleasure coursing through his sound.

Irma hummed in agreement, with his cock still in mouth, making Harry moan even louder. She quickly became addicted to Harry's scent as she slobbered and sucked on Harry's knob. She went down on his manhood, enjoying the taste of his precum. Irma squeezed his balls and was about ready to enjoy the drink coming from the young student, who has made her submit in a way that she always fantasized about.

"Damn, I am going to blow in your mouth," Harry said.

Irma kept working her hands and mouth around Harry. She needed every single drop of his seed. Her hard and hot sucks rewarded her with a small taste, but now she wanted more, she lusted for more.

Harry grunted and fired the warm, hot seeds from his balls. He shot his sticky, juicy contents all the way down Irma's throat. Irma tilted her head, sucking on him while squeezing and milking his balls. She made him feel warmth and pleasure when he fired down her throat.

"Damn, you give a blow-job like a pro." Harry breathed in pleasure.

Irma approved by slowing slurping his cock and swallowing his load. Then she let out his cock with a loud pop. She got up and turned around, bending down, with her pussy and ass in the air, on the table. Seeing the hot glistening wet snatch of Irma, Harry wanted nothing more than to slam his cock inside her. But he persevered as he wanted his first time to be more than a late night fuck.

"I am sorry Irma, I'm not going to fuck you. Maybe someday, so I will give the next best thing." Harry said as he plunged his two fingers inside her making her arch her back and moan aloud. Harry continued fingering her until she reached her high, then abruptly stopped withholding her from reaching orgasm.

"Now, now let me give you an orgasm that you will never forget," Harry said as he leaned down, his face mere inches away from her hot snatch. Harry gave a soft breath to her pussy, causing Irma to shudder in pleasure. Harry quickly plunged his tongue into her pussy, moving and turning in such a way close to drilling a hole in her pussy. Harry lapped up the sweet nectar she poured out of her pussy with wanton abandon. Just when Harry felt she was reaching her orgasm, he stopped again.

Standing up, he turned her around, then started to suck on her diamond hard nipples, while he used his one hand to finger her and the other to squeeze the remaining breast. Harry teased and tweaked her hard nubs as he continued sucking her breast, making her arch her back, wanting Harry to have more of her. Irma laced her hands through his hair and pressed them down on her bountiful and sensitive breasts as she moaned louder and louder.

Harry then slowly started to make his way down to her pussy, kissing her breast, her smooth stomach on the way. Harry plunged back again, this time he finding her G-spot, causing Irma to buck like his tongue is electric. Harry prodded it, sucked on it, all the while changing the pressure listening to her sweet moans rise in volume and tempo.

Harry loved the way her snatch seemed to be stretch and squeeze his probing tongue, like it's trying to pull him in, begging for more as her moans indicated. Irma reached her limit as he gripped Harry's hair tightly and pressed him in further, while her thighs clutched his face. Harry pinched his lips around the sensitive button, sucking hard to draw it into his mouth, and suddenly started to flick the tip of his tongue rapidly across it, as he subconsciously used his parseltongue. Irma seized up as she bucked wildly, her back arching, she let out a loud yell to the heavens as she drenched Harry in her love juice. Harry slurped up the sweet nectar up with his tongue. Finally, she stopped and let go of Harry's face.

Harry stood up to look at his handiwork, as he saw the moaning twitching form of the librarian. Harry cleaned himself up and straightened his dress. Looking at the pleasure induced librarian, he bent down to give her a long languid wet and arousing kiss. Then he nipped her ear, saying "That was amazing and quite memorable. Who knows maybe we will get a chance to go all the way," making her moan in response. With that Harry left her as he concentrated on the several blue boxes in front of him.

 **New Skill Created!**

 **Blackmailing - Active - Lvl 1 (3/5)**

 **The ability to blackmail people and get your way with them**

 **(Persuasion + Socializing + LUC + 1) % chance of success**

 **[Sex]'s level has risen!**

 **Sex -Active/Passive - Lvl 9 (2/5)**

 **The ability to do various sexual actions and make your partner a mewling mess**

 **Your libido - Half an hour for every 4 VIT**

 **8% towards orgasm of partner**

 **10% chance of partner wanting another go with you**

 **[Foreplay]'s level has risen!**

 **Foreplay - Active - Lvl 3 (4/5)**

 **The ability to arouse your partner before sex.**

 **15% towards the orgasm of partner**

 **[Oral Sex]'s level has risen!**

 **Oral sex Lvl 12 (1/5)**

 **The ability to please a woman using mouth**

 **(30 + 25)% chance of orgasm**

 **(16 + 25)% chance of finding G-Spot**

 **[Kissing]'s level has risen!**

 **Kissing - Active - Lvl 8 (1/5)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. Remember practice makes perfect.**

 **Your level of kissing leaves the person in a pleasant mood for an hour.**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Naughty Librarian Tamer : Tame that bookworm!**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **Pleasure for a night!**

 **Possible future encounter!**

 **Sexual Encounter Complete!**

 **Night time with the librarian 1000xp**

 **Achievements Unlocked!**

 **Chivalrous 200xp (Give more orgasms than you receive)**

 **Orator 500xp (Give oral sex for the first time)**

 **Nimble Fingers 100xp (Finger a girl)**

 **Wonders of the Mouth 100xp (Receive your first blowjob)**

Harry was surprised and overjoyed at all the XP and achievements he received. This was the first time he saw something like this, looking through the Sexual Encounter and Achievement list, Harry came to the realization that there was more to the list than what he got so far. Which means more XP from doing similar things, but the problem was he didn't know what all the remaining ones are. Closing the messages, Harry walked back to his dorm with a light hum and happy smile on his face as he wished for another encounter with the busty librarian.

Harry fought down his hormones as his little Harry started to stand up in attention. Eventually, he calmed it down and went about trying to eat something as the feeling of sadness of Halloween hit him once again. He was lightly sipping on his pumpkin juice when the stuttering DADA professor came running through the main doors like a man possessed;

"Troll, Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know", he promptly fainted saying his piece.

While Harry noted the two strange things the professor did, loss of his stuttering and the fact he fainted face forward, his Gamer's Mind quickly kicked up the memory of his last quest in Hermione's chain quest he received. "Troll, shit", Harry ran straight out of the Hall towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor, where his friends told him they were going, while the professors calmed the rest of the students down and ordered them to their dorms. He cursed his stupid luck on Halloween as he ran through the corridors to his destination.

Harry heard the screams of the girls as he neared the bathroom. Running at full speed he arrived at the girl's bathroom and nearly slammed into the partly opened door, which revealed a massive troll much bigger than the one he faced before, wielding a wooden club and smashing the nearby sink with each swing. Looking towards where the screams were coming from he saw his friends at the opposite end of the room, being protected by Penny. He knew he couldn't get them out using his Fulmen Curre as it will leave someone behind to get clobbered by the troll.

Seeing that the troll was inching closer to the troll, Harry sent a Fireball at the troll, which caused it to drop its club. The troll turned towards Harry and charged towards him like a bull. Harry used his Fulmen Curre to get out of the way and also to get in between the troll and the girls. The troll crashed into the wall, cracking it a little, but shook his head and got up again looking more irritated.

Harry used spell after spell, even his game magic skills against the troll only for it to have no effect other than act as a mild deterrent to its bull charge. Trying to swat Harry, who posed more threat, it flayed its hands around, one of which caught Harry in the chest, throwing him off his feet to land on the ground after hitting the wall with a loud crunch. The girls screamed Harry's name as the troll let out a loud yell of victory.

Harry knew he had little MP left as well as HP, he coughed up some blood as he got up to face the troll again. He wanted to use the banishing spell he had learned two days ago from Penny but knew he didn't have enough MP left. Harry moved to stand between the girls and troll again as the troll turned towards the girls and charged towards them.

Frustrated and angry, Harry tried to put all his MP, what little he had on banishing the broken tiles and sinks into the charging troll. Harry could only banish some small tiles, as he felt the last of his MP reach zero. Suddenly, Harry was startled as he was overflowed with MP. He ignored the new messages that popped up as he used it and his anger to fuel his banishing. Harry let out a loud roar as he pushed everything in sight against the troll. Harry felt like he was being burned from the inside, but kept on going as he pinned the troll like a pincushion.

Harry stopped his onslaught hearing his girls yelling, he could feel the burns on his hands and body as well on his entire nerves. He felt numb, blood poured out of his mouth as he tried to speak to the girls, only to fall down due to exhaustion and the overuse of mana. Penny caught him before he fell down and laid him down on her lap gently, pouring a blood replenishing potion in his mouth. Harry could feel his blood reproducing but still felt parched and burned and numb. Harry slowly faded out of consciousness to the calls of the girls yelling his name and to the thought of how stupid he was.

 **Two Days Later**

Harry opened his eyes groggily, raising his hands trying to block out the blinding light shining down on him. Harry felt like a newborn child as his every movement caused him to shudder and groan, it seemed like his body became extra sensitive as he could feel even the rubbing of skin to the clothing that he was wearing. His slowly clearing vision made him aware that his hands were bandaged. Looking around, he found Madam Pomfrey waving her wand over him. It was then he realized that he was in the hospital wing.

Harry tried to remember what happened, then his memory of the events started flowing into his head, starting from the DADA's proclamation of troll to him making the troll a pincushion.

"Mr. Potter, you're in the hospital wing, currently undergoing treatment for the excessive magic you performed a couple of nights ago," the healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey explained while casting various unknown spells.

"What about the girls?" Harry said in a scratchy tone, as he felt his throat parched.

"Here drink this and the water," Poppy said handing him a vile smelling potion, which he downed without complaint, followed by the water. He immediately felt the potion taking effect as he sighed in relief.

"Now, as for your friends, they only had a case of minor magical overcharge due to being in a close proximity to you and some minor bruises, which are all healed. They will have a slightly increased magical core now," she said, which made Harry nod in relief.

"You, however, are not off the hook. When they brought you in, you had a cracked rib, which punctured your lungs, luckily the girls provided you with a blood replenisher which helped your blood loss and helped me in healing it quickly. But the major injury was the magical burn you received when you tried to use magic above what your body could handle. As you can see it burned your hand completely, there were severe burns on your backside as well as the front, which has since been almost all healed by applying the burn salve." Poppy took a breath and cast couple more spells, then turned to him and continued, "It seems your magical core has increased as well, as such, it is still not completely stable yet. So no magic use for you for at least four days. You will take bed rest for today as well, and tomorrow we will take the bandage on your hands off. Your friends have been helping with applying the salve on your body, so they will do it for the remaining four days as well."

Poppy rose saying, "Now rest, I will bring some food for you."

Harry nodded along and closed his eyes as Poppy went to fetch him some food. After hearing that his friends were alright, Harry only partly listened to the healer as he started a mental simulation of the entire encounter in his mind, his occlumency helping him in that regard. Through each and every action that he took in the simulation Harry groaned at his own stupidity. Through it all Harry felt ashamed as he went through the events again.

After remembering it all again, the one emotion Harry felt the most was humility. He was humbled by the fact that he was nowhere near ready for anything, any sort of challenges he would have to face in the future. He could see the arrogance and recklessness in his action, which made him realize all the things he had forgotten as he received new things and recognition, and the fact that he took them too much for granted.

Just by thinking over the encounter, Harry could see many ways in which he could have handled the troll without putting the girls in danger. He could have attracted the attention of troll onto himself and then lead it outside the bathroom to the corridor, which had more room and no girls to protect. This and many more plans went through his head, as he also remembered how easily he took down the forest troll back in the dungeon.

Thinking about it, Harry was ashamed that he forgot the basis of his power, that which helped him get here. He hasn't grinded for a level up or improving the level of his skill ever since he learned about the magical world and his place in it. Harry concluded that without him being powerful enough to handle the things that are thrown his way, he will never achieve his goal of rebuilding his family.

Harry closed his bandaged fist tightly, despite the pain, as he resolved himself to do better and to never forget this feeling of humility.

Poppy arrived with his food and some potions for him to take and left him to eat. Harry slowly started to eat as his hands, while movable, were still sore and sensitive. Thankfully, Poppy provided him porridge and a spoon, so he had little problem in eating his meal.

Harry, while eating, directed his concentration to the many blue screens in front of him. He started to go through them one by one;

 **Chain Quest 3/3 Complete!**

 **Duck Hermione : Save Hermione!**

 **Rewards,**

 **4500xp**

 **Life bond with Hermione Granger!**

 **Life bond with Cassiopeia Malfoy!**

 **Life bond with Padma Patil!**

 **Life bond with Su Li!**

 **Life bond with Penelope Clearwater!**

 **Mountain Troll Defeated!**

 **6000xp**

 **You have leveled up by 1!**

 **you have gained +1 VIT, +1 INT, +2 DEX and +4 END!**

 **Due to mana overflow, you have gained a negative status!**

 **New Status Added!**

 **Mana Burn (Temporary) : Can't use mana for a period of time (Time remaining - 4 days)**

 **By channeling Hogwarts magical force recklessly through your body, you have gained two new perks!**

 **New Perk Added!**

 **Life Giver : +3 to VIT and END. Increased muscle growth. Increased sexual stamina and drive. 100% chance of erection for every sexual encounter and in having morning wood.**

 **New Perk Added!**

 **Overcharged : MP gain per level and per 10 INT have an increased +20 bonus from now on. Additional +20 for MP. Provides status buff of +2 to all status and +30 to HP and MP for party members and those bonded to you.**

Harry closed them all and opened his status menu, only to groan out loud;

 **Name : Harry James Potter**

 **Race : Wizard**

 **Title : Boy-Who-Lived**

 **Monster Slayer**

 **Level : 17**

 **Exp : 3,340/18,000**

 **HP : 950/950 + 20% = 1140/1140**

 **HP regen : 20% (1080) = 216 HP/min**

 **MP : 800/800 + 20 = 820/820**

 **MP regen : 20% (820) = 164 MP/min**

 **STR : 38 + (50%) = 57**

 **VIT : 34 (+3) = 37**

 **DEX : 35**

 **END : 29 (+3) = 32**

 **INT : 36 + (20%) = 43.2**

 **WIS : 30**

 **CHR : 12 (+5) = 17**

 **LUC : 50**

 **KAR : 1**

 **Status Points : 31**

 **Status : Unbound [Permanent] MP back to 100%, First Year Student +1 VIT, +1 INT per level up,**

 **Mana Burn [Temporary]** **Can't use mana for a period of time (Time remaining - 4 days)**

 **Money : 5556 £/ 213,023ᶃ 12ᶊ 8ᶄ**

 **Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. His family history and past are unknown to him as his parents died when he was just a baby. Harry Potter is a Wizard and he wants to make his parents proud by being the best.**

Harry lamented at his mana burn status and the inability to use his magic, but what caught his attention most was the new perk 'Overcharged' as it also affected those around him. This has never happened before. Sure Nimuae received a level up for two of his own level ups but that never affected her status or other things. Harry came to the conclusion that his power, while it mainly affected him, could also cause changes in those around him just like in an RPG game. Also, the fact that the girls were now life bonded with him made him a little cautious as well as a little ecstatic, as he didn't know how they will react or even if they know about it at all. Harry had mixed feelings about his other new perk, namely 'Life Giver'. While increased muscle growth and additional status points in VIT and END were welcome, he didn't know how to react to the rest of its effects. He had an increased sexual drive, so having it 100% seemed to make no difference in hindsight. Which of course made Harry worry what or how it will come to affect him in the coming days.

After he had a meal, he was visited by his Head of House to say that everything was fine and to award him 25 points for saving his friends. The professor told him they already got the details from the girls and for him to take a rest and not to worry about classes as Harry was already ahead in them. After the tiny professor left, Harry relaxed a bit and decided to nap as he still felt sore.

Around noon, he was woken by Poppy to take lunch and his potions. After finishing the lunch, he was visited first by Penny who hugged him the moment she saw him. Harry hugged back even though he was sensitive. She then proceeded to describe what happened after he fainted. She told him how he almost got killed trying to use that much magic, then how the professors arrived and took him to the hospital wing, how headmaster Dumbledore helped Poppy in diagnosing him. Then she told him that everyone in school already knows about almost everything that happened. After that, they continued some small talk and how the rest of the girls are waiting to see him.

It was only when she asked him to remove the hospital gown that he remembered Poppy saying about how the girls put the salve for burns on his body. Harry was only reserved for a moment as he threw caution to the wind and removed his gown so that Penny can apply the salve. His lower body was covered in a sheet so Harry was cool until she started to put the salve with her bare hands.

Instantly Harry's new perk 'perked' up, which made him groan at the pun, as little Harry started to come out and say hello. Penny was oblivious to Harry's predicament as she was doing his back. Harry tried his occlumency and breathing technique, only to fail in calming it down.

While this was going on, Penny was taking her time in admiring Harry's strong backside. She and all the rest of the girls already realized that they were bonded to Harry and were quite happy with it. They didn't know if it was due to the magic in the bond, but seeing Harry unconscious due to saving them only gave them all the more reason to be happy with it. Penny remembered the first time they asked Poppy in helping to care for Harry in any way they could. It was embarrassing as well as arousing for all the girls when they were assigned to putting the burn salve on Harry.

Penny still had a bright blush whenever she thought about their first time doing it. The girls all wanted to do it together the first time, so as to avoid any mistakes or problems. Harry only had a hospital gown, which they removed for applying the salve. They accidentally removed it in such a way that Harry was laid in front of them in all his naked glory. Hermione 'eeped' the loudest among them. Penny was the one who successfully covered his lower region with the bed sheet, while the others covered their eyes. But the embarrassment only continued as they started applying the salve. Penny did the back with the help of Su as the rest did his front. Each girl got so engrossed in touching and caressing Harry's strong body that they missed Harry's huge boner. It was Theia who found it first as her hand brushed the enlarged organ while she was rubbing the salve on Harry's abs. Again an awkward moment fell upon them until Su pulled the sheet away revealing the large member, unable to hold in her curiosity, which made it all the more embarrassing. After that, it was a blur as they finished their job and covered Harry in his gown as they practically ran away bright red. They didn't know if it came down or not as each didn't look at the other or talk about it with the other for the rest of the day.

It took another day for them to shake away their embarrassment as they talked it out and decided that such things happen and that they will happen later as well. It was the first time they saw a male naked, even for Penny, while Padma confessed that she once walked in on a naked Harry but she only saw a glimpse back then. Her remembrance of her first experience made Penny come back to reality as she was hit with the realization that Harry might be in such a state. While Penny was getting awkward, she was mildly aroused as well.

Soon she had to do his front, where she was met with little Harry who was standing to attention. After two days, there were only little burns in the front, which helped in quickly averting the awkward moment. Penny then quickly said goodbye, hiding her blush as much as possible, as she promised to come by in the evening with the rest of the girls.

Harry was screaming to high heaven all the time to somehow calm his hormones down, while Penny was rubbing the salve on his body. Harry now understood the new Perk's abilities. It was bad, really bad. Most of the times he is with any one of the girls a sexual situation was way too easy to happen. Also considering the fact that he needed the girls to apply the salve for four more days only increased that chance. But then the image of a blushing Penny running out just now came to his mind, "Maybe it won't be that bad," Harry thought as he ventured into finding ways for calming himself in such situations.

The evening brought the awkward moments back, this time with all the girls present. They all had blushes on their face, especially Hermione who had it the moment she saw him. Harry then realized Hermione's ability of eidetic memory and that was all he needed to know why she had the most reaction out of the rest of them. The next day, Harry was discharged from the infirmary as his bandages on his hands were taken off. Luckily his hands were all healed and they were just as perfect as they were before. The awkward feeling got lesser and lesser as days passed and finally four days passed away without much incident.

Harry was currently outside the Hogwarts castle, reminiscing the days starting from the troll encounter. He had never felt so vulnerable since he received his powers. Unable to use magic made him feel like how he was before he got the Gamer's power, pathetic and weak. He never wanted to feel like that again or be in a situation only to make such stupid mistakes again.

Harry looked up at the bright full moon, which coated the castle in its enchanting soft silver light. Its glow seemed to glitter and hum, in regards to the many glimmering stars in its background. Harry raised his hand towards it and said out loud, "ID Create"

 **(AN**

 **To Dovhachu,**

 **Yes most have levels like you suggested, that is 12 for 2nd year and 17 for 7th year. But for 1st years, they become level 11 after they complete the year, you know sort of starting of growing magically. Like after that they grow in level due to their own studies and all during summer as well. There may be exceptional cases as well.**

 **For those who could relate, the 'Damsels' in 'Damsels in Distress' include not just Hermione and girls, but the Carrow twins and Irma as well. After all the librarian was also in distress, sorta ;)**

 **Next Chapter - Jingling Bells or Balls?)**

 **Kyrin's A/N : Next chapter has a lot of extras added onto the original.**


	10. Jingling Bells or Balls?

**Kyrin's A/N : I added quite a bit to this chapter in order to setup Chapter 11 as well as future events. You'll mainly find the changes during the meetings with his Solicitor Bridget and his Account Manager Bloodfist. Some of you may not like what I'm doing but frankly, I don't care. Matteos said in the beginning he would change canon and I'm going to go even further. But I promise it will be a pleasant ride.**

 **(AN**

 **First of all thanks for the 1000+ favs and follows, Thank you I never thought more than 10 people would read my fic.**

 **Warning contains mature content (Since someone told me to put this message). Rant at the end of chapter.**

 **Ideas given by inimicus.**

 **All suggestions, remarks, criticism and reviews are welcome.**

 **Now on with the chapter.)**

 **Chapter 10**

Harry was panting with exertion as he wiped the sweat pouring from his brow as he looked at the obstacle course after finishing a round on it. He had gone into his 'ID : Zombie' three times in the last few days, gaining 4500 XP, but somehow it didn't seem enough for him. So Harry set up a mini obstacle course in one of the abandoned classrooms with the furniture available in the room. It had several targets scattered across the course to improve his aim as well. He had learned basic animation charms from the book his Head of House gave him, which he applied to some of the targets to increase the difficulty.

Currently, Harry had gone through it six times already since it was simply due to lack of materials and his own lack of knowledge about creating such things. Instead of dismissing it, Harry used the simple course for improving his DEX status by going over it again and again. He also put on his weigh bands in hopes of increasing STR and END. He had learned two spells, 'Arduvo Pondus' to increase the weight of objects and 'Deminutio Pondus' to decrease the weight of objects, which he used on his weight bands for additional effects.

Harry removed his sweat covered t-shirt and threw it over to the side. Just as he was about to go through it once more an amazed whistling stopped him. Turning around, he saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair standing close to the door looking intently at him. "Who are you?" Harry asked while he used Observe on her.

 **Nymphadora Tonks - Hogwarts VI year student - Lvl 17**

 **HP : 700/700**

 **MP : 620/620**

 **STR : 19**

 **VIT : 22**

 **DEX : 20**

 **END : 20**

 **INT : 24**

 **WIS : 19**

 **CHR : 20**

 **LUC : 4**

 **KAR : 1**

 **Nymphadora Tonks is a half-blood witch, who absolutely dislikes her name. She is the daughter of the** **l** **ate Theodore Tonks and Andromeda Tonks nee Black. She dislikes men because all the ones that tried to be her friend only wanted to explore her special ability. She wishes for someone special to accept her for who she is and not who she can turn into.**

 **She knows Harry from when he was a baby. She thinks he is cute as well as sexy. She once said that she will marry him when she was six years old.**

 **She is a** **Metamorphmagus** **. It is the ability to change one's appearance at will within reason. She can use it to change to any person, increase or decrease any of her body parts etc..**

"Me? I am Nymphadora Tonks but call me Tonks or else I will hex you to bits. And I know who you are. Never thought the Boy-Who-Lived was such a hunk," Tonks said with a wink.

From reading the info on Observe he understood why she disliked men in particular. If she thought Harry would blush at being seen half-naked she was mistaken. After having the girls see him in the nude he wasn't embarrassed anymore. And he was never embarrassed to begin with anyway, maybe a bit horny, but definitely not embarrassed.

"So do you want anything or did you just stumble upon me?" Harry asked while taking in her appearance. She was tightly clad in yoga pants and a dark blue tank top, which clung to her perfect hourglass figure and C-cup breasts.

"No, actually, just like you I was going to practice some spell casting. Say are you also looking to get into Auror academy?"

"I haven't thought that much into any future jobs nor do I think will go for any jobs at all. If I am stopping you from training, then I will stop. I am almost done with mine anyway."

"No, it's fine. Your obstacle course is good. May I use it as well? You can join me and it will be more effective that way."

"This one is simple, I don't think it will be any challenge to you at all. Besides, do you truly not mind having an ickle firstie around?"

"What, no way! Having the Boy-Who-Lived alone in a room is the wet dream of basically half of the Hogwarts girls, maybe even some teachers and boys as well. How could I skip such an opportunity?" Tonks said with an outrageous smile and wink.

"Oh, is that yours as well?" Harry decided to play along.

"In your dreams lover boy. I just saw you practice and know you take this seriously. So I can count on you."

"I don't mind, but you have to teach me something in return."

"Like what? I don't know if you can do some spells I know since I am a sixth-year student after all."

"Don't worry about spells, just give me pointers on general dueling first. After that, we will see. You can just show me your spells and I can try to learn it some other time. That way I won't be wasting your time during our practice session."

"Woah woah, when did we agree on a practice session?"

"Just now. Let's get this started then" Harry said with a small laughter.

"You know you seem like the type to push other people around and lead them around by a hook," Tonks said shaking her head at his boldness.

"Why, do you like being dominated?" Harry returned her saucy wink back at her, causing Tonks to laugh out loud, "Touché," she replied as she joined him in doing the obstacle course. But before they began, she added some of her own additions to it.

Half an hour later two sweaty and hot bodies leaned against each other, sinking down beside the wall, as they finished their first training session together. The session started on a light note, which turned into a mock competition on who could do it faster and more repetitively. They had added a bit of dueling, in the end, to heat things up which only caused them to drain themselves harder. Harry was very pleased as he got a new skill and an additional +3 DEX, +2 STR, +2 VIT, and +2 END. His new skill also contained additional three sub-skills, which Tonks had explained to him as the major three parts in a duel, during the time when she half taught - half dueled him across the obstacle course.

 **New Skill Created!**

 **Dueling - Active - Lvl 3 (4/5)**

 **The ability to duel using a wand or magical foci**

 **\- Chain Spells - A group of spells used as one connected chained spell**

 **\- Banter - A group of equal measured, powered, and synchronized spells to create a rhythm in dueling**

 **\- Shield Beaker - A group of high powered spells to break magical shields or wards**

Harry had his shirt removed earlier causing the sweat to glisten on his well-toned body and helping in accentuating and putting more emphasis on his muscles, while Tonks was equally sweaty and sweat drops poured softly through her amazing skin and down the middle of her mounds. As Harry looked on, he was aroused as Tonks' tank top curve was just over her hard nipples, showing her bountiful mounds and her perfect nubs enticingly. Making him want to drag it down by his finger and suck on slightly dark pink nipples as it teased him by half peeking out of the tank top cover. Unknown to Harry, Tonks was equally aroused by checking out his hot body, which resulted in her nipples getting hard. Of course in Harry's case, his perk helped along his arousal problem whenever he had such sexual encounters. Both realizing their arousal, made spluttering excuses to go back to their respective dorms and made a quick schedule to meet up in the same room every day for training. Both were sexually frustrated as they went back.

This was just the start of their new and budding relation and training session which turned out to be a sexual session much, much later.

Harry was quite a bit lost in thought about his new friend/training partner, that he forgot he was basically walking half naked as he hadn't put on his drenched T-shirt. Luckily for him, owing to it being a weekend, there were fewer people in the hallway as he headed back to the common room. That didn't mean along the way he didn't meet anyone, instead, he still got many lust-filled looks from the Hogwarts contingent whenever they saw him. Harry only realized his mistake when he was almost near the Ravenclaw tower which made him decide not to put the shirt back on as the damage was already done anyway. Along the way he met Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, the former turning bright red while the later swooned with a dreamy face as Harry greeted them with a smile. The list of people who got dreamy looks as Harry passed included many boys as well, which creeped him out a little. Harry reached the Ravenclaw entrance just as Parvati and Lavender came out, both used the opportunity to blatantly check out Harry from head to toe as he greeted them. As they moved on, Harry heard them mutter "Lucky Ravens," which put a small grin on his face. Oh ye, it was good to be ogled by that many girls.

Entering the Nest, Harry was only greeted by Padma as the rest of the girls were away on their own private business. Seeing Harry, Padma blushed but nonetheless followed him to his room. Inside the room, Harry threw the shirt that was half draped across his shoulder into the bin used for placing dirty laundry and turned to greet Padma properly. Harry was stopped from further talk as he saw the lustful look on Padma's face as she drank in his appearance. She slowly, hesitantly reached out with her hands to trace Harry's toned body. She was in a trance-like state, her simple top and three-fourth that hugged her curves also aroused Harry as he was already in a state of heightened sexual need. Harry could see her nipples hardening under her dress showing the fact that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

Harry let Padma wander her hands through his body. The situation didn't bother Harry much as he was getting used to the girls' increased physical affection towards him. They all tried consciously to maintain maximum physical contact with him, whenever they were with him, regardless of the place, making the effects of life bonds showing through.

Harry and the girls had gotten down to discuss the implication of the life bond and it was Theia who explained it to them with the help of Padma a s both knew about such things coming from Pureblood families.

A life bond is permanent, the magic itself is the one who gives and decides such a bond. For a male and female, it is close to and maybe even more so than a marriage bond and it is for life. Between two males or two females, it will be a bond better than a loyalty bond, since both are bound by the bond and can't betray the other. The one whose life was saved will become an eternal ally of the one who saved. This type of bond cannot be gained through trickery or deceit. It has to be a genuine one, that is a person has to risk his/her life for another from a situation, not of their own making, only then will such bonds happen. Even then, the bond formed differs due to the severity of the situation. The higher risk ones get a life bond like the ones they received, the lower ones get a loyalty bond, companion bond or allegiance bond. The life bond is special as it happens when the risk of losing one's life was high and the parties involved in it have some attraction or respect or even love towards the other. This causes the bond to form and the intimacy between the parties involved to increase. This was the current situation for Harry and the girls.

When asking Penny if it is alright for a girl to be sleeping with a boy or some similar cases that may arise due to their bond, she explained the _'Don't Ask Don't Tell'_ rule in the Ravenclaw house.

The rule more or less states that Stronger Witches and Wizards with a penchant for high arousal or sexual urges tend to end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, since Gryffindor is more active and thus relieved stress in many activities and Slytherins are best at controlling one's emotions. Only Ravens and Puffs show the effects of their sexual urges while the rest in other houses diffuse theirs in their own way. Because of this, they need the private space more so than others since strange things often happen among the strong, like the need for some kind of general physical contact, but it is more about the freedom for the girls to feel safe and to seek what they might need as much as their male counterparts. But the number of females you interact with or who seek you is not talked about and is not asked and not told. She also told the fact that an anti-pregnancy/contraceptive potion was included in the drinks at the feast so as to avoid any unpleasant results of teenagers running wild. The thing wasn't as clear-cut as stated, but instances of such occurrences are more common in Ravens and Puffs. Then again, not all the houses share their dirty secrets, even with having the infamous rumor mill. For Ravens, they have the rule for such situations which was enough for them to handle the situation without any problems or repercussions.

As Padma traced her fingers across Harry's chest, he pulled her closer by grabbing her plumb derrière. Padma let out a small moan as she looked up at Harry. He leaned closer towards her, looking straight into her eyes, as he brought his lips close to her slightly parted ones. Soon they were making out as this time Harry traced Padma's body as she pulled on his hair, dragging her fingers through his messy locks. Harry continued kissing her lips, stroking her tongue and exploring her mouth as she let him, then he trailed kisses along her jawline as he made her moan in pleasure. Again coming back to suck on her lower lip and then once again clashing their tongues in a never-ending field of lust. Harry's kissing skill was high enough to make Padma cum within minutes of making out. Both were panting, as they put their forehead together and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow," was the only thing Padma could say as they started another round of making out. Smashing her body to Harry's, Padma could feel his hard cock which poked her belly and which caused her to grind her body more. It ended as soon as it started as Harry sent her out by slapping her ass, which made Padma moan and sigh as she wouldn't have minded if they went further than first base but conceded to his silent demand, since she knew they weren't ready yet, and went to her room, as he headed to take a shower and get some relief on his own.

Lying in his bed, Harry couldn't find sleep as he was frustrated, not because of any lack of progress in training but because of his unbidden sexual energy. He needed a release and he needed it bad. Twisting and turning, he finally gave up sleep as he slowly made his way out of the Ravenclaw tower. His destination was the library. He didn't know if the librarian would be awake and in the midst of another one of her kinky self-indulgence, but the temptation was high and so he went there to seek if he could add some of his sexual energy to increase her pleasure as well.

Somehow, luck was on his side or maybe it was because of his high LUC stat, whatever the case may be, Harry stumbled on Irma just like last time. There were subtle differences than the last time though as Irma was wearing a blindfold as she fingered herself and she was fully naked on the table. Harry wasted no time sneaking as he directly reached her and pinched her hard nipples and gave her a wet, strong passionate kiss. Using mimicking skill, Harry said, "My dear kinky Irma, have you been doing this while hoping for me to come again? Such a slutty librarian you are, Irma. What would happen if someone other than me found out about your kinky side?" breathing down her earlobe while giving it playful nips.

"Yes," Irma said in a slurry voice, "I have been waiting for you to come by again."

"Well then your wish has been granted, let's get you hot and bothered and satisfied," Harry then proceeded to kiss her brains out.

They moaned together. Heaved together. The table was hard against her back and Harry was hard against her front. Her fingers curled around his hair. She held his head as if she thought he was just a wet dream of hers and might disappear any moment.

Irma's ass was plumper than Padma's - softer and rounder too - but then again Padma was a teenager compared to Irma who was a grown MILF. He squeezed it and she wrapped a leg high over his hip, hissing in his ear before biting at the lobe.

"I want you inside me so bad." She thrust against his hardness and he jerked. She fumbled with his trousers but successfully removed them and stroked his hard and pulsing dick with her finger tip dancing over his erection.

Harry was nicely marking her exposed flesh with his with lips and teeth as she attacked his own sweaty skin. They stumbled over the furniture as Harry also got on top of the table. He backed her up against the table as he started worshipping her bared breast.

They were simply marvelous. Irma's were full and firm, high and attentive, the nipples now a deep coral and hard when his thumb flicked them. "Fucking beautiful," he muttered around a mouthful of puckered flesh. Harry sucked hard and she bucked.

Their kisses grew sloppier, stickier and hotter as they each explored the other one's body. Harry trailed his kisses down her body, kissing her nipples, belly button and finally reaching her wet snatch. Harry didn't wait to marvel as he plunged ahead making Irma arch her back and scream in ecstasy. Harry switched between parseltongue as he poked, prodded, and drilled her snatch with his vibrating tongue. It didn't take long for Irma to cum, screaming to high heavens. Harry was drenched with her sweet honey, as he lapped up her love juice. Getting free of her thighs which was wrapped around his head, he went back to kissing her.

Irma regained consciousness as she grabbed Harry's erection, making him sit back on the table while Irma went down this time. She licked his erection with abandon and cupped his balls as she swallowed it fully. Her tongue twisted around his erection and she poked his dick hole with her wet tongue tip. Harry moaned and encouraged her by stroking her hair and keeping her head down on his hard cock. All too soon, he came in her mouth as he shot ropes and ropes of cum. Irma swallowed it like it was the sweetest drink in the world.

Harry lifted her up and caressed her body as they returned to kissing, keeping their bodies flush with each other. "I wish I could fuck you but not now. Maybe someday, but not now," Harry said in between sucking her jawline and throat. "Ah... I would very much like that," Irma moaned under his ministration. Suddenly Harry got an idea as his cock was back to full mast. "Maybe we can satisfy each other in another way," Harry said as he turned her around, lifted her so that his erect cock was now in between her legs and directly stroking her wet and swollen pussy.

Irma moaned loudly as they started dry humping each other. Her wet snatch trailed her love juices all over his erection as his pre-cum coated her pussy. They continued this as they kissed each other, Harry's hand working overtime on her bountiful mounds. They could hear their wet and hot bodies slapping against each other as their movements increased in speed. Harry buckled along with Irma as they both came at the same time. They laid on the table, shuddering in each other's arms as they got over their pleasure induced high. They continued like this for some time as they both nuzzled and kissed each other.

"I hope you will soon fuck my brains out," Irma said to him in a tired voice as Harry got up to leave. "Maybe soon, maybe after Christmas. You never know" Harry replied back as he went out of the library. He got a message just as he headed out;

 **Achievements Unlocked!**

 **Down the hatch 200xp (Watch a girl swallow your cum)**

 **Double Shot 200xp (Cum twice in one sexual encounter)**

 **Synchronized 500xp (Cum at the same time as your partner)**

 **Dry Humper 200xp (First-time dry humping with a partner)**

Harry closed the message box. He was happy with all the new XP and achievements but all the more so he was content since after weeks of sexual frustration he got the sexual release that was bottled up inside of him. On his way back he thought about giving a nice gift for Christmas which also turned to what he should get for the girls as well. And as usual, a blue screen popped up;

 **A quest has been created!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Good Companion : Thoughtful Friend!**

 **Get and gift appropriate presents for the girls in your life on Christmas.**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Angry ladies at your throat**

 **A very hard life ahead**

Harry accepted the quest and went back to sleep, a peaceful one for the first time in many weeks.

Currently, Harry was sitting in the compartment of Hogwarts express as he journeyed back to his home for Christmas break, he was surrounded by his girls, Padma, Su, Theia, Hermione and even Penny. Daphne and Tracey came by to wish a Happy Christmas. After his somewhat heated kiss with Padma, he was mobbed by the rest of girls wanting to receive a kiss from him as well. This has inspired Harry to gift them with 'Harry Coupons', yes he was terrible at coming up with names but he thought it was better than 'Hooker Cards', along with the other Christmas gift for the girls. The coupon was simply a piece of paper with his signature, which can be exchanged between girls to get some alone time with Harry. The girls haven't seen it yet as it was a present for Christmas.

Thinking about Christmas gifts, he recounted on what he had come up with some ideas other than coupons. For Padma he got a special telescope set as she was interested in astronomy, for Theia he got a book on obscure magics, for Su he got a book on defense, for Hermione a book on magical culture and history and for Penny he got a rune master book since that was her area of interest. Of course, he gifted Daphne, Tracy, Susan, Hanna, Parvati, and Lavender some chocolate frogs as he wasn't that close to them as his girls but at the same time didn't want to leave them out either.

The next two people he gifted were a little bit special in terms of the gift. During the continued training session, Harry and Tonks had become very close as even their mutual flirting had bordered on a sexual dance nowadays. And how can he forget his kinky hot librarian Irma? For Tonks, he bought a pink fedora with the letters 'NYM' written in the purple color, same as her eyes, along with a sexy lingerie that matched the purple theme and a note saying wear it for him. Yes, he wanted to rub it in for not being allowed to call her by her first name. Irma's gift was more sexual as it contained a very hot red lingerie, a blindfold, a pair of handcuffs and a vibrating dildo. He wasn't keen on bondage so he avoided the rest of such toys. Along with that, he gave her a special card, which was linked to the one he had, to work as an alerting measure to let him know when she is in one of her kinky moods. He was hoping to reveal who he was by the end of his first year. The advantages of having the librarian in his pocket or rather in his pants was sorely tempting for him.

Harry was forcefully brought out of his musings by Su as she sat on his lap and started kissing him. The girls have been getting bolder and bolder as time went on, they even once admitted to experimenting with themselves to him. Harry returned her kiss with equal passion as he ground her body with his, causing her to moan out loud. Suddenly his head was twisted and was met with a kiss from Padma, Su moved away for Theia to climb on Harry to receive her kiss and soon Hermione and Penny followed suit. It was a very heavily panting and bothered group of girls and one boy that climbed out of the Hogwarts express as it reached London. Harry's dress was askew while the girls had a perfect appearance. 'Merlin give me strength to handle these girls, but if I do die, what a way to go,' Harry mused as he hugged each girl goodbye.

"Listen, girls. I want you all to come over to my home on the day after Christmas so that we can spend some time together before we go back to Hogwarts. We'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 o'clock in the morning and I'll take you with me using a Portkey," Harry said as he looked at each of them before stopping to look at Theia. "Theia, you must tell your mother immediately when you get home that you're meeting friends from school on that day. But if at any point you can't take it anymore or don't feel safe, send me an owl and I'll meet you immediately at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm not going to take any chances when it comes to your safety, ok?" Watching all the girls nod resolutely at that they all promised to meet him soon. After they left, Harry used his ring to Portkey straight to his manor.

Landing in the foyer of his mansion, Harry shook away the feelings of spinning from the Portkey travel. "Harry," a musical voice called out to him, causing Harry to look up. There he saw Nimuae coming down the stairs towards him in her standard outfit of near transparent white gown with silver embroideries. Harry, after his playing around with the girls, was horny as hell and seeing Nimuae's ample and bountiful body through the transparent gown made him lose every bit of control he had.

Just as Nimuae reached him, he grabbed her closer. Both looked into each other's eyes, one amber and smoldering with lust the other emerald and sparkling with the same lust. Nimuae wanted to join Harry completely the moment she met him when he rescued her but she was restraining herself until Harry was ready and made his move. Through the bond they shared, she could feel Harry's unquenchable lust towards her, which aroused her lust as well. And it had been months since she saw him. Harry had grown more muscular and a little bit taller. She could feel his toned body under his shirt, through her close proximity to him. She wanted to feel them more.

Nimuae held his gaze, a small mischievous smile playing on her pink-red lips. She brought her hands up slowly and moved them to his shirt. Her slender fingers undid the top three buttons. Harry didn't move, simply waited to see what she would do next, but his chest rose and fell rapidly. Then he felt what he had felt all those years ago, lying on the forest floor of Surrey. Hands, warm and soft, pressing against his heart, feeling it steadily pounding within.

Nimuae looked at where her hand lay on his chest. She smiled deeply, deep and warm, almost relieved to be with him again after a long time. She had been longing for him ever since he went to his magical world.

"My hero..." her breath was barely audible. Harry suddenly reached up, pressing her hand deeper into his skin. Nimuae had a determined expression on her face.

It was Harry who moved first, bringing his head down closer, closer, until at last his lips touched hers. At first, they did not move, the tenderness of that initial contact enough for the movement. But then he stirred his lips under hers, parting them and opening her mouth for him. She was warm and moist and smelled of rich floral and earthen aroma that she was always filled with. Now she started to move under him more fervently, and Harry responded, pressing his lips harder into hers. Then, tentatively at first, he let his tongue fling out, questing into her hot wetness. He found her tongue and flitted his gently over it. She did the same, meeting it with hers, their passion growing ever needier.

He brought his hands up to clasp her head, tilting it to give him better access. She moaned into his mouth and he felt the throb in his groin pulsing hard, and his erection pressing painfully against his trousers. He had risen in record time up to now.

He tore himself away from her mouth and let his lips travel down her neck until it came to rest at the base of her throat. He kissed, sucked and nuzzled the tender flesh he found there. Once again, her aroma intoxicated him, and he groaned into her skin, causing her to reach up to his head, pulling it hard against her.

His hands came up, sliding the thin straps of her gown down her shoulders until the neckline was just hanging off her hard nubs. Harry purposefully dragged the thin silky smooth material back and forth on her hardened nubs, making her moan in pleasure. Just as it moved past her mounds, revealing her pale heaving breasts, he latched on to the pink nubs with his mouth, pulling her nipples hard between his lips, making Nimuae arch her back, pushing more of her into his mouth and curling her fingers through Harry's messy hair, strengthening her grip on him.

Harry could not get enough of the tight pink bud in his mouth. He sucked and laved the nipple until it rose to a point of exquisite sensation under his tongue. It was sublime, but he knew his cock, so hard and desperate within his trousers, would need to be released. As if on cue, he felt hands at his belt and buttons, and the tension was relieved somewhat as his trousers parted. Instinctively he brought his mouth away from her mounds and stood, allowing her to push his boxers down as well. At last, he was free and felt his throbbing erection bounce out of its confines and rise in expectation towards her.

Nimuae smiled down at the sight before her, biting her lips with anticipation. She sank to her knees and Harry could only watch in wonder as he saw her red mouth open wide, and her tongue fling out in preparation to engulf him in her warmth. She glanced up at him momentarily, and he felt a desperate throbbing from his rock-hard cock. He couldn't stop a groan sounding from him, and with that, she lowered her head around him.

It was phenomenal, not because she was better than Irma but due to the induced feelings, they both had for each other. His mind clouded and his head fell back. She pulled him deep into her mouth. Her tongue swirled and licked around him, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his cock. She pulled back and licked lightly with her tongue around the tip. He reached down and grabbed her head, as much for support as anything. He wondered if he could remain standing with the sensation she was drawing from him. He felt her tongue quest deep into the slit and capture the pre-cum oozing out rapidly into her mouth.

 _'Shit, she must stop,'_ or he would immediately cum, and he wanted this extraordinary pleasure to last as long as it could. Reluctantly, he reached down to her shoulders and heaved her up, his cock protesting with a painful jolt as she relinquished it from her mouth.

She was standing before him, and he used the opportunity to divest them both of their remaining clothes. Once they were fully naked, Harry reached his hands out and grabbed her plump rear to pick her up as he kissed her, while Nimuae locked her legs around his waist. They moved to their bedroom, all the while kissing with an insatiable hunger.

Reaching their bedroom, Harry lowered her onto the bed, both heavily panting with lust and exertion, looked into each other's eyes, admiring each other's body. He couldn't stand it any longer. Placing his hands on her knees, he pushed her legs apart and revealed her glistening sex to him. He could see how wet she was already, and he looked at her before him with awe and delight.

He was making her wait and it became too much for her. She groaned and arced up to him, words, at last, breaking the silence of the room.

 _"Please...Harry...my hero...please...I need you...I want you."_

Harry needed no further invitation, and with a final glance at her desperate face above him, lowered his head to her dripping folds. She immediately moaned incoherently and pressed herself hard against him.

She tasted of the sweetest nectar, and he wanted only to disappear into her, drinking her in as he went. His tongue pushed as deep into her as he could, then flitted back out, sweeping up her folds until it found the tender kernel of flesh at the top. Nimuae arched desperately off the bed, a deep gasp of air pulled into her. Harry licked delicately around the swollen bud, drawing constant moans from the girl above him. Her hands came down to clasp in his hair and the pain caused him not only to groan against her wet flesh but also brought a throbbing reminder of his own needs. His engorged member swayed desperately between his legs, but he wanted only to please his lover and taste the pleasure he was drawing from her.

He ran his tongue back down, dipping into her once again to suck in more of the sweet juice as it poured into his mouth. Then he swept up again and flicked urgently over her engorged clit. He needed more of her and drew his fingers up, pushing two deep inside, finding her wet and pliant. He sucked her hard into his mouth and suddenly felt her tense on him. Then with a wrenching cry, she came around his mouth and fingers. She arched high off the bed and gasped his name, _"Harry!...Oh gods..yes, yes...oh gods!"_ The hand in his hair gripped hard, but still, he held himself there, drinking in the taste, feel and sounds of her ecstasy. It was exquisite. Nimuae continued to moan and twitch for some time, but he did not move from her.

Only when her hands at last relaxed on his scalp and her breathing became more measured, did he finally pull back.

He stood up and looked down at her. Her face, beautiful as it is, was all the more mesmerizing from the faint glow and flush. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze blearily up at him. She only had admiration, satisfaction, and content on her face as she reverently looked into his eyes.

Then she brought her hands up towards him, her eyes moving down to his erect member, jutting straight out towards her. The smile turned into a smirk of sorts, and she sat up, taking both his hands and pulling him down onto the bed beside her. "And now, my hero...it's your turn"

Fluidly and gracefully she pushed him down on the bed and swung her legs around him, positioning herself just over his tip. She leaned over him, her auburn hair falling into her face, and smiled that delicious smile of hers down towards him. Harry could hardly believe the sight of his lover above him and he throbbed painfully, a groan of need escaping him. He hands came to his chest and she ran them idly over the muscles she found there, clearly delighted in the feeling of the firm body of her lover, "So beautiful..." she murmured as her warm, soft hands continued to run over his torso.

"Like you," Harry said making her laugh and reach down to capture his lips in hers, her delicate tongue flitting in to taste him gently again before she pulled back.

Then, fixing her eyes on his, she started to move down. Harry's mouth fell open in rapt expectation. As the tip of his swollen cock entered her he thought he may pass out. Her slick walls squeezed the head and sent an immediate jolt of pleasure surging through him. He desperately wanted to thrust up into her but managed to restrain himself, allowing her complete control over the pace. She bit her lips as she felt him filling her inch by inch, all too soon it reached her barrier. She did not take her eyes away from his as she plunged ahead breaking her hymen and causing her to groan and moan in both pain and pleasure. She held herself without moving until she got adjusted to the sensation. Then she started moving again, this time with a look of pure pleasure on her face. Just as he bottomed out inside her, she let out a moan.

Harry's cock was now fully inside this beautiful girl, and as she clamped around him, he felt himself swelling more than he already was. His muscles seemed to be humming, poised, his world focused on his member so tightly encased in warm velvet. He knew he would not last long. Then just as he thought he could take no more, she started to raise herself up, dragging herself over him in exquisite languor.

He groaned deliriously, "God...Nim..."

She leaned over him, claiming his lips once more and moved hard down onto him suddenly, milking his pleasure as it ripped through him. He cried out as his seed shot up into her in hot explosive bursts. He could not prevent himself from thrusting his hips high off the bed and as deep into her as he could. He hit her cervix, and as she felt him spasming into her, her own pleasure washed over her, over and over. Her head fell back and she groaned her ecstasy out in deep gasping cries. As her walls pulsed around him, it brought a last spurt from him and his hips collapsed back onto the bed.

She lay down on top of him, pushing her damp hair out of her face, and panting hard against him. He dropped a hand over her smooth back and held her there. They lay together for a while, neither moving, save for their mutual heavy breathing.

Harry looked towards Nimuae, who was bathed in the candlelight of the room, her breasts glowing in the warm light, the nipples standing straight out, her long legs stretched out below her. He felt himself harden at the beautiful and erotic sight. He took her mouth desperately, plunging his tongue into her. She gasped with his sudden passion and exhaled a joyous laugh. He moved down to her breast, pulling the nipple hard into his mouth, tugging and biting it with his teeth. His hands moved to the other breast, and he pinched and twisted the nipple hard, desperate to possess her completely. Nimuae pulled in a sharp breath of pleasured pain but followed it with an immediate groan of exhilaration.

She pushed against his hips and Harry felt his fully erect cock dripping onto her legs. He dragged his head up, letting his lips and teeth graze hard up her flesh as he went. She clasped his head to her, her fingers tangling in his unruly hair and searched his eyes desperately, " _Harry...mhm...my hero...fuck me...take me again...make me yours and yours alone..."_

Hearing her erotic voice, the desperation and wanting in her words, brought an unbearable throb from Harry's cock. A surge of force welled up inside him, a need which had to be assuaged immediately. Grabbing her arms hard, he flipped her over, making her kneel before him on all fours as she spread her legs revealing her already glistening wet snatch. Getting behind her, he grabbed her hips and with a single grunt of preparation, thrust hard to the hilt immediately. She was jerked up the bed and cried out from the sudden force, but moved back, grinding herself against him.

Harry could not think, all he knew was the feel of her sheathing him, and his need to fill her completely. He pulled back and immediately she moaned with the loss. But she did not have to wait long as almost instantly he thrust harder than ever into her again. His hands clasped her hips and he moved steadily now, in long, hard strokes in and out, his urgent rock-hard cock flaming her walls and stroking her g-spot with each thrust.

Nimuae, his lover beneath him, started to moan incoherently, but he caught her desperate need, " _More...harder...I need it..god, Harry...so good...harder..."_

He could only oblige, and with a few final deep thrust, he felt her come undone around him. Her words morphed into delirious groans of ecstasy and she convulsed. He gripped her hips to control the spasming limbs as ecstasy gripped her body. He felt her walls clamping down hard on him inside. He could take no more and burst into her as his pleasure erupted within him. A primordial noise was torn from his throat and he felt his long hot shots exploding up into her.

As the last remnants of their ecstasy left their throbbing bodies, Harry could do no more but collapse onto her body as it too sank into the bed. He lay, slick with sweat atop of her, unable to move, just as before.

They did not sleep at all that night. Their bodies instinctively sought each other out, tasting, mingling, joining almost perpetually.

They lost track of how many times they brought each other to the most palpitating orgasms, or how they had done it. At one point, Harry was aware of her deep wet mouth once again on him, sucking, teasing, licking, pulling him hard down into her throat, further than he thought possible. He had come frantically, pushing her head onto him as his hot cum had filled her mouth. She had brought her head up to his and stroking his face tenderly, he watched her swallow him hard into her.

The extent of their stamina and pleasure amazed them both, and they were desperate for the night to go on and on. And they did until they both fell asleep in a tangled mess due to exhaustion.

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry groaned as he was woken up by the morning sun. He looked around, seeing his limbs tangled with Nimuae's and his member still inside her, slick with their constant pleasure of the night.

He looked around to see several messages;

 **Achievements Unlocked!**

 **Losing it 500xp (Have sex for the first time)**

 **Hatrick 500xp (Cum three times in one sexual encounter)**

 **Conqueror(1) 500xp (Cum inside one girl)**

 **Marathon Man 500xp (Have sex until both you and your partner get unconscious )**

Harry waved these and several other messages that alerted the leveling up of his sexual skills and increase in END and VIT by +2.

Shaking the sleepiness from his eyes, he looked at the sleeping form Nimuae. Her beautiful body was marked by his love bites, just as he was marked by hers. Her plump ass and her hard nipples awakened his sexual desires once more, making him delve into his lover for another round of lovemaking.

The lovemaking continued without losing any passion even as they entered the bath, only for it to increase in intensity. It was a thoroughly spent, but satisfied couple that emerged from the master bedroom of the mansion for breakfast. Afterwards, Nimuae showed Harry around the greenhouses, where she had started her own set of plants and a little orchard. Of course, it went without saying that walking through the hot atmosphere lead to a more intense section of sex and pleasure for the hormone filled teens. Maybe tree nymphs were kinkier when they were outside in nature.

The second day, while continuing their sexual activities, Harry realized that his control over his sexual urges had greatly increased but sadly a skill for that was never received. Maybe some conditions haven't been met yet or such a skill doesn't exist? Harry didn't know and neither did he contemplate more on it.

In the days that followed, Harry made a visit to both his solicitor Miss. Bridget and his account manager Bloodfist.

From his visit with his solicitor, he learned about who authored the Harry Potter stories. One was Mrs. Row, who did it on an inspiration following the days after the defeat of the Dark Lord. She only published it on the urging of her friend, which snowballed from there to the various books she wrote. But she wasn't greedy or a money grubber as she used most of the money to support an orphanage for magical orphans. Harry was moved by this, but with all the money he needed for his project, he decided to charge 20% of the earnings of all the published ones and any future ones as well. He also decided to endorse the orphanage and Mrs. Row's books, to increase publicity and the income from it as well as for increasing support for the orphanage. The other one was Rita Skeeter, a gossip columnist of the newspaper 'Daily Prophet' and basically she only did it for the money and fame. The decision regarding her was simple, Harry asked for as much money he can get from her as well as further stopping any books written by her in his name. Hearing more about Skeeter, how much her gossip column had hurt people and the fact that she never respected any privacy and even her infamous quick-quotes quill, from his solicitor, made him more sure that his decision was correct. "Sue her for all she's worth," Harry said grimly.

Harry wondered if he could somehow trap her and use her against his enemies. He decided to look into it at a later time. Harry also presented some law books from the muggle side as Christmas gift for Bridget and an exclusive ticket for the solicitor library for Levi, since she is aspiring to be a solicitor as well. He presented the law books to Bridget, as it might come in handy when he started his plans for building the magical city. He told her about his plans for improving the docks and surrounding area, but he kept the part about building a magical city hidden for now as he himself was not sure on its details.

"Any luck on finding someone capable of handling the investigation I needed?" Harry asked as they moved on to the two more important matters he wanted to discuss. "Ah! Actually, we lucked out on that end. I somehow managed to track down an Ex-Auror by the name of Mysticus Diggory, the last direct descendant of Eldritch Diggory who founded the Auror programme. He left the Ministry after they forbade him from going after some of the very families you lost your property too. He will occasionally do freelance work but is extremely picky about who he works for and what he does. He was very interested in your case but it wasn't until I told him _who_ it was that wanted to hire him that he agreed to take the job. He even offered to work for free but I told him you would never accept that," she said with a slight smirk on her face.

Harry was both shocked and ecstatic that he was able to contract such a great asset as an Ex-Auror. The fact that he openly hated the Death Eater families made it even better. "That is wonderful. I'll check with Bloodfist later and have him arrange a meeting with the man during my summer break," Harry said with a grin. Which quickly turned into a frown as he reminded himself of his last piece of business here. "There's one more thing I need you to start working on and it's a priority." At this Bridget sat up straight and looked at Harry with a bit of alarm. "I had thought that my case was rare but it has come to my attention that it is not as true as I would have liked since I've run across a few others like me just in my first term at Hogwarts," he said with a grimace.

"Your case?" Bridget asked in confusion. Closing his eyes with a sigh he opened them to stare into Bridget's own. "I was raised by my mother's Muggle sister. A woman who absolutely hated my mother and all magic in general. Her husband and son were no better. For years I was no better than a slave and suffered constant beatings and starvation. There were quite a few times they almost killed me," he said grimly and it was at this point he noticed the look of utter horror on her face before he continued. "And yes, I suspect Dumbledore knew of it as he had a Squib there watching me under his orders. But that's not why I bought this up." Taking a moment to collect himself he shook his head and pushed on. "But, as I said before, my case was not unique. Cassiopeia Malfoy, and current Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black is actively being targeted for death by her father and twin brother for her inheritance. The twins Hestia and Flora Carrow, the result of an incestuous relationship between Alecto and Amycus Carrow, are being constantly beaten and abused by their parents, and by the look of them they're very malnourished as well." At this point, he could see the shine to Bridget's eyes as she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I know you went through something like this too Bridget," he said softly. "I don't want anyone else to have to suffer, not if I can do something about it."

"But what can we do?" she asked as she gave a small sniff. "I want to start a foundation - Safe Haven - for abused and threatened children from the magical world under the banner and protection of House Debonair. I'll talk to Bloodfist about finding some land owned by the Debonair family and hopefully, we can find one that is still intact. I'll also have him set up the defenses but I'll need you to find trustworthy caretakers and guards as well as a psychiatrist of some sort." Harry said with a resolute expression on his face. "Debonair? That House died out before the last war. How are we going to use that name let alone the properties from them?" She asked, even more confused now and the emotional rollercoaster she just got off wasn't helping in the slightest.

It was at that point she noticed the small smirk on Harry's face as he lifted up his left hand. And with a flash, a ring appeared on it, one that very firmly held the crest of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Debonair. "How….?" she started before trailing off in wonder. "When I took my inheritance test at Gringotts to be able to access my Trust Vault it came back with some very interesting information. Information that could get me killed if it came out before I was ready," he warned before pressing on after seeing her nod emphatically. "My mother was actually the last living descendant of the House of Debonair. She didn't know it because her parents were Squibs it seems. Which makes me not only the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter but also Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Debonair," he finished with a shit-eating grin as he willed the Potter House ring to materialize as well.

The look of shock on Bridget's face was priceless and if the topic of discussion weren't so dire he would be laughing his ass off. It took a few minutes for her to get her mind in order and start working through his latest impossible request. "The Carrow twins shouldn't be an issue to help, especially if we can convince them to take Veritaserum to prove the allegations against their parents. Cassiopeia Malfoy, on the other hand, will be a major issue. Lucius Malfoy holds too much clout in the Wizarding world and even if she's currently the Heir to the Black House she is still his daughter. And the last Heir is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban as I'm sure you know," she finished with a grimace of her own as Harry looked at her in confusion. "Why would I know of someone in Azkaban?" he asked, much to her shock and dismay. "Because he was your godfather and the man who betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord," she replied softly.

For a moment the world stilled before starting up again with an abrupt shudder. And with it came a rage that Harry had never felt. "Get me the notes from the trial," he demanded hoarsely, desperately trying to control himself. But it was what she said next that shocked him to his core and made his rage vanish like it never existed. "There was no trial," she stated in some confusion of her own now. "What? How could there be no trial and yet sentence someone to life in Azkaban?" he asked incredulously. "It was during the war. Things were different back then and everyone was scared. Dumbledore himself admitted to making Black the Secret Keeper for your parents. After they were found murdered Black went on a rampage and murdered Peter Pettigrew, another friend of your parents, as well as twelve muggles with a Blasting Curse that cratered an entire street. All they found left of him was his finger," she said in distaste at what she recounted but from the look on Harry's face, she was starting to realize something was wrong with this series of events.

"There are several things wrong with this story, one of which stems from the fact that a man was sentenced to a life in hell on the words of Dumbledore. I've done quite a bit of research on magic, and advanced magic at that, since I've come to learn about my inheritance. If Black fired off a Blasting Curse strong enough to destroy an entire street that was centered on Pettigrew then you wouldn't have found a finger. You wouldn't have found anything other than a discolored stain on the walls. Add on to the fact that my godfather was mentioned in the letter I found addressed to me in my parent's vault and the thought of him betraying them doesn't make sense," he said with a steely look in his eyes. "Get him a trial immediately. A simple dose of Veritaserum will clear up the entire thing in one go. If he is innocent like I fear, then I will NOT leave someone my parents loved enough to name my godfather in Azkaban a second longer," he ordered in barely controlled fury. "This takes top priority. Do whatever you have to to get him that trial as soon as you physically can. And make it known to the Ministry that it is _**I**_ who is asking for this. Hint at my displeasure, which will be very vocal and public I assure you, should they be less than inclined to cooperate. You will be required to be present to make sure they ask the right questions. After the trial is over, if he is found innocent, make sure he is guarded at all times by someone you can trust while he recovers. Also, I want everyone involved in the original farce sued to within an inch of their lives for reparations to him. If you can't handle the extra case I will authorize you to branch out to another solicitor. Just make sure you can trust them implicitly. Give Sirius a message from me as well. Tell him that when he is well enough to send an owl to Hogwarts and I'll come visit.

The look on his face and the sheer presence he was exuding made her realize that this boy - no, this _man_ was not someone you should mess with lightly. And that he would go through hell for those he was loyal too. With a determined nod of her own, she said, "I'll contact a few friends in the Ministry immediately and start to put pressure on Fudge. If he hasn't gotten off his ass by the end of your break I'll "leak" the story to the Daily Prophet. I'll also contact Diggory and see if he can give us a few names for people we can trust to guard him if it comes down to that." With that, he nodded and swept out of the office, obviously still very angry at what he had just learned.

With the business with his solicitor concluded, Harry went to meet his account manager, Bloodfist, who seemed to be in a happy mood ever since he accepted his Lordship. As soon as Harry arrived, he detailed all the new business ventures he acquired as well as portfolios for new ones he thinks will be a worthwhile investment. After which Harry proposed his idea of the dock and the magical city to his manager. Bloodfist was very impressed and he agreed with him on the many possibilities and increased revenue with such a large undertaking. After fleshing out the details, Bloodfist was on board and told him that he will investigate the current real estate value in both magical holdings as well as in muggle side. Also, he agreed with Harry about doing so discretely so as to not attract any unwanted attention.

"Now then, how did you find our new investigator? I've heard very good things about Mr. Diggory," Harry asked as the settled back into the harder topics. "Quite an interesting follow you've found, Lord Potter. If you can win his loyalty he would be a great asset for our future projects," Bloodfist said with a bloodthirsty grin. "Good. Arrange a meeting with him during my summer but warn him I might have to meet with him sooner in the Black case," Harry said. "The Black case?" Bloodfist asked curiously. "I've recently discovered that the man my parents trusted enough to name my godfather was sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial on the words of Dumbledore," he growled out. "I've set my solicitor to get him a trial immediately and for the use of Veritaserum to find the truth." Bloodfist was shocked to hear this. Not because of the content but because the young man in front of him was mature enough to look past the explanation he was given to see the discrepancies and immediately move to rectify them. At this point, he was never happier with the fact that he had chosen to speak with Harry earlier than planned.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts before starting again. "There's one more thing I need you to look into Bloodfist. I need you to go back over the Debonair holdings and see if there were any homes or manors left intact. Also, find out what happened to the Debonair House Elf, and if she is alive still tell her that her new family member would very much like to meet her. As for the holdings, I need a manor that is large and is either already unplottable or can be made so quickly. I need it to be extremely defensible and for it to have physical as well as magical defenses. If it doesn't have either of them I need you to find craftsmen you can trust to make it so and have them key it to my blood once it's finished," Harry listed off rapidly to an even more astonished Bloodfist.

"Might I ask why these specific specifications?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "It has recently come to my attention that there are quite a few abused children in the magical world, much like how I was. I will not leave them to their fates, not when I can do something about it," he said with passion burning in his eyes. "As such, I've ordered my Solicitor to start up the Safe Haven Foundation for abused and threatened magicals as well as finding capable staff and guards to protect them. As such, I need a safe place, off the map so to speak, where they can live when not at Hogwarts. If the Debonair House Elf were still alive and willing to be the caretaker of that particular Debonair holding it would be even better as House Elf magic is by far stronger than a wizards," Harry finished. If Bloodfist was shocked before he was floored now. "I'll see what I can find, Lord Potter," he said quite a bit more respectfully than last time.

Harry concluded his business in Gringotts and returned back to his mansion to continue exploring his lover. On Christmas day, Harry enjoyed some hot cocoa with Nimuae and enjoying her after the cocoa, but unknown to him every girl in his little budding harem was thinking about him. Two, in particular, were having the time of their life, one wondering who her mystery lover was while putting his gift to good use and another imagining his sweaty, glistening, toned body she saw during her many training sessions with him, unconsciously fingering herself, only for her to do it with more fervor after realizing that fact. Nonetheless, both were looking forward to the start of Hogwarts once the holidays were over while the rest of the girls were looking forward to meeting him tomorrow. He also received the quest complete message, which let him know that the girls liked the gifts he gave them;

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Good Companion : Thoughtful Friend!**

 **Rewards,**

 **500xp**

 **Christmas Gift from the girls**

 **Increased affection from the girls**

There was a case of a curious gift he received; an invisibility cloak to be precise and it just so happens to be his father's cloak. The note attached to it said,

 _'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you. Use it well.'_

Harry wasn't sure what to make of it, especially when he used the help of Tilly to check it, finding many tracking and one compulsion charm, which were all removed to a simple trinket, in order to not alert whoever put it on in the first place and placed inside his trunk. He used Observe on the cloak;

 **The Cloak Of Invisibility - Lvl Max**

 **This is a family heirloom of the Potter household, it belonged to James Potter and now it is Harry Potters. The cloak can hide the wearer's presence from anything. It is #%$ &$#$ $$ due to $$#$*&&&*### . It, together with #%$ &*&%$#*% # makes the owner $# &*^%$# .**

Harry was baffled by the level of the cloak as well as the hidden info about it. Judging that it might be a high-grade item, he put it in his inventory, where it will be safe and easily accessible. 'One more mystery added to the ever-increasing pile of mysteries in my life,' Harry thought as he set it aside for later, pondering so as to not ruin his first ever enjoyable Christmas.

 **Hogwarts Castle**

 **Dumbledore POV**

Dumbledore was many things, a transfiguration master, an alchemist, a teacher, a headmaster, a powerful sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and more than that most people regard him as the defeater of Grindelwald and the second coming of Merlin. To be honest, he thought himself as a little of all the above combined. There was a time when he was not so different in morals and goals as similar to the ones of his only lover, Gellert. But one duel, one death, that was all it took to open the heavy curtains that clouded and obstructed his eyes to the world around him. To this day he believes himself to be responsible for the death of his sister, Arianna. The only one who blames him more than himself was his brother Aberforth.

'For the greater good' a simple notion, but one that can spiral down anything to chaos and destruction. That was their motto, his and Gellert's, once when they were young and naive. He has grown both in mind and in spirit and body since then. He hasn't given upon his ideals that easily, but instead of forcing it like in the past, he chose to pursue it, understand it and to find a way how it could be applied without causing so much chaos. Alas, even now he didn't have any answers.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, or rather Lord Voldemort, was a mistake that he wanted to forget, memories of it to be cast away to deepest oblivion. He was the one to introduce young Tom to the magical world, but when the time came, he wasn't there to steer the boy from a path of destruction and insanity. Sure there were many excuses, the prominent one being to get closure with his past lover and end the war that has caused the death of too many lives. Then the following fallout, in all of this he forgot about the peculiar behavior and that small signs showed by the young boy. He should have kept a more watchful eye on him after the chamber incident.

Dumbledore shook the morbid thoughts away and focused on the new enigma, Harry Potter. The boy was nothing like he thought he would be. By placing him with his magic hating relatives, he thought the boy would be meek and easily malleable. But the boy who walked through those doors on Sorting Day was anything but meek. On top of it, everything, every plan he had for the boy was derailed from the moment of sorting itself. Ravenclaw, oh how he lamented the boy was not in Gryffindor where he could have used the youngest Weasley to his aid in manipulating the boy. He couldn't even do a legilimency on the boy due to his natural occlumency barriers. More and more the boy seemed similar to young Tom, no that type of thinking would lead to disaster.

He sighed as he looked out the window over the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts, another one of his plans was yet again derailed due to the boy's uncharacteristic behavior. He thought due to the animosity between him and his relatives, Harry would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas holidays. Yet, it seems he didn't, which derailed his plan to know about the boy's desire using the Mirror of Erised by using the compulsion he put on the cloak. But still, it only derailed his plans not destroyed it as he still had time after the holidays are over.

His plans including the philosopher's stone is still in play. He has ensured the safety of the students, he already knows Voldemort's shade is latched on to Quirrell. The trap is set, all he needs are the players to come at the same time and confront each other. Up until now, Harry hasn't shown any interest in it, but that also is a matter of time since Hagrid, god bless the poor naive soul, can't keep a single secret ever.

These are problems that he knows he can handle without much issue, they may need some adjustments but those are simple chess games to him. No, the one that got even he the great Albus Dumbledore stumped is the problem regarding the very large magical phenomena that happened almost three years ago. He felt it across from such a distance and the amount of power he felt shocked him. Even now, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. He knew it wasn't Voldemort, since he always had a close eye on his enemy, even now. Nor was it the Department of Mysteries, since he knew they were equally stumped. He didn't even know the source or cause and it had started to worry him all the more. A new power that could threaten his authority is very bad. Added to all the intricate plans he was laying regarding the two players in the prophecy and his own pet Death Eater was causing him to feel the toll on his old bones.

'Hmm..maybe it's time I started my plans on the stone...'

 **Miles Away**

Nicholas Flamel was drinking a cup of coffee as he internally mused, with a touch of amusement, at the idiocy and arrogance of his former pupil, one Albus Dumbledore. But he didn't dare voice his musings out loud unless he wished to bring the ire of his wife Perenelle. Perenelle unlike him, couldn't stand the boy from the first day he brought him as his student. He knew the reason, of course, the boy was simply too full of himself, even if he didn't see it himself. But for him, it was just a way to pass time and a way to make his life a little bit more exciting as he liked messing with the boy's head. The boy, falling for the ruse of the stone, and many other such inventions by him, only added to making a fool of himself and made the long years he had been living ever since he gained his immortality a bit more colorful.

People think his immortality is due to the philosopher's stone, but the fact is it has nothing to do with it. He had been living for a thousand years even before he discovered the stone. Yes, the stone did transmute materials into gold, but it didn't produce the elixir of life. Instead, it only produced a vitality potion that can help in improving health, nothing more.

The moment Albus came to him seeking to study the stone a couple of months ago, he instantly saw through the ruse and figured out the boy's stupid plan to steal it from him. And seeing the opportunity, he took it and gave the stone to him with full knowledge that the boy will either keep it for himself or destroy it. Either way, he could use it when he came to tell him the sad news, he just needs to act all wise and fake his death, finally agreeing to Perenelle's suggestion of cutting ties with the boy. This way he can have some peace, seriously a woman scorned is no simple matter. All the more if she is also immortal and you are eternally bound to her just as she is to you.

A frown marred his face, lately, he and Perenelle have been after the source of the World Class Magic, that had been used three years ago. They would know about it from feeling the large amount of energy it released. After all, it was one such magic that made him and Perenelle immortals. He had searched far and wide and found the ancient Sumerian Tablet that was responsible for it within the next two days of being aware of the magic cast. Ancient Sumerian Mages were said to be guided by the hands of gods and the relics they left behind to give out the presence of such power, only no clear-cut evidence was ever to be found even back in his day. One glance told him that it had been used up and nothing can be found out from it. Then he resigned himself to the tedious task of finding the person who invoked it.

He let out a sigh due to the thoughts about the World Class Magic that he reached while musing about his former pupil, but he smiled nonetheless, since it had been a long time since he had a purpose, or more accurately some excitement.

 **Miles Below**

Department of Mysteries is exactly what it says, a department solely focused on solving and finding the many mysteries in the world. But what people don't know is that there are several levels inside the department itself, depending on the level of mystery they were handling.

There are seven levels in the department. The first level contains records, mainly a large library. The second contains normal new magical equipment and spell creation areas. The third contains the hall of Prophecies. The fourth contains old magical artifacts and the area for conducting experiments. The fifth contains the time chamber, the name itself being self-explanatory. The sixth contains the Veil of Death, which was nowadays left alone after the countless number of lost personnel. Then there is the seventh and most secretive and elusive of the level, which is under a Fidelius charm with the department head as the secret keeper and only two other Unspeakables who know the secret. It contains ancient relics, which far predates even the British Magical society, most of which are unknown and the rest merely having names.

It was at this level that three Unspeakables strained and mulled over a particular stone tablet, which held no magical power, no ancient scripts and no markings. Basically a blank piece of stone tablet, yet their devices pinpointed the tablet as the origin of the wide area magical alteration that occurred three years ago. Even now, they are fascinated as well as stumped by the small stone tablet.

 **Miles Above**

Seven humanoid presence was looking down at a particular child with curiosity and content. They were mere presences, no physical body nor a spiritual one either, but merely a presence.

"Is he the one?"

"I can feel the warmth in his heart, so he must be the one."

"We already know he was the one who invoked the magical tablet we left behind for this exact same purpose."

"In my wise opinion, I believe we should wait until we call to him."

"Let him prove his worth, be it hunting down or be it an escape from being hunted down."

"I just hope he will start on his real purpose soon, instead of chasing after a ghost of past. I can't wait to embrace him."

"Speaking of ghosts, he better come fast since I can't stand the dead anymore."

 **(AN**

 **Seriously sorry for the delay in update. My life just went crappy and I was an emotional wreck. I went from deranged to suicidal and back to normal. So I kinda lost touch with the story.**

 **After painstakingly going through my old favorite fics and even some new ones, I found my inspiration to write once again.**

 **You might notice the sudden mature content, honestly I never planned it that way. I just thought my life was crappy enough why should I let Harry suffer, even if it is just a case of blue balls. This way at least one of us would be happy.**

 **And the two new fics I read, B. A. Ware's "Finding Why's" and lulu42's "Path of Decision", made me pick up all the ideas I had for my story and throw it out the window. One made me laugh, while the latter mind fucked me. Seriously if any of you haven't read it, I recommend you do. They are both good in their own way.**

 **After reading the little tidbit about Dumbledore in the chapter, what do you think? Is he evil or simply manipulative or something else?**

 **I think most of you can identify the last seven humanoid presence, at least three or four of them?**

 **Any way next chapter - Troubles Around That Corner**

 **Please do point out the mistakes, since I am sure I made a lot. It will seriously help me when I write my next chapter.)**

 **Kyrin's A/N : The next chapter will be purely my own original work and as such, I very much hope you will enjoy it. It should be out in the next few days. Also I hope you like what I added to the story.**


	11. Curses, Family, and Determination

**Kyrin's A/N : This is the first chapter completely written by me. The other girls won't let it stand that Harry made love to Nimuae while they were stuck at home but I wrote WAY more than I was planning for this section so I'll leave it to the imagination. Other than that we'll head back to good old Hogwarts for some more crazy fun. I just hope I can live up to the great world Matteos built for me to play in.**

 **This chapter...practically wrote itself. I had planned on getting back to Hogwarts sooner and even having Harry stumble across the Mirror of Erised and the corridor on the third floor but….the words for the scenes I wrote just kept flowing. I barely made it back to Hogwarts. And even when I did they were only there for an hour at most before the chapter finished as 10k+ words seemed like it was a good stopping point. I truly hope that my chapter will be enjoyable and I welcome any and all constructive criticism. But please, if you don't like how I'm doing something, don't read it.**

 **Fee-fi-fo-fum : Typically, young wizards and witches must wait until they are 16 to learn Apparate and when they do they are accompanied by professionals and medi-wizards there to help in case of splinching. Harry didn't have that luxury which is why he hasn't used it yet but I'm sure he will be figuring out the limitations and workarounds quite soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored to 100%. All negative status effects and ailments have been cured.**

Harry woke up in what was fast becoming his favorite position. Tangled up in Nim's limbs and still inside her. Staring at her naked, sleeping form he couldn't help but get hard immediately, which of course made him start to move inside of her. And from the look on her face, it seems it's quite a pleasant way to wake up. Leaning forward to kiss her softly as he kneaded her breasts with one hand he started thrusting into her with a bit more vigor. Her gasps as he hit her womb at the same time he pinched her nipple brought a smirk to his face. She threw her head back and clutched at his back while he started to pound his hard cock into her snatch, the sounds of flesh smacking against each other coupled with her delightful moans made sweet music fill the room.

"Harder! Fuck me harder, my love!" she screamed out as forced himself even deeper, her walls clenching sporadically as she neared her climax. Harry could barely hold on himself as she started grinding against him with every thrust of his hips until finally, her walls clenched so hard against him his cock felt like it was in a vice as they both came explosively. A solid two minutes later and they both collapsed against one another on the bed, panting with exertion and satisfaction.

Nim opened her eyes a little blearily and gazed into her lover's eyes as she said, "I love it when you wake me up like that, Harry."A small, loving grin graced her face as she kissed him gently. "Remind me to do something nice for you later." He looked at her and grinned, "I could think of a few things you could do for me but it will have to wait, I have to get ready to pick up the girls soon." And with that, he kissed her deeply before untangling himself and headed out for a quick shower.

Soon enough, he was standing in the foyer with Nimuae and Tilly as he readied himself to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. "I will use the Portkey back here just in case but Tilly I want you to be ready to destroy any harmful enchantments or tracking charms on them, especially on Theia," he said as the small House Elf nodded emphatically. He kissed Nim briefly before stepping up to the fireplace and disappearing in a flash of green flames.

Arriving in a flash of smoke Harry was thanking his DEX score that he was able to catch himself, at least somewhat gracefully, before falling. Pulling his hat down a little lower he walked up to the bar and signaled the bartender. "Hello Tom," Harry said in a low voice. "Can I get a private room? There will be five girls showing up, all Hogwarts age, and we'll be using a Portkey out from there," he stated, passing over a handful of galleons to the man. "Sure thing. Use the second door on the right there. I'll bring in some refreshments for you as well," Tom said, nodding while quickly pocketing the gold. Harry gave a brief nod and smiled to the man before walking over to the room he was assigned and entering. Taking a seat he looked at his watch and saw it was only 9:30 and he still had a bit of time before everyone was here. Just about the time he was betting on who would show up first, the door opened and the inquisitive eyes of Hermione peered through before spotting Harry and jumping into his arms. "Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said as he smiled down at her before kissing her. Hermione blushed a bit before thoroughly enjoying the kiss, which ended all too soon in her mind. "Happy Christmas, Harry. Did you wait long?" she asked as she gave one last squeeze and reluctantly stood back up. "No, not too long. Though I would ask you to go wait by the fireplace for Theia. I'm….worried about what condition she'll arrive in," he sighed out, sadness and anger warring for dominance in his voice. Hermione immediately looked worried, "What's wrong with her condition?" she asked in a slight panic before Harry could calm her down. "I'll explain everything when we all get back, alright?" Harry replied softly. She could only nod and leave, passing Penny as she came through the door.

"Harry! Where's Hermione going and why does she look worried?" Penny asked as she hurried to hug him and immediately stealing a kiss when she was comfortable in his arms. Harry chuckled once they had broken the kiss and smiled at her, "She's worried about Theia. I'll explain once we're all here and have gotten back, ok?" Penny shrugged and said, "Ok, Harry. Can't believe Hermione beat me here though. I thought for sure I'd be the first." At that moment the door opened again and Su and Padma came in together. After a quick round of greetings, hugs and kisses all around they were about to start up some small talk when the door burst open and Hermione came in half-dragging Theia in an absolute panic. "Harry! Sh-" Harry quickly interrupted as he dashed forward and picked Theia up bridal style. "No time! Everyone grab a hold of me tightly!" he commanded and with a quick look to make sure everyone was ready he whispered, "Den." And with that, they all felt a pull at their navel and were whisked away in a whirl of magic.

They reappeared in a flash of light and flailing limbs as all but Harry fell to the cool marble floor. "Tilly!" he said stepping away from the others and gently laying her down." Start with Theia here immediately before checking Hermione after!" the diminutive House Elf nodded quickly and got to work, responding to the urgency in her master's voice. "Nim! As soon as she's done I need you to heal her. Also, if you could sing to soothe everyone that would be for the best." Nim, who had been waiting nearby, quickly ran forward and knelt next to the poor girl, her magic gathering in her hands, ready to be released. Taking a steadying breath she opened her mouth and a calm, soothing melody came out. Everyone in the room unconsciously started to relax. At this point, the rest of the girls had gotten their bearings and were huddled up near where Tilly was working on Theia, holding hands for comfort as one of their own was hurt.

With a snap and an unearthly scream, a black miasma left Theia and was quickly destroyed by the steely-eyed House Elf. She then turned back to her patient and swept over her body a few more times which was accompanied by more popping and snapping noises as she destroyed every harmful enchantment and charm she found. Taking one last look, Tilly nodded resolutely and then gently caressed Theia's hair before standing up and turning around. "Please stand aparts, Mistresses. Tilly will make sure no bad magics is still here," She said politely as the girls complied. Quickly moving over to Hermione she started a repeat performance before she gasped. With a look of horror that quickly gave way to anger, Tilly drew yet another, albeit much smaller, ball of miasma from Hermione before destroying it utterly. A couple more passes and a firm nod and she was moving on to the other girls. All of which had varying degrees of the same.

During this time Nim was busy healing Theia while continuing to sing softly. With every passing moment, her face lost that pained look and settled into something more comfortable. Finally, with a sigh, she relaxed completely and the glow left Nim's hands. It was at this point that, with the help of Nim, she sat up and turned to look at her benefactor. Only to have her eyes widen in shock, which quickly passed as she saw the kind smile looking back at her. "Thank you, miss. You saved me," Theia said with a shy smile. "I did what I would do for any of Harry's family," she replied to which Theia blushed immensely. "But let's save the introductions for when Tilly is done and Harry is sure everything is safe first, shall we?" Nim said as she and Theia stood up, only for Tilly to rush up and check Nim over as well. Once she was sure that everyone was safe her tiny little shoulders slumped in relief. Only to be shocked when Harry knelt down and hugged her gently.

"I'm not sure what happened but I do know it was bad and that without you I would have lost my family again. Thank you, Tilly," he said softly before letting the spluttering, blushing House Elf, who literally had steam coming from her ears, go. Standing up and looking everyone over once more he turned back to her and said, "Report." Taking a deep breath she turned to her master and said, "Tilly found several tracking charms on this Mistress," she said pointing at Theia. "Tilly found one or two on these two Mistresses," she said, surprisingly pointing at Penny and Padma. "But it was nasty magics Tilly found on first Mistress that be the problem. Many dark enchantments Tilly broke. But the last...dark...evil...nasty!" The furious look on the tiny House Elf gave everyone pause before she continued. "It poisons the soul. She would die within a month. But the worst part be that anyone who cares for Mistress also gets it," she spat out much to everyone's utter shock. "Tilly will kill nasty wizard who dares harm her family," she growled out before squeaking in surprise as Harry pulled her into another hug.

"Thank you again, Tilly, for saving my family," Harry said with a bright smile on his face. "Now, I think I owe everyone quite a few explanations and I would like to hear one from Theia first. Do you think you could make some refreshments for us?" At her insistent nod, he continued on, "All right then. We'll be in the study next to my bedroom." Turning to the rest he said, "Follow me. I'll give you all the tour later but for now, we should talk about a few things." A few minutes later, and quite a bit of gawking by Hermione and Penny, they arrived at his study. A very comfortable looking room with a soft carpet and several couches arranged in a circle. Bookshelves lined the walls and there was a large desk near a bay window that held more books and papers. Guiding everyone to a seat he pulled Theia into his lap, much to the slight jealousy of the rest, as Nim sat next to him in the only love seat there.

"First, let me introduce everyone. This is Theia, in my lap, Hermione, Su, Padma, and finally Penny. With the exception of Penny, who is a prefect in our house at Hogwarts, the rest are my yearmates in Ravenclaw and all of them are life-bonded to me," he told Nim. "Everyone, this is Nimuae or Nim. She is my first….well, everything. My first real friend, my first confidant, my first battle companion, my first kiss, and my first lover. She is just as much a part of me as you are and I dearly hope you'll get along," he finished as he saw the looks of jealousy on the faces of the girls the more he said about her. With a sigh and a look between each other they looked back at Nim and nodded before blushing and getting a sly smile. "Well, it's not fair for one of us to be ahead of the other," Penny started out, looking at Harry a little lustfully. "True, we've all promised to share so I'm afraid you're going to have to make it up to the rest of us quite soon, Harry," Padma stated while the other girls were nodding. Harry just sighed and smirked before replying, "I kind of figured that would be the case but let's get this business taken care of first.

"First off, Theia you are never to go back to the Malfoy Manor ever again. I will have something done legally by this summer. I've set my Solicitor several tasks, one of which is to get an actual trial for my godfather, Sirius Black, the former Heir, and if he's innocent, as I suspect, then he'll be free which should take the immediate burden off you. But I'm not going to take any chances with your safety so I'll ask him to formally adopt you. As long as we can find the right law and get your mother to agree it should be fine," Harry stated simply. At this point, the looks of shock had encompassed everyone there but Harry and Nim. "But...didn't your godfather betray your parents to the Dark Lord?" Penny asked in confusion. "Sirius Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban on the word of Albus Dumbledore alone, a fact of which I am _highly_ suspect of," Harry growled out, looking at no one in particular.

After a few confused looks between them, it was Padma who spoke up, "Why would you distrust Prof. Dumbledore?" Harry looked at each girl there before replying, "Because my life has been completely controlled by that madman. Including the fact that I was forced to live with an _extremely_ abusive muggle family who hated my mother and magic in general. A fact he absolutely had to know of since there was a Squib that lived in the neighborhood that was sent there to watch me on his orders." Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "The point is, I don't trust him. At all. He is too manipulative and cunning and is exactly the type of person to sacrifice lives for some 'greater good'." Looking around at the mixed emotions on everyone's face he shook his head and said, "Look, I'm not asking you to change your views about him right now. But I _am_ asking you to trust me on this and not to tell him anything, especially what I'm about to tell you. But before we get to that I want to hear exactly what happened to you Theia," he prompted the girl in his lap.

With a sigh and a downcast look, Theia started her tale. "Things have been getting worse for a long time now. And as much as my mother tried to protect me there was only so much she could do considering my father only sees her as a trophy. A view which he has passed on to Draco. They have been actively trying to kill me for a few years now. I thought I'd be safe at school but I quickly found out how wrong I was. It wasn't until Draco knocked me off my broom and Harry saved me that I felt safe again. Unfortunately, that must have pushed my father and Draco over the edge as when I returned home I was knocked unconscious. I don't remember exactly what happened but I do remember waking up for a few brief moments here and there and what I saw would make anyone sick. Some sort of dark, blood ritual. I woke up to my mother crying and half dragging me out of my room. I could barely walk and the pain was unbearable. All I could get out of her was that I had to get away from the Manor as fast as I could. When I told her I was supposed to meet with some friends she immediately took me to the fireplace and sent me on. I...I don't know if she's all right. My father will be very angry when he finds me gone," she said, barely above a whisper.

Not hesitating for a second Harry gently deposited Theia in his seat as he stood up and rushed over to the desk. Pulling parchment and a quill from a drawer he quickly composed a letter to Narcissa Malfoy with a detailed description of all he knew about the curse as well as a warning that it spreads to all who came in contact with Theia who cares about her. He urged her to immediately get her House Elf to check her over if they could be trusted and if not to immediately go to Hogwarts and ask Dumbledore to borrow one of his. He only signed it as Theia's Friend. Quickly calling for Hedwig he attached the letter to her leg and said, "Give this to Narcissa Malfoy and ONLY Narcissa Malfoy. Wait until she's alone if you can but don't wait too long and don't put yourself in danger. Be very careful, alright?" He asked petting his feathered friend before taking her to the window to send her on her way. Turning back he picked Theia up easily and sat back down with her in his lap, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't put it past that bastard to retaliate against her but she should be fairly safe considering he doesn't seem the type to ever let a 'possession' go once it's in his hand," he grimaced before shaking his head. "Now onto the other business we had and hopefully this one will be a bit happier."

Taking another deep breath he started, "My first trip away from my relative's house was a school trip to The London Museum. And honestly, it was wonderful. But what really drew my attention was a strange stone tablet that wasn't encased or guarded like the other exhibits. As I traced my hands over it I could _feel_ the power lying dormant inside of it but at that point, I had no clue that magic really existed. My entire life up until that point I've only had two wishes. The first was that some far off relative would take me away from the abuse and give me love and a family. Unfortunately, I gave up on that one by the age of seven. The other wish was one I had had after sneaking into my cousin's extra bedroom while they were away and playing an RPG on his Gamestation. I thought how great my life would be if I could be a Hero like that in a game world. Silly, I know but I was only eight at the time," he smiled a bit ruefully. "And it was that wish that I was thinking of with my hands on that tablet. Right at that moment, I felt something hit my back and turned around to see my cousin and his gang of bullies heading towards me, triggering what I now know as accidental magic. From what I can hypothesize because I was still touching the stone then and was thinking about my childish wish whatever lay dormant in the stone somehow granted it."

"Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me some ancient magic tablet made your life a video game?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry just looked at her and smirked a little, "Where do you think I found Nim?" The girls looked at each other in confusion before looking at Nim and Su asked, "How exactly _did_ you meet Nim?" "I found her in a Forest Dungeon in the forest outside of Little Whinging in Surrey," he replied. "A Forest Dungeon?" Penny asked a bit skeptically. "It's true," Nim said. "I had been captured by a Bolgan Beastmaster and thought I was going to die until Harry came along and killed it, and his Bhargests, single-handedly."

"A Bolgan!?" Su almost shouted. "I thought Bolgan's were just a myth! Which, considering we live in the wizarding world is saying something!" she said shaking her head. "What's a Bolgan?" Hermione asked curiously. "A Bolgan is a twenty foot tall one-eyed, battle-hardened warrior whose eye is magical and can control Bhargests, a mix between a wolf and a hound," Nim stated much to the other's shock. "And you killed this before you even learned about magic, Harry?" Theia spoke up with a little shiver. "Well, I actually had learned a little magic before then but it was next to useless against the Bolgan so I ended up killing him with a sword after I led the Bhargests away and into some traps I had set up," Harry said with a shrug, stunning everyone once again.

"Which brings us back to the game and the powers it gave me. Nothing I've read since I came into my inheritance and learned about the wizarding world has ever mentioned the magic I can use," he said as he held out his left hand and created a ball of fire that hovered there before he snuffed it out. "Just like a game, there are levels and stats, which I can train and see an actual increase in, as well as skills and obviously spells. It's how I've managed to beat everyone in our year in every subject, even the Heirs, despite only having known about this world for a month before Hogwarts started. Nim is actually considered a Companion in the system and as such, she receives a few benefits like improving stats via training and being able to stay with me, wherever I go, in a special room. Not really sure where the room is but we can communicate telepathically and no one could ever find her while she's there."

The girls were quiet for awhile and looked at each other before Penny hesitantly said, "This is quite a lot to take in Harry. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we've never heard anything like this. Not that I'm doubting you per se," she quickly amended. "It's just….it's pretty unbelievable, even for wizards and witches, and I'm not sure what to think without any proof…." at this point she trailed off as she noticed Harry staring at nothing in front of him with a grin slowly spreading over his face. "Oh, I think I can fix that," he said as he read what the new message stated;

 **Conditions met. Party system has been activated.**

Tapping what seemed like air, his eyes moved back and forth...almost like he was reading something only he could see before he simply said, "Create party. Harry and The Girls. Invite Cassiopeia Malfoy, Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger, Su Lin, and Padma Patil." Each girl then jumped in alarm with various squeaks, eeps and such before staring in wonder at the little blue box in front of them and then checking the others to see if they had one too. "Just hit accept and I'll walk you through what I can of the interface," Harry said with a smile. Once everyone had pressed accept Harry began his explanation.

"Everyone, say 'Status'." Once they complied he continued on while being glad he could look over Theia's shoulder and see her status screen. "As you can see, It has your name, race, title, level, and experience as the first five entries. The first two are self-explanatory but the third is something you were either given or earned and can convey bonuses to stats, skills, or even magic. As you're new to the game it is currently set to your Hogwarts Student by year, of which first-year gives a bonus of +1 VIT and INT on every level up. To get more information on anything in your status just press the word. Level is the culmination of your power. Most people in our year are between nine and eleven, though because I've been doing quite a lot of things, including quests and such, I'm actually level seventeen. Experience is the number you need to reach the next level. I'm not sure how it works exactly but, for me, I receive five stat points every level, one perk point every fifth level, and three skill points every tenth level starting from level twenty.

From there you have a list of your HP, or Health Points, MP, or Magic or Mana Points, and a list of individual stats like Strength and Intelligence and so on. As I said before you can click on the word and it will bring up more information. Below that is how many Status Points you have available to spend and then your Status. Your Status tells you any ongoing effects you have, both temporary and permanent. For instance, all of you have the permanent Life-Bonded/Overcharged status effect which gives a constant +2 to all stats as well as +30 to both HP and MP. That actually comes from an ability of mine, Overcharged, coupled with the Life-Bonded Perk.

"This is amazing," Hermione said breathlessly, to which the others quickly agreed. "There's more to see as well," Harry said with a proud expression on his face. "Now, there are a few other commands you'll need to know. Try saying 'Skills' first and checking out what that says while I look at my Options menu and see what I can change around," Harry told them. A few muttered "Skills" later and his girls were busy reading, which left him to open the Options menu and look around.

Quickly glancing through he zeroed in on the ones he wanted to look at as well as noticing a few he wasn't aware of. Toggling Mini-map and Auto-Loot on he clicked on Inventory which brought up a few options.

 **No access for Party Members. [ ]**

 **Limited access for Party Members. Can deposit into the Inventory but cannot withdraw. [ ]**

 **Full access for Party Members. Can deposit as well as withdraw from the Inventory. [ ]**

 **Full access with Mini-Private Inventory for all Party Members and Companions. Can deposit as well as withdraw from the Inventory. Gives a small private Inventory to all Party Members and Companions with a function to send items in between. [ ]**

Giving a low whistle Harry immediately toggled on the last one, as everyone having access to his as well as their own Inventory would be amazing. "Good news! The game came with a few options for my Inventory. Not only do all of you now have access to my Inventory, but you also have a Mini Inventory for your personal use with a built-in mail function to send objects in between each other," he said happily which prompted a quick round of "Inventory" commands from the group as well as a few gasps and cheers at the sheer usefulness of such a thing. Backing out of the Inventory options his eye was quickly caught by two other Options he hadn't seen before. Pressing Commands he was pleasantly surprised to see he could change the options to encompass both spoken and thought commands. Happily choosing that option he hit back and went into an option simply called H.U.D. Not believing his eyes he quickly toggled a few things and then toggled the H.U.D. on. Immediately his vision was changed to incorporate what appeared to be his health and magic pools on the top right with the mini-map below that, a Party and Companion list on the top left, and the time and date on the bottom right.

"Girls. Say 'Options' and see if you have something called a H.U.D. If you do I would suggest turning it on and customizing it to your liking. Also," Harry said as he pulled out a book from his Inventory, "Take turns reading this Game Guide. It really helped me understand my ability when I first got it," he finished, setting the book on the coffee table in front of them.

"Now, I know that this is quite a lot to take in, but you'll have plenty of time to play around with it later. For now, we have a few more things to discuss regarding my future plans. Plans I hope you will give your support for," Harry said, getting their attention. "My parents were betrayed to Voldemort by their secret keeper during the end of the last war. What you may not have known was there was another betrayal by persons unknown that wasn't found out until well after their deaths and was thankfully stopped before all was completely lost by Dumbledore. As you know, goblins are forbidden by magical law to run a business owned by a wizard. As such my father handed over control of our interests to someone before he and my mother went into hiding. Unfortunately, that person sold almost all of it, primarily to the Malfoys, Notts, Parkinsons, and Avery families before he was stopped."

"Now normally I wouldn't have known about this until I was 17 and became Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. However, my account manager, Bloodfist, took a chance and contacted me secretly when I went to Gringotts for the first time with Prof. McGonagall. You see, anyone trying to get into an Ancient family's vault must perform an inheritance test. A test only the Goblins and my Solicitor know the results of," he said as he looked around at everyone giving him their full attention. "It seems that my mother wasn't a Muggle-born after all. Turns out, her mother was a Squib from the lost Ancient and Most Noble House of Debonair." Gasps were quickly followed by a ton of questions all thrown at Harry simultaneously. "Hold on, I'm getting there," he said with a smirk at riling them up. "Now those old bastards at the Wizengamot, as well as Dumbledore, were completely blocking me from emancipating, since I've become age 12, into the Lordship for the House of Potter. But! There was absolutely no one stopping me from emancipating into the Lordship for House Debonair!" And with a grin, he willed both his House rings to appear.

Laughter and surprised cheers rang out from the room as everyone was happy at Harry outsmarting wizards decades older than himself. Grinning, Harry motioned for them to quiet down as he picked up where he left off. "Now, my first order of business was to somehow build back my family's fortune. Not an easy task I'll have you know. But Bloodfist is nothing if not extremely capable and within a week he had done a complete audit of both the Potter and Debonair holdings. After giving him the go-ahead to start investing in certain ventures he felt most profitable I turned to the idea of rebuilding the Potter Docks in Edinburgh. Currently, I'm buying up as much of the magical and non-magical properties as I can around the entire area under both Potter and Debonair names. I want to rebuild it to be in direct competition for Diagon Alley in London. But that's only the first step! Eventually, I want to build an entire magical city there," he finished with flair as the girls excitedly talked amongst themselves, bandying ideas and concerns back and forth.

Penny spoke up, over the others, "Harry this...is quite an incredible thing. But it's going to take a whole lot of work and there's no way you'll be able to do it on your own." Harry just nodded, "Of course. That is why I'm gathering allies, starting with you. In order to be successful, we'll have to keep this project under wraps for as long as we can so that our enemies can't move until we're ready for them. That requires time, money, allies, and a whole lot of patience. Most of which I have already. If I can find trustworthy investors and people strong enough to fight for what they want...well with enough planning and ingenuity the so-called Nobles won't know what hit them. Because let me assure you, I'm going to be primarily offering this to "Lesser" Houses, Houses not from Britain, Half-Blood families and Muggle-borns. Also, any sentient Magical Races that would want to do business there. The only major Noble Houses that will be allowed will be those of a more progressive stance. None of this blood purity nonsense," he finished with a knowing grin.

There was a long moment of stunned silence as they let that sink in before Harry pressed on yet again. "That isn't my only iron in the fire so to speak. It came to my attention during one of my midnight jaunts around the castle that Theia's and my own situation was not as uncommon as I would have hoped. I was in the dungeon one night searching for the access to the kitchens and the caretaker's room when I came across Marcus Flint forcing himself on the Carrow Twins from second-year." There were several outraged gasps and surprisingly an angry growl from Su. "Luckily, I snuck up on him and bashed him in the head with a shovel from my inventory. One look at the twins and a quick look at their status told me of an abusive home even worse than my own. Even after having been at Hogwarts for a few months they were still very much malnourished," shaking his head, Harry had a sad look as he thought back on that night. "There wasn't much I could do but hug them until they stopped shaking, escort them back to their common room, and tell them that I'd be there when they were ready to talk."

"What happened to Flint?" Penny asked quickly before Harry turned to her with a shit eating grin and said, "I used one of my magic abilities to mimic Snape and put the fear of the Dark One in him before knocking him back out with a lightning bolt." The girls started laughing and Harry was quick to join in. But it wasn't long before everyone seemed to sober up. "While I feel terrible for them, what exactly can we do to help?" Padma asked. "I've already been in contact with my Solicitor about that. I told her I wanted to start up the Safe Haven Foundation under the protection of the Debonair House for abused and threatened children of magicals. Bloodfist is looking to see if there were any intact lands from the Debonair holdings as well as trying to find out what happened to their House Elf. Luckily there are several laws pertaining to this very thing and if we can prove the allegations against them we can get them taken away to live in a safe place. Bridget, my solicitor, will find a few good caretakers as well as guards and hopefully a psychiatrist or mind healer while Bloodfist will take care of setting up both magical _and_ physical defenses," Harry told them.

"Wow. You've really thought a lot about this haven't you, Harry," Hermione said as the rest nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't wish that kind of life on anyone, and if I have the power to stop another child from going through what I did then I will do so," Harry resolutely stated. There was silence for a few moments before Theia spoke up again, "What do you need from us then, Harry?" "First, I'll need everyone to keep an eye out for others who might be in an abusive situation. I'll see about teaching you all the Observe skill if I can, since that will cut down our work tremendously. Next, I will need at least one or two of you to start doing genealogy research and match that to the next teams' research of those who lost business in the last war, especially those from the Edinburg area," Harry outlined before turning to Su.

"Su you're very good at DADA. Did you perchance get that from your parents?" he asked. Su nodded and said, "From my father. He was a prodigy of his house but was disowned for taking a Muggle-born for a wife. They fled here before I was born." "How would he feel about teaching some like-minded individuals the finer points of DADA?" Harry asked with a wide smile on his face as a plan started to form in his mind. Su looked at him in some confusion before asking, "What do you mean?" Harry then glanced around, seeing that he had everyone's attention he dropped yet another bombshell on the room, "I plan on starting a private security firm. Our very own Aurors if you will. But this won't be relegated to corrupt members who bought their way in or incompetent fools who were foisted on superiors who stepped on the wrong toes. No, I mean to train anyone who has a good heart and a willingness to defend what is ours from any and all who would try to take it from us. And I'm not going to limit it to just Humans either," he said with a loving smile at Nim. "There are plenty of Sentient races who are discriminated against for the simple fact that they aren't human. Which is just plain asinine. People of mixed blood as well. If we can get them on our side, show them they actually have a place they could belong to...well….there won't be anything that could stop us then," Harry ended with a proud smile at the thought of what they could accomplish.

"You know….my father was sent here to manage the interests of _his_ father years ago. And we all know how the British feel about those uppity Indians who decided to rule themselves," Padma said with a snarky grin and a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure if we could show him a detailed plan and some projected revenues...well let's just say he's not happy with the status quo and might just be willing to do something about it," she finished with her own little smirk.

Penny was lost in thought for quite some time before she piped up, "Harry, do you think I could stay at this Safe Haven place of yours when it gets up and running?" Her question had the girls whipping their heads towards her while Harry just gave her a gentle smile, "There won't be a need for that since you're staying here from now on," he said softly. Quickly wiping away the tears in her eyes she looked at him and smiled brightly, "Thank you, Harry." He just shook his head and said, "There's nothing to thank me for. Everyone in this room, and Tilly too is family to me. Which means you're all welcome to stay here anytime you want. And Penny and Theia will be living here from now own. Although if things work out the way I hope, Theia might be living in the Black Manor for a bit but let's just wait and see all right?

While the girls were chatting about the various topics they had discussed until now Harry noticed Tilly standing near the door. When he made eye contact he noticed she looked worried still, though she was trying to hide it. When she motioned discreetly for him to follow her he quickly got up and excused himself for the moment. Once they were out of the room and down the hall aways Tilly turned to him with a very grave look on her face. "Master….Tilly checked you's for magics earlier. Tilly got rid of them all...but there was one that Tilly couldn't fix," she said sadly while looking pointedly at his scar. Harry's hand reached up and pressed against said scar as he looked at her in mild confusion. "Tilly tried Master. Tilly tried so hard. But bad magics is very old. And bad magics is too strong for Tilly," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she started to cry quietly. Harry quickly knelt down and pulled her gently into a hug. "Don't worry Tilly. I'm sure you did everything you could. It's most likely from the night Voldemort killed my parents. And if it's waited this long it can wait a bit more until I find a few knowledgeable people to help me figure it out. But thank you for telling me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, sweet Tilly," he said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Which promptly caused the poor House Elf to practically explode into an embarrassed, spluttering mess. With one last smile at her, he stood up and walked back into the study to rejoin his party.

Over the next few days Harry was utterly exhausted, but ultimately very happy as his Art of Love skill set got quite the workout seeing as how he now had six women to please instead of just one. And it was with much joy that he received an owl from Bridget telling him that Fudge had caved like a house of cards in a hurricane at the mention that he would go to the press if Sirius didn't get a trial immediately. He quickly responded with a letter asking her to look up ancient House laws to see if there was a way for Theia's mother to sign a consent to let Sirius officially adopt her as his heir without having to go through Lucius. That done he happily went back to spending as much time as he could with his girls. Luckily for him, they had loved the idea of coupons and already managed to set up some sort of rotation on who got to spend some alone time with him and when. As long as they were happy he'd just go along with it.

One very good thing was he was able to figure out how to teach them all the Observe skill. At first, he had quite the trouble trying to do it verbally as, for some reason, he couldn't get the idea across very well. It wasn't until he thought to try writing it down, with as much detail as possible, like a mini skill book that he succeeded. Then it was only a matter of having them constantly observe everything to level up the skill as much as possible before they went back to Hogwarts.

On the last day, before they were set to return, Theia received an owl from her mother thanking her for her friend's information and hoping she was well. She also said she'd be sending her things ahead to Hogwarts with a note to Dumbledore pleading to check it for harmful magic. The rest of the girls went home one at a time, with Harry meeting them outside and using the Portkey to get back, to say goodbye to their parents and gather their things. And of course, Harry had Tilly check everything to make sure there were no unpleasant surprises later.

The next day it was sad farewells to Nim and Tilly as the girls had gotten very close to both of them. One floo trip later and they were all enclosed in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. With a quick wave of his wand, he set an intent ward over the compartment to ward off any who would wish the occupants harm.

"Alright. We have a whole term ahead of us but I fear there will be a lot of excitement before the end. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have set up the whole trap filled third corridor just to ensnare me in his machinations. So I want all of you to start working on your stats. Reading for INT, thinking things through for WIS and physical activity for the others," Harry said before stopping and smirking at the blushes and lust filled gazes from his girls. "Really?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "Well, once I find the Room of Requirements I'll have it set up for us train more thoroughly as the current course I've set up is only being enough for two people and Tonks has already claimed that spot," he said with a shrug.

Most of the train ride back was uneventful. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil both showed up at one point to ask how everyone's Christmas was. And then were promptly jealous when they realized that every girl there had spent time with Harry after Christmas day, though they were quite careful about mentioning the Potter Manor. It wasn't until Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass burst into their compartment looking worriedly around for Theia that they knew there was a bit of a problem.

They quickly hugged her and bombarded her with questions and it wasn't until Harry closed and warded the compartment for secrecy that he grabbed their attention. Apparently, Draco had been running his mouth off to his cronies about how Theia wouldn't be around for much longer and the Black Inheritance would rightfully be his.

Sighing, Harry made a quick decision and called attention to him. "Ladies," he commanded. "What I'm about to tell you could get a lot of people killed. If you can't handle that responsibility leave now," he said with steel in his voice and fire in his eyes. Tracey looked a little hesitant before shaking her head and nodding her head resolutely to harry. Daphne just looked fierce. And pissed. "Lucius cursed her in a dark, blood ritual. I'm not exactly sure on what it was but I do know that it poisoned her soul and that she would have died within the month," Harry stated as Tracey gasped and hugged Theia tightly while Daphne grimaced. "That's not the worst part," he continued much to their shock and dismay. "No, the worst part is that it would spread to anyone she came in contact with that truly cared about her, killing them eventually as well.

Tracey turned extremely pale and froze while Daphne looked so furious Harry thought she might actually explode from anger. "Luckily her mother was able to get her away from there and she was brought to me. Also luckily, my House Elf is a wonder with removing curses and such and my other companion Nim is a phenomenal healer. We were obviously able to remove it in time before it did any damage as well as removing all the curses, enchantments, and charms she had on her.

Both were extremely relieved and shed quite a few tears as they hugged their friend before Daphne spoke up, "What about when she has to go home for the summer, though?" she asked fearfully. "I'm handling that as we speak. She will never return to Malfoy Manor as long as I draw breath," Harry said, a bit dramatically but the force of will he was exuding made it seem normal. "Thank you," Tracey whispered with a quick follow up by Daphne.

"You don't have to thank me for that," said Harry. "But there is something you can help me with if you're willing." That got their attention but his next words didn't quite make sense. "The Carrow Twins, second-year Slytherins," Harry said, seeing the look in their eyes he quickly went on. "I found Marcus Flint trying to force himself on them late one night in the dungeons. After knocking him out I realized they were very malnourished even after several months at Hogwarts. It seems that they're extremely abused by their parents and they don't trust anyone. Please, befriend them if you can, let them know they're not alone. And even if you can't, somehow convince them to come speak to me. Tell them I know what it's like and that I can get them away from their parents and get them a safe place to live. They'll never have to go back again," he finished passionately.

Daphne and Tracey were floored, mouths agape. Never in their wildest fantasies would they have thought the Boy-Who-Lived would not only ask them to help out a pair of severely abused girls in another house but also admitted that he came from a home like that as well! How was he so strong!? And somehow, he still had the capacity to care for a complete stranger he met by pure chance!

It took some time but they got over their initial shock and quickly agreed to his request. After spending some time with Theia, and making sure she was truly alright, they headed back to their compartment with another warning to not speak a word about this to anyone. Not long after that they were changing into their robes and getting ready to get off at the Hogsmeade Station. "When we get there I'm going to take Theia directly to see Prof. Flitwick and fill him in. I trust him more than anyone else at Hogwarts, with the exception of maybe Prof. McGonagall, but unlike her, he won't immediately run to Dumbledore. Make sure no one goes into Theia's room before we get there and make sure there's nothing left on her things," Harry requested, to which they all nodded. A quick carriage ride later and they were back in the familiar halls of Hogwarts.

Towing Theia along by the hand, Harry quickly made his way to Prof. Flitwick's office. Knocking on the door he heard a call to come in only to see Prof. Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, standing there conversing with him. "Good day to you both, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Sprout. Prof. Flitwick, might we have a word in private? I'm afraid it's rather urgent," Harry said, rather apologetically as he looked at Prof. Sprout. Sprout took one look at the determined face Harry was making and the fact that Theia was slightly hiding behind him and nodded to herself. "Quite all right. Filius I'll be back later this evening. We can finish up then if that's alright?" she said with a smile. "Of course!" Flitwick replied before casting a slightly worried glance at his new Ravens. With a nod to the duo Sprout walked past and shut the door behind her.

Harry walked up to the desk, bringing Theia along, before looking around and pulling out his wand. A quick Muffliato Charm followed by a Homenum Revelio Charm had Flitwick's eyebrows in danger of permanently joining his hairline. After a quick glance around to be sure Harry turned back to Flitwick but before he could get a word out Flitwick spoke, "Harry! What in the world is going on!? And where did you learn those charms!? Both should be above even what you can do especially the Human Revealing Charm!" He exclaimed in utter shock.

"I came to you because your one of the few people I fully trust here and what I'm about to tell you could get people killed," Harry said looking his Head of House straight in the eye, which had the fortunate side effect of shutting him up immediately. "It came to my attention last term that Draco, under the orders of his father, was actively trying to kill Theia here for her inheritance as the Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," Harry said, at which point he noticed a glint forming rapidly in the diminutive Professor's eyes. "Since the last attempt, I and our friends have never let her go anywhere alone. Unfortunately, this pushed Lucius a bit too far as, from what little she remembers, he used a dark, blood ritual to put an extremely nasty curse on her," Harry explained. It almost seemed like he could literally see storm clouds forming above Flitwick's head the more he heard. "Luckily her mother was able to get her away and she quickly came to me. My House Elf, Tilly, is a wonder at removing dark magic and one of my Companion's is a Dryad who specializes in healing magic so thankfully we were able to get to her in time. But from what Tilly described...it was a Soul Poison. And she would have been dead within a month, suffering from excruciating pain." At this point, Harry could _feel_ the anger radiating from his favorite Professor. Shaking his head he continued, "Unfortunately it gets worse as there was an even nastier side to this curse. Whoever came in contact with her, that truly cared for her, would also contract the curse and die as well-" At this point Flitwick's wand shot into his hand and he was storming around his desk and towards the door before Harry even finished as he practically growled out, "No one touches _my_ children!"

"Professor!" Harry barked sharply, luckily getting his attention before he was out of the office and away from the spells Harry had cast. "Calm down! I know how angry you are but Lucius is too well guarded and has too much clout at the moment. I've taken steps to circumvent this happening again and if all goes to plan she'll be free of him permanently before summer!" He said quickly trying to appease the tiny terror. "If you go half-cocked on him now you run the very real risk of being on the wrong side of a very corrupt Ministry, who, might I add, doesn't hold you in high regard already due to your heritage! Until I can take away some of his supports and force him to a battlefield of _our_ choosing we must be patient!" Harry exclaimed before taking a breath to calm himself down.

Flitwick stood there, slightly shaking from anger, before slowly holstering his wand and walking back to his desk. With a sigh, he drew his hand over his face before turning back to Theia, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, dear. I will do whatever I can to keep you safe," Flitwick promised, which got a small smile and a nod from her before he turned back to Harry. "Thank you for telling me this but I'm sure that's not the only reason you're here," he queried, anger still very much evident in his voice. "You're right. Narcissa should have sent Theia's things here, since she didn't want her coming back to the Manor, with a note to Dumbledore to have him and a House Elf check for dark magics. I'm assuming they've been put into her room," Harry replied. "Yes, I was rather curious why the Headmaster would have young Theia's things but...I'm still not sure what you need of me right now," Flitwick said, a bit confused. "I'm not sure about how House Elf magic works nor if my Tilly is especially adept at removing dark magic. What I need from you is to call up a House Elf who would also fit that description and for you both to look over her entire room, things and all, to see if there's anything left," Harry stated resolutely, knowing what comes next would not be pleasant. With even more confusion Flitwick replied, "Why would you request this if Narcissa already requested the Headmaster to do the same?"

"Because I don't trust Dumbledore," Harry said which made Flitwick aghast. But before he could say anything Harry forged on. "My entire life I lived in an extremely abusive home with relatives who hated my mother and magic in general. A home in which Albus Dumbledore put me in and more importantly _kept_ me in. He knew what was going on as there was a Squib by the name of Mrs. Figg who was sent there to watch me on _his_ orders," Harry ground out, quickly cutting off Flitwick and saying, "Regardless of what you believe about that situation, the fact is that I do not trust the man and Theia has been seen in my company. I will _NOT_ take chances when it comes to her safety!"

Poor Prof. Flitwick could only open and close his mouth a few times before sighing and rubbing his forehead. "I appreciate the fact that you trusted me enough to tell me all this. I'm...not entirely comfortable with your stance on our Headmaster but I will respect your wishes. And of course, I will gladly accompany you to ensure the safety of young Theia's things.

A quick trip to the Nest and Flitwick, Harry and Theia were at her room, where the rest of the girls were guarding the door. When the professor raised an eyebrow at the girls and turned towards Harry he simply said, "They know and they'll help." With a small, proud smile and a nod to the girls, the three of them entered but stopped just inside the doorway. "Melly, if you could be a dear I could use your help," Prof. Flitwick called and with a pop a small, even for House Elf standards, House Elf wearing a clean frock with an apron appeared next to him. "Melly is here Professors. How can Melly help?" she asked with a smile and bob of her head.

"Young Theia's things were sent ahead of her and there was a fear that they might have been tampered with. Could you help me look to make sure that there are no charms, enchantments, or curses on anything here?" the Professor asked. With a quick nod and a happy smile, she said, "Melly will do her best for Professors and his young Ravens!" An intense quiet filled the room as time seemed to stretch while the two covered every inch and every belonging present. What felt like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes finally came to an end as the Professor and Melly came back to the center of the room.

"Did you find anything I missed, Melly?" he asked, his voice sounding….resigned was Harry's best guess but he wasn't quite sure. "Melly found some residue of dark magics but they was gone before we gots here," she replied with a firm nod. Flitwick just sighed before giving her a tired smile and saying, "Thank you very much Melly. I couldn't have done this without you." Which caused the tiny House Elf to blush furiously before stuttering out her goodbyes and vanishing.

Seeing Flitwick still standing there in silence Harry quickly cast the Muffliato and Homenum Revelio Charms again before approaching and asking quietly, "What did you find Professor?" The tiny Head of House stood there staring right at Harry before sighing once more and finally replying with, "A few tracking charms….and some small compulsion charms." Harry waited in silence, letting the poor man work it through in his mind. Finally, Flitwick said, "It seems….that you are far sharper than even I gave you credit for, Harry. And while I'm very proud of that fact….the truth has left me feeling quite empty. I will speak with you again soon, but for now….I need some time to think." And with that he swept out of the room, barely giving the girls waiting outside a glance before he was gone.

Staring at his back before turning around and quickly entering Harry shut the door and recast his charms again while the rest waited for an explanation. "I would not want to be that man's enemy," Harry said softly before turning to face the group. "I told him what happened to Theia and for a second I thought I was going to have to physically try and restrain him from going to kill Lucius right then and there." From the way they were gaping at him they seemed just as shocked as he was to learn of their tiny Professors fiercer side. "But what made him look like that when he left?" Penny asked, having known Flitwick far longer than the others she had never seen him look so...despondent. "I told him a few of the reasons why I didn't trust Dumbledore and that I wanted him to double check his work on Theia's things. He didn't want to believe me but when he found obvious signs of dark magic being removed but leaving tracking charms and a few small compulsion charms….well I guess he's feeling pretty disillusioned right now," Harry said sadly, wishing he wasn't the one who had to remove the wool from his eyes.

 **Kyrin's A/N : Let me know what you think in the reviews! Also, I double and triple checked this chapter and used both the spell checker on Word and Grammarly when I uploaded this but I know there will be some mistakes I missed. I'm only human after all.**


End file.
